A Simple Thread
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: The Guardians are now in High school-with an exception of a few, of course ...with many new and 'exciting' adventures ...and two fueding souls linked together by a simple knot?
1. The beginning of the endless string

**M.L.D: Don't worry; there are some Amuto, Tadamu, Kaiya, Rikku, and Kutau moments …**

**Rhythm: That's …sorta …too many pairings in one story …**

**M.L.D: Don't worry, it'll all work out …Everyone, please enjoy the brand new version of Shugo Chara: Furui! Furui! That's now called/titled as 'A Simple Thread'.**

**(M.L.D & Rhythm *shoots a thumbs up and smiles "YAY!"*)**

**-I do not own anything of Shugo Chara …if I did, the series would still be going on and there would defiantly be a whole lot more RimaHiko scenes!-**

* * *

><p><em>I hate him, and yet there's something about him that makes me want to never give up on anything relating to his life connecting him to mine; whenever he's around me, or from a distance gazing at me, giving me that smile that only he could wear, that alluring and intoxicating smile that would make me melt like butter.<em>

_Never once had that feeling stopped, not ever once did it ever go away. From gazing into his large, deep and understanding eyes, I could feel that we've known each other forever, that everything's going to be alright and in those moments I feel as if I can trust him with my very life. _

_It's as if the heavens had created him just for me and no else …_

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter One-The beginning of the endless string… ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

"Miss Mashiro …would I be interrupting something?" Wakeda-sensei came over towards my desk, and scowled down at me.

I looked from the window, that I was calmly staring out of not too long ago and looked over up to her, unfazed by her tone, "Not at all; just waiting for the bell to ring," - 'BRRIIINNGGG!' "Oh, and there it goes now; nice talk," I said with an innocent smile.

Slowly standing to my feet, I started packing up all my belongings into my brown leathered schoolbag and walked over towards the classroom's door.

"We're not done here, Mashiro," she said. Well, at least I think she did. Whatever, I could care less anyways; so I kept on walking without any chance of turning back for her lecture. Well, until tomorrow …but, let's leave that story for another day, shall we?

Stupid afternoon classes …they really need to _learn_ **(A/N: Hahaha, see what I did there …I know, lame short joke)** how to end out quicker; the hours_ actually_ feel like hours trudging throughout the long school day.

That's not a good thing; by the way …it's just the opposite. COMPLETELY!

"Wow, caught daydreaming in class again, Rima-chan,"_ 'he'_ the stupid, purple headed friend-stealing cross dresser; Nagihiko Fujisaki chuckled as he caught up and started walking with me to our next class together; Rhythm and Temari were floating just above his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, while Kusukusu snickered at his teasing comment.

"Shut up," I said annoyed by his presence already.

"You and that negative energy of yours; seems like that's one thing that'll never change," he pointed out.

That comment slightly tugged me at my heart (I DON'T KNOW WHY, EXACTLY!), and it made me hurt a little (again …NO IDEA WHY I ACTUALLY CARE …) to hear him of all people say that about me, especially right in front of me to my face; but, I just shook it off and countered back with an insult of my own, "Hmph; like I would want to hear that from a freaky, perverted cross dresser like you,"

"Ouch, _that_ hurt," the cross dresser said sarcastically; feigning hurt, "Try something new," I just glared up at him from the corners of my eyes …stupid Purple Head …

The school's speakers suddenly came on; drawing in everyone's attentions, "Excuse the following announcements," It was obviously Tadase Hotori's voice over the buildings loud speaker, "This is only for Student Council members only. Any members of the Student Council committee please come to the Meeting Hall. That'll be all," the speaker then was silenced.

The mutant and I glanced at each other and headed to the designated location rather hastily.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

"What is it? X-eggs?" Kukai Souma asked with Utau Hoshina (along with their Charas; Eru, El and Daichi) following behind him. Yes, she's attending here at Seiyo High with us …although she's older than anyone here. Let's just say that with all her music, concerts, and debuts she sort of forgot about her school life, which led to her failing and being held back a grade.

So Utau Hoshina is attending here at Seiyo High and is in the twelfth grade, same as Kukai …who by the way still hasn't told the girl how he felt and she's too dumb of a blonde **(A/N: No offense to any blondes out there reading this!) **to even notice, but constantly flirts with him whenever she can.

She's so much like Ikuto in personality, once you take the time out and pay attention.

"If it is one …why not go and send Amu?" the pigtailed blonde asked, "She can always purify them," she said snapping her fingers, "Just like that; no problem,"

"I've actually gathered you all here today, to speak to you about the upcoming school festival, being held here a few weeks from now, "

"Oh yeah, the Sakura Biyori festival this coming spring," Purple Head said after his few handed thoughts **(A/N: Yes, this story is starting out in the winter …maybe a few days after Christmas and New Years')**, "We _are_ the Student Council, so we have to fix it up …no one else will otherwise …"

Rhythm chuckled at this.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, there's a lot of planning and work involved, so I very much thought that it would be best if we started organizing and setting up things now," Tadase explained.

"Whatever as long as it gets me out of class, I'm fine," I muttered, shrugging my shoulders.

Everyone sweat dropped at my impassiveness. I shrugged it off and stared blankly up at out Student Council leader. He cleared his throat in an awkward sense and continued on, "Anyways, I would think that splitting the jobs into small groups would make everything less harder on everyone as one big unit …and plus it'll progress more quicker in the way,"

"So what do you have in mind?" Utau asked.

"We'll all simply pull slips of paper from out of this box," he announced holding a brown medium-sized cardboard box, "…and whatever you pull, is your assigned activity that you will – with your partner; have to set and work out,"

"I agree," went Fujisaki, "That seems reasonable,"

I glared over to the stupid purple head just beside me; figures that _he'll_ agree with Tadagay …AW! They could make such a cute homosexually-active couple! Slowly a grin plastered and tore into my face at the very thought of Fujisaki and Hotori being gay with each other … *insert dirty and evil mischievous laugh*

Tadase nodded his head and passed the box around us, and we pulled out a small light-blue slip at random, "Now, for future references …Yuiki-chan, Sanjou-kun, Hiiragi-chan (Rikka), Ichinomiya-kun (Hikaru), and Ikuto-niisan are going to accompany us in planning the festival along with their new Guardian recruitments,"

We all nodded and looked down to our slips …and our newly found tortures.

I blinked and stared up straight at out 'leader', "I'm on food committee?"

Kusukusu giggled at this.

"Well, yes …if that's what you picked; is there a problem, Mashiro-san?"

"Yeah, actually there is …I can't cook-"

"Don't worry Rima-chan …I've picked the same activity as you. We'll be working together," Baka Fujisaki smiled over to me. I glared at him and then narrowed my eyes back up to Tadase, "I don't like my partner," I say simply and rather quickly.

"Aw, Rima-chan …always so mean to little ol' Nagi," went stupid Purple Head as he batted his girly looking eyes and cheesed an annoyingly and sickly sweet smile. I returned to him one of my most deadliest looking death glares that I could muster up, but I knew that it failed epically when he started to chuckle at me in amusement.

I growled inwardly to myself, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry …hahaha, it's just that …Hahaha, you're just too cute when you glare at people like that," he chuckled louder.

"Shut. Up." I said through my slight faint blush.

He laughed some more at this, but this time followed along by his indigo Chara; Rhythm …Temari must've been hiding inside her small pink sakura egg.

"So, from what I understand …Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun are both partners in the food committee …Utau-neechan and Souma-san are part of the entertainment committee …the rest of the others I'm going to just assign them jobs," Tadase spoke as he read a clipboard with various forms of papers –that, quite frankly, he seemed to pull completely out of nowhere.

I sweat dropped at this, as did Kukai, Daichi, and Kusukusu. It's sort of strange that it's just us four who found that weird and confusing …Cross-dresser and Utau just sat unfazed in their seats; along with their Charas, like that was _actually_ normal.

"So, where's Amu?" Utau asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked and turned over to her and then back to Tadase, nodding my head in agreement.

"I sent her on an errand, she'll be back soon. Don't worry; I've already updated her on today's events. Dismissed," he concluded, waving us off as he was still going over the writing or whatever it was of the documents attached to the small brown colored clipboard.

Kiseke floated over to his blonde bearer's shoulder, reading along with him.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

Everyone slowly exited out of the Meeting Hall, leaving and going off in their separate ways to their classrooms.

Kukai and Utau were in a higher division of the High school segment of the building, so they soon departed and went up about four more flights to their class upstairs …that's too much of a walk if you ask me.

So as I watched the two of them take their leave, I suddenly realized that _yet again_, I was stuck with Baka Fujisaki. Kami-sama is probably up in the Heavens looking down and laughing at my misery, right now.

I hope you're up there enjoying yourself, old man! When I die, I'll be up there soon enough and then I promise you, that you're gonna rue the day that you ever messed with Rima Mashiro …Never mind, I'm truly sorry, Kami-sama, please don't curse me. That was just an itsy-bitsy little tempering tantrum is all …I didn't actually mean any of that, that I just sweared …

I prayed silently to myself for a moment and then right after finishing my little prayer, Fujisaki and I walked silently down the lone, hushed, and relatively emptied hallways.

The halls were vacant of students; it's strange, of how it looks without being filled with teenagers and middle-aged adults or over, crowding around. For a moment we walked in a pregnant silence; the only thing you could hear were mine and the cross dresser's footsteps, and the floating sounds of our Charas, as they chased each other, playing around.

"Ladies first," he said politely as he signaled me to enter into the room. I blinked and stared between him and the sliding doors with a very infamous Rima Mashiro blank, emotionless stare.

"When you say that, are you sure it doesn't disturb you at all?" I asked, shining a small innocent smile. Purple Head snarled down at me, "Just go in,"

So in I entered –not because he told me to! I only simply complied, because I was tired of all the walking and really wanted to sit my nonathletic butt down-; not forgetting that the cross dresser was trailing behind me. The annoying sensei of the class; stopped us in our tracks and asked where've we been, and why're we so late. We just showed her our excuse papers, "You may be seated," she sighed defeated.

We nodded simply and headed over to our assigned seats …which, were right by each other …I hate our sensei's seating arrangements so much! But, ignoring my hatred and other stuffy stuff, Purple Head and I quietly sat down at our desks and started to follow along in the lesson along with the rest of the class.

The excuse papers were Tadase's idea, by the way. You see since, we're now in high school, we have to keep the Guardians a secret. It'll be kind of hard to believe in something as Guardian's, Charas and X-eggs. Heh, try telling something like that to your schools' principal, and see how that'll work out for you. So anyways, we only use the Student Council as a cover up, for any Guardian Meetings, like the ones' from when we were in the Middle school division of Seiyo Academy, last year. The only difference is that we don't have any rankings, like King, Queen and etc.

Just so you know the last of the original Guardians are back in the Middle school and Elementary division of the school; leaving Yaya in Queen's Chair, some new kid named Takashi Nakamura (aka Tashi-kun) in King's Chair, Hikaru in Jack's Chair, and Rikka in Ace's Chair.

Although, we're like separated in the school day; we would still see each other sometimes, but mostly on missions, or in battles, or on small and simple outgoings …

Kairi's still a Chara Bearer, but he refuses to come back to the Guardians (he's still attending Seiyo Academy and is feeling slightly guilt-worthy of using his friendship as a front, just to get close to us and tell all our weaknesses and secrets to Easter …that's ancient history though, but …meh, you know how Kairi is), but whenever there's a huge battle or something of that category, he would be on our side ready to help.

Anyway, I glanced over at Baka Fujisaki, who was sitting on the left side of me taking down notes. He's such a nerd, but a really great athlete, even without Rhythm's help …sometimes, I envy him. I mean, he's so popular and loved by everyone, he's highly smart …like some kind of freaking humanoid robot or wizard …a great dancer (he actually can pull off being a delicate and graceful flower …er… I meant 'girl'), he's great and awesome at any sport imaginable! Kami-sama …he's great at everything; what isn't he good at?

Soon enough, he noticed my staring at him and turned his ochre eyes in my direction.

He gave me a quick wink with a gentle and serene smile. I felt myself blush a little at this and then quickly turned my face from his view.

Am I actually turning red, because of him? Him, the cross dresser, of all people! ? No way, right? **(A/N: You're sooo in denial Rima! Stop lying to yourself; it's just not healthy!)**

**_Nagihiko POV …_******

I don't understand her at all, sometimes. First, she's all cute, and then the second she gets the chance she just …I guess I've still got a lot to learn about the opposite sex …

I returned my attention to Kiyoko-sensei in the front of the class.

….

….

….

I'm lost right now. I don't know where she left off, or where to start …so I just pretended to follow along. Like this is gonna help me in my well-thought-out future. –Note the sarcasm, please.

I quickly glanced over to Rima-chan, who was staring out the window …_again_. That's like her most preferred thing to do in this class; stare out the window, doodle in her notebook, crack whispered jokes and gags about the sensei or just either she nods off and goes to sleep …I wonder what goes through that brain of hers.

_'Nagihiko, why aren't you paying attention to your school work?' _Temari's voice rang through my head.

_'I would, but I've forgotten where the teacher left off,'_

_'He's too busy eyeing, that Rima girl,' _Rhythm teased.

_'Zip it,' _I quickly snapped at my indigo colored Chara, with a slight hint of embarrassment in my voice. I could've sworn that I heard Rhythm chuckling. Probably, off of my comment.

_'Don't make fun of he's feelings,'_

_'I'm not; you asked for a reason and I gave you one,'_

_'But you're still teasing him …Rhythm sometimes you're too immature.'_

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to the book that was laid out on top my desk in front of me; calling myself trying to get back into the instructor's lecture, but it's kind of hard to concentrate while listening to Temari and Rhythm argue. They're just like childish siblings, always arguing over the littlest things. Never once, did either of them ever actually win the arguments they had …sigh …it seems kind of pointless to me, but at the same time humorous in many ways.

…FAST FORWARD, A BIT …

Class ended after a couple minutes later. I don't really see the point of coming into class for the last few fifteen minutes of class …I guess, it was a good way to pass the time I suppose …but, finally the school day is out.

_'I could use a hot soak in the tub right about now,' _I thought to myself.

After collecting all of my belongings, I slowly started out the room, but before essentially leaving, I took a quick glance around the classroom and spotted Rima-chan still sitting in her seat …fast asleep.

I blinked and slowly took in her napping figure …

Her arms were both folded on top of her wooden desktop; her head lying inside of her arms, tumbling around the small blonde was many, many strands of wavy long golden curls. Kusukusu lay fast asleep on top of Rima-chan's hair.

_'Rima …she seems completely different when she's asleep; from what I'm used to,' Temari_ says.

_'I guess you should wake her up,'_ Rhythm pointed out.

"I should, shouldn't I …" I exhaled and walked over to her desk, "Hey, Rima-chan …" I say gently, "Wake up, it's time to go; class is over," I softly put my hand on her shoulder.

"H-hunh?" she yawned lightly with her honey brown doe eyes all droopy. Wow …I think I sort of, kinda blushed a little at this …I-I don't know_ why_, but I think I did.

"Oh, it's just _you_; what do you want, cross dresser?" she asked resentfully.

"Ignoring that …it's after class …and school; time to go," I pointed out, gesturing my pointed thumb over my shoulder and over to the classroom's sliding door.

"Okay, okay …I'll get going,"

_'Nagi, you're smiling,' _Rhythm pointed out.

"S-shut up," I said as I quickly turned my head.

My Charas both chuckled and giggled, I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" Rima-chan asked.

"Hunh," I blinked, slightly startled by the small delicate and petite voice.

Rima-chan walked up to me.

"Now, don't go getting the wrong idea. I-it's just that it's getting dark out, and I'm just walking with you for your protection, that's all," Rima-chan said with her cheeks reddening; avoiding any eye contact with me.

_'For protection …? It's not even that dark out,' _I thought to myself.

"Okay," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

….

….

….

It was so …quiet …

Even the crickets were way too nervous to sing their sweet gentle songs of the night; they stayed scarcely and awkwardly silent.

The sun had set not too long ago and the winds were giving off a wonderful nimble and calm breeze tonight.

"So you live close to the school?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"A little ways down,"

"Oh, okay,"

….

….

….

This …is kind of …weird. She wasn't insulting me at all; she's just quiet. Right now she seems …at peace. I'm not use to this side of Rima-chan, its' weird seeing her like this. So, I tried having _another_ conversation with her.

"So, what was with you falling asleep in class?" I asked.

"I can't help it if she makes the class boring and sleep-worthy," Rima-chan answered nonchalantly. Kusukusu snickered at the comment.

"Really," I chuckled, "That's how you end up failing, you know,"

"Yeah whatever …I_ mean_ she's always going on and on about nothing,"

"But, some of that 'nothing' can turn out to mean something,"

"Whatever; you always have to think things through, don't you?" she asked, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it," she said as she turned her face.

This is the first time we ever talked like this, for this long without breaking into an argument. It was kind of awkward, but yet it was nice. Whenever, we usually have a conversation we end up insulting each other, and seemingly hating each other.

"You, know …when you're like this, you're kind of attractive," I smiled to myself and I could've sworn that from the corners of my eyes I saw Rima-chan blush a light rosy pink.

"You're still a freaky, perverted cross-dresser," she said walking up some.

I frowned, only slightly but shook the insult off. So much for a small and peaceful conversation, "Well, at least I'm not the size of a seven year old," I shot back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing …it's just that …_I'm_ not the one who looks as if their still attending _grade school_,"

Rima-chan winced at my statement as her Chara was snickering and laughing like mad.

Temari and Rhythm looked at me as if I had three heads and one of them said that it wanted them for dinner …and it seems as if I won our little witty battle, between Rima-chan and I.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rima-chan suddenly mumbled. I blinked and turned my gaze back onto her petite silhouette, "Okay, see you later, Rima-chan …Kusukusu,"

The small clown Chara waved and giggled my way, after hugging and saying and wishing my two twin Charas a friendly 'Good night'.

"Come on, Kusukusu," Rima-chan called from in front of her home's doorway.

"Alright," the little Chara said, as it floated after her blonde bearer.

I watched her as she opened her house's front door; before entering she turned and stared back at me, and gave me a quick small smile, right before heading inside.

I stood there motionless; replaying that sweet and not to mention cute moment in my mind.

"Nagihiko, let's go home; shall we?" Temari says.

"Hey, Nagi …I'm kind of hungry. Let's go eat," Rhythm concluded.

"Hunh," I gasped, as I snapped back into reality, "S-sure," and with that, I started my walk home; accompanied by my two Charas and with the moon, stars, and the street lamps, lighting my way. Who knew Rima-chan could be so cute? …I guess she has a side of her that I've never notice before (Or a side that she chooses not to show in school); Rima-chan is such a mysterious character, sometimes …I just can't do anything but wonder …

"Heh, I guess I still have a lot to learn," I chuckled to myself.

_~ …A Simple Thread…~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D:<strong>** So! What do you guys think?** **(A/N: Sorry for yet another interruption, but I thought that you should at least know this; Tadase is the Class Representative or as Rima said 'the Student Council leader, Nagihiko's second in command –or assistant- if Tadase should ever fall ill or is absent from school, Rima and Amu are the Treasures, while Kukai and Utau are both the advisors and/or sempais.)**

**Rima:**** It's sorta boring … *yawns***

**M.L.D:**** Oh, who asked you Rima …I don't remember _anyone_ asking your opinion!**

**Nagihiko:**** You don't know the half of it. -Rima glares at Nagi- B-besides, it's just the beginning so, it'll be a little drab and stuff …ANYWAYS! Please review, and thank you for reading.**

**Rhythm:**** See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Good mornings

**M.L.D: MoonLightDaiyz here with chapter two of 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Rhythm: This ones' funny, YAY! *does signature thumbs up***

**M.L.D: *nods head* Uh-huh, so sit back and enjoy 'chapter two –Good mornings' … OH! BTW, before you read, please let us all sit in 2 minute round of silence in honor of all the men and women who risked their lives and fought in the past wars for our country (the United States –no offense to the other countries out there) for Memorial Day … -and for my dear uncle who passed away, recently …**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**M.L.D: Now please enjoy the following chapter and Rhythm, if you'd please …?**

**Rhythm: Right on! MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents, but she does own her own OC's.**

**M.L.D: Which unfortunately aren't introduced in this chapter YET!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Two-Good mornings…~<em>

Above the quiet and sleeping region of Seiyo; the bright nostalgic first risen morning sun shone tenderly over all around …the fresh untouched pure white snow glittering at the sun's first glance of laminating light.

The calm air and winds stood still embracing the warmth of the earnest skies' motion …

Many people are still snugged and tucked, fast asleep inside their own little slumbers of fantasies and dreams. –Speaking of sleeping beauties …

**_Rima's POV …_**

My eyelids slowly pulled apart and fluttered open, showing me my pale apricot painted ceiling; a white colored and slightly wooden ceiling fan gently rotating in a circular motion, sending a cool and refreshing breeze down onto me and throughout my apartment sized room.

Without an uttered word, I turned over to my side and peered over to Kusukusu's egg, which laid inside the small orange and lavender basket that Amu and I had made a while back in Middle school. Shifting my honey brown gaze from my Chara's small 'room'; my eyes leveled with the pale orange alarm clock sitting on top of my all white nightstand …7:32am …

Again without any word said, I pulled my eyes together and fell back into my dreams.

….

….

….

'7:32AM! ?' my mind screamed out to me.

Then my eyes followed along and shot completely open as I jolted out of bed, sending my vanilla covers airborne. I then, raced into my bedroom's bathroom and did all my refreshing up; like brushing my teeth, washing my thick blonde hair and taking a nice speedy shower (Why a shower? Well, because I would actually like to come out of the bathroom with clean and smelling good skin …taking a bath is just too gross; that's like sitting in the tub with your just scrubbed off filth …disgusting. Now I would understand if you were just soaking and relaxing your sore muscles in the water, but showers are better for me).

"I'm gonna be sooo late! I can't believe that I overslept," I scolded myself as I busted from out of the bathroom and stared in my dresser mirror as I started to blow dry my puffy and wet tresses; the loud humming of the device soon clouded my ears.

…5 MINUTES OF BLOW DRYING LATER…

I quickly whipped out my comb and brush and ran the both of them through my blonde hair at once; occasionally yanking and pulling a few strands and locks.

Running to my closet, I stumbled across my Seiyo High uniform, which looked very much like the old Middle school one, but the skirt was of a blue plaited color, like the boys old one …but now the boys get green. The blazer and blouse was the same still and the ties were the matching color of the skirt/shorts.

I quickly threw on the outfit; finishing it off with my fashionable and signature black ribbon, with a small cute bow into my hair.

After viewing over myself, I guess I was satisfied …I dashed out of the room and down the flight of stairs.

….

….

….

STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP …ZOOMZOOMZOOOM …SLAM!

Running back up the stairs and back into my room, I zoomed back over to my mirror and reviewed myself once more and smiled seductively to myself up and down, "Man, I look good …"

After one more look, I dashed out of the room and down the flight of stairs again.

….

….

….

STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP …ZOOMZOOMZOOOM …SLAM!

Running back up the stairs and back into my bedroom -once again- and dashed over to my nightstand and gently grabbed Kusukusu's egg, placing it into my blazer pocket and stampeded over to my white computer desk, ripping my brown leathered schoolbag from it's top. I then turned and jogged over to my bedroom door, slightly out of breath; I tripped over my pajamas from earlier and fell flat on the carpeted floor …

Struggling to my feet, I eyed (minus that –I glared) my alarm clock, which read: 7:46am …I glared angrily at the timer; challenging it to even tick and change a number …and guess what …it did, bringing me with less time to race to school; 7:47am.

I gasped and raced out of my house, this time not to run back into my home.

"Late, late, late …" I huffed as I was dashing down vacant sidewalks.

Kusukusu shuffled her tiny head out of my blazer pocket and looked up to me, "Running at this paste Rima, you'll be lucky to make it past the front gates before the bell rings,"

"Hush up! I can still make it on time," I shot back at her and quickened my past; a huge dust cloud brewing behind me.

A huge and relieved smile crossed my face when the view of the school's upper half came to my vision, I pushed my body until I was running as fast as my tiny little legs could carry me; making it past the huge towering school gates, I halted my steps and leaned over until my hands laid on top of my knees as I breathed in breathes of much needed air.

Kusukusu snickered at this.

I just huffed at her in response.

"Rima-chan!" a familiar voice called after me.

I froze _…that voice …that sickly sweet and gentle tone …_

Lifting myself up, I turned around only meeting a pair of hazel ochre eyes and long swaying purple hair, "Cross dresser …" I muttered under my breath.

"Good morning," he chimed after catching up with me. I glared up to him as he casually approached me.

"It's rare to see you late coming to school, Nagi," Kusukusu commented as she floated over to _his_ shoulder. He chuckled, "Oh, you think so?"

My clown Chara giggled along with him, following by his two identical, but not the same gender Charas; Temari and Rhythm. I watched the four of them for a brief five seconds and then scoffed a little, while turning away and started over to the building without a word to anybody.

"Ah! R-Rima, don't leave me behind!" Kusukusu's tiny voice called from behind me. I didn't turn back and kept my brisk walk.

A sudden pair of footsteps clicked behind me against the pavement, "Rima-chan,"

"Go away Baka Fujisaki …" I scowled. He forced out a friendly chuckle, "I said 'Good morning' to you …the proper reply would to say it back or something along those lines,"

"Like_ I_ would gradually do that for _you_," I started, "Why would I greet someone in a friendly happy-go-lucky way and I don't even like them?"

"That's mean," he giggled lightly, "But so you in many ways, Rima-chan,"

I glared over my shoulder and turned back just to be greeted with the morning's tardy bell. Kusukusu and I both flinched at the electronic ringing sound, "Oh no, we're late Rima!" Kusukusu turned pale as did I, but I quickly shook the feeling off and darted through the front entrance of the school.

"Rima-chan!" Fujisaki's horrid voice exclaimed after me.

I didn't turn back and kept on running to first period, which was homeroom, "Great …now of all times, when I really need to, I can't remember where the stupid classroom is …" I muttered to myself and then turned to my comedian Chara, "Any ideas, Kusukusu?"

She whipped her orange little head around frantically and gave me an 'I'm-so-sorry-Rima …' look.

I sighed to myself and ran around aimlessly until I heard a familiar distant voice from afar …Nikaidou-sensei! …Never thought I'd be so relieved to hear his optimistic voice …but, hey life is weird that way, I guess.

Picking up my speed (which isn't by much, because of my terribly low athletic abilities), I turned a few corners following sensei's voice until I was face first with the tall sliding doors of the classroom. Opening the door, I was automatically met with this awkward silence while the students stared up at me. I ignored them and turned to the tall goofy looking instructor in front of me as he was currently sitting at his medium-sized teacher's desk. His usual and everyday smiley mask transitioned into his stern teacher's face (which he wore rarely), "Mashiro-san," he spoke my name firmly. Kusukusu quickly retreated behind a few wavy strands of my long golden curls.

I flinched slightly, "H-hai, Sensei?"

"You're late …_again_," he started, "I'm not even going to ask for today's excuse …just give me your tardy slip and you can go sit in your assigned seat," he said as he went back to grading some students papers.

I nodded my head and hesitantly fished around inside my blazer's left pocket …nothing. I blinked and went through my other pocket located on my right side …nothing. Sweating a little bit, I quickly dug into both of my skirts' pockets, again finding nothing at all. I then, gently smacked myself on the forehead and let a smile play across my lips, "I put it in my schoolbag, duh," I mumbled to myself and rummaged around my messy brown leathered carrier …finding …nothing.

A slight quiet whimper escaped from me as I came to the conclusion that I didn't even bother getting a stupid tardy slip from the receptionist at the front of the building …I was too busy rushing in and trying to not be as late as I am …which is stupid. I mentally face palmed on the forehead. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

My little scene drew in Nikaidou-sensei's interest; I guess …I only say that because he stopped grading the papers and glanced over to me with a questioning expression on his face, "Mashiro-san?"

I looked over to him and flinched, "H-hai?"

"Um …your tardy slip?" he asked and winced a little at his request.

"I-I don't seem …to have it, Sensei …" I confessed, my eyes planted onto the wooden floorboards.

He furrowed his brows and looked over to me, "You …don't have one?"

I shook my head 'no' as a silent response.

"You know that means that I'll have to hold you after school in detention, right Mashiro-san?"

"I kno –"

"Rima-chan," a sudden voice called from a little distance from behind me, cutting me off from finishing my sentence. I flinched and creaked my head around meeting ochre hazel eyes accompanied by amethyst along with violet.

"F -Fujisaki …" I trailed off a little agape. In return, he just smiled down to me like usual, "I was trying to catch you …but you took off in such a hurry," he said, while digging inside of his green plaited shorts pocket, gingerly pulling out a small light pink slip, "You accidently dropped your tardy slip, while you were running down the halls to class," he explained.

"Tardy slip …? B -but …-" I stopped when catching him giving me a quick wink.

"Fujisaki-san, you aren't in my class this period," Nikaidou-sensei said from behind me. Purple Head shifted his eyes from me and smiled over to the baka sensei, "Oh, I apologize for intruding like this Nikaidou-sensei …I just thought better to return something for a fellow student, is all …I'm truly sorry for being such a bother," he apologized, dipping his head.

"No bother at all! Just don't let yourself be later than you already are to class; now shoo," Nikaidou-sensei smiled to the stupid High Honor Roll student. Fujisaki smiled back, smiled down to me and jogged over to _his_ first hour class.

I quietly watched him as his figure was no longer in my sights, "Stupid …Fujisaki …" I muttered to myself; only to be followed by Kusukusu snickering her signature giggle and Nikaidou-sensei scolding me to sit in at my desk, so he could finish with his class's lecture for today.

_~ …A Simple Thread…~_

… LUNCH PERIOD …ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION OF SEIYO ACADEMY …

"Hey Utau …you haven't even touched your yakitori* …can I have it?" Amu asked the pigtailed blonde who was sipping on her coffee milk delicately. The violet eyed girl fanned her model-like hand towards the pinkette and breathed, "Go on ahead; I don't even know why I even bought the thing …I'm on a diet, anyways …"

Amu and I gaped over to her with an expression that easily read 'are-you-freaking-serious?'

She soon noticed our gaze and ceased herself from drinking her beverage, "What?" she asked bluntly.

"Hahaha, you don't even need to diet, if all –it seems that the diet needs you," Kukai chuckled, while he, Tadase and Fujisaki (along with Daichi, Kiseke and Rhythm –Temari must be hiding again) walked over to us.

"That doesn't even make sense," Utau looked up to the russet as he casually sat down beside her.

"Once you think about it; it doesn't really have to," he grinned.

"Again …not following Skater Boy,"

I snickered quietly to myself at the funny pet name that Utau had bestowed upon our favorite 'older brother' here.

"It's not a flame, so suck it up and dance in the winning circle," Daichi chimed in and winked over to the pigtailed blonde. She gave him a questioning stare, "What?" she asked dumbly.

"Boy talk is _sooo_ complex!" Amu piped up, while from behind her; Ran, Miki, and Suu were all nodding their tiny heads in agreement.

"It's like a whole other cryptic language …or a tangled maze; one that's so twisted, so messed up, so creepy and scary that if ever should you enter in …you'll be lost forever and soon after fall and crumble. Slowly you go a little mad …and then …after a while, you'll lose all sanity of womanhood and lose your mind completely in the process," I explained in monotone, staring blankly into my group of friends faces …minus one individual; with stupid long and silky …hair. Everyone around me sweat dropped.

Even Kusukusu floated away from me some. I just shrugged my small shoulders and bit into my yummy takoyaki*.

"V –very …descriptive, Mashiro-san," Tadase stuttered.

"Wow …" Amu and Utau breathed out in unison, agape. I nodded my head over to them and they both shivered under their skin.

"Over dramatic much …?" Kukai stated.

"_Anyways_ …what Kukai was actually saying Utau-san, is that you already have a nice and perfect looking figure, so why waste your time on dieting. You already look great so don't get all worked up over a little thing such as your weight …which, don't get me wrong, is probably around maybe …118 …or 119?" Fujisaki smiled.

Utau's eyes widened and then she turned completely over to the purple head (news flash: he was sitting just on the right side of her), "H –how did you know? I'm 118lbs …are you some kind of stalker?" she asked narrowing her eyes on him. He sweat dropped, "N –no …I just simply went off on meek observation …"

The chiming of the school's electronic bell went off and cut between the little argument between the pigtailed blonde and the modest purple head.

"Whelp, that's my calling!" Kukai exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and tossed his lunch on top of his shoulder, "I'll just see you guys on Monday," he waved to us and started over to the stair rail, leading back into the school.

"Wait, I'll come walk with you, Skater Boy!" Utau said as she scrambled up all of her belongings and raced after the spiky haired brunette; her two opposite Charas following close behind her. When she caught up to him, they shared a chuckle together, "I'm sort of mad that you weren't able to eat any of your lunch,"

"Nah, it's no prob …I'm just gonna sneak and eat it in Chemistry class, anyway,"

Utau giggled, "You're such a rebel, Skater Boy,"

He soon chuckled with her and then their conversation soon faded as they left from off top of the roof and back into the building.

"We might as well be heading off too," Amu smiled as she stood to her feet and jogged over to the entrance which led back into the building; Tadase nodding and soon followed after the pinkette. I sighed and stumbled to my small feet and slowly made my way over to the big wooden, but rosy red painted oak door.

Stopping myself, I felt that something was oddly off and strange and I turned around only finding that Fujisaki was sitting crossed legged on the ground, slowly enjoying his packed lunch. I gave him a confused and taken aback look, "Fujisaki …?"

He looked up to the calling of his name, "Yes, Rima-chan?"

"Aren't you coming? …To go to class, that is,"

"No, for this hour of the day, I have Free Period or Study Hall, as some would like to call it," he smile over to me.

"O –oh," I stuttered and tightened the hold of my school lunch. Without much thought, I marched over and quickly held out the remains of my once yummy lunch, "H –here!"

"Hm, what's this Rima-chan?"

"M –my dessert …I was going to eat it, but I have to go to class and by the time I make it home it'll be too cold to eat then, but you have time to so …here!" I quickly explained, my cheeks brightening into a light pink.

He blinked and trailed his eyes between me and the small box.

"Aren't you going to take it? It's fresh steamy oshiruko* …" I trailed off. He looked up and stared into my eyes while giving me that infamous Nagihiko Fujisaki smile of his.

Gently taking the small package, you smiled up to me again, "Why thank you, Rima-chan …I'll be sure to enjoy this,"

"Every bite," Rhythm grinned after his bearer. This made Kusukusu giggle slightly.

I blushed, but quickly shook it off and managed a light jog over back to the door …but, then I turned around to a smiling Fujisaki as he and his two Charas conversed happily with each other. I smiled unconsciously at this, "Hey …F –Fujisaki," I started, my face slowly flooding into a rosy pink.

He looked up to me again and smiled lightly, "Yes, Rima-chan?"

"G –good morning," I managed to choke out. And now, completely satisfied with myself …I turned around and raced down the stairs; heading for my current period's classroom and from the distance behind me, I could've sworn that I heard Nagihiko's amused and joyful chuckling muse about through the rich and gentle air.

_~ …A Simple Thread…~_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~ TRANSLATION NOTES ~<span>_**

**.yakitori. – Literally means "grilled chicken". These barbecued skewers of chicken are popular all over Japan …**

**.takoyaki. –is a type of octous fritter. Osaka and the Kansai region are famous for their delicious 'takoyaki' …**

**.oshiruko. –is a dessert made of soupy sweetened beans mixed with pieces of mocha rice cake …**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**M.L.D: So what do you guys think of chapter two?**

**Kusukusu: *shrugs* it could be better …**

**(M.L.D sulks in emo corner …: Nobody respects my creative design …or thoughts …)**

**Nagi&Rima: *sweat drops* Review?**


	3. Lets' get creative!

**Rhythm: … *looks around* um …did any of you happen to see the author around here?**

***muffled cries screaming in the background***

**Rhythm: ! …M.L.D …where are you?**

**M.L.D: …Over here … *struggles inside huge pile of papers and school projects***

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Rhythm: *pants and huffs* Can you explain that?**

**M.L.D: *laughs awkwardly* …School? …Final examinations; would best cover up the whole thing.**

**Rhythm: Poor M.L.D …**

**M.L.D: *nods head* I know …well, anyways; lets' move on to the story, shall we? Rhythm, if you would.**

**Rhythm: MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara or any of its contents! Enjoy the chappie, guys …er and girls!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Three – Lets' get creative! ... ~<em>

**_Normal POV_**

Dear little Rima Mashiro was sitting barely awake in her 8th hour class –which was Geometry; eager for sleep and getting hypnotized inside of her Gag mangas at home, she sighed heavily as her honey brown eyes stared broadly into the back of the head of her instructor; Sanjou-sensei …also known as Yukari Sanjou (Yukari Nikaidou) –Kairi's older sister and Yuu Nikaidou's wife.

She winced at this slightly, but continued (unnoticed) to write her class's lecture onto the long and chalk sullied chalk board; muttering some educational words that the small blonde instantly zoned out.

Kusukusu; Rima's Chara floated around and chuckled at her bearers' little reaction, "Kusukusukusu,"

Rima managed a small gentle smile at her tiny companion, but was interrupted by another sudden chuckle. Looking over to her left finding a certain purple head …her enemy and …associate?

"What are you laughing at, _Fujisaki_?" she spat over to him in a hushed and whispered tone, "There was nothing at all funny or humorous; so what's the point in chuckling to yourself? That's just senseless if you ask me,"

"Oh nothing, Rima-chan," he responded with a simple smile, but it shone a calm and relaxing radiance that warmed up Rima for a split second. She blushed and yet she quickly blinked and then shook it off.

Temari gracefully floated over and sat on the small blondes' shoulder; smiling delicately over to the miniature female clown who giggled in return. Rhythm soon followed after his twin sister and rested himself on top of the opposite shoulder from the purple female Chara, whom started to casually braid a few tiny strands of Rima's golden tresses.

Rima giggled quietly at this a little, only to be interrupted by Nagihiko, "So …earlier … was that your version of a 'thank you'?" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she answers stubbornly, turning her face away from the purple headed boys' view.

He chuckled some more at this, "You know …earlier; that cute little flushed 'G-good morning' …" he mocked in a tiny girl voice and grinned over to her innocently. Rima flinched at the memory and instantly felt herself steam into an apple red, "I –I don't have a clue what you're talking about,"

"Oh _really_ now …?" he chuckled lowly.

"Yes _really_," she snapped, quickly turning over towards the boys' direction. He smiled again as a silent comeback; Rima growled at this and opened her mouth for yet another snarky remark when she was quickly cut off short by the sound of Sanjou-sensei's irritated tone of voice, "Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san, is there anything that you two would like to discuss with rest of your peers?" she scolded.

"No, excuse us Sanjou-sensei," the two of them said in unison (which, oddly the class –students- thought was cute in a simultaneously type of way), with Rima crossing her petite arms over her chest and angrily slumping down into her seat; while Nagihiko on the other hand, dipped his head respectfully and wore a simple and yet apologetic smile.

The red head in front of the class narrowed her clear ocean blue eyes onto the two long haired companions and then returned her attention back into teaching the class her planned lecture. She turned around and continued to scribble onto the black board, while droning on some more educational things about mathematics.

Rima rested her chin within the inside of her right palm, her elbow latent on the top of her desk. On her face was a very irritable expression as she glared her honey brown eyes back up to the chalk board ahead of class, but was interrupted by her small little clown Chara, "Mail call, for a Miss Rima Mashiro," Kusukusu giggled. Rima tilted her head slightly to the left and cautiously took the folded piece of notebook paper from Kusukusu.

_To: Rima-chan_

_From: Nagi_

_Sorry for getting you in trouble, Rima-chan …_

The blonde stared down at the paper and narrowed her eyes over to the purple head beside her; mouthing 'Really?' to him and he nodded simply as a response. Bored, she decided to write back to his little note.

_To: Fujisaki_

_From: Rima_

_Whatever; it's not like it's a big deal or anything._

Rima looked over to Kusukusu and signaled for her to float on over; the Chara complied and did as asked.

"Give this to the cross dresser," she whispered loud enough for the tiny clown to hear. She nodded her head and floated over to Nagihiko.

"It's from Rima!" she snickered. Nagihiko nodded his head and read over Rima's response and then chuckled quietly.

_To: Rima-chan _

_From: Nagi_

_Okay, hey are you free after school today? I was sort of hoping to squeeze in a few hours of conversing over what foods we are going to use for the Sakura Biyori festival. It's only about a month away, so why not start planning now?_

After finishing this, Nagihiko looked over to Kusukusu and signaled for her to come over to him. He handed her the note and watched as she floated over back to the petite blonde.

As the note fell on top of the small blonde's desk, Rima looked over to Kusukusu and nodded her head. Going over the small request, she quickly wrote him a reply.

_To: Fujisaki_

_From: Rima_

_If it has to seriously be done, then yeah I think I can squeeze you and the stupid festival planning in for a couple of hours –hours that I remind you that I will NEVER get back! So you better be lucky that I have nothing to do when I get home and that I'm bored to tears, otherwise I wouldn't even bother to agree to this._

Rima casually cleared her throat, grabbing Kusukusu's attention and handed the small letter to the fairy.

Kusukusu nodded and floated over to Nagihiko, "Here Nagi!" she smiled and he nodded, taking the small folded paper. When reading Rima's writing, he soon chuckled to himself.

_'She's so stubborn, it's adorable'_, he thought to himself; a smile playing across his lips.

Soon the bell rang; signaling that the long school day along with the week has ended.

**_Rima's POV_**

I sighed as I gathered all of my belongings and strutted over to the baka purple headed boy's desk. He was laying his chin inside the palm of his hand and was staring off into space. Standing there for a few brief and silent minutes, I watched him to see how long he was going to be out of it.

And trust me …it was a longer wait than I thought. Kusukusu floated over to my shoulder and snickered at the Fujisaki before me, followed along by his two twin Charas.

Bored, I reached over and poked the side of his face. He blinked and looked over to me still slightly in his daze like state; "Hm?" he chimed through his lips.

I rolled my eyes and poked him again in the cheek …his face was surprisingly soft and creamy-like. Quickly shaking the thought out of my mind, I shifted my weight onto my right leg and put on my bored and impassive façade, "Fujisaki, snap out of it, will you? You look like a total dork," I spat at him.

He blinked twice before looking over in my direction and smiled lightly, "Oh, Rima-chan,"

"Dork," I scoffed at him, while gently flipping a few locks of my blonde hair from out of my eyes. He chuckled lightly at this.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

We walked quietly beside each other as we were headed to Fujisaki's house, only because I wouldn't dare to take him to my place; my mom's too crazy and will go totally fangirl mode on me and spoil Purple Head here. That's some chaos that I_ really_ don't need –oh, and yes, I'm living with only my mother. Well, that's only because of the divorce thing between both of my parents; Mamma and Pappa both wanted to have me, but I didn't want to go away and leave from all of my friends, so I chose to stay with Mamma.

Pappa moves all the time because of business and I didn't want to live that kind of life …ANYWAYS; back to the happenings of right now. Fujisaki and I (along with our Charas, of course) were walking just outside of a huge mansion. I stared at it, blinked and then turned my attention to what was in front of me as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

I sighed.

Some people have all the luck …I mean, I wouldn't mind living in a place like that –scratch that, I would _love_ to have a place like that of my own; although it'll take me a few good years to memorize every room in the ginormous house, but it would be worth it entirely. Plus, it would be a super advantage to me and my family; since Mamma and Pappa can't stand being in the same room as each other, we could have a_ zillion _rooms where they can run away to. That'll work out tremendously, at least, I would think so …don't judge me, please.

Kusukusu floated over to me, "Uh …Rima, what about Nagi?" she asked me while rudely interrupting my thoughts.

I closed my eyes in an irritated manner, "What about him? It's bad enough that he's walking so close to me, now you want me to hold his hand across the street now too –" I was cut off by turning to glance at the side of me only to find it empty. I blinked and looked around my small area, "What the …? Where'd he go?"

Without a word, Kusukusu pointed her tiny finger behind me. I blinked and turned only finding Baka Fujisaki reaching out to ring the mansion's doorbell.

My eyes widened and I quickly darted over to him and then grabbed his hand successfully without him even touching the doorbell.

"Rima-chan …? What is wrong with you? Let go of my hand," he said, looking down and giving me a startled look.

"Me? What about you? You can't just walk around and randomly ring someone's doorbell!" I scolded him, but he was still trying to reach his hand over to the button. I pulled his hand back against his struggle, "Not just that, look how big and exclusive this place is; they might have big security people or worse they can catch us on camera and have us locked up for disturbing the peace grounds,"

"But, Rima-chan -"

"No, I'm _really super freaking_ _serious_ Fujisaki; I'm not really worried about me being in Juvey because I'm crafty and already demonic, but more of you and those other guys –they might _actually_ think of you as a chick and do …_stuff_," I quickly rambled as he pulled his hand away from me (obviously irritated) and turned towards the bell, "Rima-chan –"

"Don't you dare do it, Fujisaki," I warned him.

"But, if you'd just lis –"

"I'm warning you," I glared at him as he eased his finger towards the switch, "Do you think this is some kind of game, dude?" I yelled/whispered up at him, "I'm so like freaking serious, don't ring the effing bell; let's do like what we were gonna do and go to your place for the freaking planning for the stupid Sakura freaking Biyori festival! Remember that? Yeah, we were talking about in school, like not that long ago …so lets' go and not stay here," I whispered, tugging on his uniform blazer, "Lets. Go. Now. Fujisaki." I grunted as I pulled him, but funny thing is …the stupid baka wouldn't budge!

His slender finger grazed against the button and the chime fill the air around us and then light footsteps could be heard from inside. I gulped and stood waiting for my future life as I juvenile delinquent to begin, but was shocked to find a small elder silver –haired woman, "Nagihiko-sama, we were just beginning to worry about you," she smiled in relief.

"Sorry for that Baaya-san," he smiled, "I was caught up in school for a bit and was running a little late on getting here,"

The woman leaned over a little and found me standing behind the purple head and smiled lightly, "Oh and you've brought with you a guest?"

"Yes, this is my friend, fellow student council member and my partner in the food committee group for the Sakura Biyori festival that I was telling you about, Baaya-san," he introduced me and the elder woman dipped her head over to me and I did this in return to her (I'm polite sometimes).

"She's quite cute; just like a life-sized doll," she giggled. I tried my best to refrain my urge to snap at her, telling her that I'm a _human_ girl. Why does everyone always think this? I'm obviously not a doll and I'm not all that cute …Kami-sama, people and their wacky imaginations these days …

"Baaya-san, this is my friend Rima Mashiro; she's also the Secretary position in our student council," he gestured over to me. I narrowed my eyes slightly **(A/N: I know I changed Rima's position, but I went online and did some research; so now the Student Council rankings are as followed: President –Tadase Hotori, Vice President –Nagihiko Fujisaki, Secretary –Rima Mashiro, Treasurer –Amu Hinamori and for Utau and Kukai; they're just the advisor and/or sempais there for supervision) **

_'…Friend?' _I thought to myself.

"Rima-chan …this is my family's housekeeper and also my godmother, Baaya," he gestured over to the lady. I nodded my head in understanding and then blinked and stared between the two, "So wait …you_ live_ here?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled at my sudden reaction as did the Baaya lady and his two Charas, "Yes, I believe this is your very first time visiting my home, Rima-chan," he paused, "And also, it's nice to know that you care for my safety,"

I felt myself flush into a bright red, "Sh –shut up," I muttered under my breath.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

When we entered into the Fujisaki home, we were automatically crowded by many of his house maids and such.

"Wh –what the …?" I choked out as they bombarded around me hugging and cuddling me to no end. I struggled against them and their embraces as my eyes quickly darted around the random maids' faces.

"Sooo cute," some of them squealed over the others. Fujisaki just stood there chuckling at the scene. Baka Fujisaki! Don't just stand there laughing at my misery; help me out here a little, I mean they are your servants or whatever!

Before I knew it, I was carried off into a random room in the house away from my Chara, Fujisaki, his Charas and that Baaya-san person, "Kyaah!" I screeched right before the door slid and closed behind me.

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

I snickered as I watched my house maids carry off a scared, pissed and slightly confused Rima.

"Oh dear …I wish the poor thing all the luck with them," Baaya-san exhaled as she watched the scene. I chuckled at this, "Same here, hahaha,"

Baaya-san giggled as she turned from me and headed towards the kitchen area, "I'll start dinner; it'll be ready at the usual time, Nagihiko-sama,"

"Great; can't wait, Baaya-san," I smiled after the small silver-haired woman. I then slid off my school shoes, took off my black school blazer and ran my hands through my long purple locks.

Kusukusu looked over to me with worried eyes, "Is Rima going to be alright?" she asked. I smiled, "Of course; I've known many of the people here for years –mostly my whole life- they wouldn't do anything to harm a fly," I reassured the small joker Chara. She nodded her head and laid herself on top of my hair. I smiled at this and made my way into the living area. In the not-so-far distance I could hear Rima-chan's squirms and yelps from the other room, "ACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **_DOING_**? Let go of me, let go of me …GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL_ ALL_ REGRET IT!" she fumed, "KYAAH!"

-SMASH-SMACK-BOOM-THUD-THUD-THUD-CRASH!-

….

….

….

My mother came into the room and calmly sat herself on the separate mauve sofa across from me. She dipped her head politely, "Welcome home son,"

I did the same in return, "Thank you, Mother. How was your day?" I smiled. As you could probably tell …my Mother and I are very close and tell each other everything, there are absolutely no secrets between us; she's not only my Mother, but also my closest and best friend. I can totally trust her.

"The same as usual, but most of my students have improved in their dance techniques; I'm quite impressed with their progress in such a short period of time. Also, I helped Baaya-san today with the everyday grocery shopping …haha, and you wouldn't believe who we ran into,"

"Who?" I chuckled along.

"Well, you know that Baaya-san has been working here for years …but, lately she's been too involved with her work to spend some personal time with her family, back in her hometown, Okinawa, but anyways when we were just about to wrap things up with the shopping we sort of ran into Takashi-san,"

"Nakamura …? Baaya-san's grandson?" I asked a little stunned.

Temari perked up some and looked at me with pure happiness in her violet colored eyes. I smiled lightly over to her. I guess she missed Tashi-kun …Who am I kidding? I missed him too, you know …as a family kind of miss, that is.

"Yes, it seems that he and his parents have moved here to the Seiyo region; I would have to say that it must have been just recently …" she thought, "It has been quite a while since you two have seen each other,"

"I would have to say it's been like ten years …we haven't really visited since we were five and four years old,"

"Yes …we should invite them over sometime …maybe this weekend …" Mother paused and looked over to me, "And what about your day? How was it, darling -any different from the usual?"

I shrugged, "Basically the same as always …classes, Student Council meetings and mostly dodging fangirls …the normal routine, but for lunch Rima-chan_ did_ give me her dessert …" I thought back, "It was really good and enjoyable, if I do say so myself; I think her mother had made it for her, but she didn't have time to eat it, so she just gave it to me,"

"Rima-chan?"

"Oh, you two haven't been acquainted yet. Rima-chan's a fellow member of the Student Council with me and a classmate of mine," I smiled.

"Ah," she mused as she nodded her head in understanding, but looked up and pointed her delicate finger over to the backroom, "And what's with the sudden racket in the next room over there?"

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, awkwardly, "Weeeelll, let's just say that everyone has taken an instant liking to Rima-chan,"

"Oh really now? She's_ here_?" she giggled, "Well, I can't wait to meet this 'Rima',"

"I know that you're really going to like her, Mother. She's quite the character; so full of life, she's funny, smart and a brilliant writer –did I mention that she was funny, she really enjoys comedy, gags and preforming short comedian sketches for others," I smiled.

"Hmm …" my Mother hummed. I blinked and tilted my head to the side, awaiting her next comment, "She sounds incredibly interesting," she beamed, while clapping her hands together.

I chuckled to myself, "She really is, Mother,"

The sudden sound of a sliding door flying open, pulled both mine, my Mother's and the three Charas attentions to the backroom, **_"FUJISAKI! ! !"_** growled Rima's demonic voice. I flinched at this and turned to my Mother who looked confused and gave me a 'what's-going-on? And-who's-that?' expression. I forced out a laugh.

Loud and ominous stomps could be heard from the room and towards the living area, **_"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! ?" _**she exclaimed, **_"DON'T HIDE NOW!"_**

Mother and I sweat dropped at this and the abrupt threats.

I sighed, "That would be Rima-chan …"

"That's Rima …?"

I nodded my head, only to have it snap up and find the small blonde standing in the living room's doorway. She scowled and gave me one of her signature Rima Mashiro death glares. I flinched at this, but managed a gentle and friendly smile towards her, "Why hello there, Rima-chan,"

"Grr …" she growled as she approached me menacingly, "Do you see what your maids and housekeepers did to me?" she growled.

I blinked and studied her quite small physique; she was wearing a nice traditional spring kimono in the color of a faint golden yellow with small accent orange flower and vine markings as a nice design. Her long and thick golden tresses were put into a lovely gathered bun at the top of her head, on her feet were a pair of pure white traditional Japanese dance socks, fitted with a nice pair of natural brown colored Japanese sandals; while on her already cute and doll-like face was some very light (unnoticeable) and mesmerizing make-up …

And I thought that she couldn't get any cuter.

"Cute," I complimented her stunning appearance.

" 'Cute'? You think this is_ cute_?" she questioned and I nodded my head, "Is that a problem? I thought that all girls liked to look their best; it's very suitable for you, Rima-chan. You should consider into dressing in things more formally like that; just some future reference for you,"

….

….

….

….

It was strangely silent in the room.

Rima was continuing on with her Death Glare attack set to full maximum power, while everyone sat in a very tense silence.

"Nagi, man …_nooo_," Rhythm chuckled and shook his head towards me as he laid his tiny hand on top of my shoulder. I looked over to him with a confused expression on my face, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Rima twitched and then stomped over to me; quickly grasping the collar of my school uniform. My eyes widened slightly at the fact that our faces were only about a few inches apart (which is dangerously too close for some). She narrowed her eyes onto mine and I swear that I could hear low growling through her pursed lips, "Do you think this is _funny_, Purple Head?" she exclaimed as she started to furiously shake me back and forth, "Do you see me laughing at any of this? This is totally _your_ fault, you know that? _Your_ people did this to me …against my permission, might I add! This is nowhere near funny!" she yelled into my face.

"Oh boy," I heard Kusukusu sigh.

"Men are so dense at times …" Temari clicked her tongue.

"I'm a guy and I'm agreeing with you," Rhythm sweat dropped.

"You stupid dork! I can't believe that you just _stood there_ and _watched_ all that happen to me! You were _standing just beside me_ and _watched_ as your maids and butlers carry me away!" Rima continued on with her rant as she still was shaking me to death.

"I'm sorry," I managed out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Look at what I'm wearing; it's completely not me! I look like a small blonde Chinese doll that Ami went and bought from the store!" she yelled getting angrier, "I'm not a doll, Fujisaki! I'm a freaking human girl with growth problems! Isn't that bad enough for me! I'm fifteen years old and can pass off as a freaking twelve year old!"

"Isn't that getting a bit off topic?" I asked, openly.

Rima froze for a few seconds, thinking over what I had just said and then she glared back to me, "Stop talking!" she fumed, shaking me yet again.

"R-R-Rima-chan," I cried (not literally).

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

"Rima, I th-think that he gets the point …" Kusukusu floated over to the huffing blonde (yeah, I think that stopping her _now_, was really helpful with my neck pains Kusukusu was very smart).

"Stupid, Baka Fujisaki …" Rima huffed in exhaustion. I rolled my eyes and laid on the sofa's armrest while rubbing the soreness from my now throbbing neck. Who knew that a small, petite girl like Rima-chan could be so vicious and violent?

"By the way …this is my Mother, Rima-chan. The head of the household …" I breathed and gestured over to the brown/purple haired woman sitting patiently on the sofa opposite of us.

The small blonde glanced over and quickly straightened her body posture, "Oh hello," she smiled innocently. It's a little too late for that …

"Greetings to you as well, welcome to our lovely home," Mother smiled and dipped her head, "I'm Hanako Fujisaki; and you would be?"

"Rima Mashiro, ma'am; it's very nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over Fujisaki-san, I know that my being here was unrequested and such," Rima bowed.

"It's quite alright," Mother smiled lightly, "Nagihiko was right, you are amusing, hahaha,"

Baaya-san then entered into the living room, "Sorry to interrupt, but I was setting the table in the dinner room and was wondering if Rima-san was joining us tonight or not," she explained as she searched each of our faces.

"I'm only here to help with the festival plans and such, I-I couldn't intrude on you anymore; I wouldn't want to become a bother-"

"No bother at all, you simply_ must_ join us Mashiro-san," Mother insisted, "Please,"

"I –I couldn't-"

"Join us, Rima-chan," I smiled with my Mother over to the small blonde, "Baaya's cooking is amazing. Please join us; it'll only be for tonight and I promise I'll have one of my best chauffeurs' drive you home,"

Rima flinched at this and then sighed, "S –sure, why not," she smiled.

"I'll finish preparing," Baaya-san stated as she quickly bolted out of the room.

"I'll go change," Mother giggled as she disappeared," Everyone; dinner will be done in about ten minutes," she exclaimed down the halls, "Yes, Hanako-sama," everyone in the house answered.

"Me as well," Temari zoomed off into my room.

"Kusukusu wants to play dress up too!" snickered the tiny clown Chara.

"And I just don't want to be here," Rhythm whistled as he floated away. I chuckle a bit as I watched him take his leave.

"Your home's pretty weird, Purple Head," Rima mused. I winced at the sudden nickname, but soon shook it off, "Really? I don't see it …everything's pretty normal. We're all like one big happy family; everyone's pretty close here," I shrugged.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

"Like I said before; your home's weird," Rima said in a hushed tone as she glared up to me from the corners of her golden eyes. I just gave her a small and simple smile.

At the long, long, long …really long dinner table was seating every one of the home; from the many housekeepers, to the numerous caretakers, and from the maids to the butlers. Rima-chan was sitting beside me, while I sat beside Mother and on the other side of her sat Baaya-san; the head elder and most respected housekeeper of the house.

We all bowed our heads respectfully (minus Rima, who was rather new to our traditional customs) and slowly rose, sitting back in the perfect Japanese style sitting position; knees bent and sitting on our feet.

Before we feasted, Mother clapped her hands together drawing in everyone's attentions', "I know that we all here are hungry, but I will like for everyone to give a big Fujisaki household welcome to our guest who graciously decided to dine with us tonight, Rima Mashiro-san,"

Rima-chan flinched and nearly spat up her water in surprise; probably caught off guard by Mother's sudden announcement.

"Irasshai, Rima-san; wareware wa, kon'ya wa watashi-tachi ni kuwawaru koto o yorokonde iru*," everyone smiled over to the small blonde beside me. She sweat dropped, but smiled and managed a small wave, "A –arigatou* everyone," she giggled.

I chuckled as Mother reseated herself by me.

"San ga tabete miyou*," we all exclaimed and clapped our hands together, and so the dinner conversations began.

**_Rima's POV_**

I took small sample bites of Baaya's delicious homemade meal. It was really good! I felt my cheeks blush some from the wonderful various flavors.

Kusukusu then flew into the room and giggled her way over towards me. I blinked and gave her my full undivided attention, "Kusukusu?" I asked; my eyes slightly widened.

"Do Rima like it?" she giggled, "Temari helped pick it out!"

"It goes really well, with your hair and eyes, Kusukusu-chan," the purple female Chara smiled.

Kusukusu was dressed in a smaller traditional kimono like me, but hers was of red color with small white floral designs imprinted on it. Her orange stringy hair was thrown neatly into a side ponytail with a fake red sakura flower pinned into it. My eyes trailed over to Temari, who was now wearing basically the same kimono as before, but this one was of a cerulean blue color.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Rhythm asked as he too floated into the room with a pale indigo male's kimono. He was no longer wearing his white beanie and his purple hair hung low just like Fujisaki's usually is.

"You didn't miss anything Rhythm," Fujisaki reassured his Chara. I looked over to him and blinked …when did he change clothes? He was wearing a nice two layer male's kimono. The inner clothing was all a nice pure white, while the outer layer was a nice solid color of dark aqua. His long silky purple hair was thrown gracefully into a low boy's ponytail and toppled against his back. I hate to say it, but he looked really handsome in his traditional wear.

"Ne, ne your girlfriend's really small that it's cute, Young Master," a male with green eyes and wavy brown hair smiled over to Nagihiko. My eye twitched at his comment.

Nagihiko grinned over to his butler, "She's just a friend, Yuu-san,"

"Awwhh; really …? But, you two would've been such a cute looking couple," a girl with ocean blue eyes and bright yellow like blonde hair giggled. Her eyelashes were really long and thick; she looked like she was about our age (and for some reason she kinda gives off a Yaya presence, if you ask me).

"We're just _associates_ …" I explained, making sure to put a lot of emphasis on the term 'associates'. There's no way -when pigs fly maybe-; that I'm ever gonna date the stupid, baka, friend stealing, cross dressing, always perfect at everything, always smiling, happy-go-lucky, tall, purple headed Fujisaki. I don't care how cute he can be-

Did I just think that _he_, the infectious_ mutant_ was _cute_? Someone must've spiked the food; because I'm not thinking straight at all.

"Rima-sama –"

"Just Rima," I smiled over to the yellow haired girl. She giggled lightly, "Rima …how do you grow your hair so long? It's really, really cute,"

"I don't know …I wash and condition it every day …oh, and once every week I sit in my room and brush every lock of it twenty-eight times before I go to bed," I thought to myself. Everyone at the table stopped their eating and looked over to me taken aback.

"K –Kusukusu …?" Fujisaki asked my Chara only to receive a nod of her tiny orange head as a response, "Rima really loves her hair and takes really good care of it!"

"That's so cute! Nagihiko-sama does the very same with his hair, but he brushes it at least twenty-two times and then he throws it into a loose low ponytail," a black haired teen beamed (she was a girl) while clapping her hands together, "It's so adorable, I swear! …I know it's strange, but you look more handsome with your long hair pulled back than wearing it all down, Young Master,"

"It shows your facial features more," the butler, introduced as Yuu-san agreed as he nodded his head.

"It really does, Nagihiko," Temari giggled. His mother nodded her head in agreement, along with Baaya-san.

Fujisaki's cheeks brightened a little at this, but he soon forced the slight blush back.

"Anyways, Rima-san …my son has told me so many interesting things about you,"

I glared over to Baka Fujisaki, "Oh, so he has, has he …?"

"Hehehe, I might've told her a few small things …" he chuckled awkwardly.

"What really caught my attention was your love for preforming in front of others," she smiled over to me, leading me to blush a bright hue of red.

"Wait, you like preforming?"

"What?"

"Can you show us something, Rima-san," was some of the few statements announced from the table of maids, butlers, caretakers, and housekeepers. I blushed some and sweat dropped.

"I –I like doing comedy sketches,"

"COMEDY! ?" everyone squealed, "Can you show us?"

"U –uh …_here_?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, why of course!" they all exclaimed, clearing out a spot for me on top of the _loooonnngg_ dining room table.

"I –I'm n –not sure of th –this …." I stuttered. Kusukusu then floated to my face, giggling, "Come one Rima! Let's show them what we can do! Giggle, laugh, SMILE!" she exclaimed and sudden familiar _-ping!- _ echoed throughout my ears. My eyes slightly widened as green face paint of a moon and a star appeared just below my doe-like eyes.

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

The next thing I knew, was hearing a loud _-ping!-_ noise and finding Rima jumping up onto the table. This action startled everyone, but it was Temari, Rhythm and I who only knew that it was a simple Chara change with her and Kusukusu.

I chuckled at this and watched as Rima purposely clumsily strutted across the tabletop, "Now, now, now, _now_; it's a lot of you here, isn't there," Rima gawked as her honey brown eyes wandered around the random faces of everyone, "It's like I'm in school all over again. Hold on, one, two three …fifteen …twenty-six; nah I'm done, that's too much for me," she rubbed her forehead, earning a few chuckles from the 'crowd'.

"Come on guys …don't do this to me; I just got out of school like a few hours ago," she fanned herself, "but, I'm telling you, it's a real good help with taking a nap, for sure. Word of advice, never get caught …I mean seriously don't do that," she forced back a laugh, "I just know that someone's' gonna go to school on Monday and be all like 'I gotta try this', hahaha. Are you seriously gonna _fake_ falling asleep in class …what's the point?"

I glanced over to Baaya-san who was chuckling a bit, Mother only smiled.

"And don't even get me _started_ on the school lunches," Rima smiled, holding back a giggle. Everyone chuckled louder at this.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~TRANSLATION NOTES~<span>_**

**.****Irasshai, Rima-san; wareware wa, kon'ya wa watashi-tachi ni kuwawaru koto o yorokonde iru. – simply means 'welcome Rima-san. We're glad to have you join us tonight' (It may not be completely correct, because I used the Google translator for this) …**

**.arigatou. – is Japanese for 'thank you' or 'thanks' …**

**.San ga tabete miyou. – simply means 'let's eat' (again, I used Google translate, sorry if it's wrong) …**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**M.L.D: So what do you think of chapter three? I hope you all enjoyed, I combined to long whole chapters and morphed it into one. I'm so happy that this is officially my last day of school! ! !**

**Kusukusu: Rima's sketch was funny! *giggles***

**Nagihiko: *nods* We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review *bows***

**Rima: NOW GO BACK AND STUDY! *points at author and glares***

**M.L.D: Oh, okay …. *sweat drops and walks away, sits down at desk and reads big Spanish book***


	4. You came for a simple visit?

**M.L.D: GOOD NEWS!**

**Rima: Oh, I can't wait to hear this …something to do with your exam grades?**

**M.L.D: *nods* Yupp! In Spanish I got a 92% = an A! In Maths I got an 83% = a B- I think? …The rest I didn't hear from my teachers.**

**Nagihiko: Well, good for you so far *smiles***

**M.L.D: *swoons* you're so cuuuuttte! **

**Rima: *glares at author***

***Rhythm floats in chuckling awkwardly* MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara, please enjoy the following chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Four –You came for a simple visit? … ~<em>

**_Nagihiko's POV ..._**

My eyelids parted from each other only to find my traditionally Japanese crafted ceiling; peering around I noticed that everything was set and organized in its place and that it has transitioned to now early morning. Ruffling the top of my already messy bedhead, I looked around my room with a tired yawn.

"Yesterday sure was a blast, hunh Nagi-boy," Rhythm floated in front of my face. I chuckled as a response and nodded my head. Temari giggled over to me, "They both looked so well in the traditional wear, I must say,"

"Very," I smiled over to the little purple Chara. _-Knock, knock_- a light rapping pecked at my bedroom door. I looked over and answered (already knowing who it is), "I'm awake, Baaya-san,"

"My apologies Young Master, but it's already 6:43am; your Mother has requested me to wake you as you have already slept past your scheduled curfew," she explained through the huge paper sliding doors between us.

"Oh alright, I'll be down in a few moments,"

"Understood, Young Master," she stated formally and was headed down the halls. I smiled to myself and shuffled out of bed; while stretching all of my aching and tired muscles. My two Charas floated over to me and shared a sweet identical smile, "So what are we going to do today?" they asked in unison and then giggled. I chuckled to myself a bit, "I really haven't had time to plan anything guys …we'll just …improvise?"

"Sounds good," Rhythm winked up to me.

"And interesting," Temari beamed clapping her hands together.

_~ … A Simple Thread… ~_

After showering, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, throwing on my refreshments; I threw on my casual wear: which was a nice pair of all white basketball shorts that stopped just under my knees (I know it's in winter, but it's getting a little more warmer; plus I didn't plan on leaving the house), a nice plain black t-shirt and I finished off the outfit by adding a nice pair of all white cottoned socks. My long hair was hanging down like usual.

"Nice," Rhythm grinned as he shot me a thumbs up.

"It's suiting,"

I smiled and thanked the both of them for their compliments and then reviewed over myself in my full body mirror that hung nicely up against the wall of my large walk in closet. After being satisfied with my image, I strode over to my bedroom door and slid it open; revealing Yuu Kiwazaki, "Good morning, Young Master," he bowed to me. I dipped my head towards him out of respect, "You can rise, Yuu-san," I patted his shoulder and then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I thought we already had this talk once before; you don't have to bow to me anymore, you're like an older brother to me,"

"I know, but I must out of respect for you, Young Master," he smiled as he rose to his tall stature. I sighed and smiled up to him in return, "I'll be in the library,"

"The usual brewed coffee and toast?"

"Arigatou," I waved back to the wavy haired brunette, as I trailed down the vacant hallways; Temari and Rhythm following close after me. While making my way over to the family's library I was greeted by many familiar faces of the Fujisaki staff/friends/family. Everyone in the household is family to me and I except them as blood.

"Good morning, Nagihiko-sama,"

"You look as stunning as ever, Young Master!"

"Morning,"

"Wonderful day isn't it, Nagihiko-sama?"

Were the various forms of good mornings from some of the maids, who were just walking down the halls; I dipped my head, smiled and greeting them back in return, "Good morning ladies,"

"Very polite and elegant; you've gotten better Nagihiko," Temari noted and sat herself neatly on top of my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah; but isn't it kinda boring being all uptight and 'elegant' all the time. Just let loose man," Rhythm scolded me. I managed a gentle laugh, "I'll try Rhythm,"

"You better,"

"Haha, sure; I already said that I'd try,"

The tiny indigo Chara narrowed his amethyst eyes up to me.

"Rhythm, don't you think you're being too forceful?" Temari stated to her twin brother. He just humphed and floated to my other shoulder only to slump on top of it with his tiny arms crossed over his chest.

"Now that's just immature," Temari scolded. I only chuckled.

"Leave me alone,"

"Are you really going to sit over there and sulk?"

"Leave me alone, Temari," he muttered under his breath and turned his back so it was facing the female Chara.

"Wow," I laughed as I slid open the sliding door to the library, "You two can go wander off if you'd like; I'll just be in the non-fiction section. You two can go and enjoy yourselves," I offered to my two little fairies.

"Okay, Nagihiko; but when you're finished all you have to do is call us,"

"I know," I smiled to Temari as I watched her drag a pouting Rhythm after her. I chuckled at this, "They are something else …"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

As I sat by myself inside of the big comfy green cushioned sitting chair, I silently reading through the many pages in large book I was currently holding in my hands and was lying in my lap. It was very interesting; the name of it was Twilight (A/N: I do not own! It's just an amazing book series, if you haven't read it, then you really should!). Shifting myself into a more reasonable position, I heard through the calm and relaxing silence the sliding door being opened. My hazel eyes traveled over to the sudden sound only to find Yuu-san, with a small glassed saucer topped off with three nice and freshly golden pieces of toast while in his other hand was a newly brewed cup of thin light coffee, "Hello Young Master; my apologies if I disturbed you,"

"Not at all," I smiled, reassuring him.

"Alright then; here's your requested breakfast Young Master," he dipped his head towards me and placed down the nourishments on a small glassed side table, just beside me. I nodded my head in a 'thank-you-now-that'll-be-all' manner, "Most of my morning will be spent in here, Yuu-san,"

"Understood, Young Master," he bowed, before he turned and left me alone once again in the library …well, somewhat alone. I turned and continued from where I left off and was then instantly sucked back into the descriptive scene of the story. My mind seemed to be in a busied trance; sorting and putting the actions and story line together by reading each mesmerizing word of the tale.

"Nagi! Nagi!" Rhythm's voice called out my name, slightly alarmed. I quickly sat up; coming back into reality and whipped my head around from left to right and back again, "Rhythm?"

"Dude, dude …*huff, huff* …" he panted.

"He's here," Temari concluded for her brother, floating up to my face; I blinked, "Who?"

"Him and his Chara,"

"Who and their Chara? You're not really giving me any names guys," I told them.

"The prowler …Ikuto," Rhythm snapped up to me with a huge smile plastered upon his small face.

"Ikuto and Yoru?"

"Yes," Temari answered my question. I looked around and then stood to my feet; starting to search around the large archive. How can anyone break in and enter into the Fujisaki home, with all the high best selected security force in play around the building, passed the high maintenance cameras, and as well as the high-tech security system; plus, why would Ikuto Tsukiyomi want to break into my home? There's nothing of great value here, but my Mother's popular and precious jeweled collection, Father's four luxurious vehicles that he decided to leave here for me when I was of the appropriate age, and not to mention the very exclusive Fujisaki fortune stored away in my parents' secret vault in their bedroom. Besides any of that …nothing's really not worth stealing from here.

I wandered around silently, my two Charas ready and steady at my sides; my eyes blinked from left to right repeatedly as I searched for the intruder. My movements were swift, completely silent and that of a high classed top secret assassin **(A/N: XD, sorry I just had to add that! But, I can so see Nagihiko being a high classed top secret assassin. Sorry for the interruption; please don't kill me!)**.

Swiftly turning a corner, I glanced around my surroundings only to find nothing …man, he's good at hiding when he wants to be, "Nothing again …" Rhythm sighed, but I quickly turned over to the Chara and shushed him. He narrowed his eyes at me and grumbled under his breath, while Temari, being the older and mature sibling she is, glanced around and was searching for the blue haired teen along with his feline Chara.

Then it dawned on me …this is _Ikuto and Yoru_ I'm talking about; why would I be worried about any of this? He's a very close friend of mine, so all this sneaking around and trying to catch the 'intruders' was a big waste of my time. I chuckled to myself, stood straight, shifted my weight over to my left foot and placed my hand on my hip, "Ikuto-san, we already know that you're here," I called out, "What? Amu-chan kicked you out or something?"

"That's not very nice, girly-boy," a voice purred overhead followed by a soft crunch. **(A/N: BTW, in this story only Kukai, Tsukasa-san, Tadase, Ikuto and Rima –along with us, of course- knows about the Fujisaki's family tradition**) I looked up and grinned towards the blue haired teen, "Especially if it's true …" he sighed.

"So, I'm guessing that you being bored equals you coming here to play hide-&-go seek with me?" I chuckled.

"More or less," he purred, "But, you're quite the seeker, girly-boy,"

I winced slightly at the nickname, "You do know that, you're the only person who I let get away calling me by that, Ikuto-san,"

"Yeah, I know; but that's only because you love me so dearly," he smiled innocently, while batting his not so long eyelashes.

"And me ~Nya!" Yoru chimed in as he rested on top of Ikuto's hair. I chuckled to myself, "Not really,"

"Now, now don't be rude, Nagihiko –where are your manners; excuse me, Ikuto-san and Yoru-kun won't you please come down and join us with a cup of tea, so we could finish this lovely conversation of ours? I'll be sure to make a nice batch of sugar cookies as well," Temari chimed with a delicate smile and bowed to our 'guests'. I watched her and then looked back over to Ikuto and Yoru.

"Since you put it that way …sure," Ikuto grinned and leapt down from the top of the bookcase, landing perfectly on his two feet.

"Don't forget me ~Nya!" Yoru seconded.

"Splendid! Rhythm, let us prepare for our guests visit," she order as she clapped her hands together.

"So not; besides you're better with cooking, making tea and girly junk like that," he hummed as he leaned back into the chair I was sitting in not too long ago. Temari flinched and glared at her brother from the corners of her eyes, "What did you say, my dear sweet and_ lovable_ naïve younger brother?" she managed out sweetly, "You _will _help me prepare_ right_?"

"Nah, I'll just sit in here with the guys," he mused, closing his eyes. I face palmed myself …why did Rhythm have to be so laid back and relaxed? Doesn't he know what'll happen when you tell Temari 'no'? You _never_ tell Temari 'no', unless you have a death wish or something. She'll _never_ take 'no' for an answer!

"I have a strange feeling that things are gonna get a little bad?" Ikuto says. I nodded my head and stared at the flaming purple Chara; calculating the few minutes before she erupts, "We might want to take about six steps back …" I cautioned Yoru and Ikuto. They quickly complied with me and did as instructed.

A naginata suddenly appeared in the tiny female's hands as she whipped her head over to the indigo Chara, "LISTEN HERE YA LAZY SACK OF FLESH! YER GONNA HELP ME IN THE DAMN KITCHEN AND PREPARE THE FREAKIN' FOOD FOR OUR GUESTS!" she boomed. I felt Ikuto and Yoru sweat drop behind me, "_That's_ you're would-be-self? A psycho chick dancer with a freaking naginata …?" Ikuto asked. I sweat dropped at this.

"But not volunteeringly, though," Rhythm mused.

"RHYTHM BUNKO FUJISAKI, YA BETTER BE IN DA KITCHEN IN LESS THAN FOURTEEN FREAKIN' SECONDS OR **_ELSE_**!"

"Or else what?" he countered. Temari then floated over into his face and sneered a menacing smile, "Ya don't even wanna know," she purred to him as she pointed him in the gut with her sharp weapon. He flinched and shivered a bit, "Y –yes ma'am!" he exclaimed as he quickly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a huge dust cloud behind him in his place.

"Heh, thought so," she smirked as she trailed after Rhythm, "Hey! That's not the way towards the kitchen!" she exclaimed as she bolted out of the room, leaving me, Ikuto and Yoru all looking after them dumbfounded.

"Weird …" Ikuto uttered as he looked over to me with an amused smile playing across his lips. I ignored his eyes and gestured for him and Yoru to follow me over to the sitting area of the library. They both complied and followed along after me.

I elegantly sat down in the one person arm chair that I was occupying only moments ago, while Ikuto sat in the two person couch across from me; Yoru floated over and laid on the armrest beside Ikuto, "I hope they bring back some sardines," Yoru beamed as he nearly drooled on Ikuto's black jacket sleeve. The blue headed teen glanced over to his tiny companion and winced at this, "Watch your mouth, Yoru,"

"Why? I didn't say anything –" the tiny cat fairy was cut off by Ikuto pointing to his tiny mouth, "No drooling," he scolded. Yoru looked over to me slightly embarrassed and wiped off his mouth with his tiny blue paw, "Sorry, Nagi,"

I nodded my head and smiled over to the smaller Ikuto.

"Nice house you got here, girly-boy. Looks pretty _expensive_ …" he smirked as he wandered his eyes around. I narrowed my eyes over to him, "Don't go getting any bright ideas," I warned him, "We upgraded to the highest of security technology there is and if you set any of it off, I won't be able to help you if you get caught on camera," I joked, but really what I was saying was completely true. The system that we have set to the house will automatically alarm or call the police and they'll be here in no time; lucky for Ikuto, my mother had temporarily shut off the security system because she was preparing for her guests that were coming over later on today. These are the precautions that one has to live with being a Fujisaki; the most prestigious family in Japan.

Ikuto started to chuckle at my little statement, "Believe me girly-boy; there's never been a safe or house that I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi couldn't break into,"

"That's right ~Nya!" Yoru seconded after his bearer. I chuckled at this faintly and rolled my eyes, "So what did you _really_ come over here for, Ikuto-san; surely it wasn't for a simple visit," I slipped out the question without realizing it. I blinked at my suddenness.

"You're as smart as ever, girly-boy," Ikuto chuckled to himself, "Well as you know, since Hikaru had quit from being the head director of Easter Corporations to be like a normal little kid his age; the head position has been empty,"

"Yes, he's now attending Seiyo Academy in the Elementary division with Rikka-chan," I said, nodding my head.

"Word on the street is that the agency went out looking for another head boss and is down to three great choices; a Mr. Kei, Ms. Junko, and a Mr. Wanaka,"

"Doesn't sound too dangerous," I thought aloud.

"Well, I thought you should at least know what's going on with your past enemy; you should at least tell the others about it," he looked over to me.

"Okay, I will …but I really don't see the big deal in all of this. I mean, what's wrong with Easter Corp. to be looking for a new head to be working under …but, it does sort of sounds unorganized; they should have had someone under the boss to just begin with," I paused as I rubbed my chin, "That's the part that's bugging me …and …why're you telling me this?"

"Well, the others are all weird,"

"Hahaha, really?"

"Strawberry would've been the first person I told, but she's so spazzy, and small brained. Souma's just …sorta slow and dense. Kiddy-king wouldn't even let me squeeze in a single verb without trying to attack me. Tiny will just call the cops on me. Utau would think I'm making this all up, while the little kid wonder …she just scares the crap out of me a little,"

I chuckled at his explanation.

"It's stupid if you ask me,"

"Luckily no one asked you, hunh Ikuto-san?" I chuckled. Ikuto looked over to me and narrowed his sapphire colored eyes onto my face, leading me to chuckling a little louder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I laughed, but was cut off by Temari entering back into the library with Rhythm following close behind her carrying a platter filled with a fancy tea set and a steaming freshly baked batch of sugar cookies.

"Food," Yoru exclaimed and shot over to the two twins. Temari giggled at this while Rhythm groaned in exhaustion; setting down the platter onto the small glassed table in between Ikuto and me.

I smiled over to the indigo Chara and nodded my head, "Nice work, Rhythm …you seem sort of tired," I joked and he glared up to me, "You think?" and then he glared over his tiny shoulder to his twin, "Temari didn't help at all,"

"Now, don't be silly …I did all the cooking and preparing of the meal,"

"You could've still helped with carrying the tray," he snapped, while Temari returned with a giggle, "But you are much stronger than I am Rhythm so, I thought that it wouldn't have been a problem –"

"ME STRONGER THAN YOU? Yeah, right …this is coming from the psycho girl with a naginata,"

"I resent that," she giggled, leading Rhythm to growl.

I rolled my eyes at this …again with the sibling arguments …

Ikuto and Yoru both chuckled at this while they dined over the small meal that my two Charas had bought in for us. I just rolled my eyes simply and stole a quick sip from my tea; getting lost into my thoughts.

So …Easter Corporations' finally is moving on without Hikaru-kun …? Well, I guess it's about time it's been about three years now, but why would they have to look for a new head? Normally big businesses like that should have an orderly system; in case something like Hikaru-kun's leaving were to take place …it still doesn't make any sense, but when do company operations really make sense? It's a lot of confusion involved, I know …but something's still itching at my brain about this.

I sighed to myself, but was cut off by Ikuto clearing his throat.

"Ikuto-san?"

"Yeah, girly-boy it's about that time, where my Strawberry's parents are out to pick up the little Munchkin from her friend's house; so that'll leave me with about …twenty-three minutes to say hello,"

"That's out and out harassment if you ask me," I stated after thinking over Ikuto-san's true methods. He just smirked and climbed to his feet and started out of the library; I followed close behind him.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Please come again soon, Tsukiyomi-san," my Mother smiled as she dipped her head. I respectfully reflected her actions.

Ikuto waved us off and strolled down the street with Yoru following close behind him. Mother and I stood in silence as we both watched his distancing figure; until Mother broke the quiet, "Say …Nagihiko, darling,"

"Yes, Mother?" I looked over to her.

"How …did your friend come into our home?"

I sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly for a brief moment, " …Uh; hahaha,"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: I know that it's been a long while since I updated on this story and had the guts to put up this boring chapter, but I will not say that it's pointless! And yay; Ikuto finally had some screen time in the story!<strong>

**And since my connections' been out for a few days, I've been able to type up more chapters to for this story! And for news for all my other fans for the other RimaHiko fanfics I've made so far, I will be working more with this story because I have more plans for what I want to do and happen in it; my apologies for those who've been waiting patiently for an update.**

**Rima: Do you know how long it's been since you added a chapter to this story; almost a week or two? …You keep this up and you'll lose the little amount of fans that you've gained for this little drama.**

**M.L.D: It's not a drama, Rima-san -.-;;**

**Rima: Whatever.**

**M.L.D: Nagihiko-san …how do you and the others put up with her?**

**Nagihiko: Well …one can get very use to it by now; after about four years.**

**Rima: HEY!**

**M.L.D: Anyways, I would like to give a special thanks to my two first reviewers on this story! Thank you so much Blueberryfan10 and SpiraTheAnimeGirl!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Blueberryfan10 - Hi to you too!**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl - Hehehe, maybe there will be a KusukusuXRhythm pairing in the story; but I can't say yet ...ANYWAYS, thanks for the support and I hope to be hearing more from you!**

**Rhythm: We hope you all enjoyed the read, now please review –or just move on to the next chapter; it's fine either way, dudes and dudettes! **


	5. A snow's day adventure & ice skating!

**M.L.D: Welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'! Not really much to talk about today; so what do you say of us just hoping right into the chapter, hm?**

**Kusukusu: Sounds good, M.L.D-san!**

**Rhythm: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents! Enjoy the following read everyone! *shoots you all a thumbs up and grins***

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Five –A Snow's day adventure &amp; Ice Skating!… ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

I yawned in a slightly bored manner as I searched my eyes over the small and frilled menu for a light afternoon snack. Kusukusu was giggling and floating around the small booth that I was silently sitting in alone.

Since it was still chilly outside, my clown Chara wore a small knitted red wool cap that covered the whole top of her head, plus her ears; around her tiny torso was a nice red winter coat with pretty white fur surrounding the beginning of her hood. On her legs were some white tights, finished off by a nice pair of red winter boots, which had a small green ball dangling from the side of each boot.

There was a slight vibrating from inside of my handbag, but I ignored it and shifted my legs so that they were crossed over each other.

If you hadn't guessed yet, Kusukusu and I were treating ourselves to a minor parfait; just the two of us. I know it's not much, but what else was there to possibly do just to get out of the house for a while? Plus, I wanted to get away from Mamma …she's something else, I'll tell you …

_~FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AGO …~_

_After eating with everyone of the Fujisaki household, as promised Purple Head called for his best driver to take me home, I was kind of surprised that he didn't prompted to come with us, but it's not like I really wanted him to. _

_Anyways, as I was going to go into the bathroom to change back into my school uniform and return the pretty kimono back to Fujisaki-san, she came from behind me and smiled lightly, "The kimono really does suit you nicely, Mashiro-san,"_

_"Arigatou, Fujisaki-san; but I can't let myself accept this," I blushed._

_"Oh, why not? It looks magnificent on you, darling,"_

_"Well, arigatou again, but you've already done so much for me tonight –"_

_"Oh, please stop with the flattering and simply take the attire with you; it'll really mean a lot to me," she smiled as she kneeled down to my level, "Since there's no longer a single person in the home who can fit it, hm?" she winked to me, "Wear it anytime you come for a visit, alright? It seems that my son's grown quite fond of you in it," I instantly felt myself grow red, from her small comment._

_I nearly fainted after those two seconds, until Baaya-san walked over to me and handed me my clothes, shoes and schoolbag._

_I quickly thanked her and followed Nagihiko's mom to the front door. To make things worse, he turned from around a random corner and smiled over to the two of us. His mother dipped her head, while I on the other hand just stood and stared at him._

_"Mashiro-san is your guest, Nagihiko so why don't you accompany us to the front gates?" his mother told him. He nodded his head and waited for us to walk up close enough over to him and then he soon was walking just beside me. I groaned inwardly to myself, which lead Kusukusu to giggle._

_When we finally made it to the front gates, Fujisaki-san turned to me and wrapped her long arms around my shoulders. I blinked a couple of times, slightly taken aback by this, "I hope that you'll come over very soon for another visit, sometime,"_

_"…" I stood silent and looked over to Purple Head for an explanation, but he just chuckled lightly and shrugged his shoulders. I glared at him, but smiled beyond his shoulder, "I'll try Fujisaki-san,"_

_"Splendid!" she beamed and shooed me over to the long black colored limousine; I giggled at this but soon stopped when she told Nagihiko to accompany me for the ride._

_"Yes, Mother," he said as he bowed his head and trailed after me to the vehicle. He seated himself across from me and stared out of the window. I did the same as if I mirrored him._

_..._

_..._

_It was totally quiet, not one sound execpt of the engine of the limo and the few passing cars. I glanced over to Fujisaki to find that he had left his two Charas behind at home and that he was still dressed in his fancy traditional looking outfit. _

_It made him look more mature than usual and brought out his features more. He looked quite handsome and sophisticated this way ...like it was his natural state._

_Finding myself blushing a little, I quickly turned my gaze back over to the window._

_"Did you have a good time, Rima-chan?" he suddenly asked after the vehicle started moving. I pursed my lips together and kept my eyes on the blackened outlines of trees as they blew past us, but nodded my head quietly._

_"Kusukusu had lots of fun, Nagi! Thanks for having us over," Kusukusu giggled. I smiled a little at this, but made sure that Nagihiko didn't catch it. Thank goodness that it was dark in the limo._

_"I'm glad to hear it," he chuckled._

_"Your mother's really nice …" I trailed off._

_"Heh, she always has that kind of presence over others," he smiled as he kept his hazel eyes outside of the window._

_The rest of the ride from that point on remained quiet and before I knew it; we were parked just outside of my house._

_"Here's where I get off," I told him, but was slightly taken aback by him opening the door for me. _

_I blinked at this, but slowly gathered all of my belongings and got out of the car as Nagihiko followed me up my home's walk way and walked with me to my front door._

_I guess you can say that he's gentleman material …_

_He then reached over and pressed his finger again__st the doorbell; interrupting me from my thoughts._

_Light footsteps could be heard from the inside and then the door slowly opened revealing my mother, "Hey Mamma," I smiled weakly, giving her a shy wave through the long sleeves of the pretty kimono._

_"Ri-chan! You had me so worried when you didn't call or text me, but you look so cute in that outfit! Where'd you get it? I want one …but, sadly I'm afraid that I don't have the figure for something like that anymore, but it's still so kawaii!" she giggled down to me and then eyeballed the figure standing beside me, "Whose this?"_

_"Sorry Mashiro-san; my name's Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm only here to drop off your daughter; I apologize for keeping her for so long, my Mother insisted she stay with us for dinner," he explained, dipping his head more low than usual and raised back up to smile to my mom._

_"Oh okay, arigatou, Fuji-kun; that's so nice to know. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of worrying about what to cook for dinner tonight," she smiled. _

_I could've sworn that from the corners of my eyes that I saw Nagihiko twitch at the sudden nickname that my mother had given him out of nowhere, but he soon shook it off, "I'll just be going now. Goodnight to you both," he smiled as he dipped his head once again; "Oh and Mother asked me to bring you some of the extra food in case you were hungry. There's some dessert in here too,"_

_My Mamma took the medium-sized container from Fujisaki's hands and ruffled his thick silky hair on the top of his head, "Arigatou, Fuji-kun! Tell your mother I said 'thanks'; I'll be sure to enjoy the meal," Mamma smiled down to him as he chuckled from under her hand, "Hahaha, see you later Rima-chan,"_

_"You're my daughter's friend, right?"_

_"I would guess so …"_

_"Then you have my full permission to call her Ri-chan or RiRi-tan!" Mamma giggled; I winced and looked over to her with a disbelieving expression on my face, "N-no he can't!" I exclaimed._

_"Remember what I told you, Fuji-kun; see you later," Mamma kept on smiling and ignored my many cries, "Oh, and so I won't forget …here's her cellphone number along with our home phone; she wouldn't even think of giving it to you; she's a little 'anti-social' with things like that," she whispered over into his ear. _

_He smirked over to me, teasingly._

_"Mamma!" I exclaimed._

_"Okay, arigatou Mashiro-san," he smiled as he left from off of our home's front doorstep. _

_I quickly locked the door and glared over to my Mamma, with a laughing Kusukusu at my shoulder._

_"Such a nice boy …" she trailed off; I groaned lowly to myself._

_"And he gave you such a lovely outfit, Ri-chan!" she smiled as she plopped on top of the sofa, giggling. I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs, "Mamma, his mother gave this to me; not him," I explained and locked the door to my bedroom._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I sighed to myself after the crazy memory, "She's so crazy …"

"But fun!" Kusukusu chimed happily. I looked up to her, frowning a small bit, "Yeah …like any of that was actual fun …" I exhaled, but blinked as a sudden passing blur of pink, orange, purple and brown jogged passed the window that I was sitting in. Already knowing who they were, I quickly slumped down and hid my face behind the small menu that I was holding in my hands.

The normal chiming noise jingled from up front, an introduction that some new customers have just entered inside the small parfait shop; a light conversation could be heard as the group strolled over to my small booth; I smooshed the thin menu against my face, "Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me," I quietly chanted to myself, but my pleas were all in vain …

"Hiya Rima-tan!" squealed none other than my close friend; Yaya Yuiki. I slowly raised the top half of my face over the roof of my 'shield' to find four familiar faces with their tiny fairies.

Yaya was one of them; she wore a pretty pink short sleeved shirt, covered with a white heavy jacket; on her thin legs were a pair of nice cute white skinny jeans with a pair of pink fluffy winter boots and with her hair thrown into the usual childish pigtails. Pepe threw on a small pink winter coat and some bunny earmuffs on.

Yaya's thin, but long arm was hooked around Nagihiko's as he looked down and greeted me with a simple wave. I managed a shy wave back as I studied his attire:

A nice pair of all gray jeaned pants, topped off with a thin vanilla turtle neck which was coved by an all-black casual thin button up jacket. On his feet, he wore some slightly thick looking black winter boots. Rhythm was wearing his usual outfit, but his indigo vest was replaced with a small indigo colored winter coat with fur rounding the hood.

Next was Amu, she was wearing a long pale yellow turtleneck that stopped just above her knees, while under that she wore a pair of dark gray leggings; over her arms she had on a long red plaited thin overcoat that hung down just about under her knees. On her feet, was a pair of deep black one-inch high heeled winter boots. Her shoulder-length pink hair was cutely thrown into a slightly messy side ponytail, being held up by her quite infamous X hairclip. Her four Charas all wore small, simple matching winter coats and earmuffs specifying to their favorite colors.

She smiled down to me, "Hey Rima,"

Also last but certainly not least, was Kukai. He was wearing a plain all orange T-shirt which was covered by a heavy looking regular blue winter coat. His legs were covered in a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, while what rested on his feet was a nice pair of low and heavy brown boots (they look like lumberjack boots). Wrapped around his head was a matching blue headband warmer (earmuffs). Daichi wore the exact same clothing like Kukai, but his heavy winter coat was a golden yellow, while he wore some slightly baggy blue jeans and a pair of low and heavy brown boots. Around his tiny head was his signature all white headband with a big golden star on it.

"What's up, Mashiro!" he cheesed, while scooting into my seat and ruffling the top of my head. I closed my eyes and wriggled my small nose at this, "Ku –Kukai …!" I pleaded; he just chuckled loudly, "Lighten up some, will ya!"

"Kukai, I think she's had enough …" Nagihiko interjected as he, and Amu both sweat dropped. I shook my head and tried pushing the brunette away from me, failing might I add, "More than enough! Get off of me, Kukai!"

"Haha fine, fine …anyways! You're coming with us," he exclaimed proudly, standing to his feet.

"No, I certainly am not," I said in monotone, before settling back into my seat and started to re-read over my menu, "I'm waiting on my order, now would you kindly leave,"

"Awwhh! That's so mean Rima-tan!" Yaya exclaimed as she hugged on stupid Purple Head's arm, "Come on RiRi-tan …it's just for a little while," he mused and I flinched at my secret nickname.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that, Baka Fujisaki," I shot at him.

"Now that wouldn't be fair …" he pouted, "you have a nickname for me and I can't even call you by one,"

"Exactly," I say simply.

"Come on Rima, it's just for a little while …why don't you come along with us? It'll be fun ~" Amu smiled to me, sending multiple glitters from her sparkly attack. Her Charas all joined in on the act; Kusukusu was completely sold by this.

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks," I answered, completely immune by this, "Besides, I only told Mamma that I was going be here at the parfait shop for today, she would be super worried if I were to just up and disappear to go only Kami-sama knows where,"

"We tried it the nice and easy way …" Purple Head chuckled as he dug around in his pockets only to pull out his indigo cellphone, typed in a few random numbers and placed it beside his ear, "Oh, hello …yes, this is Fuji-kun …it's nice to hear from you as well, uh I was wondering if it was alright for your daughter to come with Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, Kukai and I today for a group outgoing; it'll only be for a few hours …?"

My eyes widened over to the stupid no-good baka, "Give me the phone!" I shouted as I shot over to him. He held out his hand and held it against my forehead, stopping me from reaching the phone, "Stupid …Baka …purple headed loser!" I yelled up to him as he casually continued the phone call with my mom.

I heard small tiny laughter tickling from behind me; I knew it was everyone's Charas …

"So, it's okay? …Arigatou, I will …oh, and could you bring them to Kitagami Park? Thanks again, Mashiro-san; we'll take really good care of Rima-chan …you too; bye," he smiled nonchalantly as he hung up the phone, "Your Mother doesn't seem to have a problem with you coming with us, little RiRi-tan," he giggled as he patted the top of my head; I growled through my pursed lips, "I hate you with a passion …"

"Hate is just another reference for love, I always say," he countered with his stupid 'know-it-all' look. He then turned to Amu and the others, "Alright, we have full permission to bring Rima-chan with us, whether she likes it or not; you guys can take it from here now,"

I glared at the three of them through the corners of my eyes, "Don't you dare …-" I was automatically cut off sentence by Yaya glomping me to the ground, "KYAAH!" I exclaimed at the sudden impact.

Everyone winced at this and groaned, "Oooo …" at my sudden pain.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Was that all really necessary?" I asked, as my small petite body was being carried over Kukai's left shoulder; my face was fronting Amu, Purple Head and Yaya who were walking behind the brunette; who hummed triumphantly.

"With you? Yeah, I would think so," Kukai chuckled; I rolled my eyes, "It's sorta crazy that we had to use Yaya as our secret weapon," he laughed.

"Sorry, Rima-tan …" the female brunette smiled up to me, while rubbing the back of her head in an awkward manner. I merely glared at her in return.

"We just wanted you to come with us, Rima," Amu stated. I rolled my eyes, "So you guys interrogated me, called my mom on me, sicked Yaya on me and then kidnap me to take me to a lame park," I listed and Amu just looked warily across the street, " …Weeeelll, once you put it that way …it does sound kind of …-"

"Stupid and against the law," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Haha, you're a riot, Mashiro!" Kukai boomed from the side of me; I flinched, "You can put me down now, Kukai,"

"If I do that, who's to say that you won't try to run away from us?"

"Nah, I wouldn't bet on it, Kukai …with _RiRi-tan's_ low athletics, she wouldn't even beat us at the end of the block," Nagihiko mused.

"Shut up, Purple Head! And I told you already not to call me that, you annoying moron!" I glared at the stupid baka.

"What's wrong with calling you that?" Amu questioned, "I think it's cute,"

"It's something very, very personal that only my Mamma calls me –"

"And which she also gave me permission to call you as well, regardless of what you say," Nagihiko cut me off and smirked. I growled under my breath towards him, "I hate you so much with immense passion …"

"I love you too, Rima-chan!" he smiled brightly …too brightly from what I could usually take, which made my cheeks heat up a little. I blinked a few times and then quickly hid my face in Kukai's shoulder, "J-just tell me when we make it to the stupid park …" I muffled defeated.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

When Kukai gently placed me down onto the ground finally, I looked around and scowled at the place, "There's nothing here, but snow and ice," I grumbled.

"Correction; there's nothing here but snow and a nice sized ice rink over there for the locals," Nagihiko chimed from behind us and pointed over my head.

"So Mamma left already?" I asked him.

"Yes, she did, RiRi-tan; she'll be back to pick you up in about three hours," he explained, but I took it more as a sudden death threat and mumbled some curses under my breath.

Tsk …I could've snuck inside the back of the van …but, everyone just _has _to be around.

"Come on guys! Yaya wants to get on the ice before it gets filled with kids,"

"Alright Yuiki, right behind you," Kukai grinned as he raced the small brunette down to the frozen water, "Hey you guys! You need to put on your skates before you hop on the ice," Amu called after them; I rolled my eyes at this.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Normal POV …_**

Well …everyone was on the ice, skating and having a great time –while small little Rima sat on the bench under a tall oak tree with her thin lavender colored ice skates on; that matched perfectly with her thin pastel lavender button up winter coat and her slightly furred and fuzzy earmuffs that replaced her usual black colored ribbon/bow.

She puffed up her rosy cheeks and glared at the many kids who were skating around the rink all happily.

"Grrr …"

"Rima …" Kusukusu trailed off as she floated over to her bearer's shoulder, "I forgot that you didn't know how to skate,"

"…" the blonde didn't speak a word and pouted to herself, "Stupid ice skating …"

She glared her honey brown eyes onto the frozen waters and mumbled continuous curses under her breath as she watched random little kids preform some minor stunts and tricks, was even more upsetting for the small blonde; being ticked off enough by this she closed her eyes decided best to study her surroundings.

The air breezing around was calm, cool and relaxing for it to be winter; the skies overhead were clouded, but the sun found a way to shine some of its rays over the small park. Many of the children of many ages, were smiling, laughing and giggling with each other as they chased and played around on top of the solid surface.

The trees were leafless and were now simple branches scratching against the winds, but shone a mesmerizing winter scene, "Rima-chan," a sudden serene voice called over to the blonde. She remained unfazed by the voice and slowly turned over to meet Nagihiko's waving figure.

"Leave me alone, Baka Fujisaki," she spat over to him; he only frowned at this, but shook it off and made his way over to the sitting girl, "Why aren't you out there skating with the rest of us?"

"Maybe …because I don't want to? Now go away and finish your lame little dance number," she shooed the purple haired boy. He only smiled and sat beside her, "Don't be so stubborn, Rima-chan. You don't have to stay on the ice the _whole_ time; about half an hour maybe, not even that,"

"I don't want to skate," she says stubbornly.

"Its' fun," he chuckled and grabbed the small blonde's hand in his.

**_Rima's POV_**

I flinched as Nagihiko suddenly grabbed my hand, "W –what are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Helping you over to the ice," he said, "It's not fair that everyone's having fun and you're just sitting on the bench,"

My eyes shot open in panic, "But I don't wanna!" I exclaimed and pulled back on my arm; Kusukusu floated over to me and jumped in Nagihiko's face, "Nagi don't! Rima doesn't know how to skate, let alone _stand_ on the ice," she explained and I instantly shot her a death glare, "Kusukusu, nobody told you to tell the baka cross dresser!"

"Sorry, Rima …"

"Wait …you don't know how to skate?" Fujisaki asked as he turned to face me; a small smile playing across his lips. I hid my face behind my many long blonde bangs, "…"

"You could've just said something, you know; besides, your mother already informed me that you didn't. I'll teach you," he smiled down to me.

I blinked a few times taken aback by his offer. He didn't even think twice before saying that …like he really honestly wants to take the time out of his day to help _me_; the girl who hates him so much …

The sound of him chuckling brought me back from out of my thoughts, "Come on," he smiled as he grabbed my hand in his again, "No use will become of us, from just standing here,"

I snatched my hand from his and glared up to him, "I don't need any help from a freaky, lying cross dresser like you!"

"Rima-"

I quickly cut him off by pushing him over to the rink, "Just leave me alone,"

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, but …" he trailed off as he dug inside his back pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object; I narrowed my eyes slightly to better my view of the small light covered book and gasped as I realized that it looked exactly like my favorite Gag manga that I have at home …wait a minute …IT WAS MY GAG MANGA FROM HOME! I can tell because in the tiny right hand corner there was my signature written/signed on the cover.

"Hey, that's mine, you baka-"

"I asked your mother to bring it with your skates …for a special reason …" he grinned over to me. I glared at him in return, "And what would that reason be, Fujisaki?"

"To help teach RiRi-tan to ice skate!" he smiled innocently, followed along with Rhythm and Temari, "If RiRi-tan does well in Fuji-kun's lessons and learns the basics of ice skating then she can get her comic book back, but if she fails …then Fuji-kun will keep the book for himself," he explained in a weird third person dialect (It's only cute and cool when Yaya does it, moron).

Kusukusu and I stared dumbly over to them and then glanced over towards each other, "…"

"This should be fun ..?" she smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders. I just stared at her blankly and then back to Fujisaki.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I held onto Purple Head's arm sleeve for dear life.

I was in my tiny ball position, while he smoothly dragged me along with him across the ice, "D-don't go so fast," I said up to him in a shaky voice; he only chuckled at this and smiled down to me from over his shoulder, "What's wrong? Oh, don't tell me that the popular and impassive Rima Mashiro is scared …?" he smiled, trying to force back a giggle.

I looked over to him with a cute little puppy dog expression with my small shaking fist in front of my mouth, "Well, I'm scared little RiRi-tan right now …and stop laughing like it's funny; people will look at me like I'm stupid or something –whoa!" I exclaimed as I almost fell face first onto the frozen surface, but Nagihiko caught my other hand in his and led me, while he skated backwards.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry _RiRi-tan_ …but you look sort of stupid either way," he chuckled lightly, "Just stand up on your feet; it's not that hard once you get use to it,"

I just whimpered quietly and looked up to him with the same sappy puppy dog expression; he blinked and looked over to his two small fairies and then the three of them shared a small smile.

He nodded over towards Temari as she did the same in return and looked back over down to me; I blinked a little confused about this whole silent planning thing of theirs.

He and Temari grinned brightly …and rather big.

I shuddered at this, followed along with Kusukusu, "…"

"BALA-BALANCE!" they both exclaimed together doing a totally imperfect Bala-Balance. I growled under my breath and glared over to the two of them, "WRONG!" I shouted and pointed over to them; they blinked and looked over to me with a questioning look and before I knew it, a sudden familiar _-ping- _soundrang through my ears, "Totally wrong! I will not stand here and except this mockery of the most funniest of all Gags! If you're gonna do it, then do it right!"

"Gee …since you put it that way, Rima-chan then…"

"Could you show us how to do it properly," Temari smiled as she clapped her hands together, "You are the best person for the part, after all,"

"You're darn right I am!" I yelled, while I instantly and correctly performed the perfect Bala-Balance at the right angles, posture, and stance and for a special effect I added a goofy smile.

A sudden clapping brought me back to reality and out of my Chara change, "Great job, Rima-chan!" Fujisaki smiled over to me as Temari and Rhythm shared a small smirk.

I blinked at this, "What?"

"Look; you're standing on the ice, hahaha,"

"Wait …I am?" I asked dumbly and stared down to my small feet to find that I _am_ standing on the ice! "Wow …look, I'm standing on the ice! I'm _actually_ _standing_ on top of the ice -" I smiled cheerfully as well as excited, but blinked and then gawked blankly down to the frozen waters for a few seconds and then my eyes widened, "Whoa! I'mstandingontheice," I said quickly as my feet stuttered and started to quake on top of the icy waters.

Nagihiko blinked as he watched me and quickly ran over my way, "Rima-chan," he exclaimed, reaching to grab my hand and we both fell onto the hard solid ice, "Kyaah!" "Ack!"

Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari floated over to us and winced at the sound of our impact on the icy surface, "Oooo …" they all groaned together as they peeked out of one eye down to us.

**O . O **

**(A/N: Hey, me again! For the rest of the chapter I was listening to random songs, but there was this one that went perfectly for this part of the chapter it's called 'Collide' by Howie Day; try looking it up for background effect; and plus I do NOT own the song!)**

Now on my feet, ignoring that stupid, never to speak of situation; Nagihiko stood a few couple people gaps in front of me styling his goofy looking smile, "Okay now that we have the basic needs of learning how to ice skate …we can move on to step two of the 'To help teach RiRi-tan to ice skate' plan,"

"Right, like I'm _sooo excited_ for that," I smiled sarcastically and then from the corners of my eyes I spotted the stupid baka swiftly and teasingly pulling out my Gag manga from his back pocket, "Hey that's -"

"Yours if you can make it all the way over here, without falling flat on your face," he smirked, cutting me off from snapping at him.

"Did I tell you that I hate your stupid purple guts?"

"On multiple occasions; yes," he giggled, "But what else is new?"

He flaunted the book in front of him, trying to bait me in; I growled under my breath, "Stupid Fujisaki …"

"I heard that; so mean RiRi-tan saying such hateful things to little Fuji-kun …" he pouted. I only glared up at him as a response as I shakingly chased after him as he dangled my book ahead of me. Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari were floating after us; chuckling their tiny little heads off.

Stupid Charas …they sure can be annoying when they want to be.

But, I guess that I sorta do own the stupid baka cross dresser …for teaching me in his OWN STUPID ANNOYING WAY how to ice skate.

After I got use to the feeling of the cold icy surface beneath my feet, I skated beside Nagihiko for a bit before going off over to Amu's and Yaya's direction. They were both giggling and twirling around each other.

I wasn't really fancy with all that, because I'm only a beginner, but as we were laughing and chatting, I sort of picked up on a few things and from the corners of my eyes, I spotted Nagihiko and Kukai racing each other around the rink; a huge sporty grin plastered onto both of their faces. All the kids and teenagers hurriedly got from out of their way, preventing themselves from getting ran over or being knocked onto the ice or into the white glittering snow that surrounded the frozen pond.

…the others caught my stare and looked over into my direction finding the same thing I did and then automatically sweat dropped at this, followed along with a light round of giggling, "Guys right?" Amu chuckled and nudged Yaya in her arm.

The brunette giggled a little louder at this, "Right Amu-chii, hahaha,"

"Boys are so competitive …" Miki stated, "It's almost insane,"

"But fun to watch~dechu!" Pepe giggled, followed along with the rest of the other female Charas, while I on the other hand just stood beside the lot of them silently watching the two teenage boys and their Charas, "Faster, faster Nagi; you almost got 'em," Rhythm exclaimed from the purple head's side only to receive a gentle chuckle from the boy.

A small simple smile filled into my face as my eyes closed in bliss, "Heh," a tiny giggle escaped from me; slowly transforming into a tiny laugh, "Hehe hehe …"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Well, that's about it for this chapter! I guess it was okay; a little random in ways and rushed, but I still liked it, it was funny at some parts.<strong>

**Responses to reviews:**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl -Thanks! Hahaha, I was trying to have the Hiroshima kind of accent into English ...but I think I failed miserably ...anyways! I'm glad that you're looking forward to the story and I hope to be hearing more from you.**

**Blueberryfan10 -That's what I said, lol! That's for the review Blueberry!**

**Nagihiko: Please feel free to review, if you'd like.**

**Rhythm: And we hope to see you all in the next chapter! *shoots you all a thumbs up* YAY!**


	6. It's been so long

**M.L.D: Hi again; MoonLightDaiyz here updating.**

**Rhythm: Do you know how long everyone's been waiting for an update for this story?**

**M.L.D: I know right? I deeply apologize for the long wait! …but, there's gonna be a very special SECRET surprise for all the readers out there to make up for my laziness! You're all gonna love it and be …O.O –surprised and laugh your heads off *whispers over to the cast of the story***

***everyone blinks and smiles sneakingly***

**Rhythm: WOW! YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A SWEET TREAT; so let's get a move on with the chappie already! *fist pumps in the air* MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, please enjoy the following!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Six –It's been so long … ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

I yawned to myself as I leisurely walked down the snow covered sidewalk on my way to school, "I hate getting up so early," I grumbled lowly to myself, removing a small bit of my pale sky blue scarf from my mouth and stared around the slightly busy morning chaos that bustled around me. Many kids of all ages were walking down the sidewalk towards their schools; while the various vehicles honked and flooded the long streets.

I sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one who hates getting up this early …"

Kusukusu snickered as she floated around in the small area around me, "Kusukusukusu," she wore the same warm and cozy winter attire from yesterday, but was only missing her miniature mittens.

I blinked at this and stopped my walking, "~Nee, Kusukusu,"

"Yeah Rima?" she giggled a little and stopped dancing around. I waved for her to float over closer to me and then dug into my left blazer pocket pulling out an extra pair of really tiny green mittens that I always had stashed away in case she forgot hers at home.

She blinked a couple of times as she watched my actions and floated closer over to my pocket, "You shouldn't be floating around without any gloves on and you know that, Kusukusu," I scolded her in a gentle tone.

She frowned a small bit as I covered her petite hands with the small wool warmers, "You'll catch a cold going outside like this," I told her.

"Sorry Rima …" she hung her head down a little.

I looked at her tiny face and felt a small simple smile play across my lips. I hate being stern with her like this, but …I just can't help it; when it comes to Kusukusu I just can't help but worry about her and her safety; she's like my very own child or a close younger sister, "…Just …just don't forget next time, alright?" I ask her.

Her small face quickly brightened up as she shot me one of her everyday-all the time happy-go-lucky grins; her small dark orange eyes shining with that cute little spark of laughter and smiles. She giggled some as she went up ahead of me a little and started twirling around the air doing some very goofy dances, while she also was singing some funny nursery rhymes. I smiled lightly at this, watching her but blinked slightly caught off guard from the sudden calling of my name, "Rima,"

I stopped walking once more and looked over my shoulder only to find unusually familiar pink hair bouncing in the chilly air in a high pony-tail style with a blue X hairclip strapped around it and bright golden eyes.

I smiled lightly, "Hey Amu; good morning," I greeted.

She wore the same blue and black uniform I did, but added a pair of blue leg warmers along with a matching darker blue plaited hooded overcoat (with the inner color being of fully black) that hung a few centimeters under her knees.

I smiled, blinked and then looked slightly over to her shoulder, "Oh, good morning Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia,"

"Good morning, Rima," they chimed all at once and then floated over to Kusukusu greeting and giggling amongst each other.

"Walk with me to school?" Amu asked me with a small giggle.

"Sure,"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Yesterday sure was fun," Amu stated from beside me as she just smiled forward. I looked over to her from the corners of my eyes, "I guess …but, it isn't something that I would really care to brag about,"

"Nagi and you sure were nicer to each other," she smirked, "Mind telling me about it?"

I winced at this, "It was nothing …really don't ever, ever, _ever_ mention it again,"

"Oh okay then …you don't_ have_ to tell me if you don't_ want_ to," she shrugged, while a sly smirk still played across her lips, "I understand if you guys want to keep things on the 'D.L'," she snickered to herself.

The five of our Charas all giggled at this, as well.

"I'm serious Amu. He was just helping me, nothing more," I say while I glared at the pinkette from the corners of my eyes. How dare she would even think that there was something between that no-good cross dresser and I? That's just something that would never happen, NEVER! It's completely impossible; I mean everyone in the whole entire school already knows that we're like lifetime enemies and here she is announcing indirectly that she senses something between us.

I growled inwardly to myself just from thinking about this, "Besides," I finally said as I tossed a couple of locks of my wavy blonde hair over my small shoulder, "…you already know how much we _hate_ and _despise_ each other," I spat out those words as I whipped my face away from Amu's view.

"…I don't see why you two never get along," Amu heaved a heavy sigh as she stared over to me.

"I already told you, because we hate each other,"

"But, Nagihiko's not the type of person who starts to hate someone out of the blue; he's pretty easygoing, relaxing to have around because of his calm presence and easy to talk with …sometimes he reminds me of Nadeshiko that way," the pinkette thought as she tapped her index finger on her chin, "I wonder when she's coming back for a visit …it's been like three years since I had gotten a letter or phone call from her,"

"Heh," I bit back my tongue as Kusukusu forced back all her tiny snickers.

"Oh well, I'll just talk with Nagi about it later,"

"I'm sure he'll be more than _happy_ to talk about his younger twin sister with you, Amu!" I perked up a little and flashed the pinkette one of my popular cute Rima Mashiro smiles; Kusukusu lay on top of my head, her muffled laughter filling the strands of my hair.

"Hey, maybe we can have like an all-girls slumber party when she gets back," Amu giggled. My smile instantly dropped from off of my face, "It's been so long since I had one …Oh! Or you, me, Yaya, Utau, Rikka and Nadeshiko could go to the mall and do some girl shopping; you know for any personals …hahaha, you should see Nade-chan's face when I even _mention_ an outgoing like that,"

"Yeah …I don't remember saying anything at all like that …" I sweat dropped as I watched her giggle to herself uncontrollably.

"I'm just thinking out loud," she shrugged her shoulders once more.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

-Student Council Meeting- (5th Hour)

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

"It's nothing really to be getting all excited about," I sighed as Kukai and Daichi smirked over to each other slyly; thinking over me helping Rima-chan yesterday skating. It's not really a big deal …she needed help and I helped her out some; it's nothing really to be smiling and teasing about …

Although holding Rima-chan's hand was a little nice …

I blinked and then quickly shook my head away from the thought, "Anyways …Rima-chan practically hates my existence; and to be frank, I'm not really fond of Miss Rima Mashiro either; I mean …with her rude personality,"

"Good! I'm totally glad to hear that. It's more good of a reason to not even bother to stand being around you," Rima's voice exclaimed from the wooden doors of the Meeting Hall. I sighed, "Are we really on this now? …"

"I don't care, you shouldn't had said what you said, you stupid jerk," she shot at me; her eyes shooting death glares.

I turned and narrowed my eyes over to her, "_I'm_ the jerk?"

Rhythm's head jerked as he quickly woke up from his afternoon nap.

"Hey guys! Lets' not do this now …" Amu cheesed an awkward smile, while she stepped in between the two of us; our eyes shooting intense lightning as the atmosphere slowly brewed around us.

"Really? _I'm_ the jerk here?" I questioned the small blonde as I stood to my feet; ignoring the pinkette.

"Not only that, but a big fat no-good liar," Rima spat.

"Wait, hold on," Rhythm growled floating over to my shoulder, "You know-" he started, but I quickly shushed him by holding my hand in front of his tiny face, "But Nagi, you can't just stand there and …-" he bit back his tongue as I stayed silent and just stood there, glowering down to the petite blonde.

Rima did the very same; Kusukusu mirroring my Chara trying to calm her bearer down, "Come on Rima …look, funny face!" she exclaimed as she forced a giggle and stretched the sides of her cheeks in a funny manner, but now really wasn't the time to be laughing at anything.

"Whoa …the silent stare-down,"

"Always a classic," Utau chimed as she seated herself beside Kukai, "You'll never know what'll happen in one of these …but there is the part with the always out of nowhere interruption that makes everyone feel uncomfortable,"

"I know," Kukai piped up, his eyes never leaving Rima and me.

I clenched my fists at my sides.

Why is it always like this between us? I mean …I try everything to be nice and friendly with her, but she constantly nearly bites my head off; plus she always makes her hate for me known to the whole student body …having people look at me as the bad guy, without me having done nothing wrong! Doesn't she know how bad that hurts me with others; I have to sit there and just nod my head to all the vulgar comments they have to say about picking and bullying on a small defenseless 'angel'.

For three long years, I've silently and mentally put up with her attitude, rudeness, teasing and threats and nothing seems to get through to her that I'm at least _trying_ to make peace between us.

I'm grateful if all for her keeping quiet about my tradition, but she should already know how much pressure it puts on me; it doesn't make anything better with all of her constant teasing every chance she gets!

"Hey, hey, hey guys …lets' just stop all this petty arguing, sit down and talk over the little snack that Nagihiko whipped up?" Amu interjected. Both Kukai and Utau shushed her, "Stop interrupting and sit down already!" they hissed in unison.

"You're a …piece of work, you know that? A real Chibi Devil," I growled over to the short steaming blonde.

She winced at this, "Chibi Devi -…you have a lot of nerve calling me that, Baka Fujisaki!"

"If the shoe fits …" I heard Utau whisper over to Kukai, who snickered a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry; is it the other title that your fanboys call you, 'the prestigious, oh-so-beautiful yet cold hearted Ice Queen; Queen Rima Mashiro'?"

"That's none of your business so just shut up!"

"So what? The all mighty Rima doesn't have a comeback today?" I growled.

"…" Rima stayed silent and glared harder up towards me.

"…"

"Oooo …the silence is back," Utau giggled.

"OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH," Tadase's voice exclaimed from the doors, drawing in everyone's attention. With him were Yaya-chan, Rikka-chan, Hikaru-kun and Ikuto-san, "The meeting will begin in a moment; everyone would you please be seated,"

"See? Just like that," Utau exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she and Kukai stood to their feet and walked over to the large circular table.

I narrowed my eyes over to Rima once more and then slowly turned around, heading over to my usual everyday seat at the table beside Kukai and Tadase. The order is like this: Tadase in Presidents' chair, me seating just beside him on the right, Kukai sitting beside me, Kairi-kun and Yaya-chan, Utau-san beside Rikka-chan, Ikuto-san, Amu-chan, Hikaru-kun and then …_her_.

"The meeting's now started and is session," Tadase spoke as he cleared his throat and restacked a small pile of papers in front of him, "Now, lets' discuss the planning of the Sakura Biyori festival …Utau-neechan and Souma-kun I believe that you two were both in the entertainment committee,"

"Yup,"

"Sure …" Utau rolled her eyes playfully.

"Would you care to tell us your plans?" Tadase smiled lightly over to the two.

Kukai jumped up to his feet and smirked to everyone around the table, "We had an awesome idea for the entertainment! Right Utau?"

"Totally Skater Boy," she giggled.

"We hooked a great gig for the festival," Kukai grinned and then hooked his arm around the blushing pigtailed blonde's shoulders, "Utau Hoshina will be doing a come-back debut for Seiyo Academy!"

"What?" Amu gaped.

Everyone held in their breath and stared at the two.

"You're not serious are you? You already got held back a year because you got caught up in all the fame. I know you Utau, you can't juggle both school and being famous," Ikuto stated.

"Plus, everybody on campus has finally left Uta-chii alone and stopped mobbing her," Yaya nodded.

"Are you sure you want to get back into all of that?" Amu asked, "You're risking your only chance to live your life as a normal teen,"

"Yes, the festival's not that important …I know that the school's budget isn't much to talk about or flaunt around, but we could have something else …you don't have to-"

"But, I want to!" Utau suddenly exclaimed; instantly cutting Tadase off, "Singing is all I ever wanted in life; it's who I am, it's part of me no matter what,"

"Yup, yup!" El nodded her tiny head in agreement.

"Utau loves to sing for people. It's her number one passion," Eru chimed in also.

"I _want_ to sing for the festival …you don't even have to pay me a single dime. I'll do it for free; no cost," she says, "Come on guys …you _know_ how much singing means to me,"

"I don't know …" Amu hummed in a thinking manner.

"It's not that we want to stop you from singing, Utau-neechan; we're just a little worried,"

"Don't be, I mean come on guys …"

"I for one, am hooked, lined and sunk. I'm in with Utau all the way," Kukai grinned over to the blonde shooting her a thumbs up. She smiled over to him and quickly turned back to the rest of us eager for our decisions.

"Well …it'll be sort of cool to hear and see Utau-sempai perform; I've never actually got to see it," Rikka-chan beamed over to the smiling pig-tailed blonde.

"I could pay for advertising and help hang flyers around the school," Hikaru-kun stated in monotone.

Everyone sweat dropped at this, but was even more taken aback by Rikka-chan glomping the small male blonde, "I'm so proud of Hikaru! You're actually being nice!"

"If you don't back off and unhand me, I could_ actually_ be mean," he growled as he glared his light blue eyes over to the red head. She slowly backed away and then cheesed everyone a big smile, "He doesn't mean that," she giggled lightly to herself.

"Yes I do, completely,"

"You so don't,"

"I so do,"

"Ssh! We're in the middle of a meeting here, Hikaru …don't be so rude,"

"But-"

"Ssh!" she exclaimed through a small smile from under her tiny index finger. Hikaru-kun just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, grumbling a few curses under his breath.

"Someone needs to watch their mouth," Rikka-chan mused.

"Just be quiet, Rikka," he grumbled some more.

Moving on from that conversation, Rima just silently shrugged her shoulders, "…"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot," Amu-chan managed a small smile, but I could easily tell that she was really worried and unsure about agreeing with this decision.

"Don't leave Yaya out! Yaya's in, Yaya's in! And so is Kairi!" the always hyperactive brunette jumped to her feet, bringing a startled green head with her, "I-I don't remember a-agreeing with this m-matter Y-Yuiki-san," he stuttered only to receive a sideways glare from the girl, "B-But, I sure was thinking about it!" he quickly exclaimed in an awkward chuckle, shifting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Yaya smiled at this and reseated herself, with a sweat dropping Kairi.

"Since everyone seems to think that it's okay for Utau-san to do this …I'll help you with getting the stage props and supplies," I smiled coolly over to the spiky headed brunette and the smiling blonde.

"Thanks," she smiled over to me.

I nodded my head in a 'you're-welcome' manner, then it instantly fell into a mind-bottling silence. Everyone turned their heads over to the two boys; Tadase Hotori along with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Wow …I didn't think that making this kind of decision would be this hard for these two. I guess it has to do with the fact that they are the closest to Utau-san; as brothers I mean and are only thinking of the best for her welfare in both sides of her life.

"It's still risky for your education, Utau-neechan …are you completely sure you can handle the both of them?" Tadase said mildly as he pushed back his blonde bangs only to have them flop back down onto his forehead.

"Of course!" Utau exclaimed instantly.

"Alright," he exhaled a deep breath, "I guess you have my consent,"

"Yes!" she cheered under her breath and then looked over to her older brother, "Ikuto?"

"…I still don't think that this is a good idea …" he started.

"Come on, I was fourteen then, I'm sixteen. Fast-forward a bit, will ya?"

"Wow …like two years can really make a difference,"

"Awwhh, come on Ikuto …stop living in the past and come back to how stuff is now, things change; besides I'm a big girl now. I can totally do this; you don't have to worry," she giggled as she hugged the blue head around his shoulders, "~Nee, don't you trust your little Bozu?"

"I never said I didn't …" he grumbled and glared in front of him, "It's just a bad idea; a big mistake,"

"Then let me make this mistake …you're not gonna be there for me forever. I've gotta learn how to work things out on my own sometimes and you know that," she said a little lower to him. He rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right …f-fine –"

"YES!-"

"But …you better not make me regret letting you do this," Ikuto-kun said quickly cutting his younger sister off.

"Believe me, I won't! Thank you, thank you, thank you Ikuto," Utau-san giggled as she repeatedly kissed the blue head on the cheeks.

I glanced over to Kukai to find him growling at the sight from under his breath. I just don't see why people who obviously like someone refuse to tell that person how they truly feel.

I chuckled at this a little, followed by Amu's Charas and Rhythm, but we all stopped as soon as we heard the familiar sound of the Meeting Hall's wooden door slide open, revealing a small boy; who looked as if he was in Middle school, but his eyes shone a sign of maturity.

"Ah, sorry everyone for being late; I came to school a little later than usual so I wasn't here to come along with Yaya-san and the others; plus I'm still sorta new here so I kinda got lost in the High school division a bit," the boy explained.

I stared and studied him: he had straight black short shoulder-length hair with a slight navy blue sheen to it, that he wore in a low pony-tail (tied around his pony-tail was a thin dark navy blue silky men's ribbon), while his side bangs rested on either side of his face that resembled two lightly ruffled squares, but as for his long bangs, they swiftly blanketed over his forehead and lay just above his deep and dark navy blue eyes; that shown a kind of clumsiness and fun, loving/caring youth.

His skin was fair, but pale …a slight shade darker than mine, I would say. On his face a small simple and gentle smile that I would usually wear upon my face, which his was the same shape of; and from further detail he looked as if he could be around Yaya-chan's height, but somewhat taller, right behind Amu-chan.

He also was wearing the exact same boy's High school division uniform as Kukai, Tadase and I.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for intruding in on the meeting late," he dipped his head over to us and raised himself back into a nicely suited posture only to look over my way and blink.

I blinked back in return, a little confused.

He then blinked a few more times and a huge smile beamed across his face as he darted over to me and hugged me around my torso, "U-uh …excuse me?" I squeaked out in a high pitched tone, while I stared down wide-eyed at the boy.

He chuckled and raised his head from out of my chest, "It's been so long! Please don't tell me that you would forget about your own younger cousin, Nade-chan; it's me, Takashi!"

"T-Takashi?" I yelped and stared at everyone else at the table.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: I know it's a little shorter than usual, but hey there you go chapter six for you. I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Kusukusu: You left it at a cliffie, no fair M.L.D-san!**

**Rhythm: Yeah, think of the readers.**

**M.L.D: *sweat drops* …I'm s-sorry guys …**

**Kusukusu: Speaking of the readers! Lets' respond back to some of their reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**-SpiraTheAnimeGirl- You can so call Rima 'RiRi-tan', hehehe. Thanks for the cool reveiw as always! And I'd love to see how the Chara's drawings would come out, plus I'll try to make some time to read your story; the title sounds really awesome!**

**-Blueberryfan10- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Rhythm: Anyways, if you wanna know more of the new OC and his history with my number one dude, Nagi click the next button and read on to the next chap-**

**Kusukusu: But, before you do that; could you review and tell us what you liked about the chapter and the story so far? Thanks! *waves while doing Bala-Balance!***

**Rhythm: Hey, Kusukusu you cut me off! No fair!**


	7. Renewed meetings

**M.L.D: Welcome back to 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Kusukusu: Two chapters in one day? That's awesome, M.L.D-san! Anyways, you guys have a nice read! *giggles***

**Rhythm: MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara only her own OCs; enjoy the following chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Seven –Renewed Meetings … ~<em>

**_Normal POV …_**

The small boy chuckled and raised his head from out of Nagihiko's chest, "It's been so long! Please don't tell me that you would forget about your own younger cousin, Nade-chan; it's me, Takashi!"

"T-Takashi?" the purple head yelped and stared at everyone else at the table.

The small female blonde chuckled lightly to herself at this.

"Nadeshiko, don't you remember me?" the boy pressed on.

"What are you talking about Nadeshiko? This is her older twin brother _Nagihiko_," Amu stated out loud to the boy, with a small giggle.

"Twin brother …? But, Nade-chan doesn't have a twin,"

The purple head twitched at this.

"Uh, yeah she does …he's right there; you're hugging him," Utau said bluntly.

"No, this is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, great traditional Japanese dancer and future heir of the Fujisaki family and fortune,"

"That's a boy …if you couldn't tell by the difference in gender, kid," Ikuto chuckled, "Well, I guess the hair can throw about anybody off …you sorta do look like a chick, girly-boy," Ikuto smirked only to receive a frustrated glare from the purple haired boy.

"But, he looks so much like Nadeshiko; he's gotta be Nade-chan. She's my most favorite cousin; I would recognize her out of any day of the week with my eyes super glued closed,"

"Sorry, but no matter how amusing that sounds, hahaha," Kukai cackled a bit, "That's a dude; Nadeshiko went on tour in Europe and Nagi came here to get away from all of that, little man,"

"Yes …my birth given name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. You see, while my younger sister was here in Seiyo practicing dance with my Mother; I was in Europe with my Father accompanying him on important business that's why we've never met, but I've heard a lot about you from Nade-chan,"

"Really?" Takashi questioned.

"She spoke a lot about you in her letters. You two were really close," Nagihiko chuckled.

'BRRRIIIINNNGGG!' chimed the school bell. It was that time of day that all the students loved the most; Lunch period.

And talk about 'saved by the bell' …

"I'm so starved!" Kukai exclaimed as he quickly stood from the table, followed by a dashing Utau.

"Hey, wait a minute guys; the Meeting's still in session here," Tadase explained to the two of them.

"Uh, yeah about that …" Kukai started as he sweat dropped.

"Bet our team can beat yours to the cafeteria," Daichi grinned over to El and Eru; they stole a quick glance towards one another and then back to the green haired Chara, "So not!" El exclaimed and two familiar _-pings-_ were heard, leading Kukai and Utau Chara changing and zooming through the doors of the room and down the hallway.

"Ah, no! Utau-chan please don't leave me behind again," Eru whined as she chased after the two marathon runners.

All the Guardians and former Guardians chuckled at this.

"Alright, I guess we could end the discussions here and pick up on it another day …we did at least agree on one thing for the festival," Tadase sighed.

"Finally!" Yaya and Rikka giggled high-fiving each other, "Mac-&-Cheese, mixed veggies and honey-dipped fried chicken!" they exclaimed, facing each other and then they skipped happily out of the room.

"…weird …" Rima, Nagihiko and Takashi all said at once.

Rima blinked and glared over to the purple haired boy; he winced a little.

**_Rima's POV …_**

How dare he say the same thing as me, when he knows that I'm totally furious with him! ? He's just a stupid, no-good purple headed cross dresser.

"Don't tell me that you guys are still fighting," Amu sighed from beside tiny Hikaru, who stared at everyone bored, emotionless and impassively. I shuddered a bit under my skin, but thought better to just ignore Amu's question and looked over to the small window, "He started it," I say under my breath.

Nagihiko scoffed at this and quickly stood to his feet, "Of all the –you try to be nice to a person and they just …-" went the cross dresser grumbling under his breath, "Wait, Nade-chan," the small pony-tailed boy called after the purple head as he stormed over to the door; but he quickly turned around, "Oh, and thank you again, Amu-chan," he dipped his head and then left from out of the room with the boy, just like that.

I whipped my head over to Amu and gave her a questioning look, "Thank you for what, Amu?"

She sighed deeply and dug inside her schoolbag, pulling out my Gag manga from the other day at the skating rink. My eyes widened a bit at this and then I quickly snatched it from out of her hands and glared at the plastic covering, "How did you get this?"

"Nagi gave it to me so I could give it back to you, because of your little episode he figured that if _he_ were to return it …then you'll practically bite his head off," the pinkette explained.

"He said that even if you're angry with him, the least he could do is give back your book," Miki explained.

"Whatever; it's _his_ fault anyways …he started all this when he said that. I know you heard him too, Amu," I shot up to the four of them. Amu sighed once more before answering back, "Yeah, I did hear when he said that he really didn't like being around you Rima, but I also heard that it was because of your 'rude' personality,"

"I'm not rude,"

"Sometimes you can be to tell you the truth," Amu forced back a giggle, "But why you're more hostile towards Nagi; I'll never know, plus _you_ were the one who started the argument Rima," she ended. I scowled down to the book in my tiny hands and could feel every ounce of Amu's golden orbs staring down to me.

"You should think about patching things up with Nagi ~desu," Suu seconded, as she and the other Charas along with Amu started out of the room.

…

…

…

I stood quietly and watched them, "After he said all those mean things to me …forget it," I muttered to myself and narrowed my eyes down to the tiled flooring.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

"So …Nadeshiko-"

"I'm not Nadeshiko," I say in a quick yet simple tone, quickly cutting Takashi-kun off.

"But-"

"We're …twins," I hesitated and looked down over to him, "Well …I don't really feel right lying to you, Takashi-kun. I've known you ever since I was little, we're like family"

I stopped walking and looked around our surroundings only to find a small janitors' closet. I quickly grabbed hold of Takashi's jacket's collar and pulled him into the room with me.

"H-hey! What are you …-"

I cut him off by pulling out Temari's small pink egg and nearly shoved her into his face, "T-Temari …?" he breathed.

"So you remember her?"

"Yes, but why …- she's Nadeshiko's Chara,"

"Now see …hahaha, this is where things start to get a little complicated," I sweat dropped.

… 13 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER …

"So you're both Nadeshiko _and_ Nagihiko …?" he simplified in a dazed state.

"When you put it that way …yeah," I chuckled a bit.

"But who are you really?"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, I'm a _boy_ and the future heir of the Fujisaki family," I smiled and gently tapped against the thin rounded walls of Temari's pink egg. She giggled from inside the egg and popped out, "Takashi-kun!" she beamed and hugged his cheek, "It's been so long,"

"It has hasn't it?" he chuckled.

"And let me introduce Rhythm,"

"Yo," the tiny indigo Chara smirked over to the navy haired boy and shot him his signature thumbs up.

"You have _two_ Charas? With opposite genders?" Takashi gaped leading me to chuckle some, "It's nothing special really; anyways lets' just keep this a little secret to ourselves,"

"Alright Nade-chan," he smiled happily.

I winced, "Umm …Takashi,"

"Yes?" he smiled innocently.

"Um …didn't –didn't we just talk about all this?" I forced a smile.

He nodded his head and watched as Temari floated around and sat on his shoulder.

"But you're still calling me 'Nade-chan' …I'm Nagi, remember?"

"I know, I know …but, Nade-chan's the first that I met and also my favorite cousin so I'm going to keep calling you 'Nade-chan'," he smiled innocently once more.

"But-"

"I won't call you that around the others if that's a problem …but, if they're all your close friends I think it's best for you to just come out and tell them about your family's tradition …they all seem like an understanding bunch,"

"Now's …not really a good time to tell them, Amu-chan still really needs 'Nadeshiko'; but a couple of them already know my secret,"

"Who?"

"Kukai, Tadase-kun, Ikuto-san, Tsukasa-san …and Rima-chan,"

"Only five of them … ? Well, I guess," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders and then slowly stood to his feet, "Anyways we should be on our way to the cafeteria, before everything that's decent is gone,"

"You're right," I chuckled and crawled to my feet, following the small boy out of the closet.

He waited out in the hallway for me, "Come on _Nagi_, lets' go," he smiled warmly over to me. I smiled back in return and refaced the now emptied room, "…Right behind you," I exhaled as I closed my eyes slowly and pulled the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV …<em>**

_About ten years ago – FLASHBACK … _

A small navy haired pig-tailed boy smiled as he skipped right beside his grandmother's side; a tiny sky blue wavy haired fairy floating just above his shoulder, smiling as big as he did.

"You remember all of Hanako-sama's rules, don't you Takashi?" Baaya smiled down to the young boy.

Young Takashi looked over to the woman and bobbed his head up and down, "Yes, they're the same as always!" he beamed, "Is Nade-chan going to be home today?" he asks. The elder woman blinked and tapped the tip of her slightly wrinkled chin, "Well …it's still early," she thought, "…Nadeshiko-sama should be in her morning dance training session. You wouldn't mind sitting and watching her practice would you?"

"I love watching Nade-chan perform her dances; they're always so pretty!" Takashi exclaimed as his eyes seem to brighten up some.

"Heh," smiled his tiny Chara as he watched his bearer thrill up in excitement.

The Chara had short, wavy and bright sky blue colored hair that tickled against the back of his tiny slender neck; his curled bangs hung over his big and innocent, yet highly mature-looking sapphire eyes. The Chara's skin was a light, light pale …almost like glistening snow; he wore a fancy looking Lolita butler's outfit of a mix of fine and collisional blues; almost resembling a tux without the blazer; while on his tiny feet were a pair of slick deep black dress shoes. In the middle of his tiny tie, which rested around his neck and collar was a small music note.

"You seem happy to see your cousin again," the tiny fairy smiled lightly.

Takashi turned from his grandmother, to his Chara and chuckled happily, "Hahaha,"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

A small girl with long purple hair closed her eyes as she relaxed her stiff muscles and gently stepped in sync with the classic traditional kabuki dance style music; it hummed in an instrumental sense.

Her breathing was slow and steady with each stride she took.

Smoothly and tastefully waving the rosy pink fan elegantly overhead, she raised her eyes and positioned them onto the thin wooden walls that surrounded the large dancing hall; a light and gentle smile glistened into her slightly milky creamed face as she loosened the grip of her free hand's long kimono sleeve some and curved her arm in front of her tiny petite body and then took a slow yet swift turn with her small heels and tip stepped forward with the rhythmic beat of the music.

She peeked from her side corner for a split second and then sweetly side stepped to the right side of herself and then mesmerizingly breezed her fan past the front of her face only to hold it out in front of herself; pointing straight forward as if it were a combat sword or an extension of her own arm.

Her gaze intensified some as she raised her fan high above her into the air as if reaching for the heavens, she lifted her head to the ceiling and stared up to her hand only to reel it back on the left side of her body and turn after it and softly twirled back to cover the bottom half her face. She closed her eyes once more and stood motionless; her breathing slow and steady …signaling that her small session has come to a brilliant and calm enclose and solidly held onto that pose for a brief moment, before she opened her hazel ochre colored eyes revealing her beloved mother.

…

…

…

It was silent as the two stared at each other …

"You've made a lot of improvement since yesterdays' practice Nadeshiko; very good," the young girl's mother stated, "But, still you are slightly late on some of the beats and quite aggressive in some of your movements, other than that you've done well today,"

"Thank you Mother," the girl dipped her head respectfully, "I'll try harder,"

"Practice is over for today, you may go with Takashi-kun and play out back if you'd like,"

The purple haired girl beamed and raced over to the boy, who sat quietly by the sidewall of the dance hall. His face brightened as he noticed the young girl running over to him, "Nade-chan!"

"Tashi-kun," she giggled in return as a reply.

"I saw you practicing; you were really awesome,"

"Thank you for that …but, it doesn't seem like Mother will be at all pleased with me," Nadeshiko smiled as she said this in monotone.

"But you were really good! Try going with your own thinking, Nade-chan; don't listen to criticizers," Takashi patted her on the head. She closed her eyes and giggled at this from under his small hand, "Stop it, hahaha, you're messing up my hair,"

"Don't be such a girl," he chuckled as he pulled his hand back over to himself and searched around them, "Hey …where's Temari?" he asks.

Nadeshiko giggled and dug around inside her kimono's tie, pulling out a pink sakura print egg. It hatched in half revealing a small miniature and chibi version of Nadeshiko, "Hello Takashi-kun!" Temari giggled, from behind her tiny kimono sleeve.

"Don't you have your Chara with you as well," Nadeshiko asked the small navy haired boy. He nodded his head and pulled the tiny fairy out of his shorts' pocket.

"Len," Temari squealed as she shot over to the sky blue haired Chara and hugged him tightly. He choked a little, but returned the hug anyways, "It's so nice to see you too, Temari,"

Nadeshiko and Takashi chuckle a small bit at this right before they decided to spend the rest of their day together chasing each other and playing Hide-&-Seek.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: I know it's a little shorter than the usual chapters that I make, but there wasn't much to add to this chapter; I quite like it like this …short, sweet and straight to the point.<strong>

**Temari: I couldn't put it any way better, MoonLightDaiyz-san.**

**M.L.D: Thanks Temari; anyways ****I don't really know if I described the dance technique or whatever right, so I apologize for that. Well, thanks for the read now probably you could review?**

**Kusukusu&Rhythm: See you all next time!**


	8. Just say sorry! Part I

**M.L.D: Hi again, everyone! Sorry that I'm updating late, but be happy fellow fanficers; I managed to kick my lazy self out of bed, but since my connections out at home I had to walk twenty-something blocks to the library to get some signal, but I'm totally fine with it; an author's got to do what an author's got to do, hahaha.**

**Kusukusu: Anyways, welcome back to 'A Simple Thread' guys! I missed all of you so much.**

**Rhythm: Haha, how about we start with the chapter?**

**Kusukusu: Good idea, Rhythm, kusukusukusu.**

***Rhythm blushes a little***

**M.L.D: Todays chapter has a little more drama *snickers* than I hoped it would, but I still had a lot of fun writing it; so I hope you all like it. **

**Rhythm: MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara, only her own OCs. Hope you readers out there enjoy the following chap; YAY! *smiles really big***

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Eight: Just say sorry! Part I … ~<em>

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

I sighed to myself as my eyes bore up to the new drama teacher; Reiko Mitsuki-sensei. She was an always happy and bubbly woman; her shiny jet black hair stiffly curled into a short shoulder-length bob with a nice and firm bang that hung over her ocean blue eyes. Her body's physique was very much like Amu-chan's mother, but Mitsuki-sensei was a little curvier in the hips department. She was wearing a fancy long slim deep sapphire blue dress that hung down to the floor, but slightly split up to the side of her left hip, while on her feet were tied some sapphire colored stiletto heels.

Her jewelry was flashy and very expensive looking; around both of her small thin wrists was a pair of silver glistening thin bracelets, while around her slender neck was a nice row of silver necklace chains that held a petite sapphire jewel.

Here's some history based on 'Mitsuki-sensei' that she oh-so kindly decided to share with us-the class. She used to be a very famous well-known play director, who well …directed many musicals and plays in her younger years, but was fired for over stressing the actors with unimaginable working hours, out and out harassment, and for some reason she was sent to much recommended anger management classes …the only reason why Tsukasa-san hired her was because she was the only one who signed up for the job right after she 'supposedly' finished her anger sessions.

I sweat dropped at this …

Why would the Headmaster think that hiring her as our drama teacher would be a good idea; it seems like this'll only end in disaster I just know it will.

"Good morning, my darlings," she smiled out to all the students.

We were currently sitting in the many seats of the Academy's auditorium, as Mitsuki-sensei was prancing around in the small space in between the large stage and the many rows of wooden chairs of the 'theatre'.

"Good morning, Mitsuki-sensei …" we all groaned/mumbled.

"Why, why …all of you sound absolutely dreadful!" she gasped overdramatically, "You're vocals are all screwed up and just plain wrong,"

Don't get any harsher on us please …-_-'

She quickly clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention, "Today class we will practice on your reflex and hand-eye coordination skills,"

A boy with tan colored hair shot his hand into the air.

"Yes?" Mitsuki-sensei smiled.

"Uh …I thought that was only referred in classes like Phy Ed. …"

"Fool! It's children like you who have ruined and killed the many close and dear poor victims close to my heart; you're a murderer!" she exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger over to the boy; he winced at this as small little tears trimmed into his eyes, "But …but …I don't want to be a murderer …" he hiccupped.

"Well you are! A merciless killer who will stop at nothing and kill everyone in his path …even your own family," she said in monotone, while narrowing her eyes onto the sniffling boy. A few students eyed him and scooted away some.

Everyone else just shuddered at this a little.

"Btw, that victim's name is 'Theatre'; you all killed Theatre with your poor and weak minds of thinking and imagination!" she yelled and faked a sob. I rolled my eyes at this.

Would anyone say …'drama queen'?

"But any-who …class! We will be partnering up into pairs and start off with the simple, but quite famous Mirroring Exercises," Mitsuki-sensei beamed ignoring the previous conversation only a few seconds ago. I sweat dropped at this again, but gradually stood to my feet only to hear the almost faint _-ping-_ sound erupt from within my ears.

…

…

…

I blinked at this and when I came to …I found myself holding onto Rima-chan's tiny hand.

I turned over to her and gave her a very confused look, while she only scowled up to me, "Let go you annoying Baka," she growled. I narrowed my eyes down to her, "It was an accident …" I said lowly.

She huffed me off and ripped her hand from mine's.

I growled at her under my breath and wiped my hand on my uniform shorts, "It seems like we're stuck as partners for the exercise," I told the small blonde; she only rolled her eyes and glared up to me once more.

I sighed at this, "I know we're not really on respected grounds right now, but could we at least just push that all to the side and do the lesson together? Besides we're the only ones left; everyone's already 'buddied' up,"

"No way am I doing this with you," she growled as she crossed her petite arms over her chest.

"Come on Rima-chan …stop being so stubborn," I say.

"Stubborn?" she asked herself.

"Yes, stubborn; that's what you're being right now,"

"Am not! You're being stubborn; just apologize to me already and things will go back to normal," she exclaimed up to me; I stared down to her a little taken aback, but then realized her words, "Apologize …to _you_?"

"Yes, that's all you have to do cross dresser," she smirked and turned away from me.

"If anyone needs to apologize for all of this; it's _you_ Rima-chan. Not me," I say as I pointed over to her.

She whipped herself around; an angry and irritated expression on her small face, "_Me_ apologize? _You_ were the one who started all of this, you no-good liar!"

"It wasn't me; I don't even try to argue with you and look at us now,"

"Shut up and apologize already,"

"After you,"

"No way, you,"

"Ladies first," I smirked.

"You completely qualify in the category, _cross dresser_,"

My smirk fell at the insult and I could feel my muscles tense up some, "Will you stop calling me that, you stubborn, evil diminutive devious blonde!" I exclaimed down to her.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Very much and you know darn well it does,"

"Then I'm doing my job pretty well, don't you think," she smirked, "Now apologize for saying all of those mean awful things to me yesterday …_now_, you identity issue having baka and we can forget that all of this ever happened,"

"No," I told her.

She winced at this, "…'No'?"

"No," I responded to her question.

"Nobody tells me 'no'! Just say it, Purple-Head!" she exclaimed as she leaned into my face.

"No way in Hell am I apologizing to _you_ and it's obviously _your _fault, Chibi Devil!" I shouted back as I too leaned down to her.

"Apologize!"

"You first!"

"JUST APOLOGIZE ALREADY! YOU KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT; JUST SAY 'I'M SORRY' AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY! STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" we both shouted together as we pressed our foreheads together and glared into each other's eyes scornfully.

"Splendid!" Mitsuki-sensei beamed, "Just wonderful! You two are now my top star pupils," she smiled down to us as she laced her arms around both of our shoulders, "So in sync in all three ways; physically, mentally and verbally; just magnificent. Now this is the type of talent and acting that I signed up for, hahaha," she laughed to herself.

I glared down to the wooden stage floorboards.

_'Yeah …acting …'_ I thought to myself.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

… LUNCH PERIOD …ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION OF SEIYO ACADEMY …

I calmly took a few small bites out of my onigiri* as I was silently sitting in the everyday circle surrounded by my friends …and then there's _her_, Rima Mashiro. She's been glaring at me all day, but hasn't spoken a word to me after 3rd hour (drama class). I hope she still doesn't expect me to apologize to her …because that's never going to happen; I mean after all, she _is_ the one who started the whole argument. I'm just as angry as she is; she got all on my case out of nowhere so I'm just simply returning the favor.

You can't get mad at that …it's pointless.

**_Rima's POV …_**

I'm so mad at him, I can't stand it!

He thinks he's all that because he didn't crack yet; well, I've got news for him all right. I may be small, but I'm fierce! Looks aren't everything, you know …stupid Baka Fujisaki!

Look at him, sitting there all calm without a care in the world; he's got some nerve …He know darn well that he's in the wrong, saying all those mean things to me and then blaming that I was the one who started all of this, puh-lease! He was the one who got all on my case out of nowhere, I just returned the favor.

It's like buying pocky* and you don't even plan on eating it. In other words just plain out dumb and pointless!

**_Amu's POV …_**

I sighed as I watched my two best friends as they both glared heavily over to each other; instantly bringing the happy atmosphere down to an evil raging silent battle. What? They still haven't apologized to each other yet?

"You guys still haven't apologized to each other yet?" I asked, bringing my thoughts into words.

They both closed their eyes and chomped on their food, "Him/Her first," they both said in unison only to look up and glare at each other.

"Don't copy me, you annoying Baka," Rima hissed.

"I didn't copy you; I only was stating a fact: You need to apologize to me," Nagihiko hissed back.

"Ha! Yeah right, not in this lifetime," the small blonde scoffed, "Besides everyone here already knows that you need to say 'I'm sorry …' to me," she smiled innocently, "You can ask any of them,"

"…Don't say that …" Kukai mumbled under his breath as he held down his head and nibbled on his grilled teriyaki chicken.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Stop kidding yourself; you know you're in the wrong so why play this game if you already know you lost,"

"I didn't lose anything, Fujisaki so just shut up!"

"Why; is it because you want me to? Does it _annoy_ you, little Rima,"

"Hearing your voice is painful enough!"

"Then I'm doing my job pretty well, don't you think," he smirked over to Rima only to receive a death glare.

"Grrr …just say it already!"

"No way," he said quickly and ate some more of his onigiri, "I didn't do anything wrong; you on the other hand should,"

"So not!"

"Why not? Besides you were the one who took things too far; ask anybody,"

" …Don't mix me up in this," Utau muttered under her breath as she held down her head and quickly sipped some of her favorite coffee milk.

"You guys are unbelievable …" Takashi sighed.

I blinked and then looked over to him …he's younger than all of us and he sees that they're acting childish! **(A/N: Btw, Takashi Nakamura is fourteen years old …yeah, a year younger :P Anyways, he's also in the 8th grade, while everyone else is in the 9th grade …except Kukai and Utau; they're both in the 12th)**

"You should both just apologize at the same time," he insisted, "It's not that hard,"

"If you're not stubborn, but these two are just full of that," Tadase chuckled to himself, "They're more stubborn than a horse or a mule …you can't get anything into their thick heads, no matter what you tried, hahaha,"

…

…

…

It quickly silenced in the group as Tadase continued to laugh. I gulped and anyone who was sitting beside him scooted over about seven feet.

He blinked and stared around everyone's faces, "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"…You must've forgotten who you were referring to …" Rima smiled sweetly over to the blonde as she cracked her tiny knuckles.

"I hope we could still be friends after this, Hotori-kun …" Nagihiko breathed as he ran his fingers through his long purple bangs, "I really need to let go of some steam anyways …"

SMACK, THUD, BOOM, BOOM, WACK, SMACK, "AAAHHHHH!"

… IN THE INFIRMARY …STILL LUNCH PERIOD …

"Ooww …" the blonde groaned as he laid in the white covered twin-sized bed, half awake.

"You should have just kept your mouth shut," Utau said as she shook her head. Kukai nodded in agreement.

"This is disappointing …the future king of the world resulting of this by his most loyal subjects …" Kiseke tsked as he floated over to his bandaged bearer.

"Well, thanks to Tadase; I feel a little better," Rima smiled brightly.

"Same here," Nagihiko seconded as he leaned against the infirmary's walls and crossed his arms over his well-built chest …I quickly shook my head at this. He's just a friend …Kami-sama; I think I'm starting to turn into a pervert like Ikuto …

"I can't believe you used your best friend as a punching bag to relieve some anger," Takashi chuckled.

"It couldn't be helped …besides, I can't put my hands on a girl in any violent way …I just can't do it," Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slowly.

"To me Tadase's just a close friend …" Rima thought, "I'm not even sure of that …a gay stalkerish associate, maybe?"

We all sweat dropped as Nagihiko chuckled at Rima's little statement.

"So …I'm guessing you guys forgive each other and made up now?" I asked hopefully.

"Why? He/She didn't apologize," they both stated as they turned their backs to each other; arms crossed over their chests.

I sighed and glanced over to an unconscious Tadase, "So I'm guessing your pain was all for nothing …" I muttered to myself only to receive a wary chuckle from Ran, Miki and Suu; Dia just shook her head.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~TRANSLATION NOTES~<span>_**

**.onigiri. –is just rice balls! ^-^**

**.pocky. –is a Japanese snack food and comes in many different variety of flavors!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**M.L.D: YAY! CHAPTER EIGHT EVERYONE; WE'RE ALMOST TO THE TWO-DIGIT MARK!**

**Rima: Wow …someone's too happy for their own good.**

**M.L.D: Who let you in here? Get out, non-RimaHiko fans are not allowed! *shoves Rima into a random stage closet***

**Kusukusu: …are you sure that was a good idea?**

**M.L.D: What? She can't do anything to me from inside a stage closet, hahaha! Anyways, lets' move onto the reviews ….! And a huge welcome to all the new comers!**

**Review Responses:**

**-Blueberryfan10- Thanks as always for the review and a little spoiler here, but he so is, hahaha!**

**(New comer!) –Dreamer-Tsuki- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it this far.**

**(New comer!) –THE ZEBRA KING- Hahaha, I like this review. FUN! I know, Kuzumu is one of my favorite Chara couple pairings. Plus I'd like to thank you for being a fan so far and I'm grateful for the awesome help; I'll try a little harder with changing Utau's Charas' names, they always confused me though.**

**Rima: Whoa …more than two reviews; impressive MoonLightDaiyz.**

**M.L.D: Yeah, I kn- …wait a minute; how the heck did you get out of the closet?**

**Rima: Skeleton key …it can open any door; anyways I can't believe that people actually like reading this story.**

**M.L.D: Shut up! Anyways, thanks again for reading, so probably you guys out there could review now, while I run for my life? *dashes away with a steaming Rima right behind me***


	9. Just say sorry! Part II

**M.L.D: Hi again everyone! Sorry for yet again ...another late update (STUPID CONNECTIONS PROBLEMS! ! !)**

**Rhythm: Anyways ...woo-hoo! Another chapter! Hey are Rima and Nagi still at each other's necks?**

**M.L.D: Yeah, sorta, kinda, maybe … *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Utau: That's so specific …**

**M.L.D: O-O UTAU HOSHINA! ?**

**Utau: *rolls eyes* let's just start with the chapter already. MoonLightDaiyz owns NOTHING of Shugo Chara, only her OCs; enjoy the following chapter of 'A Simple Thread'.**

**M.L.D: OMG, UTAU HOSHINA WAS IN MY RANT!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Nine: Just say sorry! Part II … ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

I puffed up my cheeks and glared passed Kusukusu, Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Rhythm to the no-good, lying, conniving, identity issued, smart-alecky, evil, purple headed, cross dresser; Nagihiko Fujisaki.

It was just like any other beautiful, nice and sunny –but wintery day in the morning; Amu and me were walking to school together as always, enjoying our sweet little time talking, chatting and laughing as usual, but ran into the mutant 'coincidentally'. Still knowing that the Baka and I aren't on any close boundaries of being on good terms, Amu here wanted to be nice and invited _him_ to walk with us because we were all going the same way. I was totally against the idea, but she just _had to be nice_ …

The pinkette sweat dropped (along with her four Charas) as she walked in between the two of us; our glaring battle striking on to each other.

I hate him so much! Even though I completely despise being around in his happy-go-lucky everything's-just-as-fine-as-fine-can-be presence; somehow I have to be somewhere around him like almost all the freaking time! He's so annoying with his always happy attitude, it makes me sick to the pit of my stomach …nobody should be that happy about anything; it's just not inessential.

I narrowed my eyes more together as my thin honey brown eyebrows knitted together, meeting at the hall of the middle of my forehead; Baka Fujisaki's gaze stood at a refined side glance, but still measured up as a scornful glare.

"…" Amu sighed.

"I told you that I didn't _want_ him coming with us; this is the complete reason why I told you 'no', Amu," I growled as I quickly glanced at my best friend only to return to my 'natural' state; glaring at the stupid purple skyscraper.

"Don't get mad at Amu-chan, because she's polite, unlike _you_," the cross dresser scoffed and then shined a sweet and innocent smile over to Amu. I scoffed at the idea of anything about this boy being 'sweet' and 'innocent'; he's nothing but complete _evil_, straight to the ends of every last stupid pretty long strand of that mop he calls 'hair'; to the tippy tip of it all …he's like Medusa, but male …and purple …like Barney.

That's two things I don't trust …and two things that makes me hate him even more!

"Grrr …" I growled as I intensified my glare to full maximum, "Nobody was talking to _you_, stupid Fujisaki!"

"But you were talking _about_ me, so that automatically shoves your statement straight out the window and brings me into the conversation, does it not,"

"Nagi's right, Rima,"

"What? So you're on _his_ stupid side, Amu? I thought I could trust you!" I shouted up to the pinkette; she flinched and moved over to the Purple-Head some. I narrowed my eyes at her and then softened my facial features, letting small tears trim at my eyes, "I-I thought we were b-b-best f-friends …" I hiccupped.

"R-Rima, don't cry!" Amu shrieked as she quickly shot over to me and wrapped her arms around my small body; I smirked as my small face cuddled into her chest, "I'm so sorry Rima if I made you sad; please forgive me,"

I sniffled a little, "I forgive you, Amu; it's okay-"

"She's faking," Fujisaki smirked; I flinched at this and then glared back over to him, "And doing a horrible job at it,"

"Grrr …what was that you Baka!" I snapped; now he's really starting to irritate the mess out of me.

"You heard me," he smiled innocently.

"Come on guys …please can you just apologize to each other already," Amu interjected, "It's too early in the morning for all of this,"

"Him/Her first!" we yelled into each other's faces; Amu just sighed and sweat dropped, along with her Charas.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

Walking into my 1st period class, a huge relief soon flooded throughout every single one of my veins and a bright smile spread into my face, "No Fujisaki for a whole hour …" I exhaled heavily, "I could really go for this break,"

Hating and holding a grudge towards someone can really wear a girl out. This is getting a little harder than I thought …I mean, seriously, if this were anyone else that I was up against they would've with a certain guarantee fall over and cave in like two days ago, but Fujisaki …he's a little more challenging than what I'm usually up against.

I sighed at the thought.

"Rima …how long are you going to be angry with Nagi? It's been sort of boring not being able to hang out with Temari and Rhythm …and plus you guys are still supposed to be working together as the food committee for the Sakura Biyori festival," Kusukusu said as she peeped from out of my right blazer pocket, "You didn't forget about that, did you Rima?"

I rolled my eyes, "As soon as the he-she cracks and admits that they're the one who started all this,"

"But, it's been almost going on three days now, Rima …don't you think this is getting a little crazy?"

"Kusukusu," I said her name sternly, "Did you _see_ any signs of him cracking? If he can hold on this long, so can I. All I have to do is crank things up a notch and he'll be in the palms of my hands; besides he's the one that needs to apologize here, I didn't do anything wrong but just step into the room and heard him talking about me out of nowhere; I had every right to respond back the same way he did,"

"But Rima-"

"I'm done talking about this, Kusukusu; I'm finally away from that nuisance and I plan on enjoying the little free time that I have. Alright?"

"Yes Rima …" she muttered as she sunk into my pocket.

"Good; now I don't want to hear another peep about that abomination," I finalized only to be interrupted by one of my slaves, "My Queen, may I have the honor of helping you over to your desk?"

"Who are you again?" I questioned as I rolled my eyes up and down in an annoyed manner.

"I'm Seichiro; your Highness," he dipped his head, "You have me listed as 'Clingy Slave #6' in your cellphone,"

"Oh, right …the really-tall-for-no-reason red headed one. You may, but no staring at me," I commanded the boy.

He nodded his head and walked me over to my regular seat in the middle of the classroom and then gently pushed my seat in at a comfortable distance from the desk, "Would you like anything else?"

"That'll be all for now," I shooed him off, "Now off with you,"

He nodded his head once more and went off over to his seat.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

I sighed as I knowingly scribbled the answers onto my 1st hour quiz packet; it's not much of a 'pop quiz' if I already know basically all of the answers …I mean, where's the challenge?

I placed my chin into the palm of my right hand and continued to write on one of the multiple sheets and then huffed a silent sigh.

"What's the matter, Nagihiko?" Temari asked as she brushed a cascading curtain of my purple hair over my shoulder and lightly seated herself on top of it. I shook my head as I closed my eyes, "It's nothing Temari …"

"Man, you're a bad liar …I know what's your problem," Rhythm stated as he floated over and sat himself on the edge of my desk; I blinked and looked over to him.

"You're starting to feel guilty, man," he said as he looked up to me from over his shoulder.

"About what?"

"Oh, I get it …you and Rima-chan, Nagihiko," Temari said with a small serene smile. I blinked at this and then forced back a chuckle, "You guys aren't serious," I smiled.

"We're your Charas dude …we feel what you feel. You can't just sit here and lie to us without us knowing what's _really_ bumping around in your heart,"

"I know I'm upset about the whole thing between Rima-chan and I," I explained, "…but I'm defiantly not feeling guilty over all of this guys. There's no point in feeling that way when I've done nothing wrong,"

"Keep telling yourself that, Nagihiko," Temari sighed as she shook her tiny purple head.

"You are such an idiot sometimes; it's hard to believe that you're so smart," Rhythm sighed as well, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. I blinked at this a little offended, but shook it off and continued on with my quiz.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Hahaha, you aren't really serious," I laughed as Kukai just finished his ridiculous story. Daichi who sat on his brown headed bearer's shoulder shook his tiny head in disagreement.

"Naw, I'm like dead serious; no joke my dear purple headed friend," the brunette cackled, "The new drama teacher; Mitsuki went totally Coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs on Utau about how she can't sing properly and that her dance style is just plain messed up. Utau's fume gauge went all the way up to full max and the two of them went into a straight cat fight-without all the clawing …but there were a few hands on approaches and it went on until the second tardy bell rang after class,"

"I wish I could've seen that," Takashi chuckled.

"Ditto," Amu smiled as she nodded her pink head.

Kukai sighed as he wiped a small tear from under his eye, from laughing too hard, "Yeah …that was the best seventy-two minutes of my life …" he breathed.

"Bring it up again, Skater Boy and I promise you that'll be your last memory before I shove a forkful of this steaming pasta down your throat," Utau growled as her left eyebrow twitched a little in irritation, only receiving a huge booming round of laughter from the spiky haired russet as it echoed over the many various voices of the students filling the cafeteria.

You may be wondering why the gang and I are eating in here, rather than our everyday eating arrangements up on the High school division rooftop …well, because of yesterdays' events with Tadase-kun, Rima-chan and I along with the blonde male being in the school's infirmary for the whole day; the Headmaster told us strictly that as for punishment for the rest of the week we're to eat in the Academy's cafeteria like everyone else; plus Tadase was still slightly injured so he stayed at home for today …poor guy. I sort of feel sorry for him, but then again he _did_ deserve it.

So anyways, we're eating at our second best eating area by the large glass stretched window, along the wall; sitting at the table on the left side was Takashi-kun who sat on my right and then there was Utau-san who sat on my left (I was in the middle of the two); across from me was Kukai, with a laughing Amu sitting just beside him on his left. Rima was running a little late to lunch, but I really could care less about that anyways …but, speak of the devil.

The small blonde didn't even bother to take the time out to even glare my way, but sat herself calmly in front of Takashi-kun, beside the right of Kukai. Amu quickly calmed herself down and ceased her laughing as the air around us fell into a deep awkward pregnant silence.

Rima looked around us a little bewildered, "Why did it suddenly get all quiet? I want to know what was so funny that I heard Kukai laughing all the way from the food court,"

"Well, ahem, uh …it was just something that happened in drama class," Kukai cleared his throat and twirled his fork around in his mashed potatoes.

"With Mitsuki-sensei …? She's such a _dreadful_ pain," Rima giggled in a mocking tone of Mitsuki-sensei, "What happened?"

So Kukai told Rima-chan the whole ordeal.

"Ahahaha, hope she doesn't come to see you perform at the festival hunh, Utau?" Rima giggled, earning a frustrated glare from the blonde pop star.

"Don't even _say_ that," Utau-san warned the small blonde, "That stupid woman …she wouldn't even know great talent if it flew in and _smacked_ her right across the face. I was a freaking famous all around the world diva, for crying out loud,"

"And she was a famous well-known director-"

"No, tell me something that's _actually_ fantastic that she's done with her pathetic life, besides being sent to some mental help and miraculously landing a job as a drama teacher," Utau-san muffled through her mouthful of pasta, "Then I'll start to care and respect the woman,"

Everyone at the table snickered at the pig-tailed blonde's little rant.

"It's not funny," she snapped at us only to have us laugh another round even louder.

"Okay, okay; I think she's had enough, hahaha," Takashi interjected while he covered his mouth which was filled with food.

"Fine, we'll stop torturing little Utau~" Kukai purred as he reached over the table and patted the pig-tailed blonde on top of her head, making her blush a bit.

I chuckled at this, holding the side of my stomach, but stopped all together as a small object popped against my head and plopped on top of the lunch table. Looking down I found that it was a small pea; picking it up I glared at the tiny vegetable.

"Nagi …man, what are you doing? Studying your food?" Daichi asked as he was holding a huge plastic fork against Rhythm who was holding a giant plastic spoon …I guess they were 'sword' fighting each other.

"It's not like they poisoned it," Rhythm snickered and smacked his 'weapon' against Daichi's. I shook my head, "No …I think someone threw this at me …"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and looked over to Rima who was calmly enjoying her lunch; she looked up and smiled innocently over to everyone (besides me), "Mmm," she mused as she was happily munching on her sweet peas.

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes, "I know you're angry with me, but throwing food …I thought you were a little more mature than that, Rima-chan," I sighed. The small blonde looked up from her food and glanced around, "Did any of you guys hear something?" she blinked.

Everyone at the table sweat dropped at her question.

I narrowed my eyes over to her …so, that's what she's sunk down to? Please, like the 'silent treatment' can really guilt me into apologizing to her. I just rolled my eyes at this and flicked a few wandering locks of my purple hair over my right shoulder, "Hahaha, you're so funny _RiRi-tan_," I smiled over to the blonde.

Her happy-go-lucky and oh-so innocent smile fell off of her face as her eyes shot over to me, "I told you _never_ to call me that!"

"But, it's so cute, besides your _mother_ told me that I could call you that regardless of what you say," I smirked and then gulped down a few swallows of my white milk.

"Grrr …" she growled as she gripped the sides of her lunch tray and then angrily stood to her feet, "I'm done so I'm leaving," she humphed and turned away from our table; well not before she turned and I 'accidently' tossed my small bread roll after her; hitting the small blonde in the back of her head. She froze as some of the kids instantly stopped their eating; while some others were snickering lightly amongst themselves. I, on the other hand, sat calmly whistling an innocent tune and twirled my plastic fork in between my fingers.

Rima slowly turned herself around; a scowling expression etched into her small 'angel'-like face. Her honey gaze shooting daggers over to our table; I gave her a friendly and nonchalant wave. Everyone else (our loving friends and their Charas) raised their now emptied trays to the bottom halves of their faces and cautiously eased themselves down under the table.

"Why?" she asked over to me through her tightly pursed lips; anger and irritation obviously filling her voice.

I only smiled over to her, "Now we're even," I say simply.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I'm afriad not, my favorite evil little Chibi Devil,"

She narrowed her gaze harder onto me, but forced a smile and loosened her grasp on her tray making it fall heavily into the trash bin. She then gingerly waltzed over to a random table with her gaze still bestowed upon me, "You know what, Purple-Head …?" she hummed.

"…" I stayed silent, watching her actions. She reached over someone's head and delicately stole a quick scoop of their pasta, "…I _really_ can't stand you!" she yelled and then flung it over in my direction.

Rhythm and Amu both gasped at this, but I just closed my eyes, smiled lightly and swayed my head over to the right; easily dodging the food.

Glancing over to Rima-chan, I found her steaming …better yet, boiling in anger, "Grrr …"

I laughed uncontrollably at this only to be cut off with yet another full spoonful of flying pasta which hit me straight in the face and sent me falling backwards and out of my seat, "Oof!"

A sudden _-ping-_ noise rang through my ears and my hair instantly threw itself into a high pony-tail.

**_Normal POV …_**

Nagihiko now in a Chara Change with Temari form, growled lowly to himself and then flipped onto the top of the table, "You're gonna pay for that one, Blondie!" he shouted over to small little Rima; unexpectedly in his regular and low boy voice.

Rima, Takashi, and Kukai all blinked at this **(A/N: Just remember that Amu, Utau, Kukai and Takashi are all hiding under the lunch table; so they can't really see Nagihiko at the moment)**. They could instantly make out that dialect from any Chara when they're in a bad mood.

Everyone's eyes widened at this as they stared and watched their two popular former Guardians.

"Fu-Fujisaki …?" Rima stammered a little caught off guard by this sudden change.

Ignoring the small blonde, Nagihiko swiftly grabbed a handful of his pasta and threw it straight at the tiny girl; she gasped her eyes wide and dashed behind one of the many pillars of the cafeteria.

"Don't hide now, Mashiro!" the purple headed boy yelled.

Panicking, the petite blonde quickly glanced around her small area and grabbed someone's half full chocolate milk carton and launched it over to the blazing Fujisaki; he shifted over to his left dodging the beverage incredibly and gracefully.

"Crap," Rima breathed and reached for a student's hamburger and shot it over her tiny and slender shoulders, only to have Nagihiko dodge it once more and then there was another sudden _-ping-_ noise resulting in a pair of blue headphones magically appearing around the purple head's neck. A bright, sporty and competitive smirk played across his lips, "FOOD FIGHT; LAST ONE STANDING IS THE WINNER!" He suddenly declared, receiving many roars and applause from some of the male students …even Kukai, who jumped from under the lunch table and was now standing beside the Chara Changed boy.

And without any warning what-so-ever, food started to fling and flang everywhere about the spacious air. Many students, both females and males smiled, yelled, shouted and dodged the various flying sustenance.

"Ack! Hey, not cool Kimura-chan; you got salad dressing all in my hair," a long haired brunette screeched.

"Move from out of the way then," the girl yelled back with a slight giggle.

"Haruma-kun, I got your back, dude!" a black haired boy chuckled as he cut his way through the chaos of High schoolers and shot Mac-&-Cheese at everyone that he happened to pass; while many more fording battles took place from around them.

Nagihiko and Kukai being two of the battalions, both hopped from off top of the table and strolled down the many aisles of the lunchroom as food flew passed them. They glanced over to each other, "Don't kill her, alright?" Kukai smiled.

"No promises," the purple head smirked; and with that they separated, going opposite ways.

Nagihiko searched around, "Oh, Rima-chan …" he called innocently, "Oh where, oh where could she …BE!" he exclaimed as he quickly pounced behind a pillar where he found a sitting little Rima; she gasped as she looked up to him with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Nagihiko smirked down to her.

She gulped and stole a quick few glimpses at her surroundings, but was startled when he started to speak, "One last chance …Rima-chan; say it or …" he smiled as he revealed a steaming half eaten Sloppy Joe behind his back, "…suffer the consequences,"

Rima stiffened at this, but shook the feeling off, "Never!" she exclaimed, "GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!" her small voice shouted throughout the room, only to have a confused Nagihiko staring down at her and then she dashed away from the boy to stand as the Girl's team leader.

Nagihiko blinked, but easily complied and stood as the Boy's team leader.

"Trays up and steady girls," Rima commanded with her hand on her hip. All the girls behind the small blonde raised their lunch trays to the front of themselves ready for shielding.

The two long haired companions' friends peeked from under their table and watched this with a disbelieving expression on each one of their faces.

"Rima …are you sure that you want to go through all of this?" Kusukusu floated up and tried reasoning with her bearer. Rima narrowed her eyes down to the tiny clown, "I thought we've been through this already …_not until he cracks and comes crawling to me on his belly begging for mercy!_" she said through gritted teeth.

"But that's not what you said before,"

Rima ignored her Chara and glared over to Nagihiko Fujisaki …

"Mirror them," Nagihiko smirked and the boys all followed his orders, "First flank …ATTACK!" he yelled and instantly the first row of boys blew past him and was darting over to the many girls that stood opposite of them. Rima tossed a small fresh red apple into the air, only to catch it inside the palm of her hand and bit into the delicious fruit and smirked over to the approaching boys, "Up," she commanded and the girls raised their 'shields' over their head/hair; one girl covered her head and Rima's, "Now FIRE!"

"Firing," one of the girls responded.

Some of the boys that were charging over to the girls side stopped and looked around, "Fire? I don't get it …"

"What are they talking about 'Fire'?"

Their questions were soon answered by the girls jumping on one end of the multiple long lunch tables that they had lined up behind them, sending many dishes and foods air born **(A/N: Just imagine a giant see-saw with one large girl sitting on one side, hahaha –no offense intended)**.

"WHAT THE-" some of the boys gasped, but soon were interrupted by food landing onto their faces; some of them were knocked out cold; others screamed as the steaming hot food landed in their faces, arms and legs.

"Everyone charge, now!" Nagihiko shouted, nearly aggravated. He grabbed a janitor's broom that was lying on the ground just beside him and launched himself with the rest of his men. Rima mirrored his actions (even with the broom). They heavily collided with each other, smacking and whacking the two wooden 'swords' against each other's, "This all wouldn't have to happen, if you'd just say it and get it over with, cross dresser," Rima stated as she gritted her teeth.

"You first, grade schooler," he said back.

"Grrr …" she growled as she glared up to the purple haired boy, "I'm freaking Bite-sized! I can't see why you people refuse to understand that!"

He only smirked down to the small blonde in return.

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly busted open, revealing Headmaster Tsukasa-san along with some of the security staff, Coach Gunma and Nurse Takinowa, "What on Earth …is going on here?" the Headmaster demanded as his eyes wandered over all the chaos that's become of his once orderly lunchroom.

Rima and Nagihiko both quickly looked up only to drop down their 'weapons' and hastily hiding their hands behind their backs while they both stared up to the Academy's law enforcement. Tsukasa scowled over to the two long haired companions and then narrowed his eyes onto them, "You two," he stated sternly for the first time; Rima and Nagihiko both winced at this, "My office _now_,"

They both gulped in unison and proceeded out of the lunchroom.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

So there the two of them stood, in the center of Tsukasa's office room, just in front of his large and cherry wood made desk; fear and trouble written all over their faces. Food plastered and tattered on their uniforms as well as their hair. People's voices could be heard inaudibly on the outside of the room's walls.

_'How long have we been standing here …?'_ Rima asked herself as she seemed to be searching the floorboards hard and endlessly for an answer. Nagihiko on the other hand, had wandering eyes, for he has never been sent to the Headmaster's office for defiance or disobeying the rules, but only on good terms …now he was sure scared of the happenings that might occur in this room of torture, future claiming and record ruining instantly defining itself as a death chamber of horror in his opinion.

The walls were all of fine and thick cherry wood as the floors were just regular oak wood as any other floor, but was neatly blanketed with a rich red carpet; set in every corner (all four corners) of the quite large room sat nice and healthy looking plants that you could find in small apartment housings; while the rest looked simply like any other Headmaster's office in a Shoujo story or manga.

The double cherry wood doors pulled apart from each other as Tsukasa walked into the room; the doors closing once more, "…"

He didn't speak a word, but his face shone disappointment enough for the two students to share. As he sat down in his kingly throne-like chair, he looked over to the two and just shook his head in a disapproving way, "Rima …how many times have I seen you in my office this year?" he managed out in a gentle-like tone.

Rima lowered her head in embarrassment, "Th-thirty-seven t-times …" she stuttered.

The older blonde nodded his head, "And I believe this is Nagihiko's first time being in trouble," Tsukasa stated, "Choosing a hectic food war for your first big trouble …I don't really understand why you would rather go with that than simply skipping class …"

"Yes sir …I apologize for that," Nagihiko mumbled as he dipped his head lowly.

_'Goody-goody,'_ Rima yelled within her thoughts.

"What are you going to do to us," Rima shook the thought off and looked up to the Headmaster.

"I don't know …what do you think I should do?" he sighed.

"Forget about this and let us go-"

"Nothing like what you two had did is going to go with just a small scolding and a slap on the wrist, Rima," Tsukasa quickly said, instantly knocking off the small smile from Rima's face.

…

…

…

It was silent between the three of them …

Tsukasa sighed, "As for punishment for the reckless food fighting business and the cafeteria's minimum damage and also injuring a fellow student (also my young defenseless nephew, might I add) …I sentence the both of you to three days of before and after school detentions; the mornings you will be helping either Coach Gunma set up the equipment for his Phy Ed. classes or Mitsuki-sensei with dusting and unfolding the seats in the Academy's auditorium and as for after school …you two will be cleaning the entire cafeteria together from head to toe; since it seems that you two enjoy there so much," he explained, "And that way the janitors' could get that vacation that they were bothering me about," he chuckled.

Rima flinched at this, "B-but that's worth _more_ than us just starting a food war and wrecking the lunchroom; besides Coach Gunma _hates_ me,"

"Starting at 6:13am tomorrow," he stated; ignoring Rima, "Any problems out of either of you two will result in added days to your punishment," he smiled in a happy-go-lucky type of way, "And as for today, you two will be held in after school detention with Mitsuki-sensei as your instructor in room 2-D for a total of two hours,"

"Whoa, no way," Rima snapped, "She's crazy,"

"Want to shoot for four hours?" Tsukasa smiled over to the small wavy headed blonde.

Rima bit back her tongue and glared up to the Headmaster, "No sir …" she muttered under her breath, but it sort of sounded more like an evil growl instead.

"Then it's settled," he beamed as he clapped his hands together, "Oh, and for even more special news …this little predicament; I won't add or even mention it in your school records if you two do a great job,"

"Thank you sir," Nagihiko quickly smiled as small little Rima crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and humphed, "I can't believe this …" she grumbled.

Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari all gave her a small warily chuckle.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Rima: I HATE THE AUTHOR!<strong>

**Nagihiko: Aw, now Rima …it's quite nicer if you use your happy voice, hahaha.**

**M.L.D: I'm with Nagi-kun today.**

**Rima: When _aren't_ you on his side?**

**M.L.D: He's a-dorable …**

**Kusukusu: Anyways …to the review responses!**

**M.L.D: Sure, sure and today's reviews are responded …**

**Review Responses:**

**-Blueberryfan10- That'll be actually hilarious; hahaha! Please tell me how it all went for her. Thank you for reviewing, once more!**

**-THE ZEBRA KING- Thanks for the review and the credit goes fully to you for the idea of a funny and chaotic food fight, hahaha! I really needed a reason for Nagihiko and Rima to get after school detention, so the food fight was a riot enough. I was going to have the two of them disrupt class and stand out in the hallway, but this was a whole lot better. As your reward: Do you want to 'disclaim' chapter ten? Just add it to your next review okay, thanks again! (or send the request to me in a PM).**

**M.L.D: I apologize if Rima and Nagihiko were a lot more OOC from how they regularly are; but it's sort of hilarious of how Rima and Nagi can easily take charge of the High school student body, hahaha!**

**Rhythm: Thanks again to THE ZEBRA KING! YAY! *shoots you a thumbs up***

**Kusukusu: See you all in the next chapter everyone! *waves***


	10. Just say sorry! Part III

**M.L.D: HI GUYS; WELCOME BACK TO 'A SIMPLE THREAD'!**

**Rhythm: Wow, chapter ten already? That's so awesome!**

**Kusukusu: Super Awesome!**

**M.L.D: Now to please welcome THE ZEBRA KING as he disclaims the chapter for today …!**

**ZEE: Hello everyone; we have a major confession to make.**

***Kusukusu&Rhythm blinks***

**M.L.D: We are Shibuko Ebara and Banri Sendo; the creators of PEACH-PIT!**

**…silence …**

**Rima: You've got to be kidding me -_-;;**

***Nagihiko chuckles awkwardly* *M.L.D and ZEE smiles brightly***

**Rima: Oh Kami-sama no …just-just move on to the chapter; no disclaimer today –**

**Nagihiko: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara; only her own OCs.**

**Rima: *glares* I hate you.**

**Nagihiko: You so don't. Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Ten: Just say sorry! Part III … ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

My eyelids pulled apart from each other slowly and softly fluttered themselves open; letting the early morning sun gleam into my view; I winced and groaned at this and then shifted over to my side, increasing the light beeping noise from my stupid annoying alarm clock.

I narrowed my eyes to better my sleepy view to find the small clock reading '4:15 am', "Too early …" I grumbled to the small machine and then my fingers searched tiredly for the snooze button. Successfully finding its target, my fingers pushed down on the switch. I smiled lightly and rolled over towards the wall, falling into another round of sleep …

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" screamed the alarm. My eyes shot open and in one swift movement I flipped over and slammed my hand on the button once again, "It's too early," I growled, "Now shut up," and with that, I fell onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"Shut it off already …" Kusukusu's tired voice echoed from her egg. I glared up to the ceiling and whipped my head over towards the small little timer at my bedside as it screamed throughout the room; a low growl emitted from me as I ripped the comfy covers from off of my small body.

Marching over to my alarm clock, I snatched it from my nightstand and shook it back and forth mercilessly, "Stupid thing! I told you it's too darn early in the morning!" I fumed loudly, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Uh …R-Ri-chan …" my Mamma's voice trailed off from my bedroom door. I froze and glanced over to her with surprised eyes and then glanced back to the clock in my small tiny hands. …Okay …this is a hahaha, weird moment …

I chuckled and quickly hid the still beeping clock behind my back; Mamma forced out an awkward giggle and slowly closed the door behind her, "I'll just let you and Mr. Clock have a moment alone …breakfast is ready and you have a guest downstairs …they said that they're going to walk you to school this morning," she said quickly through my bedroom door.

I sweat dropped at this …

Yep, she's a little freaked out about her only daughter talking and yelling at inanimate objects. Truthfully I would be too, but still sometimes Mamma makes me worry about her too; I mean …where does she think I get it from?

"Um …al-alright Mamma," I said back as I placed the alarm clock back on the nightstand, but not before shooting it one more last death glare as I started over and made my bed. Kusukusu then woke up and greeted me with a cheery hello and a cute wide smile. Wow …what a quick change in mood, but I smiled back and did my regular morning routine …except it's a lot earlier than when I usually woke up, but I have to live with my punishments like I do with my happy moments.

But, I wonder which of the girls who would wake up this early in the morning for my sake and walk with me to school …School wouldn't start until another full two and half hours, so they'll just have to sit, wait and watch while Fujisaki and I help either Mitsuki-sensei or Coach Gunma. If I had to guess right away …I would have to say that Amu would be the type of friend to wake up this early for others, but then again Yaya would too if she's high enough on candy; Utau would come, but never early on weekdays …

I shrugged my shoulders and waltzed over to my bedroom's bathroom and did the regular facilities stuff.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

After pulling my wavy hair into a neat back pony-tail, I tied and laced my new all-time favorite cute little thin dark blue colored ribbon around the beginning of it and my thick blonde hair tumbled down my back, while a few stray curls cascaded about my thin shoulders. After packing and going over my belongings in my schoolbag, I then pulled my winter sweater over my head and patted it down to suit my small figure; and then rubbed down the sides of my uniform skirt. Looking into my dresser's mirror, I smiled happily satisfied with myself and started over to my door with a small singing Kusukusu behind me.

I trailed down the stairs a very tired and slightly irritated yawn escaping from my lips. Reaching the few steps of the staircase, I found Mamma waltzing into the hallway with an old newspaper; she glanced over into my direction, "Kawaii; Ri-chan you look so cute with your hair up like that!" my Mamma squealed as I just finished coming down the small flight of stairs.

I blushed a little at her compliment, "Arigatou, Mamma," I smiled cutely only to receive more squealing from my mother. I sweat dropped at this …Jeez; it's like having an over-sized teenager as a fangirl …

"Excuse me, Mashiro-san but your food is getting cold –" a sudden voice quickly cut itself off as the person entered into the small hallway leading into the kitchen.

I blinked, "What …? The baka's here!" I snapped; instantly glaring at the idiot purple headed boy.

"Hi Rhythm; hi Temari!" Kusukusu beamed.

"Ri-chan, now that's not very nice …but, yes _Fuji-kun's_ here," my Mamma scolded down to me while I glared over to the tall purple head as he just smiled down to me, sincerely.

"He came over earlier and offered to walk with you to school and asked for me to let you sleep in a little late so he could make breakfast for us! He's such a sweet boy~" Mamma giggled as she turned to the Fujisaki and gently pinched his right cheek; he only chuckled up to her, "It's no problem, really Mashiro-san,"

Mamma giggled at this and smiled over to me, "Come on and join us at the table, Ri-chan,"

"If he cooked, then I'm not really hungry," I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Ri-chan?"

"Oh, um …I just can't wait! My tummy's all grumbly Mommy," I smiled in a really cute way.

"Awwhh~!" my Mamma squealed as she shot over and glomped me to the floor, "Kyaah!" I exclaimed, "Mamma, remember that number one rule we agreed on; never jumping me for a hug! It's never a good idea to glomp a small person!" I say as I struggled against Mamma's tight embrace. Purple-Head, his two Charas and Kusukusu all snickered at this as I wriggled in my mother's arms.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

It was strangely silent as Fujisaki and I walked together to the school. I mean, there was nothing really to talk about; we are still quite upset with each other after all. We just walked down the sidewalk; a small gap in between the two of us and our eyes staring straight ahead …sometimes glancing to the side of ourselves.

A relaxing soft wind breezed past us making my loose hairs dance around my small frame; Kusukusu rested on top of my head. I glanced up to her and smiled softly, she's just so cute! …but always taking a nap on my head; is it comfy and warm up there or something?

I glanced up to the sky finding it a riveting gentle clouded grey color as thick, but small puffy mists swirled around up inside the abyss. Gentle rich white snow sprinkled down and covered the many grounds of the Seiyo region; as I watch this; I shifted my arms into a more comfortable space inside my slightly thick dark blue wool uniform sweater sleeves and hid more of my cheeks within my pale sky blue scarf.

My eyes then shifted over to Fujisaki …he was wearing an all-black, low V-neck sweater that revealed more of his uniform shirt and his green plaid tie. Around his neck was a fine evergreen colored wool scarf that went perfectly well with his green plaid shorts. Rhythm rode on his head while Temari made herself comfortable inside his scarf, just on the right side of his lightly rosy cheek.

Fujisaki suddenly glanced down over to me; I blinked and quickly ripped my eyes from off of him and kept them facing to the other side of the emptied sidewalk, "We're still arguing, so why did you come over?"

"…Well, we're both on the same punishment and going to the same place; so why not?" he answered, "And besides, seeing as you like to oversleep and yell at your alarm clock all morning; it seems that I did make the right decision in coming to pick you up," he chuckled some. My eyes narrowed some as I glared down towards the sidewalk, "Figures," I scoffed, "You only did this to indirectly annoy me,"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

After a small while, we were still leisurely strolling to Seiyo Academy, but I couldn't help but notice that there was no morning rush …where's all the traffic, the screeching car horns, the distant chatting of the locals, the barking dogs in the distance and etc.

"Where is everyone …?" I mumbled and only now noticed that the clouds hovered a little lower and seemed a shade darker than before, while the snow falling had gotten even heavier; coming down in a much more rapid speed.

"Hm? You say something?" Fujisaki asked pulling himself away from his happy humming session; I didn't say anything and shook my head slowly, "It's nothing," I say.

"Okay," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders, while he continued on with his soft humming. I giggled at this, but then caught myself and watched the random buildings we passed from the side of me silently, but pulled out my phone from my skirts' pocket remembering that I didn't put it on vibrate …wonder how that'll work out if it rang in class because of some random text …

I sweat dropped at the thought; so not worth the drama …

Glancing at the tiny digital clock in the lower right hand corner of the orange flip phone; I saw the time tick to '5:30 am'. I groaned inwardly at this and shuffled the little electronic back into my pocket. I just hate getting up so freaking early …I'm glad that the weekend's close.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

Okay this is really weird, even if it's this early in the morning there's always at least a few early birds just walking around or something, but no one was out. Fujisaki and I just made it up to the school. We trudged up to the front entrance gates only to find them closed and locked shut. I blinked at this as Fujisaki raised his hand and touched the metal iron bars.

"It's locked …" he says.

"No really? I can obviously see that," I said over to him and looked back up to the gates.

"Maybe we're early …what time is it?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and viewed the time, "It's '5:41 am'," I told him.

"Hm …I guess it's still pretty early …no problem, since we're here we can just wait out front until Tsukasa-san arrives or just one of the janitors," he smiled down to me. I looked over to him, "I guess,"

So we stood at the front of the emptied school hand facing the vacant streets of Seiyo; my honey eyes facing that of the snowy pavement while Fujisaki smiled in front of him humming joyously. Glancing to my side, I noticed that from under his long, thick side bangs that he was listening to his iPod and then sighed. Well, I guess trying to make a conversation was out of the question.

Kusukusu shuffled herself into my scarf just on the right side of my face; she beamed up to me and then waved over to Rhythm and Temari who had done they exact same over in Fujisaki's scarf. I giggled at this …Charas can be so adorable at times.

Pulling my eyes away from the three good friends, I retraced my vision back onto the emptied streets of Seiyo and looked back down to my cellphone; '6:08 am'. I glared at the small device.

Why do I feel like the Headmaster ditched us? I don't know why …it's just a strong weird feeling …or like what Mamma likes to call 'women's intuition'; she says it's the most powerful gift that has been bestowed on us females by the Goddesses in Heaven and right after that is the ability to give life (birth) and the radiant beauty either outside or inside and blah, blah, blah …etc. Some crazy mess like that, but anyways in my opinion it's just a weird tingling sensation that you would get after eating or being around something you're not supposed to and getting an allergic reaction; like a small itching irritating rash …or what I like to call my Super Special Secret Spidey Sense! No one knows about it except Mamma and Kusukusu, oh and my Diary of course.

Hazing out of my pool of random thoughts, I spotted a small moving dot in the distance; I squinted my eyes trying to better my view. I nudged Fujisaki from beside me in his arm, my eyes never leaving off of the upcoming speck. He looked down over to me and blinked, pulling his left ear bud from his ear, "What is it?" he asks.

I didn't answer and pointed over to the moving thing; he soon followed my gaze and studied it, "It looks like a car; probably Tsukasa-san rushing because he's running late,"

I stood still and watched the black vehicle and shook my head, "I don't think so …isn't the Headmaster's car tan?"

"I guess you're right …" he chuckled, still watching the car drive around hectically. I sweat dropped at this, but blinked as I realized that the vehicle was an all-black large minivan. Fujisaki and I jumped back. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, his back facing slightly to the upcoming death trap; I felt my cheeks slightly tinge to a light pink …I don't know if it was from the cold air or the fact that he and I were so close to each other. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as the vehicle swerved a little and managed a small booming thud against the sidewalks' curb. Small snowy dust clouds fluttered around in the air; as it cleared the drivers' window pulled down **(A/N: Did you know that in Japan that the driver's seat is on the right side of the car? - )**.

I blinked my eyes and peeked over Fujisaki's shoulder and instantly my eyes widened, "M –Mamma? !" I gasped, leading Fujisaki to ease himself from me and follow my eyesore, "Mashiro-san?"

"Get in the car now you guys," she told us.

Fujisaki and I blinked at this a little taken aback and glanced over to each other.

… IN MAMMA'S CAR …

"I'm so glad that I found you two," Mamma sighed. I glanced up to her.

Right now, Mamma, Fujisaki, our Charas and I were all riding in my Mamma's minivan. Fujisaki and I were sitting in the back passenger seats as Mamma sat up front and drove.

"What's the matter, Mashiro-san?"

"After you guys left, I turned on the television and saw the news and the news lady said that there was going to be a big snow storm today. She said that it'll be safer for everyone –especially kids to stay at home or indoors," Mamma explained, "I was so worried! They didn't say really when the storm was going to start, so that made me really, really, really worried; so I rushed down here as fast as I could to come get you guys. Practically losing my mind,"

I blinked, "So school was …"

"Canceled?" Fujisaki finished off the rest of my sentence and I glared over to him.

"Yup, all schools in the Seiyo region are officially closed down; everyone's at home. All the roads were closed down too, they're really serious, they don't know how bad the storm is going to get,"

"I hate today," I quickly frowned. Fujisaki chuckled, "I find it quite amusing to say the least,"

"Figures you of all people would say that …"

"But it's true, Ri-chan's always so moody," Mamma faked a pout, "Hm …maybe it's that time of the month …"

Fujisaki suddenly choked back a flood of blush, "Mashiro-san that's a little uncalled for –"

"Mamma, just drive!" I yelled jumping up to my Mamma's shoulder, "What's wrong with you randomly saying something like that?"

"What? You're both in High school now …he's bound to learn about it in health class or something,"

"Why use me as an example? That's private business that as a mother you should respect! You have them too, so you of all random crazy people should understand," I ranted, "Jeez, I swear sometimes I wonder if you even think about the things you say before you even mention them …Fujisaki –"

"Fuji-kun, darling," Mamma cut me off, trying to correct me.

"There's no way I'm calling the Baka that; there's no way whatsoever! Back to my nagging at you, _Mother_ …_Fujisaki_ is a _boy_; no matter how girly he looks with all that hair!"

"Uh thanks Rima-chan …" the Purple-Head sweat dropped from behind me.

"WHATEVER! Mamma, things like that are strictly private; it's like …a major rule in the all-girls code book,"

"I don't see what the problem is …all girls around your age goes through the phase; it's just part of life. Even your two friends Amu and probably even Yaya –"

"There you go blurting out awkward random things!"

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? You shouldn't feel ashamed of it; besides it's one of the many wonderful gifts from the grateful Goddesses of the Heavens –"

"Just stop talking! Cut on the radio, just no more talking from you; you're making everything epically awkward,"

"Fine, fine …since the topic is bothering you so much," Mamma said as she rolled her eyes and reached over to the vehicles' music player.

Purple-Head sighed in relief and I settled back into my seat; glaring out of the back passengers' tinted window, watching the small fluffy specks fall harder to the Earth …

A storm …it just had to be a freaking storm! I'm really starting to think that Kami-sama is really trying to torture me or something …

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Make yourself at home, Fuji-kun," Mamma giggled as we came into our home, and she locked the door behind us. I grumbled curses under my breath and glared over to the annoying home intruding purple head.

Well, I guess coincidently he had gotten a phone call from his mom, she was worried and wanted to know his whereabouts, he told her that he was okay and riding with me and Mamma back to the house. He also asked if it was okay if anybody can drop by and pick him up, but his mom went totally overprotective mode and told him to see if it would be okay for him to stay with us until the storm blows over …Mamma quickly agreed, saying that not anyone should be driving in this kind of weather …

My right eyebrow twitched at the horrific memory, "Home wrecker," I growled over to him as I slid off my shoes in the front hallway. Fujisaki mirrored my actions, but smiled innocently over to me, "I'm sorry for intruding in like this, Rima,"

"Add an honorific, you annoying Baka,"

"But that's no fun ~,"

Mamma waltz passed us and strolled into the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so …Ri-chan, can you take Fuji-kun upstairs and get him settled in?"

"He's not sleeping in my room," I quickly stated.

"Well, we don't have any other rooms and he's _certainly_ not sleeping on the couch. Where's your hospitality, Ri-chan?" Mamma spoke as she searched around in the fridge.

"It's okay Mashiro-san, I'll be okay on the couch –"

"What did I just say? If you two are going to be under my roof, you're going to follow all the rules and orders given with it," Mamma scolded the two of us. I stared my eyes down to the wooden floorboards, while beside me I could feel a blushing Fujisaki.

"Yes Mamma," I answered her and slowly made my way over to the staircase that led up to the hallway towards my bedroom, "Please follow me, F –Fujisaki …" I stuttered.

As I climbed up the stairs, I could hear not so far behind me Fujisaki's light and gentle footsteps following close behind me. Our Charas were silent for once, which was really weird and awkward.

Reaching my room, I hesitantly turned my doorknob and slowly opened the door. The both of us entered inside; I could feel my face instantly flood a bright strawberry red.

"Your room's so cute, Rima-chan ~," Temari giggled as she floated around the apricot colored room. I smiled lightly at her compliment.

"My thoughts exactly …but with the front you put on at school; I would've never thought of your room looking like this," went Fujisaki, "You know you can tell a lot about a person, by looking at their bedroom?"

I blushed at this a little, "Shut up," I told him, "Don't start getting any crazy ideas. I'm still very angry with you; the only reason you're here is because Mamma invited you, not me,"

"I understand," he smiled lightly as his hazel ochre eyes wandered around the room, "So I'm guessing we're sharing the bed then?"

"Most certainly not; you get the floor, you cross dressing pervert," I said as I quickly crossed my arms just under my small chest.

"So mean …the floor is going to be cold ~," he whined playfully. I shrugged, "Oh well …get mad at the floor not me …and if you didn't realize my bed is a twin-sized. There's no way am I letting myself be that close to a c –" I blinked, turned away from the Fujisaki and quickly shut my mouth closed and then glared over to my window, feeling my cheeks reddening some.

Was I just going to call the Baka Fujisaki a 'cute guy'? I think the storms' starting to get to me.

"B-but I do have a spare sleeping bag, a spare futon and some beanbag chairs; your choice," I quickly rattled. Kusukusu snickered at this.

"I guess, I'll just settle with the futon then," I felt him shrug from behind me.

I then rolled my eyes and made my way over to my large and crowded closet and pulled out a clean, large white and crisp towel and then handed it to the purple haired boy, "Mamma has this strict rule about showering before sitting down at the dinner table and eating," I told the baffled cross dresser. I started over to my bedroom's door and signaled for him to follow me.

Walking down the long hallway, I finally came to a stop in front of a small closet. I slid the door open and searched through the row of men's clothing …pulling out a plain, baggy and light yellow colored sweatshirt; I then re-faced Fujisaki and held the shirt against his torso, studying it, "Hold your arms out to your sides," I told him. He did as asked and I held the long sleeves across his arms, "It'll fit you," I say and then laid the shirt over his left shoulder and then went back into the closet …after a few minutes, I found a pair of baggy dark gray sweatpants. I did the same like I did with the shirt and held the pants against Fujisaki and nodded my head, "Here you go," I say up to him as I placed and laid the pants on top of the sweatshirt on his shoulder.

"And here are some socks,"

Taking the balled up feet warmers, Fujisaki stayed silent and stared down to me with a weird, soft and serene expression that I've never seen him wear on his face before. I blinked and then glared up to him a little weirded out, "What's wrong with you?"

He blinked and gently shook his head, "Nothing; thank you Rima-chan," he smiled down to me, "Um …where's the bathroom?"

"You can use the one in my room," I told him and we both trailed back into my bedroom.

"Since you're a guest, you can go first and I'll just go after you," I said as I searched around inside my closet for some pajamas, "There should be an extra washcloth hanging on the ledge of the tub,"

"Alright …I'll try not to take too long," he said, before entering into the bathroom.

I sighed …thanks to Mamma, I have to be nice to someone that I hate and is currently angry with; plus she expects me to sleep in the same room as the baka and not nearly kill him in his sleep.

"Hahaha! Hey Rima, is it alright if Rhythm and Temari sleep in Kusukusu's basket for the sleepover?"

"Sure, I guess …" I sighed, watching the three of them all cheer at once. Rhythm hugged his small arms around the two female Charas shoulders as they all shared a festive laugh together, "We're going to have so much fun guys! We're gonna tell scary ghost stories and pull off loads of funny pranks!"

I sweat dropped after watching them …just wow …

I pulled out a cute light turquoise frilly night top with puffy and laced short sleeves; a small white lacey ribbon tied itself from around the collar. It had matching bottoms; which were a pair of slightly frilly shorts that hung just above my knees. This was my most favorite pajamas to wear and they were really warm and snuggly ~!

Going into my closet, I grabbed another large towel and then skipped over to my bed making sure to grab a Gag manga to read for the time being; pttf, who knew how long it will take the stupid cross dresser to take a shower.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

I folded the bath towel that Rima had given me not too long ago and placed it on the edge of the sink, in arm distance; and as for the clothes, I laid them on top of the bathroom's toilet (with the lid down, of course).

Before taking off my clothes, I made my way over to the closed door and twisted the lock.

"I don't know why you're locking the door, Fujisaki; you don't have anything that I want to see," Rima called over to the door. I chuckled; there are like a million comments I could say to that, but I'd rather not get into it, "I know that, I just feel more comfortable like this," I said back to her instead.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat cross dresser,"

I rolled my eyes at the insult and rubbed my hands through the side of my hair and then I started to undress myself. Climbing into the shower, I cut it on equally between hot and cold, making a relaxing combination of warmness. I closed my eyes in a tranquil type way as I rubbed my long purple bangs back; the earnest water trickling onto my face. The pushed back hair flopped back onto my forehead as I reached for a bar of soap and shampoo, but hesitated …

"Rima …is it alright if I use some of your shampoo?"

"Don't you realize how girly you sound?" she giggled. I only scowled some but shook it off, "Seriously,"

"Okay, okay …there are two different shampoos; one is _'Peaches & Creamed Delight'_ and the other one is _'Lavender Bliss'_. I barely ever use the lavender one, so go on ahead and use that," she says.

I nodded my head and grabbed the purple colored container and squeezed it over the top of my head and then I gently massaged it into my scalp. After I cleaned my hair, I reached for the bar of soap and my washcloth and began rubbing the two of them against my skin.

Finding myself done, I quickly rinsed and dried myself off and threw on the clothes that Rima had given me to wear, laying the large white towel around my neck because my hair was still a little wet. I then unlocked the bathroom door and re-entered back into the small blonde's bedroom.

She took her eyes from her Gag manga and looked up to me, "Took you long enough,"

I rolled my eyes, "Your turn," I say a little annoyed and pointed to the bathroom from over my shoulder.

"It's about time," she says as she waltz passed me and into the bathroom.

I sighed and sat in one of her emptied beanbag chairs; beside the little sitting area was a bookshelf, "I guess she wouldn't mind if I just read something to pass the time," I assured myself and reached for a random book. It was a manga. Normally I don't really read things like this, but I guess this is all Rima has in her room.

I shrugged my shoulders in a bored fashion and tried reading the comedic comic and then sighed, "Too many pictures …" I groaned, "Doesn't she have something with more …I don't know …more words in it?" I asked myself only to sigh some more.

Digging into my schoolbag, I pulled out my cellphone to find that I had a missed call and pressed redial.

_"Hello?"_ answered Takashi's voice on the other end of the speaker.

"Hey Tashi-kun, it's me; Nagi,"

_"Oh hey, Nade-chan!"_

I sweat dropped at the nickname of my alter ego, "…I said 'Nagi'; again with that nickname?"

_"Sorry, sorry …I've just grown so use to it,"_ he chuckled.

"So why did you call?"

_"No reason, really; I just was talking to Hanako-sama and she told me that you're spending the night over that small blonde's house …what was her name again?"_

I sighed, "Rima-chan?"

_"Ah, yeah! Rima Mashiro-sempai; aren't you two like planning to kill each other or something?"_ he chuckled.

"Not exactly …hopefully …" I mumbled, only thinking of the worst from the small blonde.

_"Hahaha,"_

"Why do I get the feeling that you only called to laugh at my misery …"

_"Because I sort of am, plus I wanted to see if you were still alive or not. It's weird how I haven't been here for long, but can tell that she's an evil Chibi villain, but with a cute face,"_

"I guess …"

_"And it's really funny that I can easily tell that you have a thing for her,"_ Takashi said in a more serious tone.

I instantly choked on air, "Wait, what?"

_"You heard me, Nagihiko …you like Rima-sempai, don't you?"_

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

_"Let's just say that your acting skills have gotten …how should I put this delicately …when you try hiding your romantic-y feelings; your acting sucks,"_

"Ouch?"

_"I'm just saying …"_ he hummed, _"So, how long did you like her?"_

"I don't know …"

I heard Takashi chuckle some through the phone.

"I'm hanging up now," I said, getting annoyed.

_"Okay, I'll just see you later after the storm blows over then …have fun ~,"_ he chimed through the phone, right before hanging up on his end of the phone with a soft 'click'. I glared my eyes in front of me, at visibly nothing …that Takashi. He's one of the few people who can look past my façades; as well as Mother, Father, Baaya-san, Rhythm and Temari and maybe even Rima-chan …

But …all this time, I've liked her …? I mean, this is the little demon who loves to torture me every minute of the day; the Chibi Devil who only thinks of the male species as servants, slaves and her loyal followers. The girl who …hates me …

Putting my cellphone back into my schoolbag, I sighed at the thought, only to be interrupted by the small blonde exiting from out of the bathroom. I looked up and felt my face heat up some …she looked so cute …She wore this pretty turquoise innocent looking Lolita two-piece pajama set, with her hair in two low pony-tails that laid on her shoulders and tumbled down about her arms in front view; without that usual black ribbon. I blinked a few times, slightly taken aback by her appearance; I couldn't help but stare …

She blinked as she ran her slender fingers through her many curled locks and noticed my eyes on her, instantly blushing, "Stop staring at me," she said a little flustered as she turned her face from my view. I quickly did the same as I felt my cheeks flaring more, "S-sorry …but …it really looks good on you," I confessed. Rima's tiny physique stiffened some as she quickly whipped herself from me; her back facing me, "SH- SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she exclaimed.

I blinked and stared after her as she hurriedly stomped her way over to the bedroom door, "Stop saying useless stuff and come on! Dinner should be ready by now!"

I chuckled to myself, "Be right there," I called after her as I climbed to my feet and followed the small blonde down the stairs.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Your cooking is amazing, Mashiro-san," I smiled over to the smiling brunette, "Very good; I really like it,"

"Awwhh~ arigato Fuji-kun,"

"Kiss up," Rima hissed from across the table to me. I glanced up from my food over to her and smiled innocently, "_RiRi-tan_ is so lucky to have a pleasurable, stunning and very brilliant woman as a mother …such as yourself, Mashiro-san," I said in a happy 'oblivious' tone as I quickly shot the small blonde a small smirk. She glared over to me; I chuckled inwardly to myself.

"Oh stop …do go on," Mashiro-san giggled.

I smiled, "Plus your home is so glowingly decorated …I_ admire_ the style and taste. Very lovely,"

She giggled some more as a response, "You are so sweet, Fuji-kun …if you were older and if I weren't married …" she sighed. Rhythm floated over to my shoulder, "Nagi, what the_ heck_ do you think you're doing, dude?"

"Nothing really …I'm just complimenting Mashiro-san," I whispered under my breath.

"And teasing little Rima-chan …or are you trying to make her jealous?" Temari giggled from behind her pink kimono sleeve.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" I smiled lightly as I softly chuckled to myself, "Her reactions are always too cute and amusing,"

Rima scoffed as she stuffed a forkful of her potato salad into her mouth and then mumbled a few incoherent curses. I chuckled lowly to myself, "My, my …so unladylike, little RiRi-tan …" I tsked as I shook my head in a playful disapproval, "Hahaha,"

"Just be quiet so I can eat my dinner in peace, Baka,"

"Ri-chan, don't be so rude …call Fuji-kun, 'Fuji-kun', alright?"

"I'm not calling him that," she scoffed, before taking a short sip from her medium-sized glass.

"Ri-chan,"

"It's quite alright Mashiro-san …it's really funny when RiRi-tan calls me by her little nicknames," I smiled over to the Mashiro mother. She looked over to me and smiled lightly, "Well alright,"

"Freaking. Kiss. Up," Rima growled over to me; I only smiled happily over to her.

She's just so cute –

Wait a minute …why am I thinking about her? …Especially the cute thing? I don't even think we're friends, or near close to being associates; heck she'll befriend Nadeshiko before she even thinks to look my way AND WE'RE TWO OF THE SAME PERSON!

I shook my head slowly. Maybe I'm just tired …

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

That stupid over conceited Baka! H-how dare he barge into the safety and privacy of my own home and chat up my mother! ? That's super gross and disgusting on so many boundaries! Thanks to him, I'm too upset to even pay attention and read my favorite manga …I glared at the cross dresser as he sat calmly in one of my beanbags, reading a random Gag manga. I hate, hate, hate, _hate, and don't forget **HATE**_ him more than anything in the whole entire world!

Without a word, he silently flipped a few straying purple locks over his right shoulder. I narrowed my eyes more onto him as I slightly clenched the sides of my small lightly laminated book. That playboy …I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up in the morning with all that 'mop' chopped off until he's completely bald and his scalp is shining as bright as the freaking sun!

"Hmm …staring Rima-chan? See anything you like?" he said simply, his eyes never leaving the book. I blinked and then instantly glared, growling a bit, "Nothing. At. All," I said through gritted teeth and quickly stuffed my face into my Gag manga; zoning the stupid purple head out of my mind.

"Oh really …? Because …you were staring for approximately eleven minutes, forty seconds and fifty-eight pages so far," he smiled lightly; his eyes glued to the comic's pages. That statement made him sound so much like Kairi, I swear …

I choked a little on air, "There's no way that I was staring at you!"

"But you were," he said in a nonchalant type of tone, turning a page.

"So not,"

"So was,"

"No way, ever!"

"But you were," he yawned, flipping another page; Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari started giggling at this.

"In your dreams," I scoffed and immediately went back to reading.

"And they've become reality, I see," he chuckled lightly to himself. I peeked over the top of my book and glared at the idiot child, "I hate you," I growled over to him lowly.

"What else is new? I've really gotten used to it by now …It's been like three or so years …?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged, "It's doesn't really concern you,"

"Yeah it did and it does, because now I want to know,"

"Why would you care?" he asks in a bored tone, "I'm only thinking about a lot of things right now …besides, when do you ever care what leaves from out of my mouth. It's just jumbled nonsense to you,"

"Not always,"

"Ha," he cackled and closed the comic and shuffled over to his futon that I laid out beside my bed, "You've really gotten better at your acting skills, hunh?"

"…Fujisaki –"

"Good night, Rima …don't worry; tomorrow I won't be here to bother you," he sighed and shuffled under the blue covers, "My apologies for be such a nuisance today,"

I stared down to the Purple Head, speechless, "…"

"Would it be alright if I asked you to cut off the lamp?"

I nodded my head slowly reaching over to my nightstand and pulled the small string, making the tiny light fade off and then the room was instantly filled with the darkness of the night.

"Good night," he said lowly as Rhythm, Temari and Kusukusu all floated over to the little clown Chara's 'bedroom' aka basket and snuggled into their tiny colorful eggs. I shuffled myself into my bed and under my sheets, along with my slightly heavy comforter, "Good night …" I said to the bundled purple head almost silently and pulled the covers over my small shoulders and shifted in a more comfortable position underneath them, making my face confront the apricot wall, "…"

Why …do I feel so icky now …? My stomach feels as if it's in a big tangled knot …and it's yanking and pulling every minute. I narrowed my eyes until they were in a sober looking state. This is so weird …what's wrong with me all of a sudden?

I held onto the side of my stomach and winced, slightly …I've never felt this feeling before …except for when Mamma and Pappa argued and fought with each other **(A/N: She's just too clueless that she just indirectly answered the question to her problem, XD)**. Sighing in frustration, I glared at the wall and pulled the covers over my head; soon falling into a struggling night of sleep …

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: There you go; chapter TEN! I feel so accomplished at the moment. I apologize though, if some of this chappie seems rushed in some places or out of place or character.<strong>

**Mitsuki: SO MUCH DRAMA AND TENSION BREWING UP BETWEEN THEM!**

**M.L.D: Yeah, I know – Wait …hold on …who let you in here?**

**Mitsuki: Me.**

**M.L.D: Um …okay then …moving on to some things that are a little more normal …IT'S TIME TO RESPOND BACK TO YOUR GUYS REVIEWS!**

**Review Responses:**

**-Blueberryfan10 - Lol, okay! And thank you.**

**-THE ZEBRA KING - Glad you enjoyed the chapter and who doesn't love a good RimaHiko fight sometimes, hahaha!**

**-Dreamer-Tsuki - I don't think anyone saw the big food fight coming. Besides, just because Nagi's all sophisticated and such doesn't mean that he hasn't a loose crazy side to him, hahaha. **

**Kusukusu: Seems like everyone really liked the previous chapter!**

**Rhythm: That's so cool!**

**M.L.D: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope that you'll all stick with me for the rest of it. Oh! And I apologize if the showering scene with Nagihiko was …too descriptive; re-reading over it made me almost drown in my repeated floods of blush …there was maybe even a nosebleed … *imagines scene, blushes and covers my nose quickly* You know what …just-just click to the next chapter, hahaha!**


	11. Just say sorry! Part IV

**M.L.D: Welcome again to another chapter of 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Kusukusu: Want to tell everyone what you did, MoonLightDaiyz?**

**M.L.D: Well …sure why not? Since my last update, I've been typing up chapters for 'A Simple Thread' non-stop; like it was just pouring out of me, so now I'll be updating faster than before! Sounds awesome right?**** AND GUESS WHERE I'M UPDATING FROM . . . AT HOME, AT FREAKING LAST! ! !**

**Rhythm: Pretty cool! *shoots everyone signature thumbs up* MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara; only her own OCs. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Eleven: Just say sorry! Part I<em>_V__ … ~_

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

Slowly pulling my eyelids apart, I came face to face with an apricot colored ceiling and a sweet fragrance of . . . peaches? My head throbbed with unimaginable pain . . . I winced at this and glared at the top wall; my ears then picked up a sudden light, but annoying ringing sound, while my body laid on top of the floor, feeling heavier than usual.

I sluggishly sat myself up, rubbing my forehead; immediately feeling faint and dizzied "Ugh . . . I don't feel so very good . . ." I groaned lowly and then glanced around the room, "This isn't my room . . ." I say to myself a little confused.

Temari popped from out of her tiny pink egg and floated over to my face, "Nagihiko . . . we slept over at Rima-chan's house remember? Because of the big snow storm . . .?"

I blinked and ran my hands through the side of my purple head, "Rima-chan's . . .? . . . A snow storm . . .?" I asked aloud, trying to remember. Temari responded my question by floating closer to me and placing her tiny hand against my forehead and then quickly stole it back, "My, my . . . Nagihiko you're so warm," she gasped, "I think you might've caught a bit of a cold."

I chuckled and shook my head, "No . . . you know me Temari . . . I never get sick. The doctors always tell me that I'm a perfect picture of health." I smiled halfheartedly . . . truth is, I do feel sort of out of it, but there's no way am I going to have people pity me for it. It's just a small nonchalant fever is all; it'll go away in about an hour or so with some warm green tea. No big deal.

"It's nothing . . . really Temari; I'm fine."

". . ." the small Chara stayed silent as she narrowed her violet colored eyes up to me. I sweat dropped at this and tried my best to avoid her small eyes.

"If you say so, Nagihiko; I won't argue." she says as she throws her hands up in a defeated way and then floated back over to her pink egg.

I breathed out a low breath and then glanced over to the slumbering petite blonde, lying in her small twin-sized bed. She was curled up in her covers, her long almost golden tresses waved and rippled around her small sleeping physique (although they were still in their low pony-tails); her lips were slightly parted, showing her small glistening white teeth as her cheeks were a light rosy pink color; bringing out the innocence of her adorable features.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I stared over to her; her breathing relaxed, gentle and faint . . . She looked like a complete angel, the clothes helping really well with the part.

She quietly shifted to her side, her small face now confronting me. I blinked at this, slightly taken aback, ". . ."

"Mmn . . ." she mumbled, "F-Fujisaki . . ."

I blushed as I heard my name purr from her lips.

"Fujisaki . . . you're not doing it right . . . try harder; that won't . . . satisfy me . . ."

"W-what?" I whispered, blushing. Satisfy her? What is Rima dreaming about! ? Stealing a bewildered and very flushed glance over to my now fully awoken Charas; I could easily spy the faint red in their faces as well. I then leaned a little over the edge of Rima's bed and said in a low, quiet tone, "What won't satisfy you, Rima-chan?"

"You already know . . . you've done it plenty . . . o-of times and failed . . ." she said in a sort of dazed state.

"Nagi, man . . . hahaha, you dog!" Rhythm cheered lowly from behind me; I quickly shushed him and turned back to the small blonde, "Done what?"

"You know . . . Bala-Balance." she breathed.

I fell to the floor anime style. Unbelievable . . . how she said it earlier . . . I-I thought . . .

I quickly shook my head, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Fujisaki. Don't be like Rhythm, Kukai or worse . . . _Ikuto_," I scolded myself, "I promise that I'll try harder Rima-chan . . ." I sweat dropped.

"Good . . ." she started, "You better."

I giggled lightly, while the sweet sound of silence smoothed in the air around us.

After a little longer of sniffling and choking down repeated coughs, I uncovered myself and stood to my feet, heading for the kitchen downstairs. A small yawn escaped from my lips as I trailed down the stairs, humming a small tune called 'Shake It' by Metro Station; Rhythm floated down after me bobbing his head lightly to the tune. I smiled at this as I shifted my hands into the sweatpants pockets.

Entering the kitchen, I glanced around still humming, "Waffles, toast, bacon, oatmeal and eggs . . .?" I asked aloud in a whispered tone. Rhythm smirked up to me, "Sure dude!"

I chuckled lightly at his agreement and started over to the fridge; searching inside the vanilla colored freezer I found a box of Kellogg's chocolate chipped waffles **(A/N: DO NOT OWN! But they're really good) **and a pack of fresh turkey bacon, "Here we go." I smiled as I placed the two nourishments on top of the oak wood counter and then searched the cupboards for a few pots and pans, "This should do." I muttered to myself as I studied a skillet.

After finding the instant stove top oatmeal, I retraced my steps over to the refrigerator and pulled out half a dozen of eggs. Smiling lightly to myself, I started to cook and fix the breakfast, while lightly singing the song I was humming only moments ago. From the corners of my eyes I could spot Rhythm jamming and dancing beside me; I laughed lightly at this, "Having fun?" I ask him.

He blinked and looked over to me pouting, "Hey man! Nobody told you to stop," he scolded me, "Man I was all into it too."

"I'm sor- _*cough, cough*_ I'm sorry Rhythm. Mind if I start back up then?"

"No prob, dude!" he smiled up to me, shooting me his signature thumbs up. I chuckled again, but started singing lightly as I continued to cook, _"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door," _I started, _"Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm,"_

"Sing Nagi, dude!"

"Hahaha," I laughed, _"And I was thinkin' of ways of how I can get inside,"_

"_Get inside,"_ Rhythm repeated.

"_Tonight you're falling in love,"_

"_Let me go now," _Rhythm smiled.

"_This feelings tearing me up,"_

"_Here we go now,"_

"_Now when she does it like this,"_

"_When you do it like that,"_

"_Now she does it like this,"_

"_When you touch her like that,"_

"_She moves like this, when you move it like that," _we both sang, _"Come on,"_

"_Shake- shake, shake-shake-shake it!" _we repeated on beat, glancing over and smiling at each other and then busted into a soft round of laughter (being careful not to wake up the Mashiro's).

"Dude . . ." Rhythm breathed, "You can really sing, I don't see why you'd rather do _kabuki dance_," my indigo Chara hissed.

"Its tradition," I giggled, "I can't help that; besides I really like it; sometimes . . . also, I'm not that good of a singer; I can barely stay on key or with the beat. I'll just stick with the one thing that I've spent my whole life practicing . . . even if it's forced or not. It really doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Whatever; you stick in the mud. You're such a people's pleaser." he fanned me away as he floated over to the cupboard and grabbed some cups for the orange juice.

"Thanks." I say over to him. He simply nodded his head as he began to happily hum our favorite song again. I smiled some more and joined in after him; sniffling a little.

"Are you okay, dude?" Rhythm asked as he floated over to my shoulder. I grinned over to him, "Sure; no problem."

After smoothing light butter spread over the warm, soft waffles; I gingerly made my way over to the medium-sized family kitchen table and set it in the proper eating fashion. Going over the table, I smiled lightly to myself in satisfaction and then I went back over to the stove, fixing a pair of plates.

"It smells good in here . . . Mamma you cooked this morning?" asked a light petite voice from the kitchen doorway. I glanced my eyes over to the entrance way and a small grin tore into my face. Rima stood in the doorway, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes while lightly gripping the hem of her frilly pajama shirt. Her pony-tails were a little puffier than last night; resulting in an adorable looking bed head.

"Good morning, RiRi-tan." I smiled over my shoulder to the tiny blonde. She blinked, still a little frazzled and then managed a not so evil glare to me as she trudged over to a wooden chair at the table, "Good morning . . ." she yawned, her cheeks fainting a cute pink, but managed a glare at me . . . I guess from the nickname. I chuckled at this.

"Morning!" Kusukusu beamed as a small giggling Temari floated closely after her.

I dipped my head a little over to them as I made my way back over to the table, with two full plates occupying my hands; placing a plate in front of Rima, I seated myself delicately at the table and then began to eat the sustenance in a slow and high-class manner.

Rima groaned a little as she reached for the thick maple syrup and glazed it over her eggs, bacon and waffles; I raised an eyebrow at this as I slowly chewed on my food, "Umm . . . Rima?"

"What Fujisaki?" she instantly glared over to me.

"I sense that you're still angry with my being here," I stated, "Well anyways, why are you putting syrup all over your food?"

"Whatever; I didn't put any in my oatmeal." she scoffed, setting the bottle on top of the table.

"But on your bacon and eggs?"

"What of it? It's delicious; I always eat my breakfast like this."

"I've never heard of that before . . ." I sweat dropped. Rima placed a small spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth, before responding, "That's because you're so wrapped up in your warped and weird old tradition to pay attention to the newer things in the life of today." she said matter-of-factly; I rolled my eyes at this, "When will RiRi-tan stop being so childish; Fuji-kun wonders . . ." I sighed, tapping the end part of my fork against my chin, "Hmm . . . still wondering~" I smirked in a sing song voice.

"Shut up, Baka Fujisaki; it's early in the morning and you're already starting stuff," she glared at me, "And . . . by the way, your come backs are even more crappier than usual."

I forced a chuckle at Rima's statement, "Is that right?"

"Epically; right on target." she sneered over to me. I rolled my eyes some more from her, but quickly smiled over to Mashiro-san as she groggily came into the kitchen, "Good morning, Mashiro-san," I greeted her.

"Good morning, you guys!" she immediately beamed over to us; Rima and I both shielded our eyes from the bright light, "GAAHH! ! !" we both exclaimed.

"Hehehe," Mashiro-san giggled; I sweat dropped at her quick change in moods as Rhythm chuckled from my shoulder, "I like this gal, hahaha!"

I glanced over to him like he was insane . . . he may just be a little. Sometimes, he makes me think that he's just crazy . . . well, a little lesser than Temari. It's sort of weird that both of my would-be-selves are basically psychotic . . . am I like that at times?

"Just a tad; you get it from your parents though." Rhythm smirked over to me with a winking Temari floating just beside him. I shivered slightly at the thought.

"Wow! Arigatou for the breakfast, Fuji-kun! You're so sweet and thoughtful . . . unlike some people . . ." Mashiro-san trailed off as she glanced over to her daughter, "I _do_ come home late occasionally, leaving me extra tired during the day . . . I sure wish that a certain special little chibi someone would maybe fix me a meal from time to time . . .?" she leaned over a little to Rima, her hands resting on her knees for support; Rima completely 'oblivious' to this kept on eating her breakfast . . .

…

…

…

It was silent for a few minutes, except for the sounds of Rima's fork against the plate.

"Ri-chan . . ." Mashiro-san started. Rima ceased her consuming, paused and took a few swallows of her orange beverage, and then looked over to her mother giving her, her full attention, "I was talking about you, dear." Mashiro-san spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"But I can't cook to save my life, Mother Dear," the small blonde cheesed an innocent and sweet smile over to her mother, while she batted her long eyelashes. I snickered at this.

"Hmph! So mean, Ri-chan . . ." Mashiro-san pouted as she walked past me heading over to the stove, "At least Fuji-kun seems to care."

"It's the least I could do." I said simply after sipping from my orange beverage and shining my usual genuine smile over to the brunette; Mashiro-san clasped her hands together at this, "You're just too adorable!"

I sweat dropped at the used term 'adorable' . . . I heard enough of that as my alter ego Nadeshiko . . . I didn't think that I would have to hear it as a guy to; but I guess that all grown women use that term for any child; either boy or girl. So I shrugged the comment off and continued on with eating breakfast.

Mashiro-san fixed her a plate and sat at the right of the circular table; the layout was like this: me sitting at one end, Rima-chan sat across/opposite from me as Mashiro-san sat at the right side of us. I smiled over to Mashiro-san, "Excuse me, but would you like some tea, coffee or juice, Mashiro-san?"

She blinked and glanced over to me, "How totally sweet of you, Fuji-kun! Some lemon tea would be fine, thanks."

I nodded my head at the request, "Please excuse me." I stated and slowly rose from the table and went over to the oak wood cupboards.

_**Rima's POV …**_

I rolled my eyes and chomped on my eggs, secretly stealing glares over to the purple headed freak.

Nagihiko Fujisaki is a total freaking KISS UP! All he does is get on the good side of every adult around him; by acting 'sweet', 'adorable', 'smart', 'thoughtful' and worst of all . . . _'innocent'_; there's no way that he's all those things. In fact, he's just the friggin' opposite! I'm not worried though, because I'm not as blind as everyone else . . . I know the _real_ him. He's nothing but a lying, conniving, perverted, smart-alecky, identity issued, cross dressing BAKA FUJISAKI! A TOTAL SHIM!

Mamma looked over in my direction and I quickly smiled my cutest, bubbliest, most innocent smile up to her, "Hehe,"

I sometimes act all innocent too, but I'm not afraid to hide it or admit it. At least I'm honest with people; I mean, the only way that I'll act all sweet, weak and innocent is to get what I want or what I deserve . . . and I deserve a lot with having to deal with _him_ for every day of my life.

Mamma smiled back and instantly went back to eating. Noticing this, I immediately went back to evilly glaring at the purple headed perfect acting _evil genius_. I could tell from the corners of my eyes, that his two Charas were stealing a few questionable glances my way as they stole a few bites from Baka Fujisaki's food. I ignored them . . . I mean, what's the point in involving them in this and they haven't played a part in this problem; only their stupid bearer. I growled inwardly to myself as the stupid Fujisaki strolled over with a steamy teacup in his hands, "Be careful, it's hot." he chuckled to Mamma.

"Why thank you, Fuji-kun, hehehe." Mamma giggled along. I rolled my eyes at this . . . total kiss up!

"Well, anyways . . ." Mamma started as the purple haired boy seated himself once again, "Good news, is that the storm subsided a couple of hours ago . . . but, the bad news is that . . . the snow's about three and a half feet,"

"Seriously," I asked; Mamma nodded her head and I nearly drowned myself in my orange juice.

If the snow is that high, that means snow filled streets; snow filled streets means no traffic; no traffic means no vehicles; no vehicles means NO FREAKING RIDE TO COME AND GET THE BAKA FUJISAKI! I mentally strangled myself at the very thought of this; having my sworn enemy shacking up in my house, with my hypnotized mentally unstable mother as his first victim!

"RiRi-tan, are you okay? You seem . . . a little _unsettled_." he smirked over to me; I shot a quick death glare back over to him as a response, _"I'm just peachy."_ I managed a sweet smile. He smiled back down to me; his eyes sending that playful gleam through his long purple bangs. Through my scowl, I could feel my cheeks hinting a very faint pink; Kusukusu giggled at this and I growled over to her.

"- . . . later on today, I suppose I'll just have to shovel the sidewalk and the driveway." Mamma rambled on, bringing me from out of my thoughts. I looked over to her and blinked a couple of times.

"Well, I could help, if you'd like, Mashiro-san." Fujisaki smiled.

"No, no . . . I couldn't let you do that," she waved him off, "If you really want to help me, then you could help Ri-chan clean up around the house?"

"Sure." the stupid Baka nodded his head, gathered all of his dishes and then started to wash them off. I glared between the both of them, "But, Mamma . . ." I started, "You know that I'm not really good at housework." I pouted a little, while cutely batting my eyes.

Mamma looked over to me, "Aww~" she smiled faintly, "Don't worry, Fuji-kun's here to help you out; okay?" she tittered under her breath; ruffling the top of my hair in a gentle motion, "Better get started now, right?"

". . ." I stared up to her silently and then mumbled a soft, "Yes, Mamma . . ."

I guess, it doesn't matter what I try; I can't get away from the Fujisaki. I'm stuck with him, his smug attitude and annoying perfect self . . . All I want is a little space. Every time when I'm around him, my stomach does that weird turning and locked up feeling thing-a-ma-jig over and over again. Could it be that . . . I'm going to crack before he does? I couldn't really care or miss how things were before, could I? It was basically like this . . . but, cheerier? . . . More fun? . . . Was it just normal for us, somehow? Did I get used to it . . .?

I sighed and glanced over to the right side of my face, noticing a few long purple strands of hair that seemed oddly closer than my liking and then quickly yelped, falling unto the cherry wood floor, "KYAH!"

"Hahaha, are you alright, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked me through his gentle round of laughter, "Or am I just that handsome, to have girls literally falling for me?"

"No! You're hideous face almost gave me a freaking heart attack, you perverted demon!" I shouted up to him; holding my chest and then I noticed a missing figure, "Hey . . . where's Mamma?"

"Oh, she wandered off upstairs. She wanted to get started on the shoveling." he smiled down to me. I glared up to him in return and humphed him away, "I sooo hate your stupid existence right now." I sighed and climbed up to my feet; patting a few stray dusties off of my pajamas.

"Shall we start, Rima-chan?"

"Start what?" I glared up to him from over my shoulder.

He chuckled lightly, "Start cleaning."

"Uh, no," I say simply, "Rima Mashiro does _not_ clean; that's what servants are for . . . or didn't you know that? I mean, you have about a thousand of them back at your place."

"True, but I do help out with their chores. My being the future heir doesn't mean that I have to be a complete lazy, jerk about it to others; I'm not the type of person who likes to flaunt around my inheritance or look down on people." he sighed.

"Everyone's the same just unique in different ways." Temari tuned in, with a nodding Rhythm floating beside her.

". . ." I stood silent and stared up to the three Fujisaki's and rolled my eyes.

"RiRi-tan~" Fujisaki chimed in a sing song voice. I glared over to him, "Don't call me that."

"Haha, come on. It's better to get started now, than later." he smiled; taking my hand in his and dragging me towards the closet in the kitchen. I could've sworn that my body froze all together at his sudden touch.

He hummed faintly under his breath as he grabbed all the cleaning supplies from out of the kitchen's small closet, "First, I guess it'll be best to start in the living area." he grinned down to me; I only rolled my eyes and crossed my arms under my chest, "You're such a dork."

"Hm? A new pet name already?" he chimed, "My, my . . . things are moving quite fast between us, don't you think?"

"There is absolutely nothing between the two of us." I sneered up to the purple head. He only smiled down to me and retrieved back into the small closet, "So sour yet so sweet," he says, "Sometimes, you remind me of those Sour Patches commercials, Rima-chan."

" 'First they're sour . . . and then they're sweet'." Rhythm and the stupid Baka shared a smirk and then looked back over to me; I blinked and glared back over to him.

"Hahaha, you know . . . Sour Patches are Rhythm's and Temari's favorite little snack." Fujisaki smiled as he handed me a homey pastel sky blue petite, frilled apron; I took it and glanced over to the two twin Charas.

"This is true," Temari giggled, "But, I can get a teensy bit greedy and overeat on it . . ."

"You look fine, Sis." Rhythm grinned over to the violet haired fairy with a sporty wink. She glanced over to him, unsure, "Really? Because I could do a little dieting, if all and –"

"You look fine." both Rhythm and Fujisaki smiled over to the little female Chara; she beamed at the two of them and giggled from behind her kimono sleeve. Kusukusu snickered at the three of them, "Kusukusukusu."

I stayed silent as I watched them; a blank indifferent expression etched into my face.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Cleaning, cleaning!" Kusukusu cheered as she danced and looped around.

Rhythm was twirling his tiny foot around in circles with an even tinier towel; wiping off the table. He nonchalantly whistled into the air a faint laid-back tune; with his arms crossed behind his indigo colored head with his eyes relaxed in a closed manner.

The tiny clown Chara snuck over with a sneaky smirk beaming in her face and teasingly poked the indigo Chara in his shoulder; he peeked through one of his eyes and smirked over to her, "Really?" he chuckled softly. Kusukusu nodded her small head, forcing back all her goofy little giggles, "Yup!"

Temari glanced over to the two of them and tittered under her breath lightly.

"Hahaha, you asked for it!" Rhythm exclaimed and charged after the tiny joker. She yelped with a cute little, "Eep!" and dashed away with a chuckling Rhythm close behind her; she squealed laughter as he caught and started to tickle her sides, "N-no . . . Rhythm, I'm l-like s-super ticklish . . .!"

"I know." he mused and tickled her some more. She responded back by lightly flicking him on the forehead. It didn't hurt really, but it sure did catch his attention; he blinked and then chuckled down to her with an amused and playful look in his eyes. She giggled up to him, "No more."

"Oh, alright . . ." he pouted playfully and teasingly yanked her little red and white polka dotted hat over her eyes, "Hey!" she yelped, with a hint of a giggle, "R-Rhythm, I'll get you for that," she laughed as she tugged her hat from her face.

He chuckled and retreated away back to his cleaning station, "Maybe next time, hahaha."

I glared evilly at the black stick in my hands, grumbling angry curses under my breath. Kusukusu floated over to my left shoulder and gave me a wondering stare; I ignored the clown Chara and continued sending repeated death glare after death glare towards the cane-thingy.

The cross dresser waltzed over my way dusting Mamma's blinds over with a rainbow feather duster and suddenly caught his glances on me. I tried to ignore his presence as always.

"Um . . . Rima-chan?" he asks.

'_Just ignore him. He'll soon catch the hint and __go away__,'_ I thought to myself . . . but, the funny and ironic thing is . . . he didn't catch the hint . . .

"Rima-chan? May I ask why you're glowering at the broom stick?"

"No . . . but, if you_ have_ to know; the stupid thing broke." I say as I then glared down to the sweeping part of the broom; only to receive a tentative sweat drop from the boy from behind me. I remained silent and continued on with my glare off.

Fujisaki rolled his eyes and then reached over my small shoulder for the broom stick, "Hey give that back! I wasn't done with it yet." I yelled up to him; he blinked down to me like I was partially insane or something, "You weren't using it." he says bluntly.

"Was to! But it freaking died on me."

"It . . . died . . .?" he asked arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, it's pretty obvious!" I scoffed and pointed over to the sweeping part. He glanced over to the disembodied part and blinked at it, "Um . . . Rima-chan." he started. Instead of answering, I only looked over to him; waiting for him to finish.

"For starters, the broom can't 'die' unless it's alive –which quite frankly, it isn't," Fujisaki started in a gentle tone as if I were a young child, "And also . . ." he went on as he walked over to the sweeper, picked it up and twirled it on one end of the sticky-thingy, "It's a twist-on broom. You must've been twirling it in your hands as you were sweeping –without noticing, and it just fell off on the last spiral part." he explained; making me feel dumb, but I wasn't going to let him know that though.

"I-I knew that." I say as I quickly turned my back to him and crossed my arms just under my chest.

"Sure you did, little RiRi-tan~" he chimed in a faint sing song voice. I growled under my breath as I quickly snatched away the broom, "Get back to your stupid dusting."

He only chuckled down to me and smiled his usual genuine smile; I glared up to him in return. Why's he acting like nothing happened? I'm still very upset with him and he should know that! He's probably just trying to annoy the mess out of me; well, it's not gonna work!

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

After almost two whole hours of stupid and boring manual labor . . . I ran upstairs, grabbed my laptop and plopped onto the tan, soft and cushion-y sectional couch in the living room; Fujisaki sat silently in Pappa's old favorite tan one-person reclining chair reading one of Mamma's thick and terribly boring smart person books. Kusukusu, Temari and Rhythm flew upstairs to play one of their little Chara games and whatnot. At least _someone's_ enjoying their _company_ . . .

I glanced over and narrowed my honey eyes over to the Baka Fujisaki, but quickly stole my gaze as I remembered what happened last night. I can't let that baka make fun of me again! I have to hold out longer to prove my point of this whole disagreement. Anyways, moving on from that thought . . .

Once checking my e-mail, I logged into my Skype profile. I received many, many, many video chat requests from my various fanboys and slaves; I sighed, rolled my eyes and then declined them all.

_..guy __x -rejected_

_QUEENRIMA4EVA __x –rejected_

_MashiroLover __x –rejected_

_C.O.19 __x –rejected_

_wannabeyoursRM __x –rejected_

_lovegamer65 __x –rejected_

_MegaMan5238 __x –rejected_

_ImGAYforRIMA-DONO! __x –rejected_

I winced at the sudden net name. Really . . .? I have lesbo fangirls too . . .? Well that's sort of disturbing . . . I'm just going to act like I never saw that and move on with my weird and awkward teenage life. After about half an hour, I had finally deleted all of those disturbing people; I noticed a couple of familiar names beaming in my side panel: _AmuletStrawberry_, _OMGilikeCandy!_, _SKATERBOI_, _SilverBlade_, _Sunnybeamer_, _HikaruI_. and _KingPlatinum! ! ! _**(A/N: Anyone who can match these silly net names with the correct character wins a free fanfic submission to me. I'll try really hard to write it and post it onto the site. The rest of the details are at the end of the chapter!) **

I automatically clicked 'yes' to all seven of them and immediately seven screens popped by one another; revealing my friends' faces.

"Look, look! It's Rima-tan!" Yaya's peppy, hypered voice greeted me. I closed my eyes and sweat dropped at this.

"Hey Rima," Amu blushed with a smirking Ikuto leaning on her shoulder, " 'Sup Tiny." he chuckled. I guess the neko snuck back over there as always and Amu being the dense pink headed girl that we all know and love so dearly let him in for some weird and questioning reason. I rolled my eyes at this, "Ew." I say simply. Fujisaki blinked and looked up over to me and came over; sitting awfully and painfully close to me, "Go away." I hissed up to him; he only smiled over to me, "Oh, please . . . they're my friends too as they are yours."

"Whoa! Hold up! Nagi's over at Mashiro's?" Kukai grinned as he bolted out of his seat and eased his face closer to his webcam, "All we were expecting was a small little 'I'm sorry; lets' be friends again' thing, but dude! Moving on up." The brunette sang from an old familiar American T.V. show. I growled lightly at this.

"It's nothing Kukai," Purple-Head quickly interjected, "Yesterday, Rima and I were headed to the school for our before school detention, but Mashiro-san came and picked us up and told us about the storm –"

"And Purple-Head's mom called and asked if it was okay if he stayed over until it was safe enough to go home," I cut the Fujisaki off, glaring over to him, "Mamma was crazy enough to agree with this nonsense."

"Your mother's a really nice woman." he smiled innocently.

"That's only because you keep kissing up and flirting with her!"

"Whoa, whoa . . . you're after the mom too, Nagi? Well, that's gonna be a fun wedding ceremony . . . be sure to send me an invite guys." Kukai chuckled as he tucked his arms behind his head and leaned back into his computer chair. I evilly glared at the screen.

"No, no . . . although, Mashiro-san's quite attractive; I only 'flirted' with her to annoy our favorite little Chibi Devil over here."

"You can't play with Rima-tan like that Nagi!" Yaya shouted into the screen, "Do you know what happens when you play with a fragile girls' heart?"

Everyone cringed a little.

"I'm bored." Hikaru sighed in monotone; Rikka giggled, "Then why are you still online?"

"There's nothing else to do," he responded bluntly with a slight shrug. "This is close to entertaining enough."

"Moving on from that note; how is the festival planning going?" Tadase smiled charmingly. Everyone just stared like 'are-you-freaking-serious?'

"Moving on from that _wasted _subject." I heaved a sigh; Fujisaki chuckled lightly at what I said and I only glared over to him from the corners of my eyes in return.

"Who are you talking to, Skater Boy?" Utau's voice chimed from Kukai's screen; she calmly walked into view with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands. She was wearing a light gray baggy short sleeved boy shirt (the sleeves stopping just under her elbows) with her black stretchy non-jean fabricate capris. Iru and Eru floated in after her.

Fujisaki and I both blinked at this, slightly taken aback . . . matter of fact; everyone wore a look of surprise and shock. Ikuto quickly stopped his flirtatious teasing with a blinking, but red-cheeked Amu and instantly glowered to the screen, "What the Hell! ? Utau what are you doing over there?"

The blonde blinked and glanced over to the screen, "Ikuto?"

Kukai just grinned oblivious to the fact that a popular pop diva's over at his place while video chatting with her overprotective older brother online, "Heya . . . Ikuto . . ." she forced a small and almost faint smile.

"Yeah . . . hey. What the Hell are you doing over by Souma's?" the blue head demanded. Utau and Kukai shared a glance and then refaced the computer, "Having a sleepover." they both grinned. It was silent for a few minutes . . . well, not before everyone jolted from their seats and zoomed into their computer screen, "WHAT! ?" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kukai invited me over for another Ramen-Eating contest, yesterday." the pig-tailed blonde explained. Kukai only nodded his head, "It was getting late and then . . . the storm hit and everything; so I asked him and his brothers if it'd be okay if I stayed over for a while."

"YOU SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE! ?" Ikuto screeched.

"Pfft, no way. Someone needs to learn how to read texts in their phone," Utau giggled as she fanned her delicate hand towards the monitor, "Besides, I know you're not talking. You're always sneaking off and sleeping over at Amu's house."

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase yelled with an angry and jealous look in his eye. Ikuto literally face palmed himself on the forehead as a low irritated growl emitted from his lips, "I guess . . ."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Utau snickered with a victorious smooth smile; Kukai followed along with his pig-tailed blonde companion.

"Shut up," he hissed over through the screen, "Hey Souma."

"Yeah?"

"If you even think of trying anything with my sister . . ." Ikuto started with a threatening, intense growl; Amu giggled sheepishly and tried cautiously to calm the steamed cat down.

"Don't worry man, I got this!" Kukai shot Ikuto his genuine sporty grin as he patted his chest in a humorous manner; everyone chuckled faintly at this.

"Hey . . . isn't Prez online?" Yaya asked out of nowhere, her face way too close to the screen for comfort.

"First off . . . please back away from the screen Ace-chan; and secondly, I am." Kairi spoke from his panel.

"Where are you?" Rikka asked.

"Not by the computer. I'm in the bed reading over a dictionary . . . I'm immensely uninterested by the current conversation . . ."

"Nerd." Kukai coughed; Utau giggled at this and high-fived the brunette beside her.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Prez like that!" Yaya screeched into the screen. I winced at her ear-scratching super high pitch. I guess the stupid baka took notice of this, breathed out a chuckle and then tenderly covered my ears from the deafening shriek. I remained silent and blinked a couple of times; slightly taken aback by his sudden action, my cheeks hinting a faint red.

"Oooo . . . getting a little close there, hmm?" Rikka cooed; Hotaro beaming from her shoulder **(A/N: I'm not really sure if that's the name of Rikka's Chara. Sorry about that**).

I instantly glared at my monitor full of my friends with an innocently smiling Fujisaki to my right. Everyone blinked and then searched around, their eyes landing on me and him.

"Woooww." Utau and Kukai along with Ikuto chimed, a little surprised; I slowly intensed my glare to the three of them. Nagihiko only chuckled inwardly to himself while a serene, care-free expression sat cozily on his face.

"Get your perverted hands off of me . . ." I growled under my breath over to him. He giggled and did as told; smiling down to me with this weird daze-like look. I stared over to him and quickly shook my head from the thought.

"Hey, Fujisaki." Ikuto said for like the first time. The purple headed boy blinked and then turned to face the screen, "Hm?"

"Did you tell them about what I told you, that one day?"

"You mean, when you and Yoru broke into my home?" he countered back with an obvious annoyed glimpse in his hazel ochre eyes, "I had to lie to my own Mother. At first she thought you were the burglar that has been mentioned so much on the news and was going to call the cops."

"Thanks for having my back." The blue haired boy grinned.

". . ."

Ikuto cleared his throat as he noticed Fujisaki's evil aura slowly brewing around him, "Anyways . . . did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. It didn't really seem that important to bring up." He replies.

"Just tell us already!" Amu snapped; glaring between the two of them. "I'm totally confused!"

Ikuto cleared his throat once more, "Word on the street is that the agency went out looking for another head boss and is down to three great choices; a Mr. Kei, Ms. Junko, and a Mr. Wanaka,"

"Easter's looking for a new boss?" Hikaru suddenly asked, getting into the conversation. I blinked and stared slightly dumbfounded at the screen. I had always thought that since the 'little boy genius' had quite working for Easter, the whole company closed down. Since Hikaru's departure, most of the employee's left. Now they're looking for a new boss?

"Seriously?" Kukai and Utau both asked in unison. Ikuto nodded his blue head and for the first time, he untangled his arms from around Amu and sat up straight.

"Well, it shouldn't be that big of an ordeal . . . I mean, what's so wrong with the company looking for a new leader?" Tadase stated with a nodding Kiseke at his side.

"That's exactly what I said." Fujisaki nodded his purple head. I stared blankly at the screen and then closed my eyes in an 'I-don't-really-care' manner, "I third that."

Amu's Charas all giggled at this and I just ignored them, "I don't really see how that's a problem; we already beat Easter and everything so . . . yeah."

"Mashiro does have a point." Kukai agreed with a nodding Utau. Amu blinked her golden eyes and glanced over to the cat and his kitten; in a lost state and then refaced the screen.

. . .

. . .

It was quiet for a few moments as everyone thought the news over . . . even Yaya was noiseless for once, that's a first.

"Amu-chan! Are you upstairs?" A females' voice called from Amu's panel; she flinched.

"Amu-chan, I'm done with lunch. I'll bring yours up to you in a minute." I could quickly tell that the voice was Amu's mom; Midori Hinamori.

The pinkette searched around her room and then stopped to glare directly at the tall, lean feline boy beside her, "You got to go." He blinked over to her quizzically, "What?" he questioned her only to receive a sharp blow to the shoulder, "Ouch!" he exclaimed falling over onto the floor, "What the heck is wrong with you, Amu?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed and then quickly glanced over to her bedroom door and turned back to Ikuto. Ran and Miki floated over to Yoru and glared at him; he flinched and then eyes them both suspiciously, "What~Nya?"

The three of them grabbed onto the two boys and launched them both into her tall, but slightly thin pink closet and glared down to them, warning them not to make a sound and then slammed the closet door shut behind her.

"You're so cruel~Nya!"

Fujisaki and I both watched on in interest; along with the rest of our friends.

Amu scratched the back of her pink head and went back over to the computer screen, smiling like nothing weird ever happened, "Hey . . . um, guys . . . I'll just log on and talk with you guys later, okay?"

"Uh, yeah . . . sure . . ."

"Okay!"

"Seeya."

"Bye then."

"Until next time, Amu-chan."

Most of everyone chimed right before Amu's screen went black and faded from my screen.

". . . Wow." I mused. Fujisaki only chuckled faintly from the side of me. Yaya cackled loudly at this, followed along by Kukai, Rikka and Utau. I rolled my eyes and narrowed my eyes over to the small digital clock in the right hand corner of my laptop; it read: '4:46pm'.

Mamma should be done with the shoveling; I guess I could make her some hot cocoa and some soup . . .

"I'm going to log off now." I say bluntly. Everyone ceased their laughter and blinked, "Why? Because Hinamori logged off?" Kukai chuckled.

"No, because it's none of your business, _Skater Boy_." I smirked as that was my very first time calling him by Utau's little pet name. He blinked and I, on the other hand waved everyone off and quickly logged out of the video chat.

Fujisaki gave me a questioning glance, but I ignored it and closed my laptop, gently placing it on top of the little center table in Mamma's living room. I forced back a yawn and strolled back into the kitchen. From behind me, I could hear the baka trailing after; I growled at this, "Is it really necessary for you to follow me?"

"There's nothing really to do."

"So I'm a source of entertainment?" I asked, glaring over my shoulder. He smiled that typical smile of his, "When you say it like that . . . it makes me sound so mean."

"Uh, that's because you sorta are." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Do you really think that of me, Rima-chan?"

"It's what I know," I say as I strolled over to the cupboard and stretched my arm up to the high shelf, which held the hot cocoa mix captive. "You're always acting so perfect and then rub it in my face; then you want to smile and act like everything's happy-go-lucky when it's not. Although we're still in a big fight, you want to hang around me all the time and get on my nerves!"

"Oh really?"

"And speaking of our conflict, you're still blaming me for this whole argument thing but it's totally your fault and you have the _audacity_ to sit there and smile and say that I am the one who has to apologize." I grumbled under my breath. After having said that, it was entirely quiet . . . neither one of us had anything to say to each other on the topic at hand.

"So . . . what are you trying to get anyways?" He asked from behind me, as I was still stretching my hand high above my head, trying to reach for the hot cocoa mix. My small tiny fingers grazed the bottom side of the box. Instead of answering the baka purple head; I groaned as I strained my arm more upwards towards the box . . . until a hand of someone taller reached over my head and successfully grabbed the box with ease. I glared up to the shelf.

"Is this what you were trying to get?" He smiled down to me. I quickly snatched it from his hands and hissed up to him, "Stay away from me."

His facial expression lessened until a small glimpse of hurt shot through his eyes. I blinked at this, but didn't utter another word and went over to the microwave and then started on Mamma's small meal.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Thanks for the hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup, Ri-chan!" Mamma squealed as she sipped from her big special hot cocoa coffee cup. I nodded my head curtly as I watched her and sipped on my own hot chocolate. She beamed over to me and Fujisaki, "So what did you two do for fun when I was out shoveling?"

"Nothing really. We were just video chatting with our other friends, Mashiro-san." He answered.

"Oh, okay." She nodded her head, gently blowing the steam away from her beverage. "Say, since there's nothing really to do . . . would you guys like to watch a few movies with me?" Mamma giggled.

"No thanks." I say, mixing my hot cocoa with my small little teaspoon.

Fujisaki glanced over to me a little taken aback by my quick response, but shook it off, "Sure, Mashiro-san. It'll be fun."

"Great!" Mamma smiled happily. "Could you just do me a teensy-weensy favor first, Fuji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get some covers from the upstairs closet? It can get a little drafty in the living room sometimes."

"Okay." He nodded his head and stood from the table. "Please excuse me."

"By all means, Fuji-kun!" Mamma beamed and waved him off with an overly-girlish giggle. I rolled my eyes. Hearing the light creaking of wood, I could easily tell that Fujisaki was climbing up the stairs.

"So, how long have you and Fuji-kun been arguing?" Mamma asked out of the blue; I blinked as a response, "What?"

"I'm not that stupid, Ri-chan," Mamma giggled over to me. "So, was it like a heart wrenching break-up or what?"

I choked on my hot chocolate, "N-no way! Far from it!"

"Awwh~ really? I was hoping so . . . a conversation like that would've been more interesting . . ." Mamma sighed.

"Absolutely not! Besides, I'm only fifteen, Mamma please." I rolled my eyes and took a long sip from my drink.

"Whatever! At your age I was dating with my mother's consent."

"You act like you _still are_ my age, _Mamma_," I gave her a blunt look. "Besides you and Grandma are equally insane."

"Thanks!" She beamed, clasping her hands together happily (strange how she didn't say anything about the part that I called her and Grandma crazy), "Hahaha, I mean I do try," Mamma laughed. "But, anyways . . . I have to go into 'Mother Mode' right now," she giggled, clearing her throat. "Is it anything you want to talk about, sweetie?"

I shrugged, "It's not really important."

"Seems like it," Mamma giggled. "Like a big disagreement or something . . . but it seems that Nagihiko's trying to slowly patch things up. I mean, he offered to watch movies . . . with_ me_. _I'm your mom_. No boy would want to watch a movie with his friend's crazy, always-hyper mom, Ri-chan," Mamma explained. "I mean, I know how embarrassing I can get at times and all, and I really appreciate it that he can easily get along with me. He's a really good kid."

I blinked, slowly zoning out Mamma's words. I was a little taken aback, not only did she quickly figure out about our disagreement, but this is the first time she's actually called him by his actual name instead of "Fuji-kun"! I mean, even when they first met each other . . . she called him by the random nickname.

But, more importantly . . . is Fujisaki trying to avoid me because of what I said earlier and because of how I felt?

"It's the 'you need to apologize first' argument, right?" She stated; right on target. I blinked and looked up to her, "How did you . . .?"

"It's easy to tell, you know . . . even though you and Nagihiko never really got along all that well; you never were like this with each other."

"Oh . . ." That was all I could say at the moment. I mean, Mamma's actually acting like my Mamma and not my little sister or friend; plus she's smarter than I expected her to be . . . I mean, could you blame me? This is the woman who glomps, squeals and acts like a little kid than any adult I've known. More worse than Nikaidou-sensei; now _that's_ saying something.

I shook the thought out of my head and looked back over to the brunette sitting across from me, "It's Fujisaki's fault, so he should apologize." I told her.

"Should it really matter?" She hummed through her lips.

"What?"

"Really, it shouldn't really matter who started what; someone should just apologize and get it over with," Mamma paused. "It'll make things less complicated and things will get back to normal quicker; all you're doing is hurting yourself. Holding a grudge against somebody takes a lot more energy than you think." She smiled over to me.

A slow creaking sound came from the staircase from behind me. I glanced over my small shoulder and found a smiling Fujisaki –along with Temari and Rhythm.

"Welcome back, Fuji-kun, hahaha!" Mamma beamed excitedly like we talking about nothing, "Did you find the closet?"

"Yes," He nodded and showed her the two white blankets. "Are these okay to use?"

"Why sure! Of course!" Mamma grinned. I grumbled under my breath; Mamma glanced over to me and I shrugged in response, mouthing; 'Him first'. Mamma rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with the purple head, "Anyways, I'll handle the dishes and whatnot; why don't you set up in the living room for me Fuji-kun?"

"Yes, Mashiro-san." He said as he dipped his head and trotted off into the living area; Rhythm and Temari following close behind him.

"Such a sweet, caring boy . . ." Mamma breathed as she watched after him, "So nice, serene and always calm –he has that presence no matter how you treat him; I can read it in his eyes . . ."

". . ." I glanced up to Mamma, hanging faintly on her words. She then looked over in my direction and winked, "You have my full consent!"

I blinked, slightly confused and then gasped, feeling my cheeks burning a little, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh just that you two have a cute little spark when you're together." She giggled into her cup. I glared at her through my tingling blush, "You're delusional." I growled.

"Not really ~" She hummed lightly. "You're just blind is all. At your age you'll be a little confused with your feelings; that's understandable." She smiled.

"I'm just going to ignore you now." I told her as I went over to wash out my dishes.

"But, you know it's true."

"So not," I shot at her. "Why are you so stuck on this; we _hate_ each other."

"He doesn't hate you." She says simply and I froze for a moment, staring agape towards the kitchen's window. Warm and soapy water wrapping around my fingers, ". . . What are you saying . . . ?"

Mamma was silent; I turned back to face her, "Mamma?"

"I miss those days . . . sorry Ri-chan this is something that I can't get much into," She smiled as she left the table. "Mind cleaning up for me? Thanks." She said.

"I thought you said that you were going to –" I started, but she had already left and skipped into the living room with Fujisaki . . .

I closed my eyes and slowly started to straighten up the kitchen. Thinking over Mamma's and mine previous conversation.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

I yawned as I boredly read through one of my gag mangas . . . I glanced over to the past sixteen that I've previously read in order to help me pass the time from boredom. An activity that was both quiet and productive . . . unlike my video games that I usually stay up half the night playing. Kusukusu was asleep in her egg, while Rhythm, Temari, Fujisaki and Mamma were all still downstairs watching some kind of suspense movie. I'm more into comedy as you should know.

I tugged a little at my pajama sleeve –tonight I was wearing a peach colored short sleeve with the logo that read 'The World Is Mine' in bright scarlet writing (I bet Tadase would love to have this shirt) and a pair of loose fitting scarlet striped pajama pants. My hair was just down, but without the curls . . . you can so tell that I was epically bored out of my mind to flat iron this crap.

A heavy sigh heaved itself from out of my mouth as I placed down my finished seventeenth comic and I glanced over to my alarm clock which said; '11:32pm'. I quietly and slowly shifted from out of my bed; carrying my comic books and placed them back alphabetically in order on the shelves. After placing all the books back in their proper rows, I scanned the shelves for something I hadn't read, but found nothing. I puffed up my cheeks at this, "I guess I have to go gag manga shopping again . . ." I muttered; only to be cut off guard by my bedroom door suddenly having a rhythmic light rapping on the other side of it.

I blinked, but then realized who it was, "Come in Baka." I say calmly through the door. It soon opened, revealing Fujisaki with his hair in a low boys' ponytail, like it was when I was over at his house. He was wearing a pale gray short sleeved shirt and a pair of black loose jogging pants.

"You do realize how heavy a sleeper your mother is, right?" He chuckled over to me. "She's asleep on the couch; I tried several attempts to wake her up but she wouldn't comply."

"Once she's out; she's out." I replied back. I noticed Rhythm and Temari yawn, float over to Kusukusu's basket and cuddle themselves into their eggs. I smiled lightly at this and then glanced back towards Fujisaki. He was silently making his futon on the floor beside my bed; I sighed and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

He stood up and looked down to me. I signaled for him to lower his height (I hate that I'm so short). He blinked, but lowered himself to my height level. Without a word, I slid the ponytail holder from his hair and then retied it at the top of his head; he arched an eyebrow at my actions.

After finishing with his hair, I went over to my bed and cuddled under the covers.

"Rima-chan . . .?" He asked. He looked stunned, and a little confused.

"I'd feel more comfortable with a girl than a boy." I said simply. It was silent, but I guess that Fujisaki had caught the hint and shuffled his way into my bed; his back towards mine without another word. He reached over to my lamp and pulled on its string; shadowing all light from the room.

…

…

…

It was silent . . . I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep; or make myself sleep for very long . . . I would close my eyes for about fifteen minutes or so and then lay here in my bed for about an hour praying for sleep; that wouldn't even bother to come. My honey orbs were still as stone as I sighed silently at this and stared awkwardly towards the apricot wall in front of me. My mind and heart were both racing rapidly against each other as I felt Fujisaki's body heat slither towards my spine through the covers.

"Are you still awake, Rima-chan?" He muffled through the sheets in his Nadeshiko voice. I flinched and hesitantly nodded my head, "Mm-hm."

"Thank you for this, Rima-chan . . . Can I tell you something?" Fujisaki started; I didn't move my sights from the apricot wall in front of me. "You don't have to say anything; just please listen."

". . ."

"Um . . . about yesterday . . . well, a little before that; it's just well, u –uh . . . I'm sorry alright." He sighed. I blinked and peeked over to him from the corners of my eyes; over my shoulder. Did he just …?

"It was wrong of me to say the things I did; all of our arguments were so childish and highly uncalled for . . . and that crazy conflict in the lunchroom . . . was just stupid. I'm just sort of shocked that it took _that _to happen to make me realize it," Fujisaki sighed; his tone slowly switching back to his regular guy voice. "I'm such a bother to you at times and I understand that I can be with all the constant teasing I do to you, and also I know that you could really care less of what I'm saying right now, but I was thinking all last night about all of this . . ." He then glanced over his shoulder to me. "I came to the conclusion that . . . it's easier to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge for a lifetime; it'll just lead to a miserable life."

I scoffed, "You stupid Baka."

"What? You're still angry with me?"

"I remember only asking for a simple apology, not an essay," I sighed. "But I guess you're right . . ." I shifted to my right side, wrapping my small arms around his shoulders; giving him a tight squeeze. I could feel his body stiffen a little from my suddenness, but ignored it, "I-I'm sorry too. . ." I hesitated on my words; I felt him smile from in front of me which was soon followed after by a soft girlish giggle from the purple head. I rolled my eyes; way to ruin the moment ….

I shook my head at this as I cuddled my face into his back, "Forgiven. . . " We both breathed.

"And forgotten," our Charas giggled from their sleeping area followed along by the two of us and then, before I knew it, I slowly drifted into the deep and soothing realms of slumber; serenity, ease and content flooding around me. . . weight was oddly lifted from off my small body as sweet bliss fluttered throughout my chest.

"This stays absolutely between us; you got that?" I quickly added in; my eyes still closed.

"I won't tell a single soul." He replied back in a gentle tone of voice; like a pretty mix between both his and 'Nadeshiko's' voice. It was strangely relaxing and soothing at the same time. I lifted my head and peeked over his shoulder, "That goes for you three to." I say.

"Hai," the nosey Charas chimed in unison. Purple-Head and I both chuckled softly at this and then I yawned quietly; once again drifting off contently as well as nippily into the tender boundaries of sweet dreams.

. . . Even though I had fallen asleep while hugging Nagihiko, well in this case _'Nadeshiko'_ . . . even when my mind came to this realization, I didn't pull away; I don't know why I didn't, but I still couldn't bring myself to let go. Normally seeing myself in a situation like this, I would've slapped myself across the face or _something_! . . . But, instead a small smile broke into my face, as I laid my forehead closer into the purple headed, cross dressing, friend stealing; always perfect . . . Nagihiko Fujisaki . . .

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**M.L.D: I know, I know that the ending seems kind of rushed and all, but hey RIMA AND NAGI FINALLY FORGAVE EACH OTHER! YAY! I was going to have Rima-san apologize first, but thought that it would be better if Nagi-san did because he's more mature than our little dense blonde. There was even a small Rizumu fluff! But, I strongly apologize for the very, very late update! I hate the stories that take forever for a decent update and look at me . . . for your wonderful patience with me, here! *hands all the readers a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows***

**Rhythm: *pops head in* Did you do the Review Responses yet?**

**M.L.D: Man, I almost forgot about that! Lets' take a quick second and see what our readers have to say about the previous chapters!**

**Review Response:**

**-Blueberryfan10- LOL, thanks for noticing that! ;)**

**(new comer!) -Key to the Rose-Colored Clock- Thanks alot for your input, hahaha!**

**Kusukusu: You even got some advice from a fellow author!**

**M.L.D: Lucky me! Anyways now to play our special game from earlier! Can anyone correctly match the net names mentioned in this chapter with its right character? Here are the net names below:**

_**AmuletStrawberry,**__**OMGilikeCandy!**_**, **_**SKATERBOI**_**, **_**SilverBlade**_**, **_**Sunnybeamer**_**, **_**HikaruI**_**. and **_**KingPlatinum! ! ! **_

**The winner(s) will be announced in the chapter after next; good luck to all of you!**

**Rhythm&Kusukusu: And we'd like to see you soon in the next chappie! *waves* **


	12. Goodbye until Monday

**M.L.D: Hello again and welcome back to 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Rima: Why do you always open the chapters like that?**

**M.L.D: I believe that many readers like to be greeted daily; because their not only my readers but my friends! I mean, if they would want to be that is. BUT ANYWAYS, you normally don't help me with opening the chapters . . . where are Rhythm and Kusukusu?**

**Rima: Over at Baka Fujisaki's place.**

**M.L.D: . . . And I wasn't invited?**

**Rima: *glares up to the author and turns back to the screen, ignoring her* Anyways, MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents; only her own OCs. Please enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Twelve: Goodbye; until Monday… ~<em>

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

I blinked my eyes open and transitioned my mind out of my heavy dreams; bringing me back into Rima-chan's apricot colored room. My eyes struggled slightly against the sunlight that was streaming faintly through the blonde's windows. I grumbled lightly at this and felt a small warmness in front of me; fighting to stay awake, I gently pulled the warmth closer towards me. The fresh scent of peaches breezed into my nose.

I blinked and looked down into my arms, finding Rima-chan's cuddled body within my arms. She had a faint grip on the front of my shirt with her small forehead lying in my chest. Her long hair was scattered everywhere; now regaining its cute thick curls. She looked adorable, almost more than yesterday morning . . .

I felt a faint tinge of blush flood through my face as I stared down to her with wide eyes, but shook it off as the sudden ringing of my cellphone caught my attention. I glanced down to Rima-chan and cautiously tried to wriggle myself away from her, but she tightened her gentle grasp of my shirt. My eyes widened slightly as she cuddled even closer to me; an almost refusing moan breathing off of her lips. My face suddenly burned into a fiery red as I gulped down my thumping heart.

Seeing as I won't be able to escape from the small blonde, I reached over towards my schoolbag that sat calmly beside Rima-chan's bed, I pulled out my ringing cell and answered in a whispered tone, "Hello?"

_"Nagihiko, I miss you so much."_ Mother's voice beamed through the phone. I sweat dropped at this, but was caught off guard by Rima's struggling to stay asleep.

"Mother . . . would you mind lowering your voice? It is still a little early."

_"But, I've missed you. Things have gotten lonesome here at the house."_ She sighed. I forced back a chuckle, "What about Baaya-san and the others? Aren't they keeping you company? Besides . . . it's only been two days since I've been gone."

_"It's still too long."_ Mother feigned hurt. I chuckled softly at this and unconsciously gave Rima-chan's arm a faint, tender stroke. A tiny smile ran across her pink lips. She laid her small head on top of my chest; I couldn't help but smile at this. Our argument has been thrown behind us and buried in the past; we're now starting to talk with each other like we normally did . . . I'm so exultant for that.

_"So when's best for you to be picked up?"_ Mother's voice chimed through the other end of the phone. I looked up to the medium-sized ceiling fan that rotated slowly and then smoothly retraced my hazel ochre eyes over to the small blonde silhouette sleeping on me. My facial expression then soften, "How's around 6:30pm or so, Mother?"

_"Why so late?"_ She questioned.

"No reason really . . . It is Sunday after all, right?"

_"Oh yes, it is! I almost forgot,"_ She giggled. _"I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my neck."_

I laughed lightly at Mother's small joke, "You're not that forgetful Mother."

_"Alright, alright; 6:30pm it is. I'll even send Yuu-san over with the limo. Sounds like a plan?"_

"Thank you, Mother; I'll see you later."

She giggled lightly, _"I love you, sweetheart."_

"I love you too, Mother." I replied back to her and after a moment of silence in between the two of us; we both hung up on our ends simultaneously. I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear and beamed happily, yet gently down over to Rima-chan's sleeping figure; I could go home around now or an hour . . . but, truth be told, I just wanted to spend a little more time with her. I mean, we just got back to talking to each other and actually standing each other's company . . . I could accept being called 'selfish' for wanting to enjoy this time with Rima-chan.

After that thought, I lightly shook her; resulting in me hugging her a little closer than before. She mumbled soft incoherent words that I couldn't make out, before fluttering her eyes open.

"Good morning." I smiled down to her. She shook her head lightly and looked up to me with an almost faint smile, "Morning . . ." She yawned and reclosed her eyes.

"Hahaha, Rima-chan . . . wake up, will you." I chuckled; patting her on the arm. She shifted from under the covers and bore her eyes up to me, ". . ."

"Sleep well?" I ask.

Rima shook her head, "It was absolutely and undeniably horrible." She said with narrowed eyes. I blinked, slightly taken aback, "Really?"

The small blonde buried her head into my shirt and muffled a round of cute giggles, "Hehehe!" And then she looked up to me with a bright smile; as she snatched her pillow and knocked me from out of her bed, "Gotcha."

I fell on top of the carpeted floor of her room with a soft 'THUD'. Rubbing the side of my head, I saw Rima-chan sitting on her messy bed, laughing and pointing over towards me, "I totally got you! Hahaha!"

I blinked a couple of times in a confused and shocked manner; I mean, it's not every day that you see the 'oh-so-impassive' and 'too-petite-and-girly-to-play-any-sports' Queen of the Seiyo High School Division; Rima Mashiro laugh out loud and furthermore act out like this. It's quite unusual from what I'm use to, but _exclusively_ interesting at the same time!

A smirk tore into my face as I narrowed my eyes up to the snickering small blonde, "So, that's your game?" I asked, slowly reaching for a light pink pillow, hanging on the edge of her bed. She was too busy laughing her head off to notice and I launched the pillow towards her face, "KYAH!" She yelped as she fell backwards on top of her bed. I couldn't help but laugh, while holding my side.

She quickly sat up and glared over to me, "What's wrong with you? You're a boy, and boys aren't supposed to hit girls!"

I smiled innocently over to Rima-chan, "I wouldn't dare lay a finger on a lady . . . but, throwing a pillow, that's an entirely different story, hahaha."

"Grrr . . . THAT DOES IT!" She boomed and jumped up to her feet; pillow in hand. "I challenge you; Fujisaki to a Last Man Standing Battle Royale!"

"A 'Battle Royale'?" I blinked. "Oh please, you wouldn't stand a chance." I scoffed. Rima hardened her glare and then shot her pillow at the side of my head. It bounced off and plopped onto the floor beside me; I rolled my eyes over to her and narrowed them into a tight slit. "Okay, short stuff. You asked for it!"

I shot up from the floor and threw a small yellow stuffed bunny over to the blonde. She giggled a startled yelp as she swiftly dodged the soft item and then launched over a green squishy kitten plushie my way. I shielded myself with a hot pink beanbag chair and beamed a smooth smile. Rima smiled back in a smug manner and jumped down to the floor, grabbed a cerulean colored beanbag chair and tackled herself into mine.

We both shared a laugh . . . not the usual sinister, frightening and sugar-coated laugh; but a real genuine, and festive laugh that we've never shared or bothered to display in front of each other.

**_Normal POV …_**

The newfound respected friends jumped and ran throughout the room; jumping from beanbag to beanbag, from off the small petite blonde's bed, or either her dresser top or nightstand top. They laughed in a joyous and cheerful harmony as they tossed and thrown many, many of the blonde's stuffed toys, beanbag chairs along with her pillows.

On top of the small nightstand, all three of the small eggs shook slightly and hatched in half, revealing Rhythm, Temari and Kusukusu. They rubbed their tiny eyes away from their previous slumber and blinked themselves back into reality only to stare blankly at their laughing, totally out of character bearers.

"What . . . the heck?" Rhythm gaped.

"My thoughts exactly . . ." Temari agreed with a confused Kusukusu, who tilted her orange head to the side.

Nagihiko pounced towards a giggling Rima; who skidded across the floor, "Ha! Thought you had me didn't you?" She smirked right before beating the boy in the back with a Weenie the Pooh Bear head **(A/N: I just love Pooh Bear! And I so have a Weenie the Pooh Bear head, but I have to disclaim it . . . SO, DISCLAIM!)**.

"Hahaha; oh you're so gonna pay for that!" Nagihiko chuckled as he charged after the fleeing petite blonde, "KYAAH, hahaha!"

All three of the Charas tilted their heads to the side as they watched on in interest; their colorful eyes never leaving from the two. A small proud smile breaking into each of their faces.

"Hey, get back here, Fujisaki!" Rima called after the purple haired boy. In one swift jump he hopped up onto her dresser, dodging multiple 'weapons', "Why would I? This way's too much fun." He chuckled. Rima did the same and ran after him.

"You can't get away from me!"

"Hahaha; try and catch me then, _RiRi-tan~_"

"You're asking for it, Purple Head." She giggled as she launched yet again, another pillow attack.

The door to the small blonde's bedroom creaked open, revealing Sunako Mashiro; Rima's mother. She rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and stared over to the two teens –only to be greeted by a sudden pillow being thrown right into her face. The two long haired companions froze and stared up to the brunette woman. Rima was the first to walk over to her mother and calmly –yet awkwardly– talk and explain the situation.

Sunako nodded her head (although she wasn't paying no mind to her daughter's words), kneeled down, picked up the recently shot pillow, dusted it off and then launched it back towards its thrower. Rima's honey eyes widened as she ducked her head and left Nagihiko wide open; the pillow smacking right dab into his face. He flew backwards onto the floor. Sunako covered her mouth, blocking a gasp daring to breath out, "Oh no, Fuji-kun! I'm sooo sorry! That was meant for Ri-chan; not you."

"What?" The small blonde exclaimed. "Do you know how hard you threw that? You could've killed me!"

"But, I didn't." Sunako smiled innocently. Nagihiko sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Again . . . I'm sooo sorry!" Sunako exclaimed, clasping her hands together in a praying manner.

"It's okay, Mashiro-san . . ." He assured, but smirked as he flung a cotton-filled, heavy set teddy bear; successfully hitting his target; Sunako Mashiro. She collapsed in the doorway, under the sudden mass, ". . . Okay, I deserved that . . ." She muffled with a hint of a groan. Nagihiko and Rima turned to each other and shared a blissful round of laughter; their Charas tittering along from their eggs.

Sunako shifted her head from under the bear and took a glimpse of the two teens. She smiled faintly at the sight of them . . . well, not before her face was beaming with happiness, "They should be like this more often . . ." She sighed.

After calming themselves, Nagihiko and Rima glanced over to the adult still on the floor under the stuffed animal and had burst into another round of upbeat melodious laughter; Rima gingerly laid her forehead on top of Nagihiko's shoulder and wiped away a few stray tears from all the laughing. Nagihiko leaned his weight back onto the bookshelf behind him; his snickering never close to stopping.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

Darkness had fallen over onto the region of Seiyo; traffic now filling it's many streets.

Rima and Nagihiko stood outside of the Mashiro household; fitting in the usual winter wear (Nagihiko wearing his freshly washed and cleaned Seiyo High uniform and sweater); his hair hanging over his shoulders with Temari and Rhythm inside his green scarf.

Rima was dressed in a pastel lavender winter coat, a casual light baby blue cotton dress that stopped about four inches under her knees; while on her feet were a pair of brown boots with fur rounding the rim. The top of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest laid delicately against her back. Kusukusu laying on top of her hair.

"When did your mom said she was coming?" Rima asked, glancing over to the purple haired boy. He returned her stare and smiled, "Mother isn't coming. She sent my usual driver and Yuu-san for accompaniment."

"Oh." Was all she said and looked back down the lightly covered snowy pavement; but then she blinked and narrowed her eyes, "What happened today . . . stays between us; you got that Fujisaki? You tell anyone and I'll make your life a living Hell."

He blinked slightly confused and then smiled tenderly, "No need to worry. Things will be how they've always been."

Rima stared up to him in complete silence for a few minutes and then nodded her head curtly, "Thanks."

Nagihiko smiled as a simple reply; as a medium-sized limo pulled up slowly in front of the Mashiro home. Rima gaped at this; although it's the same one that she rode in from Nagihiko's house about a week ago . . . the sight was still breath taking. Nagihiko chuckled at this.

The back door opened revealing the brown colored, wavy haired butler from before at dinner; Yuu Kiwazaki. He was lean, tall . . . but, quite masculine for being a butler **(A/N: Yuu-san has basically the same figure like Ikuto-san, but broader shoulders)**. He dipped his head and gave a light wave over towards the two.

"Well, it's my ride." Nagihiko heaved a sigh, kneeled down and gripped the handle of his schoolbag. Rima nodded her head and bowed gently towards the older man. He smiled.

Nagihiko descended down the stony path and greeted Yuu-san with the usual traditional bow and handshake, "Arigatou for coming this way on my behalf, Yuu-san."

"No problem at all, Young Master . . . it feels good to get out of the house once in a while. Instead of being cooped up in the house for months on end, hahaha." The brunette joked and held open the door for the small purple head.

Kusukusu and Rima watched after the three of them.

"Hey, Purple Head!" The small blonde called after Nagihiko; he turned around with Rhythm and Temari following his actions.

"Well . . . um, uh . . . you're more fun when you loosen up, Nagihiko." She managed a small smile through her heavy blush. Nagihiko blinked and then felt a smile fall upon his face and waved the small blonde off. She did the same and re-entered back into her house; with Kusukusu.

Nagihiko and Yuu-san climbed into the limo and a few seconds later, it pulled from the curb; on its way towards the Fujisaki home. The car ride was silent; with the small exception of the on-going traffic that breezed past the limousine. Temari and Rhythm were watching some kind of anime cartoon that played from the vehicle's ceiling while Nagihiko watched the passing people shovel the remaining snow that covered the sidewalks.

"So, did you enjoy your stay over at Mashiro-chan's?" Yuu-san smiled genuinely over to the purple haired boy. Nagihiko blinked himself from out of his thoughts and glanced over his butler with a typical faint grin, "It was more exciting than I thought it would be." He replied simply.

Yuu-san gave his Young Master a questioning and confused stare, but gradually shook the feeling off and said, "Life has many ways to surprise oneself; it's what makes life worth living to the fullest." He chimed; which was followed by a delicate and peaceful round of silence as the car ride continue onto the road towards the home of Fujisaki.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: I know another short chapter and rushed, but hey thanks for everyone who participated in my little guessing game last chapter! The results will be up in the next chapter, along with everyones' review comments~<strong>

**Rhythm&Kusukusu: Thanks for reading! See you all in the next chapter! *waves***


	13. What happened?

**M.L.D: Welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'! Chapter thirteen everybody!**

**Kusukusu: How many chapters are you planning on doing for this story, MoonLightDaiyz?**

***M.L.D shrugs and smiles innocently towards the screen***

**Rhythm: Whatever, I'm just glad that Nagi and Rima are talking again! Seems like forever . . . **

**Kusukusu: You got that right! Kusukusukusu, I wonder how things will work out in todays' chappie! Let's find out; MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents –EXCEPT her own OCs . . . ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Thirteen-What happened to planning the Sakura Biyori festival?... ~<em>

**_Rima's POV …_**

My school shoes clicked over the clear pavement as I strolled down the street; cars and citizens bustling all around going to where they need to go and whatnot. Just half a week away from the official first day of spring . . . finally, a change in atmosphere! All this snow and its storms and blah, blah, blah . . . it's gotten old and bland. Plus, the cold was sort of getting to me a bit.

Today I was wearing my hair to the side of my head in a high side ponytail; with a small darkish light blue ribbon tied into a simple bow. I also wore the usual white blouse and blue tie with a black button up sweater that I decided to leave unbuttoned (only because of the warm weather today); and the usual white high-knee socks; pleated, plaited skirt and black uniform heeled shoes.

I yawned a little to myself, "I am never going to get use to waking up this early. . ." I grumbled as I played with my dangling side ponytail. "It's complete torture." I groaned only to receive the usual upbeat and goofy laughter from my tiny clown Chara. A smile formed into my face at this as I carefully crossed the street and halted my steps in front of the familiar traditional home further down the street (it takes up like half the middle of the block!).

My eyes bore up to its tall, thick wooded gates and the even more towering home from within it. I gulped as a scorching fog breezed of a heavy amount of both history and tradition onto my shoulders. The home looked like the entire usual classic, wealthy, Shoujo styled variety of traditional Japanese homes from the feudal era; but with a modern twist to it.

I shook the nervous feeling from out of my head and waited patiently outside of the home's gates. I shouldn't worry; I had gotten up extra early this morning and he's never ever late to anything in his life . . . so, time isn't an enemy at this moment.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

"Have a nice day at school, son." Mother smiled down to me as she wrapped a thin rubber band in my hair, giving me a low and slightly loose boys' ponytail.

"Alright Mother, I'll see you later; could you do me a favor and lock up for me?"

"Done and done, now go on before you make yourself late." She giggled and playfully pushed me out the front door; I chuckled at this, "Alright, I'm going, I'm going hahaha," I laughed and started out of the house.

"She's as crazy as ever; eh Rhythm?" I chuckled; Rhythm soon followed along with a tittering Temari at his side. As I strolled down the path from my doorway and opened the gates, I found a waiting Rima-chan. I blinked and gave her both a shocked and confused stare. What was she doing here so early in the morning . . . It's not like I'm not happy to see her; it's just that it's weird a little is all.

She knitted her eyebrows together as she stared up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly.

"Well . . . um." I gulped. "I w-wasn't expecting you to come over, is all."

"Is that a problem or something?" She glared up to me; placing her hands on her hips. " 'We're both on the same punishment and going to the same place'; remember saying that?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Then what's the problem?" She asked once more. I blinked slightly taken aback, but decided best to smile the thought away, "Right after you, Rima-chan." I spoke in a fluent olden English manner as I took a deep bow and gestured the small blonde ahead of me. She gave me a hard stare, but nodded her head, and then gingerly and delicately gripped the sides of her skirt with her tiny fingers and gave a cute curtsy. Our Charas giggled at us as we leisurely strolled down the sidewalk towards Seiyo Academy.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"My, my . . . it's about time you two have gotten here." Tsukasa-san grinned widely down towards me and Rima-chan. The small blonde narrowed her honey brown eyes as I managed a faint smile. He was leaned up against the school's tall iron gates; with the key dangling from his middle finger. He waved his pinky towards our Charas, "Why hello you three; beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Hai!" All three of them beamed festively.

"Be any more creepier, why don't you." Rima huffed; boring her eyes up to the blonde. I chuckled silently at this; along with our Charas. Tsukasa-san ignored the insult like it was never spoken and signaled us to follow him into the school building. We traveled down a lone hall of the many vacant hallways within the academy; long ones and small ones. Some, I've never even noticed before . . .

"Where are we going?" Rima asked bluntly.

Tsukasa-san giggled a bit, "To the auditorium. Reiko-san has quite the task for you two . . . if all goes well with this, I'll even consider lifting Gunma-san's punishment from you," He hummed; but quickly added, "But, you'll still have to stay after and clean up the cafeteria."

"Really?" Rima and I both beamed. Tsukasa-san nodded his head with a weird grin tangled in his face. I narrowed my eyes at this slightly . . . What is he up to?

After a while, we all came to the entrance of the auditorium; Tsukasa-san knocked on the wooded double doors. A few cracking, crashing and clanking noises boomed from within the room, followed after the sound of someone falling hard onto the floor. Rima and I winced at all the crumpling uproars as they drew more and more closer towards the other side of the door.

Without a word, Tsukasa-san swiftly took three steps back; invading a hard smack towards the face from the wooded double doors being thrown wide open from each other. I blinked while swallowing a thick lump back down my throat . . . I think it was my heart . . . ouch.

There standing in the doorway was a beaming Mitsuki-sensei; her hair was partially tied into a classic Japanese bun style at the left side of her head with a casual orange ribbon tied around it, while the rest dangled down towards her shoulders. Her outfit looked like a matching orange woman's business suit –but, minus the blazer– the button up blouse beamed with a clean, plain pastel orange color, which was neatly tucked into an orange (same color as the hair tie) business skirt that stopped at her lower hip and then ruffled and frilled down under her knees. The ruffles were faintly glittered and led a see-through path on the way down to her knees slightly. On her feet, she wore a pair of knee-high brown boots; stopping just under her knees; they were laced and tied into a tight bow and were high heeled . . . around maybe four inches high. To complete the look, through her collar was tied a thick, puffy women's bowtie . . . that slightly resembled a pirates tie.

The outfit looked nice in taste . . . but, was too out there, just look at me fashioned. It was a simple Mitsuki-sensei classic though, I'm sure.

"And now, I want to go home and toss anything that I have orange straight in the garbage." Rima faked gagged beside me. I sweat dropped at this.

"What a beautiful outfit, Reiko-san!" Tsukasa-san smiled genuinely to the looney drama teacher. Rima and I both winced at his random compliment. Mitsuki-sensei clasped her hands to the sides of her face, a brewing faint pink hinting at her cheeks, "Why thank you! I made it entirely myself, ho ho ho!"

"Well, it suits you just fine."

". . . Yeah, 'cause it's as crazy as her . . ." Rima muttered under her breath; I just forced a smile. Mitsuki-sensei peeked over Tsukasa-san's shoulder and peered down to the two of us, "Are these the two students you want me to keep for a while?"

"Why yes . . . I believe that these two are in your class. I'm not so sure about the hours though, but yes; this is Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro." He gestured down to us. The black haired teacher stepped up to us, kneeled down and studied us up and down. We both blinked as an awkward breeze breathed up our spines. Mitsuki-sensei narrowed her blue eyes into a tight slit and then beamed a sudden smile as she quickly rose up to her feet, "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Then you'll do it then?" Tsukasa-san smiled lightly. Mitsuki-sensei nodded her head positively, shooing the blonde male off as he waved and trailed down one of the many hallways of the academy. She then looked back down to us; leaning into our faces. We blinked in unison.

She smiled sweetly and whipped out two pairs of costumes in front of Rima's and mine faces, "Lets' try this on, shall we?"

Rima-chan and I both glanced over to each other questioningly from the corners of eyes and slowly traced them back to the innocently beaming Mitsuki-sensei . . .

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

I wandered onto stage right and glanced around a bit; wearing a plain all white long sleeved V-neck shirt, which was covered by an unbuttoned navy blue vest. On my head was a matching almost looking golfing hat, and a pair of black jeans. Rima waltzed onto stage left sporting a puffy, and ruffled, sleeveless, overly girly pink dress that fluttered to her knees, her legs were covered in a pair of pure white stockings while on her feet were a pair of pink Mary Jane's with a small red heart glittering on it's clip. Her side ponytail was wrapped into a gathered side bun with a big glittering red heart clip the size of my fist; while fluttering around it were multiple waves and rows of pink and white ribbons.

We both gave each other a questioning stare and then looked down to Mitsuki-sensei who was sitting in one of the seats in the front row; beaming happily to her heart's content, "Oh me; oh my! You two look absolutely adorable!"

"Why are we wearing these things . . .?" Rima growled through her heavy round of blush.

"Well, if you're going to perform in my 'Welcome back Springtime Jamboree' then you'll have to fit the part for the specific song and whatnot."

"Who said anything about me wanting to join this High School Musical rip-off thing?"

"Tsukasa-san told me that you two would've been more than gladly to participate in this activity for the Sakura Biyori festival this week. We even talked about fitting you in about twelve or ten performances."

"WHAT! ?" We both exclaimed. The black haired woman nodded her head, "Just wait 'til you two see the costumes I've made for the occasion!" She squealed as she whipped out a kitten Lolita looking attire in Rima's size it seems; the small blonde's eyes widened in rage, "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT!"

"Aw . . . well, why not?" Mitsuki-sensei pouted. "I made it special . . . well, if you don't like that one; then how about this?" She asked, beaming a bunny Lolita looking attire. Rima closed her eyes in frustration and then glared them down to the teacher, "What do you take me for? A tiny dress-up doll?"

"More or less . . . how's this then?" She then dug inside her heavy set, over-sized handbag and pulled out two kimonos; one was a male's kimono; mainly indigo with a variety of matching blues while the other was a female's kimono; mainly peach with a cute mix with different shades of scarlets, reds and with a dandelion obi.

"I quite like it, actually." I said. Rima glared over to me from the corners of her eyes, "Figures she'll ring you onto her side, Fujisaki. You're such a wanna-be girl."

"Please, lets' not start this again, Rima-chan . . ." I sighed.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

I glared down to the hallway's floors as Fujisaki and I walked down to my morning class. I didn't want him tagging along, but he just had to be persistent! So, he's walking me to class; he said not to worry about it, he always makes it to class on time. What a goody-goody . . .

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe that gaylord!"

"Yeah, hahaha, that's Tsukasa-san for you." Fujisaki forced out a chuckle. I whipped my attention over to him, "And you!"

"And . . . what about me?"

"I can't believe how casual you are about this! If all, you should be just as mad as I am right now!"

"And why's that, Rima-chan . . . ?" He arched an eyebrow down to me. I growled under my breath, "How more stupid can you get? You already saw all the weird and crazy outfits she's planning on to force me in; just think of what 'adorable' costumes she went and made for you."

"And?" Fujisaki asked once more, like it was completely normal for teachers to strip us down and make us wear exotic outfits.

" 'And'? There is no more 'ands'! Weren't you just listening to a single word I said?"

"What more can she do to Nagi, that she hasn't done to you?" Rhythm snickered. My cheeks flared bright crimson. Why all the . . . ! "I feel both abused and humiliated . . ." I sulked my head down to the floor.

"Now once you think about it . . ." Fujisaki chimed from beside me. "We still have to get down some planning ideas before this Thursday." I glanced over to him from the corners of my eyes, "What planning?"

"For the Sakura Biyori festival . . . we still haven't decided on what dishes we are going to make for the food department . . . and plus, we'll be needing both an idea for the theme and a place to hold it . . ."

"Crap! I totally forgot about the food committee thing!" Kusukusu and I both exclaimed.

"Exactly; but, how do you suppose we accomplish doing both that _and_ the performances for the 'Welcome back Springtime Jamboree'? We're not even sure when it starts, how many acts we're doing and it's going to be a little hectic with the rushed costume changes between both the show and for the food committee theme . . ."

"Double crap . . ." I sulked; my bangs hanging in my face.

"We'll talk about this later . . . right now; you got to get to class. I have to leave early today so would it be alright if you came to my house after school?"

"Um, I guess –"

"Okay, good. I'll see then." He smiled as he dashed off towards his class. I glared after him, sighed and then entered into my classroom.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

I pulled out my cellular device and decided best to call Mamma, so there won't be any worrying about me like the last time I went over to Fujisaki's house. Pressing number one on speed dial, the phone did its little electronic waves thing through the air and connected me to Mamma's cell. Kusukusu floated over and pinned her tiny ear against my cheek to listen on in the conversation.

_"Ri-chan! –"_

"Before you start giggling loudly into my ear, I want you to know that I_ have_ to go to Fujisaki's place for a couple of hours or so to work on the Sakura Biyori plans." I quickly said into the phone. My Chara found this funny and giggled to herself.

_"Oh, that's alright then. Will he be taking you home like the last time?"_

"I think so." I say.

_"Okay, okay! Have fun, Ri-chan!"_

"I doubt it . . ." I say after hanging up my end on the phone and before another thought could pop into my head; I found myself standing in front of the Fujisaki household. I took a deep needed breath and pressed my tiny finger against the doorbell.

After waiting a few minutes, Baaya-san opened the tall wooden gates and beamed down happily to me, "Oh, Rima-sama! Welcome back." She smiled as she dipped her head. I blushed slightly at the sudden formality, but complied and dipped my head as well, "Hi Baaya-san. Is Nagihiko –"

"The Young Mistress is in the dancing hall right now. She's already informed me of your arrival." Baaya quickly cut me off. I blinked and nodded my head as she led me inside.

Unlike before, the housemaids and the housekeepers didn't attack me when I came inside the home, but they would squeal from time to time and waved over to me; I awkwardly daggered my eyes down to the wooden floorboards as I followed after the small elder woman. She hummed lightly as she led me down a long hallway with happily cleaning maids dressed in solid colored kimonos while others went more suiting with the modern maid and/or butler attire. The atmosphere in the home seems pretty calm and mellow; busy and yet bustling with bliss.

Kusukusu floated beside my shoulder and stared around with me, "Wow! Nagi's place looks so cool! I wanna live here!"

I glanced over to the giggling Chara in a slightly amused way; but, no wonder why he's happy and mellow all the time. Mamma always said that personality always starts at home . . . or something like that. I raised my eyes from the floor and watched after a walking Baaya. She hasn't said anything to me after greeting me at the door.

"U-um . . . excuse me, Baaya-san?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Rima-sama?" The woman hummed through her lips.

"Where are we going?"

"Nadeshiko-sama has instructed me to show you the way to her room. My apologizes; but she's with her mother in the dance hall; so you'll have to wait."

"Why do you keep calling him a 'she'?" I ask in a slight whisper.

"Well, the agreement that Hanako-sama, Nadeshiko-sama and all of the household agreed to is that instead of living his life outside of the house as a female; he'll live his life as a female inside of the house, with the exception of the weekend and Fridays."

". . . So he can't even be himself in his own home?" I blinked.

"It depends on what guests come over to visit him, but he still has to practice kabuki dance with his mother before and after school; weekends he gets a break off." Baaya explained to me.

Well that's not fair at all! How can you accept living in your own home and not be able to be yourself? The deal between him and his mother does sound reasonable in a way; but still! Is it fair to Purple-Head?

I had to quickly catch myself; only because Baaya stopped so suddenly, "This is the Young Mistress's master bedroom; you can wait inside as she –" She paused and looked down to me. Without a single word spoken, I calmly seated myself on the floor in the traditional Japanese seating position that I remembered Purple-Head and everyone sitting the last time I was here and whipped my gag manga from my school bag and then started to read it.

"Rima-sama? You don't have to sit out here in the hallway. You can wait inside –"

"Even if he has to_ act_ like a girl; he's still a_ boy_ and therefore claims the privacy of his room. Until he comes and invites me in himself; I'll be waiting right here." I say in a calm tone; my eyes never leaving the book. Baaya looked down to me taken aback, but a few seconds later a small smile beamed into her face, "Nade –I mean, Nagihiko-sama is very lucky to have a friend like you, Rima-sama . . ."

Kusukusu snickered at this and floated down to the floor and seated herself down to me. I glanced down to her and she smiled brightly up to me in return.

"Thank you, Rima-sama." Baaya smiled as she dipped her head towards me. I felt myself blush lightly; watching after her now leaving figure.

**_Nagihiko's POV … _**

After the tiring piece that I performed for Mother; I stood motionless and quiet, awaiting her observations. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed and bore onto me; she always gets like this when it comes to her favorite art of dance also known as the 'Fluttering Kabuki'. She simply sat there in front of me; staring ever so observantly . . . truth be told, I was slightly nervous of her comments. There's always something that I didn't accomplish right or need to show more of; something was always missing.

"Nadeshiko," Mother stated my alter ego's name. I nearly flinched at the sudden tone of her firm, but gentle voice, "Yes, Mother . . ."

"You've improved greatly from this morning. I like it . . . but, yet you're still slightly aggressive in your movements." She told me. I sigh a heavy breath inwardly to myself; I knew something was going to be off . . .

"You must remember that you're a delicate flower in the most softest of winds." She reminded me for like about the thousandth time already. I somberly dipped my head, "My apologies, Mother," I spoke in my light soprano voice. "I'll try harder next time."

"Not harder, but softer," Mother smiled up to me. "Now, I believe that a certain guest is waiting for you down the hall?"

I gasped as I suddenly remembered inviting Rima-chan over today this afternoon. Mother giggled under her breath, "Go on now; get yourself dressed. You wouldn't want to keep the dear girl waiting, would you?"

And with that said I quickly bolted out of the room, but turned back and bowed quickly, "Please excuse me, Mother." I rapidly stated and then shot out of the room, towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower, I swiftly dressed myself into a plain button up, collared blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans and blue socks. I have to remember to thank Yuu-san for the change of clothes.

Rhythm floated over to me with a flushed Temari covering her small eyes. I chuckled, "I'm descent, Temari."

"Oh, that's good," She sighed and then glared over to me. "Now move it! It's rude to leave a girl waiting!" She suddenly exclaimed in her Hiroshima accent. I flinched at her tone and dashed towards my bedroom. As I ran down the hallways, many of the housekeepers called after me to slow down, while Temari barked at me to speed my paste up. I sweat dropped at this.

I turned the corner and was slightly taken aback, by what I saw. Rima-chan was sitting delicately in the hallway in front of my bedroom door; with a small Kusukusu. I blinked at this, "U-um . . ."

The small clown Chara glanced over my way and beamed happily, "Rhythm, Temari! Hiya Nagi!"

With that call, Rhythm instantly floated over to Kusukusu and tackled her onto the floor. They chuckled as they hugged one another. Rima, on the other hand, slowly stood to her feet and dusted off her skirt; boring her honey brown eyes up to me, "It's about time you got here, Purple-Head. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, you stupid baka."

"I'm really sorry Rima-chan," I say as I approached her small figure. "I was a little tied up . . ."

She stared up to me with her hands on her hips, ". . ."

"Wh-what is it?"

Rima sighed, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"O-oh! I'm sorry; please come on in, Rima-chan." I stuttered as I quickly held open the door for her and gestured for her to enter inside. She shook her head, picked up her schoolbag and slowly entered inside my bedroom; giving me a hard glare at the same time. I sweat dropped at this and followed after her inside. "You can make yourself at home." I say as I gently slid the door to my bedroom, but left it slightly open –under Mother's rules; 'If so you happen to have a girl come and visit, please leave your door slightly open'.

Rima calmly sat herself on the edge of my king-sized navy blue covered bed and glanced around my room, "Figures that your room would look like this." She muttered.

"What makes you say that? I actually like it like this." I say and seated myself beside the small blonde.

"It's all ordinary, and traditionally . . . and stuff." She said in a simple tone as she peered over to me from the corners of her eyes. I blinked, but shook the questioning feeling from out of my head, "I'll consider that as a short, blunt 'I like your room'." I say calmly. Rima shrugged her tiny shoulders and ripped her eyes from off of me.

"So . . . right, the Sakura Biyori food planning . . ." I started. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know . . . something sweet and fun," Rima paused. "But still calm and professional; it has to be something that no one would expect."

"Plus . . . we still have to be able to easily switch back and forth between the food committee job and Mitsuki-sensei's jamboree thing." I pointed out. The small blonde from beside me grumbled some curses under her breath.

I looked over to Rhythm and Kusukusu, who were floating around aimlessly chasing each other. They shared a festive laugh as the small indigo Chara was dancing at the edge of my computer desk and accidently fell off; and into the small garbage bin that sat right next to the oak wood desk, "Whoa, whoa, whoa –ACK!"

Kusukusu peered over its edge and tittered a muffled giggle into her tiny hand. I smiled lightly at this and noticed from the corners of my eyes that Rima-chan was giggling at the small scene. Temari just shook her head in disapproval, "You can't choose family . . ." She sighed; followed by mine and Kusukusu's laughter. Rima rolled her eyes.

"So, anyways . . . you don't happen to have any ideas do you, Rima-chan?" I turned to ask the small blonde. She looked up over to me with narrowed eyes. I sweat dropped as I choked out an awkward chuckle.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said almost silently. I gently shook my head and stared down at the wooden floorboards, "This is gonna be so chaotic . . ."

"I know . . ." Rima sighed. I flopped back onto my bed and stared up to the ceiling; pondering various random thoughts within my mind. Well . . . we could hold a small café in one of the emptied classrooms in the school . . . but, that's a lot of paperwork to sign and plus all the supplies we would have to purchase for it. That wouldn't be a problem with my allowance, but we still need a theme, food planning and the food décor. I closed my eyes as I heaved a bored sigh.

"We need a room." Rima spoke. I opened one of my eyes and glanced over to her, "Yeah, I was just thinking that," I say in light tone. "But, it's going to be a lot of work just to get the room and plus we'll have to talk with Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun about helping us with the decorations."

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so freaking complicated?" Rima growled lightly holding the sides of her head. I slowly sat up, "It wasn't meant to be easy, Rima . . ."

"I know that, but still! And we have to practice for the stupid drama thing? There's _no way_ we can pull this off!"

". . . Excuse me; but what about asking Tsukasa-san of using the old royal garden?" Temari floated to Rima. The small blonde blinked and glanced over into my direction; I returned her questioning stare.

"Yeah; you guys were the school's Guardians and whatever . . ." Rhythm muffled from within the garbage pail; making a few crumpled up papers shuffle around and managed to pop his head and blinked over to us. I stared over to him; both not trying to laugh and considering his statement. "That sounds like so much fun! Back in the old garden! I wonder if the old clubhouse is still there." Kusukusu pondered; it was silent as Rima and I thought over our Charas ideas . . . That could work; things would be a little more easier, "But we'll still need a theme." I spoke out loud. Rima nodded her head in understanding.

"What about something that happens most in spring?" Rima turned and looked over to me. I blinked, "But what though?"

She sighed, "I have no idea . . ."

"We're off to a good start and yet . . ." Temari trailed off.

-SNAP!- went Rhythm's tiny fingers. All four of us turned and gave the small indigo Chara our full attention, "Dude, what about a sports theme?"

"Uh, no." Rima quickly interjected. I forced out a laugh, "Not everyone is a fan of sports Rhythm . . ."

"That's so bogus!" He exclaimed and floated towards his egg, but not before turning back to us with a heavy glare, "You're all a bunch of haters; always trying to put a man with good ideas down!" He exclaimed and went back into his egg.

"So he's mad now . . ." Rima said in a bored tone. I rubbed the back of my neck in an awkward manner, "Hahaha . . ."

"What about a dance theme?" Kusukusu and Temari asked in unison. I looked over to them; prepared to retort on their idea, but instead shared a stare with Rima-chan, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She ask.

"I think so –well, I hope so."

"I think we are!" She beamed as she clapped her hands together.

"So, we're thinking the same thing?" I smiled and turned to face her; motioning between us. Her face gleamed happily, "I totally think so! If we are, that'll be just so amazing!"

"A rave café!" We both exclaimed together. Rima's eyes glittered as she stared up to me, "And we can serve and entertain the customers at the same time!"

"Exactly; I mean the royal garden is big enough for it." I agreed.

"You're so right!"

"Better news; at a rave it doesn't matter what you're wearing. We can wear any costume, including the crazy ones that Mitsuki-sensei has us wearing for jamboree. We can just switch clothes between every performance and still tend to the customers during the other kids performances in the jamboree." I smiled and Rima just giggled inwardly to herself, "This makes everything so much easier."

"And we can serve delicious sweets and dessert meals." Temari nodded her head. Rima pointed her index finger over towards the purple Chara, "I like that idea!" She squealed and then glared over to me.

"What?" I blinked.

"Why aren't you writing any of this down?" She whined lightly. I blinked slightly taken aback, but gradually went over to my computer desk and pulled a small yellow notebook from out of one of its dressers, "Okay," I smiled. "We're doing a rave café theme . . . inside the old royal garden . . . we'll help Yaya and Kairi with the decorating . . . we're serving dessert meals and soda, right?"

"Yup." Rima says.

"Oh; and also . . . before I came home, I asked Mitsuki-sensei when was the jamboree starting. It starts about an hour after we'll have started the café." I told the small blonde. She nodded her head curtly, "That's good. I think we can do this."

I smiled and nodded my head as I wrote down the continuing things that she started to ramble off for the café.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: WOW! Finally done with this chapter! And hurray for the story finally getting back on track! I can't wait to upload the next chapter; just two more days until the Sakura Biyori festival! Whoo-hoo!<strong>

**Kusukusu: It's going to be so much fun!**

**M.L.D: Yeah, I know; but let's move on down to everyone's reviews and the winners of 'Match That Character'! Welcome newcomers!**

**-Rikanchu- Thanks a lot for the help with the Charas name. I guess I have to go do some more review research on some of the character profiles. And congrats to you for getting all the net names right! Just send me a one-shot idea for a story and it'll be dedicated to you. Thank you for participating!**

**-Ripplerose- You had all of them right, unfortunately Sunnybeamer was Rikka; Nagi-san was over at Rima-san's at the time so he just sat with her for the video chat and you left out HikaruI. which was Hikaru, btw. But thanks for participating!**

**-AnimeFrolicxxxxx143anime- Yet again another winner! Congrats to you for guessing all the characters right! ^^ Please send your one-shot idea to me in PM and I'll write it and dedicate to you!**

**Kusukusu: Now to the reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**-comedyqueen123- Thanks for the reviews; they were so fun to read. I really enjoyed them.**

**-Kaeldra3- Hahaha, I would have to say that, that was my favorite part too! ^^ Thanks a lot for your thoughts.**

**-LooneyLunabeam- This review means a lot! *blushes* I mean for some reviewers to image my work as part of the orginal anime! It's like a dream come true, hehe~ Thank you so much.**

**-Candy Canes are Delicious- Sorry for the mis-type ... I hope it didn't mess up the story for you. Gomen -.-;**

***scans through reviews* ...well, I guess that's all for today!**

**Rhythm: Until next time ...**

**Rhythm&Kusukusu: Dokki! *shoots readers a funny Bala-Balance pose with a peace sign***


	14. Time for garnishing!

**M.L.D: HIYA EVERYONE; welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Kusukusu: And what's today's chapter about?**

**M.L.D: You know I can't tell you that Kusukusu-chan, hahaha.**

**Rhythm: The readers have to do what they do best and find out! MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents –with the exception of her OCs. Please enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Fourteen-Time for garnishing! … ~<em>

It was a regular school day as any; the typical day full of rushing kids, scolding teachers and crowded hallways.

A small redhead giggled down the hallway as she stuffed her cheeks with various kinds and forms of candies; floating at her slender shoulder was a small baby looking character that giggled and begged non-stop for some of the redhead's sweets. She would glance over to the tiny fairy, beam an innocent smile and continue on with her peppy stroll down the hallway.

A green haired boy with glasses stood in front of some random lockers; reading a small hard covered book and caught a glimpse of the happily skipping girl; a small green samurai Chara floating at his shoulder. He closed his eyes, _'That Ace-chan can't go a day without chewing on some sort of candy . . .'_ he thought to himself. Without another word, he held his hand to the side of his mouth and called over to the girl, "Ace-chan; could you come over here for a moment?"

The girl glanced around and then blinked over in Kairi's direction, "Iri-kun!" She exclaimed as she ran full speed ahead towards the boy. "Today, you'll give Yaya your homework; without her having to steal it from out of your schoolbag?"

"No, that's not what I wanted you for –Wait, mind repeating that again?" He asked; closing his book with his blue gaze hardening a bit. Musashi shook his head in disappointment.

The young girl flinched and warily glanced her brown eyes around, "Hahaha! Never mind, never mind; what did Iri-kun want Yaya for?" She waved him off; some of her candy falling onto of the floor, from out of her grasp.

"Riiiggghhht . . ." He said as he shoved that conversation to the side for later. "Nagihiko-sempai and Rima-sempai wanted us at the royal garden."

"Really? Nagi and Rima-tan? !" The redhead giggled in a high pitched tone. Kairi pinched the bridge of his nose and then asked for the girl to follow after him towards the old hang out. She quickly nodded her head and dashed after the green haired boy as they withdrew from out of the back entrance of the academy; their Charas following close behind them.

Kairi glanced over his shoulder; slightly glaring at the girl, "But, we are not through discussing the fact that you rummage through my bag and steal my homework assessments."

Yaya sulked her head as she managed a faint chuckle with a teasing Pepe floated behind her.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

"We should move all the chairs and the table, and this area could be like a small stage." Fujisaki said as he eyes the area and jotted down some more notes into his yellow notebook. The Charas floated over to his shoulders and stared down to his handwriting. I rolled my eyes, "I'm just glad that stupid Tsukasa gave us permission to use this old place." I scoffed.

"It's not that old . . . I'm pretty sure that Yaya-chan and others are still using the garden for some of their meetings. Besides it's only been like two or three years since we've been in here."

"Hey, hey! Look, the old clubhouse is still here!" Kusukusu beamed and shot over to the small dollhouse. I watched as Rhythm and Temari floated after the small clown; a faint smile glittered into my face. The purple head noticed this and smiled genuinely over to me; I blinked and quickly ripped my face from his view. He chuckled, "Moving on . . . class isn't an issue. Tsukasa-san excused us from them today in order to get the preparations for the festival out of the way."

"Thank goodness . . . I had a Phy Ed. exam next period." I sighed, but was caught off guard by the glass doors parting from each other, revealing Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjou (and their Charas; Pepe and Musashi). The green haired boy waved calmly over to the two of us, but as for Yaya, she darted over and glomped me down to the floor, "KYAH!"

"Rima-tan! Yaya's so happy to see you again after all this time!"

I struggled from within her tight grasp, "What, you mean about two and a half weeks ago?" I grunted. Both Fujisaki and Kairi jogged over and tried pulling the hyped redhead from off of me; Kairi had me by my small torso, while Fujisaki gripped his hands onto Yaya who pouted and tried fighting against his strength. "NAAH! NAGI LET YAYA GO!" She cried.

"Please Yaya-chan . . . we have more important matters to attend to . . ." He trailed off as he tugged on the girl. She wailed and cried as her grip on my shoulders tightened some; I yelped out in pain slightly. Kairi wrapped his arms around my small torso at my outburst, "Yaya let g-go . . ." I winced. The redhead wailed louder, "But Yaya wants to hug Rima-tan!"

"You're choking Rima-tan!" I yelled out in third person. Fujisaki sweat dropped and tugged harder on the girl as Rhythm Chara changed with him, "Nng!"

"Let go! Let go!" I cried as Kairi pulled me towards him.

"Together now, Nagihiko-sempai . . ." Kairi grunted. Purple-Head nodded and they both gave one mighty pull; successfully parting the two of us. Kairi and I fell onto the floor with me laying across his lap with swirled, dizzied eyes; Fujisaki ended up in the same position, but Yaya was struggling from inside Fujisaki's grasp; he cringed slightly at the red head's wriggling.

I blinked my honey colored eyes back to normal and stared down to the ground with a heavy relieved sigh; many strands of my golden hair rippling around the both of us like a pool, "Yaya's gotten crazier. . ." I heaved.

"She's the new head captain of the girls' Seiyo cheerleading squad . . ." Kairi trailed off. I sulked my head down in horror. The green haired boy then poked my shoulder; I looked over to him, "Would you care to get off of me, Rima-sempai?"

My cheeks reddened and I quickly jumped to my feet; Kairi slowly stood and dusted off his shorts. Fujisaki had finally calmed Yaya down as the two of them strolled over our way; she was giggling ever so happily. I blinked and caught the purple haired boy's eye, 'What did you tell her?' I mouthed over to him; he made his way over to my side, leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I promised her some European sweets if she would stop acting so hypered." He smiled; I did so as well, "Nicely played."

Kairi chuckled at this and pulled out a clipboard out of nowhere and quickly started to check things off one by one. "What are you doing?" We all asked him. He glanced over to us boredly.

"You don't even know why we called you here . . ." I sweat dropped.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the Sakura Biyori festival; am I right?"

I blinked, narrowed my honey brown eyes and then pointed an accusing finger over towards the green haired boy, "Psychic!"

Fujisaki eased his hand over and gently pushed my hand down to my side; I blinked and looked over to him. He smiled genuinely down to me, "I doubt that." He chuckled softly . . . slowly my face brightened as I stared up to him with wide eyes. My mouth drained dry with its usual witty insults and my body stood as stiff as a board; I pursed my lips tightly together.

"Rima-tan . . . ?" Yaya's voice trailed off; I blinked and glanced over to her and Kairi; who blinked in unison. I nervously peeked over to the purple head beside me from the corners of my eyes and snatched my hand away from him without a word.

"Moving on," Kairi cleared his throat. "What purpose did you call us here for?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Rima-chan and I have finally decided on our part of the Sakura Biyori festival planning and it just might make your part as easy as ours." Fujisaki smiled.

"How so?" Kairi quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Well, we were thinking of hosting our food committee activity here in the old royal garden with the help of the decorating committee." Fujisaki explained; I nodded my head with his statement.

"Like partners?" Yaya perked up. The purple head and I both nodded our heads in unison. Pepe giggled as she peeked over the pigtailed girls' head, "Hehe! That sounds like a blast-dechu!"

"I know, right?" Rhythm chuckled as he floated over and high fived Musashi. The green Chara wore a faint smile for an instant and then went back into his silent samurai mode. Pepe and Kusukusu both giggled at this as Rhythm mocked him.

I smiled at the sight of the four playing Charas, but transitioned my attention back towards the conversation at hand.

"I see how that could be helpful," Kairi thought aloud. "But we'll need some extra help with decorating in here and plus, we'll need a layout format of how you want the scenery to be presented."

"I've spent all night drawing up plans; they're in here." Nagihiko stated as he handed Kairi the yellow notebook. Yaya leaned on the green haired boys' shoulder, peering over to Fujisaki, "Yaya didn't know Nagi could draw?"

We all sweat dropped, "That's sort of beside the point, Yaya-chan . . ." Purple-Head chuckled. As Kairi looked over the sketches and whatever, I strolled around for memories sake –going back over all the good and bad times having spent in this old place. Sure it hasn't been that long since we've been here, but still it has been a while. I glanced over to the small dollhouse that our Charas played in; a smile couldn't help but brighten into my small face as I watched them laze about and play around like old times.

Rhythm laid on top of the plastic grass material, facing up to the glassed ceiling of the royal garden (Temari must be hiding again somewhere . . .), Pepe and Kusukusu giggled loudly with each other over a crazy joke that the little clown said while Musashi watched them with a satisfied expression etched into his tiny little face. Just like old times . . .

"I think we can manage with this. It is within the school's budget and hosting rules . . . just try not to overdo it. From previously being part of the Guardians, I've come to learn that many of our friends tend to go a little overboard with these kinds of things." Kairi's voice suddenly stated. I looked over to my three friends and strolled my way back over to them, listening on in their decisions.

"You'll help?" Rhythm chimed. Kairi looked over to the relaxed Chara and nodded his head.

"Yay! That means spending more time with Rima-tan and Nagi!" The small redhead shouted rather loudly as she bounced where she stood. I covered my ears and went over to the old meeting table; trying to block the young girl out. Fujisaki chuckled Yaya's statement off, "Then let's get started."

"Hai!" All the Charas and Yaya beamed together, shooting their fist into the air.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**(A/N: Again, I was typing while listening to random music and Dynamite by Taoi Cruz matched so well to this! Try listening to it, while reading this part. You don't have but, it's so cute.)**

On the high ceiling beamed a few rows of transitioning semi-neon lights that both Kairi and Purple-Head decided to prepare, since they were they only two 'smart ones' who knew how to set them up and everything. So they both stood on a tall ladder tying fuses to one another and whatnot or whatever it is that you're supposed to hook up.

Yaya giggled some nonsense up to Kairi as she gripped the bottom half of his ladder for safety reasons; I had to the same for the stupid Baka Fujisaki. Kusukusu floated around me with a following Rhythm; I shook my head lightly at them; but then steadied my slender arms to hold up the base of the ladder . . . I'm not all evil, I don't want him to fall or anything.

"Can you pass those over her, Ace-chan?" Kairi asked down to the hyped up redhead. She giggled and skipped over to him, reaching up to him some wiring for the semi-neon lights. He twisted and plugged them in carefully as Fujisaki did the very same in some other part of the garden; with my help of course. Kusukusu and Rhythm wanted to pitch in their little help in as well. "Rima-chan, did you find where you can get some tables?" Purple-Head asked down to me.

I gave him a bored stare as a light knocking came from the front double doors up front, "Excuse us!" A pair of voices chimed together; I glanced over my shoulder and found a few recognizable faces and smirked lightly to myself. About thirty something boys trudged into the royal garden, harboring small four persons tables, "Where would you like us to put these, Queen Rima?" A blonde haired boy asked me with a sappy lovesick daze twinkling in his green eyes.

I glanced around, peering over the many tall people heads, "Try over there for now." I pointed over to the east side of the building. Fujisaki climbed down the ladder he was using for the lighting and walked up beside me, "You called your slave boys to carry and bring supplies?" He asked me, slightly surprised. I gave him a glare, "So? What of it?"

He shrugged, "I didn't say anything was wrong with it. Either way things are getting done," He chimed and smiled down to me. "Nice work, Rima-chan."

I blinked as I stared up to the purple headed cross dresser and felt my knees go a little numb. WHY IS THIS FREAKING HAPPENING TO ME! ?

He waved off the boys with a saying of thanks, "We'll be sure to contact you guys if we need more help."

"Anything for Queen Rima!" They all saluted and made their way out of the building. We watched them all leave, and Fujisaki glanced over to the old meeting table, "Hey Kairi-kun." He called over to the green head; the boy turned and glanced down to him from the high ladder.

"The lighting system should be about hooked up; mind giving me a hand with the glass table?"

"Sure, where are we moving it to?" Kairi asked as he climbed down the ladder. Fujisaki pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Just to the back, so it doesn't get messed with."

"Okay." The green head nodded and trailed after Fujisaki. I watched the two of them leave and then glanced over to a smiling Yaya, "Lets' start setting up these tables." I say. She giggled, but nodded her head and dashed over to the tabletops. One by one we carried and set them around the huge fountain and some were sitting just in the beginning of the stairs where the so-called stage is going to be.

I huffed out a tired breath and wiped my forehead with the back of my forearm, "Done, but we'll still need some chairs."

"There should be some cushioned folding chairs in the backroom." Yaya perked up. I nodded my head and let her take my hand as she led me towards the back. Fujisaki and Kairi walked past us, but decided best to follow, "What are you two doing?" Fujisaki asked.

"Getting some chairs for the tables!" Yaya beamed as she peered into the backroom and clapped her hands together. I looked inside and grabbed about two or three folding chairs. We all went back to the royal garden and seated the chairs on the floor; each to a table. Fujisaki mirrored me as I placed the chairs at opposites ends of the table; he smiled over to me and I avoided his face as I stared down to the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget the center pieces!" Kusukusu giggled rather loudly as she heaved a small lime green décor piece with her. Fujisaki chuckled, "Please be careful with that Kusukusu . . . we only have a limited amount of those."

"Don't worry, Nagi . . . wha –oops." Kusukusu gaped as it slipped from her tiny grasp and went for a sudden sky diving adventure. Fujisaki and I both gasped audibly as we both darted towards the trinket –until a sudden hand reached out and caught the center piece before it went crack all over the royal garden's tiled floor, "Being a little clumsy, eh Nagihiko?" A boys' voice fought back a chuckle. I blinked and glanced up finding a smiling Takashi Nakamura and his Chara; Len. Takashi's hair was hanging down, dancing around his shoulders; he looked a bit like a girl . . . but at the same time he didn't.

"Tashi-kun!" Yaya perked up and dashed over to the navy haired boy. He chuckled and gradually hugged Yaya back only to receive a tentative short glare from Kairi.

"Nakamura-kun . . ." I blinked with a staring Fujisaki standing beside me, "What are you doing here?"

"No reason really. Mitsuki-sensei asked if I could give you and Mashiro-sempai these." He said as he handed us both a yellow packet that had our names signed on them with a smaller font saying: "Be sure to make a spiffy dance number to the duets! –can't wait for Thursday; Reiko Mitsuki! ^-^"

I glared down to the package only to receive a soft chuckle from Takashi and Len, "Anyways, the decorating seems to be coming along nicely. Everything looks good as ready."

"Tashi-kun looks so cool and kawaii with his hair all down, hehe!" Yaya beamed up to the boy. "Like a tinier Nagi, but with navy colored hair!"

He only smiled down to the redhead, but then turned over to me and Fujisaki with a knowing gleam in his eye, "Well, you two seem to have come to a lovely compromise with your differences."

We both blinked and glanced over to each other. I felt a small blush flare within my cheeks, "I-I still can't stand Baka Fujisaki." I managed a growl. Fujisaki sneered down to me with a smug grin, "Like your company's any better."

"Ouch." Len gaped at us. We narrowed our eyes and then let our facial expressions soften a bit, "But, yes Takashi . . . Rima-chan and I have gotten on speaking and toleration terms."

I beamed over to the boy, "Everything's back to how they were before."

"So . . . this is how you guys _normally_ are?" Takashi clarified with a slow sweat drop hesitating at the side of his head. We both nodded our heads in a happy-go-lucky manner; Rhythm and Kusukusu floated over to our shoulders with an awkward smile as they sighed softly, "It's crazy but this is how they get along." Rhythm stated.

"I see . . ." Takashi trailed off, but shook his head and beamed over to us. "Anyways, I might as well be off and check with some of the preparations Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun are doing." He waved us off and jogged out of the royal garden. Yaya, Kairi, Fujisaki, our Charas and I all watched after him with an easily trailing Len at his side.

"Welp! Yaya thinks we need more chairs!" The redhead suddenly beamed from beside me with the Charas all cheering with her. I rolled my eyes.

It's going to be a long day . . .

**_Hikaru's POV …_**

I grumbled lowly under my breath as I glared at the random giggling Middle School girls giddily waltz past me. I was standing just outside of the academy's gates. Some of them would smile or even come close to me blushingly tittering under their breath . . . sometimes they would even have the gull of patting me on top of my head. My fists clenched at my sides as I lowered my head down to the ground in humiliation.

"How could I have sunken this low to this demeaning build?" I muttered only to catch the attention of a certain redheaded girl; in her happily bright and beaming Chara transformation.

"Why the long face, Hikaru-kun?" Rikka asks me. I rolled my eyes and glared down to the stony sidewalk, ". . ."

"Hikaru-kun?" She asks again and then slowly a small smirk tears into her face. "Oh, I get it! Is it that Hikaru-kun's getting a little jealous because some of the guys here are paying so much attention to little adorable Rikka-chan?" She giggled and cradled her cheeks in the palms of her hands as she swooned; getting lost –yet again, in her little fantasy world.

I gritted my teeth with a small redness beaming at my face and glared over to her, "You are completely delusional! There's no way that I would be invidious of who's looking or paying any attention to you! The only reason I'm gritting my teeth and sulking my head to the ground is because of the huge degradation I'm getting because you thought that it would be drop-to-your-knees cute to make me wear a fuzzy lion cub winter hat with matching paws and a strap-on tail!" I yelled up to the girl in a small voice **(A/N: The costume strap-ons are basically the same shade as Hikaru-kun's hair)**.

She blinked down to me with those without-a-care-in-the-world eyes of hers, "Well, I don't see what's so bad about it . . . it's drawing in people's attention. And plus . . ." She trailed off and softly pinched the fake ears on top of my head. "They really do look kawaii on you, Hikaru-kun! Just like a little baby lion cub, haha!" **(A/N: Like when Kagome did to InuYasha's dog ears from episode one; when he was asleep bounded to the sacred tree)**.

"Remove your hands from off of me, right now." I growled up to Rikka. She giggled and did as told and then turned to the crowd around us; waving her arm high above her head, "Nee~ nee~! Looking for a fun time for the first day of spring? Come on down to this years' Seiyo Academy's Sakura Biyori festival!"

"It's sure to be a blast; a real hoot; live come-back performances from the very popular music sensation, Utau Hoshina herself." I say in monotone. Many people stopped their steps and glanced down to me; muttering phrases like:

"Is he alright?"

"He sounds like he's sick or something . . ."

I ignored their comments and walked up to a random short haired brunette and handed her a flyer for the festival. She blinked as she stared down to me.

"You'll have a lot of fun, I bet; admission is only two hundred yen per person. Please say you'll come and enjoy yourself?" I looked up to her with a soft expression and a very shy, soft child-like tone. If this were an anime; a sky blue background would be sparkling around the two of us.

The girl held her free hand in front of her chest as she looked down to me with glittering green eyes; slowly taking the flyer with a beet red flush brewing unto her face, "Of course I'll come! When is it? A day from now? I'll totally be there, hehe~"

I smiled up to her and immediately about twenty other girls shot over and surround me. I gulped; slightly taken aback by this and started to hand out the flyers.

"Kawaii! He looks so adorable with the those ears!"

"Just like a little lost kitten! It's a shame that he's so young . . ."

"Nothing like that's gonna stop from taking him home with me, hehehe~"

A sudden jerk of my collar caught me completely off guard as I was pulled out of the crowd and fell flat on the ground. I winced at this and looked up to see Rikka glaring down at me. I returned the favor and managed to climb up to my feet and dust my shorts off.

Without a word, she quickly pulled on the sleeve of my uniform blazer; pulling me into the gates of the school and swiftly pushed them closed. Some of the crazed girls tried pushing on them.

"Now look what you did!" Rikka yelled at me as she tried untangling the many hands pushing on the iron bars.

"Me? You were the one who started all this with all that 'you're so jealous that the guys are staring at me' nonsense!" I shot back at her.

"It's not my fault that boys think I'm cute!"

"Likewise!" I yelled, but quickly thought over that when she gave me a weirded out, questioning sideways glance. "But, in my case, with girls and the fact they think I'm adorable!"

"Yeah right! If it weren't for that pretty, shy boy act then –"

"I know that there isn't any more random giggling fan girls parading in front of the school again!" A voice shouted. Rikka and I both blinked at this.

"Again? But, I swear that we already solved this issue."

"That's it! I didn't want to, but this is getting ridiculous and out of control. I'm getting the police involved!" The voice exclaimed and with that threat all the girls froze and then high tailed it away into like thin air. Rikka and I both sweat dropped at this and glanced around.

"Yo." A voice chuckled. I blinked and glanced up into a neighboring oak tree finding familiar strands of blue hair, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I say.

"Just like a mini Kiddy King." He chuckled.

"Ikuto-niisan!~" Rikka clasped her hands together as she smiled up to the teenage boy. "Was that you who stopped the mob?"

" 'Again? But, I swear that we already solved this issue'." Ikuto repeated with a deeper tone same as before. Rikka and I gaped up to the blue haired boy.

He chuckled, "So, I take it that my impersonations are getting better."

"Awesome ~Nya!" Yoru snickered from on top of Ikuto's head. Rikka clapped her hands together as she beamed up to him. I narrowed my eyes between the two of them; only to be caught off guard by a sudden voice calling over to us three.

"Excuse me." Takashi Nakamura's voice chimed. We all glanced over in his direction.

"It's Tashi-kun! And he's wearing his hair all down." Rikka giggled. I just nodded my head curtly over to him.

"Sup." Ikuto says as he casually leaned back on the high tree branch that he was lying on.

"Hey, you guys –oh! Tsukiyomi-san, I'm glad you're here. Utau-sempai wanted to see you on the east side of the school grounds. Her and Kukai-san are trying to build a stage over in that area."

The blue head groaned. "Sounds like too much work to get into . . ."

"She also said that she'll throw in some catnip to make it worth your while."

A sudden pair of feline ears popped on top of Ikuto's head as he peeked out of one of his eyes, "How much are we talking?"

"Around two weeks' worth." Takashi smirked up to the cat-boy. I just stared between the two of them in a bored manner. Rikka poked her cheek and bore off into space.

Without a second thought, Ikuto leapt down from the tree branch; with a following Yoru, "East side right?"

"Correct." Takashi nodded his head.

"Seeya." Ikuto smirked as he dashed off towards the location. We three watched after him in an awkward sense.

Takashi chuckled under his breath, I just stood there and stole a quick glance of Rikka from beside me; she was still staring off into space with her mouth hanging slightly open. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily at this –which made both Takashi and Len share a soft round of laughter together.

**_Utau's POV …_**

"Skater Boy, if you don't get off that game thing right now!" I yelled down to the lazily, chilled out brunette. He was sitting in the front row of the many audience seats with his feet relaxing on top of a random red crate. I growled through my pursed lips, "Get off that thing and help out!"

"This 'thing' is a Nintendo DS. And I'll happily get up and give you a hand . . . once I win this level of Smash Brothers Melee." He quickly added as he moved along with his character on the screen; making light grunting sounds and cursing out his enemies. I rolled my violet eyes, "Are you freaking kidding me? The festival is _the day after tomorrow_, Souma! We have to start getting things ready _today_; it's a lot to do! I'm asking for you to help me out here a little bit; is that too much to ask?" I screamed, ragingly gripping at the hem of my Seiyo uniform skirt.

"And all I'm asking is for you to wait 'til I beat this level; is that too much to ask?" He says in an ignoring tone. I closed my eyes and screamed a little on the inside. He has to kidding me; he's versing to play a stupid game that he has all freaking day to play than to help with building the stage for my performance that was totally his idea to begin with! Everything else was set (with the exception of the lights; but we were going to leave that for Kairi and Nagihiko to do, since they're really good at those kinds of things).

I glared down intensely to the russet haired boy in front of me, as he continued to play his stupid game nonchalantly. I yelled a growl through my tightly pursed lips, "Skater Boy –"

He caught me by surprise, quickly shoving a silver Nintendo DS in my face. I blinked and stared at the tiny electronic.

"It has the same game in it and I already connected them; play for a while with me, Diva." He said; his eyes never leaving from off of his screen. I stood there and hesitantly grabbed the game from his hand and glanced down to the screen. Selecting my character, I slowly seated myself just beside the brunette and quickly got sucked into the virtual world. I giggled lightly under my breath as Skater Boy smirked from beside me as we battled it out through the virtual game.

"Hehehe~"

"Fun right?" Skater Boy glanced over to me with a bright smile. I bobbed my head up and down like a tiny two year old would; earning, yet again another chuckle fit from him. Daichi peered over his bearer's shoulder as Iru and Eru rested on my forearm.

A sudden looming shadow reared over us; I squinted my eyes slightly to get a better view of the already tiny gaming screen, "What happened to the sun?" I ask as my eyes still were locked on the screen. Kukai shrugged from beside me, "Maybe a cloud passing by or something."

"Not even close." A familiar voice stated from behind us. We both flinched as we already knew who it belonged to; a certain over-protective, feline-like older sibling with an aggressive rage problem; Ikuto! Skater Boy and I lightly chuckled in an awkward sense.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU TWO IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING! ?" He shouted down to us. We both winced at his tone and shared a sweat drop.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Yet again, another ending to a silly chapter . . . aw; woe is the chappie. Lol! Anyways, it was really fun to write, but at the same time; sort of tricky with making Nagihiko-san and Rima-san getting along and whatnot. I guess I got too much into writing them fighting, XD<strong>

**Kusukusu: Not to mention you added in some Kutau and Hikka fluffiness! /**

**Rhythm: Hahaha, that's pretty cool; I mean there are other couple pairings in this story than just Rimahiko –although we do love the pairing SOOO MUCH!**

**M.L.D: I know right? Anyways, please review and I hope to see you around in the next chapter!**

**Rhythm&Kusukusu: Seeya *winks***


	15. Dance, Dance Revolution!

**M.L.D: Welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'! *waves***

**Kusukusu: Hi again, everyone! Are you here for another good read?**

**Rhythm: Of course they are; what do you think they're here for? *chuckles***

**M.L.D: Alright, alright guys. Let's not bore our readers away. Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

***both of them raise their hands into the air***

**M.L.D: *pokes chin and stares between the two of them* I'm gonna have to go with Kusukusu this time. Rhythm seems to be doing more disclaimers more than Kusukusu does.**

**Rhythm: Aww . . . *sulks***

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Okie dokie! MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents, but her own OCs; please enjoy the following chappie! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Fifteen-Dance, Dance Revolution! &amp; The Two Nagihikos' … ~<em>

_-Ding Dong-_ chimed the doorbell to the Fujisaki residence; the evening skies stretching across the heavens, tenderly covering them with a light pinkish red color with a fine mix of a pale yellow.

The gentle chime echoed into the home. The maids and butlers all perked up at the sound and started to murmur to each other. From the kitchen, exited Baaya-san; she scolded them all to get back to their work and then head off to their quarters as she trailed down to the front door for the guest. Takashi; her grandson followed after the smaller elder with a calm and nonchalant expression on his face; his hair hanging down to his shoulders like yesterday.

Opening the door, they both found a small waiting Rima-chan and Kusukusu; who smiled as she noticed a floating Len at Takashi's shoulder, "Hello Rima-sempai/Rima-sama." Baaya and Takashi both smiled genuinely down to the girl and her Chara. She blushed lightly, but dipped her head, "Hi again. Is Baka Fujisaki –er, I mean, Nagihiko home?"

"Why, but of course. He has already informed the household for your stay here." Baaya dipped her head. "Your mother did say that it was okay for you to spend the evening and night here, right?"

Rima nodded her head, "She said to call her from your house phone when I come over."

"There's one in the living room." Baaya smiled and glanced at her grandson from over her shoulder. "Takashi, would you be a dear and show Rima-sama the way to the living room? I still have to finish preparing dinner for the household."

"Your wish is my command, Gran-Gran." He smiled down to her. She nodded her head curtly and shifted over to the right, making room in the small hallway for Rima to enter inside. She dipped her head once more and trailed after Takashi down the rest of the hall.

"So what? You live here now?" Rima suddenly asked out of the blue. Takashi blinked his eyes and glanced down to the small blonde, "Not really. I'm just spending the night over here like you are. Hanako-san invited me over; she says it's been so many years since Nagihiko and I have gotten together for a sleepover . . . but, he was being Nadeshiko then . . ." He sweat dropped.

"It's okay, you both were kids, besides you didn't know that she was really a he . . . not, to say there's any difference with him though."

Takashi sweat dropped at Rima's blunt comment.

Len floated over to Kusukusu and smiled over to her, "I hope you two will enjoy your stay here." He says.

"Hahaha! It's gonna be a blast; I just know it will!" The small clown giggled. Rima glanced up to the two them with an impassive expression on her face, "So, Len was born from the desire for music or something?"

"Yes, I love everything about music. It's like an untold art waiting to be expressed and shared with the rest of the world. Someday, I hope to have a career in it." Takashi smiled lightly. Rima glanced over to him from the corners of her eyes; but on the inside she was slightly taken aback by his sudden happy and pumped tone. He must have a really strong passion for his dream.

After a few more minutes, the two of them were standing in the living room.

**_Rima's POV …_**

I picked up the house phone and dialed out to Mamma's cell. She picked up with a quick yelp; I narrowed my eyes at the phone, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

She giggled sheepishly, _"Nothing, nothing! I just dropped my phone is all. The new ring tone really gave me a scare, hahaha! I downloaded that scary 'One Missed Call' ringtone from that scary, everybody dying movie –"_

"You're rambling, Mamma." I said; cutting her off.

_"Gomen~!"_ Mamma beamed through the phone; I winced slightly at this. _"Anyways, I take it that you made it over to Fuji-kun's house?"_

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off.

_"And you'll be staying the night over, right?"_

"Might as well. We're gonna be practicing all night and he lives close to the school; so yeah."

_"Yay! I won't have to cook; I'm gonna order out tonight; more pizza for me then, hehehe~!"_ Mamma beamed.

"Even if I was there, it wouldn't make a difference. You always have pineapples on the pizza and then you add hot sauce on it." Kusukusu, Len and Takashi all cringed at the mentioning of that.

_"But it's sooo tasty~"_

"It's wrong and disgusting." I quickly interjected. Mamma faked a cry; I rolled my eyes at this, "I'm gonna hang up now."

_"Okay! Have fun and tell Fuji-kun I said 'what's up'!"_

I groaned at this and quickly hung up the phone. My Mamma is . . . let's just be nice and say that she's rather loud with her thoughts than others, "Sometimes, I can't help but worry about her." I say aloud; Takashi chuckled a bit under his breath. I narrowed my eyes over to him, "So where's that no good cross dresser?"

Takashi sweat dropped at this, "I believe you're referring to Nagihiko, right?"

"Yeah, that dude." I reply back, crossing my arms over my small chest. "He told me that he couldn't walk with me and to just meet him here. Is he practicing with his mom or what?"

"It sounds like you miss, Nagihiko-san." Len smirked lightly as he seated himself on top of Takashi's right shoulder. I winced and glared at the little blue Chara.

"So not! H-he's just entertaining to have around; and that's it!" I exclaimed; my cheeks flaring pink.

"Ha." Len countered. I pursed my lips together and narrowed my eyes more over to him.

"Hahaha, Len behave." Takashi glanced at his shoulder.

"Rima . . . remember that little talk we had about controlling your temper? Lets' count to ten okay –"

" 'Lets' count to ten okay'. My foot; if someone annoys me I'm gonna let them know." I mocked my Chara with a scoff; but was caught off guard by the front door opening suddenly.

"I'm home, my dearest Hanako-chan~!" A deep voice exclaimed. I flinched and peeked my head in the living room's doorway and peered into the hallway. Kusukusu peeped out her head and then ruffled herself on top of my hair. I frowned at this.

". . . Do you _have_ to be so loud?" I heard Fujisaki's voice. "And you could also carry your own luggage; you're not that tired from your plane ride here."

I blinked and instantly exchanged a questioning look with Kusukusu. I glanced back into the hallway only to spot Fujisaki practically buried under a pile of bags, cases etc.

Strolling with him was a tall, lean but well-built man (around maybe 5'8''or 5'9'') with straight long, elegant and silk-like deep black (but with a dark purplish-black sheen to it) hair that tumbled down to his knees. His eyes were of a dark and sharp amber brown; but shown signs of mischief and play; and his skin was almost as pale as the baka's. He looked so much like Fujisaki . . . but, had a more mature sense to him.

"Come now, you shouldn't expect me to carry all of that on my own, Nagihiko."

"I wouldn't expect you to; but you're not even carrying anything period." Fujisaki narrowed his eyes slightly.

The man was wearing a long two layered evergreen male's kimono; the inner kimono was a pure white. I blinked a couple of times at this; my mouth hanging slightly open, "Is that Rhythm riding on that guy's head?"

And as clear as day, there was a small familiar indigo Chara casually sitting on top of the man's head.

Kusukusu immediately perked up and floated from off of my head; waving her hand into the air, "Rhythm!"

The indigo Chara ceased his chuckling, blinked and glanced over our way and then looked down over to his bearer, "Hey Nagi. Rima's here already man. See?"

Fujisaki blinked and glanced up ahead; managing a smile under all the extra weight on his shoulders. I only stared at him.

"I'm sorry about the wait, Rima-chan." He called over to me. I growled under my breath, "You better be sorry. What took you so long?"

"Rima-san seemed to miss you terribly in your absence." Len implied as he sat on my shoulder. I glared over to him, "Why you tiny, bite-sized liar . . ." I muttered under my breath.

Nagihiko chuckled lightly at this as he approached us.

"Well, well . . . is it just my eyes deceiving me or is there a strange girl in the house?" The man blinked down to me. "She's quite cute, if I say so myself; and also fairly small in stature. . ." He smiled as he patted my head; mentally measuring my height. I flinched at that comment; staying completely silent as I stared up to him. He was rather handsome . . .

"This is my friend, Rima Mashiro; she's here to help with the planning of both the Sakura Biyori festival and the spring jamboree." Fujisaki smiled to the man and then looked over to me. "Rima, this is my dad; Soujiro Fujisaki. He's the head of the house. He flew in from his European tour to come to the festival with Mother."

"Y-your . . . dad?" I stuttered and stared at the purple head. He nodded his head with a beaming smile. I glanced in between the two smiling Fujisakis'.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "He totally looks like he's twenty-one or could even be your older brother!"

"Hm?" The two of them blinked and shared a side glance with each other only to glance back down to me. "I'm thirty-two." The older Fujisaki said in a simple tone.

"No kidding . . ." Kusukusu trailed off with a giggling and chuckling Temari and Rhythm. I gaped at the two purple heads in front of me.

"Is she alright?"

"Just a little shocked is all, hahaha." Fujisaki chuckled. "Nothing to worry about, Dad."

"Oh, okay then. Then, lets' go settle my things in the bedroom." Fujisaki's dad clapped his hands, turned and continued down the hallway with the purple head following close behind him.

"You could carry something at least." He said up to him.

"But, I am already carrying the full heavy and tragic burden of having my dear, one and only son carry my entire luggage. What kind of sick, bastard would do such a thing to their beloved child? Why all the . . . it's so degrading."

"You would." Fujisaki said in a blunt tone of voice. The older Fujisaki only chuckled and ruffled the top of Fujisaki's hair. He chuckled softly in return, "You've gotten lazy, Dad."

"Their . . . sense of humor is _way_ too similar . . ." I trailed off as I continued to watch their distancing figures. Kusukusu, Len and Takashi all chuckled at this.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Normal POV …_**

"Soujiro darling, welcome home." Hanako beamed up to the older purple head **(A/N: Nagihiko-san and Hanako-san are roughly around the same height of 5"5'; Soujiro-san is 5"9' –oh,** **btw I don't actually know the name of Nagihiko-san's father; I just made it up)**.

"Aw, why so formal? Come on and give Daddy a hug, Hanako-chan!" Soujiro laughed and embraced her. "Your tenderness is as gentle as the embracing rays of the sun."

"Oh you . . ." She held her hand to her cheek in a delicate manner; closing her eyes as she wore a dark rosy blush. "Always spewing poetry at capricious moments . . ."

" 'Tis who I am! 'Tis who you married . . ." He smirked as he held Hanako closer towards him. She giggled up to her handsome, husband. "Why Soujiro-kun . . . not in front of our guest."

"Oh, don't worry I won't do anything too R-rated."

"D-don't . . ."

"But, it's been so long since we've been together like this. Just one small peck, my precious Hanako-sama?"

". . . You'll have to wait until later." Her tone suddenly changed from innocent and gentle to seductive and busty.

Rima's and Nagihiko's faces both fell at the scene; the blonde wanted to hurl . . . but was hoping for dear life that not all of Nagihiko's father's personal traits rubbed off on him. Takashi and Len wore a small nonchalant smile on his face as he watched his two upperclassmen gape at this.

A smirk fell upon Soujiro's lips, "Why but of course, Mistress."

Hanako giggled as he untangled his arms from around her waist and she started towards the kitchen; but not before calling after her, "Oi!"

She blinked and glanced over her slender shoulder only to meet with Soujiro's lips. The moment lasted for only five seconds until Hanako broke away with a slight pink beaming at her cheeks, "You're as impulsive as always."

"I wouldn't be me if I weren't, Hanako-chan." He winked. She smirked up to him, "I'll be in the kitchen with Baaya-san preparing dinner."

"Sure. I'll be in my study then."

They parted ways, but not before exchanging one more glance and headed towards different hallways.

**_Rima's POV …_**

"I'm going to say this again . . . your family's weird, Purple-Head." I say under my breath. Kusukusu snickered at my shoulder. Baka Fujisaki on the other hand placed his hand towards his face and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I g-guess this is understandable . . . It's been almost five whole years since they've seen each other, right Nagihiko?" Temari asked up to the purple head. I blinked and glanced over to him. "Yeah, Dad's been so busy with his tour that he hasn't gotten the time to come visit. And a simple letter or phone call isn't much of a better substitute is it?" He deadpanned with a small forced chuckle.

I blinked again taken totally aback; _the _always, happy-go-lucky and perfect Baka Fujisaki _emotionless_? There is just too many things wrong with that! . . . But, I guess I could relate a bit; not having your dad around, it's like part of your life is torn away from you. You can't have the experience that most kids in the world might have; who actually get to spend every day of their lives with their dads . . . at least he gets to see or hear from him though. Unlike me, after the divorce thing with Mamma, Pappa didn't want anything to do with the two of us anymore; there was nothing holding him back I guess. After telling him that I wanted to stay in Seiyo he just left and never tried contacting either of us.

I guess Kusukusu must have sensed my thoughts and laid her tiny self on top of my head; I blinked and glance up to her with a small smile. Hearing a light round of footsteps; Fujisaki, Takashi, our Charas and I all turned around finding a genuinely smiling Yuu. He wore a simple young black and white butler's attire –minus the stuffy blazer, a small black bowtie around the neck of his collar, while his brown slightly wavy hair dangled on top of his head; covering more on his green right eye.

I quickly turned and dipped my head towards him.

""Hey, Yuu-san." Takashi waved over to the brunette; Fujisaki dipped his head slightly. Yuu chuckled after returning the favor, "The dancing hall is all cleared out for you, Young Master." He smiled as he stood to his tall stature.

"Arigatou, Yuu-san," Fujisaki nodded and glanced down to me over his shoulder with a small genuine smile. "Please, come with me, Rima-chan." The purple headed cross dresser asked me with a tender hand out towards me. I simply stared up to him with narrowed eyes.

Takashi and Len both snickered at this; as well did Yuu. Fujisaki's smile grew a little bigger as he grabbed my small hand and led me down the hall. Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari all tittered at this. My glare intensified a small amount, "I could've just followed after you without physical contact." I say up to the back of his head; he chuckled softly as a response.

"Well, that's a thought; I suppose." He chuckled some more. I rolled my eyes as I followed close after –I mean what choice do I have? He was holding my hand and I defiantly didn't want to be walking side by side with him; I thought better to just let him take the lead . . . that and I don't know where the heck the dancing hall is. So, I didn't try to make an argument out of this.

Takashi, Len and Yuu all followed behind the two of us. The two boys were sharing a faint conversation amongst each other; Len nodding and adding his short termed comments in here and there from the navy haired boy's shoulder. Although, Yuu couldn't see or hear the small sky blue Chara; it seemed that they all were having a fun little chat.

"Rima-chan." I heard Fujisaki's voice from in front of me. I blinked my eyes and glanced up to the back of his head, "What?" I ask.

"You didn't happen to bring the kimono that Mother had given to you; did you?"

"I always bring it when I come over. Why?" I told him. He nodded his head, "Good."

I arched an eyebrow at this.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Normal POV …_**

Standing within the quite large dancing hall, Rima wore –once again– the lovely traditional Japanese attire **(A/N: Please refer back to chapter three ^^)**. On her shoulders was a slightly heavy outer kimono of a tantalizing faded orange. Her long vibrant golden curls tumbling against her back as usual. Kusukusu sat on the sidelines with Rhythm, Temari, Takashi and Len with a small radio plugged into a corner of the room.

She curiously studied the pale orange small dancing fan in her hand, that Nagihiko had giving her for the practice. Rima blinked as she held the fan towards her face and glanced at it from front to back.

Nagihiko wore a faded indigo colored males' kimono with a dark indigo (almost resembling black) sash-like obi around his waist. Hanging on his shoulders was a heavy outer kimono which consisted of a brilliant mix of an almost black faded indigo and midnight blue. His purple hair was thrown nicely into a high boys' ponytail; he had a strong likeness of looking like a female, but his strong faint masculine features told a person otherwise. With his straight posture he looked of the most royal quality of a Fujisaki.

The small blonde blinked as she took in both of their appearances and then glared up over to the Fujisaki, "Isn't this only practice? Why do we have to get all dressed up?" She growled over to him. He only smiled, "This _is_ for practice, silly Rima-chan. Doesn't Mitsuki-sensei have a pair of two-layered kimonos that she wants us to perform in? This exercise is for you to get use to the heavy feeling of the attire with your movements. Plus, for this song, Mitsuki-sensei has labeled that we have to dance to a song called Blaze by Kinya . . . it's quite a passionate ballad."

"I don't really know how to dance, cross dresser . . ." Rima muttered lightly as she stared down to the wooden floorboards; her honey amber eyes trying best to avoid Nagihiko's. He warmly smiled and held out a gentle hand towards her, "I won't say that it's easy; but just feel the rhythm through your body and express those feelings with your movements. Just like when we did Queen's Waltz."

Rima glanced over into his direction and traced her eyes between Nagihiko and his hand. After, a few seconds of thinking this over, the small blonde reached her hand out gingerly. It hesitantly contemplated on whether she should agree with this or not; Nagihiko chuckled inwardly to himself as he tenderly grabbed the petite girl's hand.

"Could you press the play button, Tashi-kun?" Nagihiko glanced over to the navy haired boy. Takashi nodded his head curtly and pressed the button as well, turning the volume up to high. Nagihiko then beamed a tender smile down to the blonde; his eyes narrowing into a gentle tone, "I'll be right here; and don't worry. We'll just make this up as we go along. It's practice . . . we don't have to make it look perfect on the first try."

**(A/N: This dance is something I just thought up for both Nagihiko-san and Rima-san. It's totally made up. It has a faint mix of kabuki dance, medieval old ballroom dance, with air bending gestures along with water bending from Avatar –DO NOT OWN!– and a slight ballad. I know, never heard of a mixture of dance like this, but I tried, haha ^^. If you want, you could go on YouTube and search for kinya – blaze (Tsubasa chronicle op) )**.

After saying that, a light chiming sound pulsated into the still room.

The purple haired boy gestured for Rima to hold up her fan towards her face; she slowly complied. They both flattened their palms lightly together as they took slow strides in a small circle as the vocal pitched in.

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de . . ._

The light beat drove in; and Nagihiko and Rima delicately parted ways grazing their fingertips against each other's; Nagihiko taking the right side and Rima taking the left. Nagihiko did a gentle turn step; his almost pale hand sliding in front of his face while the other sliced down to his side. His eyes were in a slight slit as he let the music take over his body.

Rima glanced up to the ceiling with a somber and gentle expression as she fluttered the small fan across her cheek, lifting it high into the air. She sliced the air with it as she brought the fan straight down and covered the bottom half of her face. She closed her eyes delicately only to open them once more as her arm curled in towards her petite torso.

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta_

The two of them glanced over their shoulders to each other when the melody lightened and slowly made their way to each other; standing shoulder to shoulder (but, as for Rima's case head to shoulder). Simultaneously, Nagihiko and Rima reached out in front of themselves; Rima's fan pointing like a dagger while Nagihiko's hand laid straight. They rolled their right foot in a circular motion on top of the wooden floor and Nagihiko graced a side-step turn move, making his way around Rima as he now stood in front of her.

She blinked at the suddenness, but shifted the thought to the back of her head and placed her hand into Nagihiko's waiting one. He then, lifted their entwined hands over Rima's head; she took it as a sign to duck under and spin lightly under it. She did this with the fan covering her face.

_Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku_

_Surechigatta toki no uzu_

_Kuchihatetemo kimo no koe wo shinjite_

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

_kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera _

A blissful smile beamed into the small blonde's face as she twirled away from Nagihiko as if to be or resemble a floating cherry blossom petal within the lightest of winds. She stood straight with her right foot in front of her left; her right toes pointing tenderly down to the floorboards. She then, cooled the fan from her torso as she raised it to the ceiling from her side in a graceful half-moon gesture; as if she were praying to the heavens.

Nagihiko chuckled softly at this as he imitated a swift water bending gesture with his arms and hands towards Rima; she glanced over to him and giggled lightly and countered back with a smooth air bending movement with her opened fan. It fluttered delicately as she and Nagihiko stood in front each other connecting their wrists side-by-side, the backs of their hands facing each other; they smiled to each other and stepped in a circular motion . . . each of their steps in sync with that of the music.

Takashi watched his two friends with a warm and earnest smile, "They're pretty much in sync," he said in a quiet tone. "But, hahaha, Rima's a little off."

"Rima's really happy!" Kusukusu giggled while high-fiving a smirking Rhythm.

"And so is Nagihiko. It's been a while, since I've seen him dance with such bliss and passion." Temari said with a light smile glittering into her small face. Len crossed his arms at that statement; a small satisfied grin on his face.

Silently the sliding door to the dancing hall slid open, revealing Yuu, Isumi-chan **(A/N: Do you guys remember the bright haired blonde girl from chapter three? The one that reminded Rima-san of Yaya-chan)**, Soujiro and Hanako; they all wore a small smile on their faces.

"Sorry to bother you guys –" Isumi-chan started, but Takashi quickly and silently shushed and motioned for the four of them to come inside and take a seat. They glanced at each other, but submitted anyways and crept into the room.

_Yamanai ame to yasashiku nureru tsuki_

_Kizutsuitemo ii kaze ni yure yuku bojou_

_Kurayami mo tsuranuku shisen aoku sunda hitomi no oku_

_Zetsubou mo kodoku mo koete kizamareta shirushi_

Rima tucked the small fan into her obi as she twirled cutely and playfully around Nagihiko who added in a few more water bending movements as he watched a smiling petite Rima dance; her arms resembling the light breathing of the air . . . although, her footing was rigid she still seemed quite subtle.

The two dancers chuckled and glided over the cherry wood floor, with unknown eyes watching their vivid movements. Rima gripped lightly on the hem of her long kimono sleeve as she swiftly fluttered out her fan once again and waved it over Nagihiko's face charmingly yet tauntingly. He smirked at this as he kneeled down to the floor.

The small blonde held the fan to her face, covering her mouth and nose as she giggled, dragging her small feet on the floor. It seemed as if she'd sprinkled something onto Nagihiko's head as she gestured with her fan for him to stand. He stood to his feet and connected his hand with Rima's and they both circled around each other as if in a medieval ball. They laid the backs of their hands on each other's shoulders; their elbows side to side.

Rima unconsciously smiled to Nagihiko; with a small giggle yelping out slightly. The purple head smiled at this as he took Rima's hand and led it in a beautiful wind bending gesture that pranced over the still air.

_Yugandeku toki no hazama  
>Kawashita kizuna ni kimi wo kanjita<em>

_Hakanaki michi wo tadoru kotae naki sekai de  
>Fui ni mayoi tachidomatteru kimi yo<br>Mune kiramekasu kibou no asu e_

_Hakanaki yume motomeru kotae naki sekai de  
>Boku no negai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo<em>

The five pairs of eyes all watched; slightly gaping at the lovely performous of the two. Hanako covered her mouth, holding back a gentle 'aww~'; Soujiro looped his arm around her waist as he watched proudly. The three teens wore gaping, mouth dropping expressions on their faces along with the four Charas.

Isumi-chan choked back a giggle as she held the frilly hem of her maid knee-high dress; sitting beside her was Yuu, who blinked in surprise at the two long haired dancers.

Rima smiled up to Nagihiko as he spun her around gently; her long curled tresses rippling gracefully around her tiny, petite physique. She giggled softly as she held her left foot on the calf of her right leg (Nagihiko still spinning her gently around); she balanced herself on her toes of her right foot as the purple haired boy beamed genuinely down to her.

Coming to a slow and delicate stop, the two of them lightly flattened their palms together as they tip stepped forward and backward; their free arms curling inwardly towards their torso.

Rima then parted from him as she spun away tittering lightly under her breath.

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de  
>Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka<br>Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
>Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera<em>

As the finishing vocals chimed from the small radio; Nagihiko caught hold and gently gripped onto Rima's obi and pulled her back towards him. Her honey amber eyes blinked taken aback by this as she fell backwards; landing fragilely into Nagihiko's arms. The small orange fan opened and held tightly against her chest just under her chin. Small purple strands of Nagihiko's hair slid off from his shoulder and grazed against her left cheek.

The purple haired boy chuckled softly at the faint brewing of red at the small blonde's cheeks as she stared up to him speechless, ". . ."

A small round of cheers and applause echoed into the dancing hall. Both Rima and Nagihiko blinked and glanced over to Takashi; finding Hanako, Soujiro, Isumi-chan and Yuu sitting with him.

"That was just too cute!~" Isumi-chan giggled, hugging Yuu's arm. He nodded his head in agreement with a snickering Soujiro and Takashi.

Rima's face was heavily brimming a bright beet red color, ". . .G-get off of me, you no-good, purple headed pervert!" She shouts as she pushes at Nagihiko's shoulders. He blinked down at her; but was cut off by getting whacked across the face with the small fan.

He then, fell back onto the floor taken off guard –muttering a few incoherent curse words here and there. Rima turned and kneeled down holding the sides of her bright hot face. She gasped lightly; trying to tame her throbbing heart down some.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

I plopped down on the corner of the big queen-sized modern-like bed; slightly nervous . . . I mean, I'm going to be spending the night over in this big traditional house. It's all pretty new and most of all, totally different for me, anyways.

Kusukusu snickered as she cuddled herself into her small egg and wished me a cute happy-go-lucky, grinning 'goodnight'. I smiled over to her in return as I fiddled with the all pure white kimono that Isumi-chan had loaned me for the night. My hair hung in a low ponytail that rested upon my right shoulder.

My head went from side to side as I glanced around the big room; my short legs hanging off the bed's edge and kicking in the still air. And when I say the room's big . . . it's just really, really BIG. Like for no reason.

A light ringing almost startled me half to death; until I realized that it was my cellphone that rested on top of the brown cherry wooded nightstand standing proudly at my bedside. I glanced over and reached for my orange little phone. I had got a text.

I blinked; who would be texting me around this time . . . ? I then giggled.

It might be Amu crying again about how Ikuto mysteriously broke back into her room again. I chuckled softly at the thought. Why won't they just go out already; I mean, it's so totally obvious that they both have thing for each other . . . whatever that thing might be.

Flipping my phone open; I found a text from a strange number that I've never seen before. I blinked at this; but decided to be nosey and read over the font inside my tiny little screen:

**Hi Rima-chan ^^**

**Is everything ok? Do u need anything?**

"Uh . . ." I say while tilting my head to the side. I quickly texted back a response.

**R:**** Who the heck is this . . . ?**

It took a few minutes to get a response back.

**XD Rima-chan, ur so funny! U really don't have a clue who I am?**

I glared down to the phone. I know, I must seem pretty stupid to be texting a random stranger; but for some reason they piss me off!

**R:**** Am I suppose 2?**

**N:**** It's me; Nagi ^^**

I blinked and quickly bit my bottom lip, "Mamma . . . I sooo hate you at the moment." I grimly muttered under my breath. I had almost forgotten that she had gave the stupid Baka Fujisaki my cellphone number as well as the house phone. I really need to consider putting her on some kind of medication or something. Sometimes she scares me to the point that I pray silently to myself that I haven't inherited any of her wacky, scheming, out of nowhere, random personality. I sighed mentally at the thought . . .

**R:**** I really don't want to talk with you right now. Ur a perv.**

**N:**** -.-;; RiRi-tan's being mean again . . .**

**R:**** SO WHAT? Ur the one going around acting like a complete playboy!**

**N:**** . . . We were just dancing Rima-chan . . . plus, it was just a practice dance. You take things way too seriously; I think that's what worries me about you, LOL.**

**R:**** Who told u to worry? I'm epically mad at you!**

**N:**** But, ur always 2 cute when ur pissed, little RiRi-tan~**

**R:**** Ur SO annoying; crossdresser!**

**N:**** XD**

**R:**** Go 2 bed! We're literally nxt door to each other and ur txting me at some friggin 11:15 at night . . . Ur only txting me just to annoy me; I just got that feeling!**

**N:**** Ok, ok. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I guess, I got too much into the feel of the beat and lost myself, ahaha . . . **

I glared down to the phone's screen. He just loves to tease me every chance he gets, doesn't he? He's so annoying; I can't stand it!

**R:**** Goodnight, Fujisaki.**

I quickly replied back to him after a long few minutes; but only to get him to leave me alone and get some sleep. I spent the whole day with him and his crazy family; I should deserve a few hours of peace and quiet to myself . . . even if it's just for about seven hours of the night. I was completely drained from the dance practice . . . I mean, who knew that a simple two-layered kimono could be so heavy on your shoulders; but, I haven't really been one to wear a kimono like that before. I have to give the baka some credit, for enduring such things on a day-to-day basis; but, I have to admit that his home's pretty awesome and a little fun and amusing.

My eyes rolled to the side as I lay gingerly onto the comfy bed and lanced the pretty silky covers over my small petite body; with the warm and relaxing white comforter. I reached over to the small lamp on the nightstand and turned the little switch on it; making the large room dark.

My small orange cellphone vibrated lightly within my soft grasp of my hand; I blinked and flipped it open finding another text from the Fujisaki. I narrowed my eyes into a tight slit as I flipped my phone open, "Doesn't this Baka know when to go to sleep?" I muttered lightly. His text read:

**N:**** Goodnight, Rima-chan and sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast ^^**

I blinked at this as a sudden warm feeling fluttered about within my chest; I couldn't help but chuckle at the text, "Hehehe~"

And I slowly drifted off; after tucking my phone under my pillow.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever updated for this story! ^^ Yay, I'm so proud of myself! Although, the chapter could've had a little more detail in it . . .<strong>

**Rhythm: It's fine, M.L.D-san. I mean, it took you almost a whole two weeks to type and edit this chappie. I really like how you described the dance between Rima and Nagi-boy! It seemed a bit on the amateur level, but it's okay because Rima really doesn't dance which made this a bit more amusing to see her actually stepping in sync with the music and all.**

**Kusukusu: Rhythm's right; besides I just LOVE Nagi's Pappa in this chapter! He was so funny, kusukusukusu!**

**M.L.D: Well, I was trying to make him a good mix between Aaya-san and Shigure-san from Fruits Basket . . . I think, I added too much of Aaya though, hahaha! I disclaim owning the two characters as well as Fruits Basket; it's a really good series, btw.**

**Temari: I actually enjoyed today's chapter. It's pretty interesting and brings a better perspective vision on how close Tashi-kun is to Nagihiko and his family; as well as a few hidden (in between the lines) clues for the future chapters, hehe~**

**Kusukusu&Rhythm: See you all in the next chapter; DOKI! *makes a heart shape with their fingers as they smile towards the readers***


	16. The Sakura Biyori festival Part I

**M.L.D: Welcome back to 'A Simple Thread' everyone! ^^**

**Kusukusu: The day of the Sakura Biyori festival is finally here! Yay!**

**Temari: So, let us move on to the chapter; shall we? *smiles***

***M.L.D and Kusukusu both blink and stare at Temari* Where's Rhythm?**

**Temari: Playing against Daichi in basketball.**

**M.L.D: Oh . . . well, could you do the disclaimer for us today?**

**Temari: With pleasure. MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents; only her own OC's. Please enjoy the following chapter everyone.**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Sixteen –The Sakura Biyori festival! pt1… ~<em>

**_Normal POV …_**

Finally, the day that everyone has waited for . . . the day of purity and clarity, livelihood and beauty; a day of new things and bliss, but most of all . . . the day of rebirth and ecstasy. Out in the region of Seiyo, small bird songs could be heard whistling about in the light breezing air. Tree branches were partially blanketed in various forms of blossoms and light green bay leaves. The white snow sat in trivial friable beds and spots against the civilians gateways; the streets were cleared and waiting for entry. Many roads were slick from the just melted snow, but were easy to drive over with the warmer weather breathing around.

The skies above shined and shimmered with an alluring light pretty baby blue color as the morning sun sat cozily in its natural spot high in the upper abyss; a few clouds blocking it's view, but it didn't matter a bit because it was the wonderful, long-awaited first day of spring!

"Good morning, Miss Rima-sama! ~" Isumi-chan giggled as she knelt down to the small just waking up blonde who entered into the bustling kitchen area. Rima was wearing her usual Seiyo High Division uniform (that Baaya was so nice to wash over night for her) with her hair down in two low curly ponytails that laid limply yet quite lively on her shoulders and rippled down the front of her torso; covering her arms slightly. She blinked taken aback by the blonde maid's happy-go-lucky tone, "G-good m-morning . . ." She squeaked with a tittering Kusukusu floating at her shoulder.

"Isumi-chan . . . please be more delicate with the poor child; she's our guest, plus it is early in the morning." Baaya chuckled over to the two blondes, with a smiling Yuu at her side. He was passing out full plates with steaming delicious breakfast foods out to the Fujisaki staff, "Good morning." He would chime happily over to them. Rima blinked at this as she watched the total organization of the household; the members of the staff exited out of the kitchen in an orderly fashion and went into the large dining room.

"My apologies for being late, everyone." A sweet gentle sugar-coated soprano voice chimed from behind Rima. Everyone glanced towards the kitchen's doorway with a bright smile beaming into each and every one of their faces, "Good morning, Nadeshiko-sama." They all said in unison; Rima blinked and glanced over her small shoulder finding the Fujisaki with his hair tied up into a high ponytail and he was wearing a pale lavender women's dancing kimono with a mauve colored obi. He was dressed as Nadeshiko Fujisaki again; with Temari and Rhythm smiling from his shoulders.

"Here you are, Nadeshiko-sama. Your favorite; triplets of golden pieces of French toast covered in delicious maple syrup, scrambled eggs with three pinches of pepper, five spicy sausage patties, two breakfast cheese biscuits with a teaspoon of grape jelly and a cup of some tasty citrus punch!" Isumi-chan giggled as she stood in front of Nadeshiko with the plate of food and the cup of orange juice. Rima blinked at this . . . he sure can eat . . .

"Arigatou, Isumi-chan. Did you prepare, Rima-chan's breakfast?" Nadeshiko asked. The petite blonde blinked and stared between the two of them; she doesn't remember asking what kind of breakfast she wanted to dine over for this morning.

"Yes; the recommended one, right?" The older blonde giggled as she made her way over to Baaya. The elder woman nodded her head and handed Isumi-chan the plate filled with scrambled eggs, two breakfast cheese biscuits with a small amount of grape jelly, three sausage patties, two pancakes and a cup of citrus punch occupied her other hand. She slowly came back over to the two long haired companions, "Here you are; suggested by Nadeshiko-sama herself." Isumi-chan giggled lightly as she handed small little Rima the food.

Rima blinked and then glanced over to the Fujisaki with slightly widened eyes and a small round of blush, "H-how did you know –"

"I wanted you to feel more comfortable being here, Rima-chan and the right breakfast is the best way to start off the day. So, I texted your Mother last night and asked her, what was your favorite breakfast." Nadeshiko smiled genuinely down to the small blonde.

"The Young Mistress is way too kind!" Isumi-chan perked up with love struck, sparkling eyes. Rima and Nadeshiko both gave a warily glance towards each other and shared a small smile.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

I stood outside of the big Fujisaki gate as I waved towards, Hanako-san, Soujiro-san, Baaya-san, Isumi-chan and Yuu-san. Takashi stood to my left while Fujisaki now in his boy Seiyo High Division uniform stood on my right, "We'll see you at the festival." He beamed to the five of them. Takashi waved towards them; followed by the Charas.

We then started on our way towards the school. Baka Fujisaki and I going over our lines of the performances we have to do together. Takashi sometimes threw in his opinions on how we should act out some of the scenes.

Kusukusu and Rhythm thought that it would be fun to do a small little duet with each other; Temari wanted to be the director and Len was the audience.

"I think the song actually says a lot about you two." Takashi chuckled. I rolled my eyes and glanced back down to the sheet of the lyrics in my hands.

"Whatever." I scoffed over to the navy haired boy. He chuckled softly followed by a chuckling Baka Fujisaki; I glared down to the sheet of lyrics and act pieces in my hands as I gradually started to speed up my paste some.

So they're making fun of me now? !

I know like three Baka Fujisakis' now . . . my life has automatically ended it's wonderful quality of turn!

"I think we made her upset now, Takashi." Fujisaki feigned hurt as he glanced over to his 'cousin' at the side of himself.

"Aw, that's too bad. I feel so gloomy; do you think we should apologize?" The boy chuckled under his breath. I growled under my breath and muttered some incoherent curses as I kept my distance ahead of the two of them as they shared a festive laugh together. And I thought that the Baka Fujisaki was a sweet gentleman. Pfft, so much for that . . . I can't believe that I wasted a few rounds of blushes at his gentle tone, nice compliments and flirtatious behavior! I hate, _hate_, **_hate_** that baka with a well-deserved heated, immense passion!

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

As we were just entering the school gates, I spotted Ikuto smirking down to a glaring, strawberry-blushing Amu; she had her back pinned up against the brick frame of the front entrance. She was dressed in a grayish-black buttoned up blazer with a green ribbon tied through her white blouse. Around her waist was a grayish-black skirt with a few ruffles dancing at her thighs. On her feet were a pair of black, gray heeled boots and a pair of black and gray stripped socks that climbed up and met halfway with her skirt **(A/N: It's basically the outfit that Amu-san wore in episode 83 of Shugo Chara)**.

Ikuto wore his usual High School uniform . . . although he rarely ever goes to school. It wouldn't surprise me to see that he flunked out of High School or something . . .

And Yoru was busy floating around teasing Ran and Miki. Suu was off somewhere; I wonder where she could be?

"Good morning, Amu-chan . . . Ikuto-san." The Baka Fujisaki dipped his head softly over to the two of them. Takashi did the very same.

"Ew. Get a room or something; it's traumatizing seeing you two drool over each other in public . . . matter of fact, it's just plain wrong." I say up to Ikuto precisely.

"Whoa, look at you using big words, Tiny," Ikuto smirked down to me. "I don't care what your opinions are; it seems to me that Amu doesn't care a bit. But, I guess that's something you wouldn't know right? Seeing as you don't care about liking others and crap."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Love and liking someone is just too much work and emotionally exhausting. Lots of people could do well enough without it, you stupid perverted, low-down, handsy, egotistic, horny, thieving sad excuse of a neko." I listed up to him.

"Hmm . . . has anyone ever noticed that whenever Rima-chan gets really angry she tends to list all the bad qualities of the person she's mad at?" Baka Fujisaki pointed out and everyone blinked as they all stared down to me and then nodded their heads in unison. I rolled my eyes at that final statement, "Don't you people have places to be?" I asked as I flipped a ponytail over my shoulder and marched towards the old royal garden with Kusukusu snickering loudly behind me.

"Hold on Rima-chan!" Fujisaki called after me. I didn't even bother to respond as I continued on walking down the small lively sidewalk. Fujisaki jogged after me through the small crowd. Turning my head slightly around, I managed a quick glare towards him, "He's such a baka . . ." I scoffed under my breath as I entered through the double glass doors of the royal garden.

I scanned my eyes around the royal garden to find everything in tip top shape and ready for the Sakura Biyori festival. Sighing softly, I made my way towards the far back of the large dome and managed to find the closet; I hung my brown leathered school bag on one of the tiny hooks inside of the closet and strolled softly back towards the front of the royal garden.

Fujisaki was already inside. He glanced down to me with a soft beaming smile, "Oh there you are," he chuckled. "I'll just go hang my bag as well and we can get started." He smiled widely. I rolled my eyes to the side as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I waited for a few minutes and huff a bored breath from my lips as I noticed the baka coming back, "Ready?" I ask up to him, obviously annoyed. Fujisaki smiled, "Whenever you are." He says in a set tone. I took in a much needed breath as I glanced over to Kusukusu; she was beaming with so much happy-go-lucky, crazed and anxious excitement. I managed a small smile as I shook my hands loose and stole a quick glimpse over to Fujisaki and Rhythm; who high fived each other.

"It's been a while since I did this . . . I wonder if I still got it?" I ask myself quietly. Shaking my head; I nodded over to the Baka, "Okay, I'm ready." I say over to him. He nodded his purple head and together we chanted, "My own heart . . . UNLOCK!"

A huge gleaming light completely engulfed the two of us and swarm around frantically; absorbing our bodies. I held my eyes closed as the familiar tingling feeling floated around within my skin; opening my eyes I smiled as I saw Kusukusu dancing and hopping herself back into her egg. Reaching my hands out, I gently grabbed her colorful egg and held it against my chest where it instantly channeled itself into my heart. I giggled softly as I spun and twirled around –a newfound power routing inside me. I struck a silly pose now in my Chara Transformation form, "CharaNari: Clown Drop!" I chanted with a snickering Kusukusu.

"Wow . . . it's been a while since I've seen Clown Drop." Fujisaki mentioned from beside me. I blinked and glanced over to him; now in his Chara Transformation with Rhythm –Beat Jumper. He's all indigo and purple and stuff; but, I guess the look and style does make him look pretty cool . . . maybe I'll even go along the lines of saying he looks hot.

I smiled inwardly at the thought.

". . . Maybe it's just me wondering this, but does our Chara Transformation outfits grow to fit our size when we get taller –" He started, but I quickly cut him off with a deathly Rima Mashiro glare. Oh, I just _want _him to even _try_ to finish that statement! –scratch that! He just knocked that 'being hot' thought right out the window!

He sweat dropped as he thought over what he was going to say, "Maybe . . . ahem, I should just go outside and hang up the sign for the café?" He cleared his throat and avoided my eyes.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if you did," I intensified my glare up to him as I planted my hands on my hips. "I'll stay in here and make sure everything's in order."

"Sounds like a plan." He forced a chuckle and went out front. I watched after him and puffed out an angry breath, "That stupid Baka . . ." I muttered; but turned towards all the cleared tables and then rushed to the backroom of the royal garden. It had a stove resting on the floor against a bright pale yellow wall, a small little crisp white microwave resting on top of a lovely oak wood cabinet with a beautiful white marbled countertop. A white refrigerator with a silver handle and a deep freezer stood proudly beside it. It was a cute little kitchen.

Checking in the fridge, I noticed that there were some already fixed snacks and beverages waiting to be served.

"Fujisaki must've put these in here." I muttered as I set some of them on top of the counter, by the stove.

Going back towards the café area, I plugged in the small radio and made sure that the surround sound was hooked up properly and instantly an upbeat yet relaxing melody danced around into the still air in the royal garden. A smile fell upon my face as I danced around a bit with the music as I maneuvered around the tables; placing small indigo colored menus with a soft faded orange trimming around its borders on the many tables in the large area.

Rikka and Hikaru entered into the garden; the small red head in her Chara Transformation: Pure Feeling . . . but, as for Hikaru . . . he was dressed as a lion cub? I gave him a questioning stare.

"It was Rikka-chan's idea. Not mine." He quickly told me. I blinked and glanced over to an innocently beaming Rikka. Shrugging my shoulders, I handed them some menus to pass out to the tables and such. They did this; Rikka floating around singing under her breath. I giggled softly at this as I watched them for a minute or so and then decided to go check on the Baka Fujisaki.

Exiting from out of the royal garden; I found the purple head standing in front with his hands on his hips; his hazel ochre eyes were studying broadly up to the sign hanging over the door: "The Rave Café is opened & Waiting For You!" in tinier font it said; "So come on in and grab a snack –enjoy the Sakura Biyori festival!"

"I guess that'll draw some customers in." I say. He chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder and then at the small street clock, "Just a few more minutes before the festival officially opens. I'll go inside and fix some more snacks for the customers. Can you greet them when they arrive, Rima-chan?"

"Sure; I guess. Whatever." I replied up to him; waving my hand non-caringly.

He smiled down to me and went back into the royal garden; with Temari floating close after him. I couldn't help my eyes from tracing after his figure; I don't know why!

A heavy sigh huffed from me, "What's going on with me?" I ask myself in slight annoyance; gripping the sides of my ruffled Clown Drop attire. "I can't wait for today to be over with . . ."

I blinked the thoughts away as I glanced around. The air was gentle and most of the snow has melted away from the new born grasses; the trees were budding with little flower and leaves. In the distance further down the long orangey walk, I spotted a few people trudging down the emptied sidewalk towards the royal garden; they were looking a bit lost as they were walking around with the festival's maps that Tadase was so kindly to print out with a schedule on the back.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes only to beam happily over to the upcoming customers, "Konnichiwa everyone!" I giggled. "And welcome to the Rave Café. Come on in; I'll show you to your tables, hehe~"

Many of the boys in the groups blushed at my cute little act while the girls giggled at my silliness.

Skipping inside, I gave each random couple a table to sit in. They smiled over to me as they sat and started to go over the small handmade menus. I smiled to them and then turned, fast walking towards the back; I bumped into Rikka and Hikaru, "Hi Rima-sempai!"

"Hey, um . . . there are some customers here already. Try taking down all their orders; I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to let Fujisaki know." I told them. Rikka saluted towards me as Hikaru sighed heavily . . . maybe he didn't really want to be seen wearing such a ridiculous outfit. I can feel his pain right now.

Shaking the feeling off, I headed towards the backroom into the small kitchen. Fujisaki was moving at such a refined speed as he shot from the stove to the microwave and then to the fridge and back. A small smile was in his face as he flipped his wrist sending small grains of rice slightly afloat (probably for onigiri -rice balls-), his other hand taking part of seasoning the foods.

I blinked . . . I guess, this is another one of his talents that he cultured as being Nadeshiko.

He seemed so concentrated, but idyllic at the same time. I blinked at this as I slowly took a few steps into the small kitchen, "U-um . . . –"

Fujisaki blinked and glanced over to me with a genuine smile, "Oh, I didn't see you there, Rima-chan," he chuckled under his breath. "Do you need any help with something?"

"Er, uh . . . th-the customers are coming in. Rikka and Hikaru are taking down their orders now." I told him in a light tone of voice. I mentally slapped myself right across the face! What on earth has gotten into me today? ! I don't usually stutter and if all, defiantly not because of the Baka Fujisaki!

"It's about that time, I guess. Hahaha." He laughed as he turned to the microwave right before it went off. I blinked . . . it's like he has a timer thing inside his head.

"Hiya Rima-sempai and Nagi-sempai!" Rikka's high pitched voice giggled from behind me. I flinched within my skin at this.

"We took down everyone's orders. There are only about twelve couples here so far." Hikaru said in monotone. Fujisaki smiled at this, "May I see?" He referred to the notepads they were holding. They gradually gave them to him. The purple head looked them over, "Okay. I have these already fixed over there," he said pointing over to the counter. "I'll stay put in the kitchen and you guys can pass out the orders, alright?"

"Okay!" Rikka beamed as Hikaru nodded his head curtly.

"I hate being boss around, Baka Fujisaki." I glared up to him as I took two plates in my hands and turned to leave with Rikka and Hikaru. Fujisaki sweat dropped and forced a small chuckle.

**_Amu's POV …_**

I mumbled incoherent curses under my breath as I glared at the happy-go-lucky redhead in front of me; Yaya Yuiki. She had her brown eyes closed with a bright squirming giggle.

"If you don't hold still, Yaya it won't look right!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry Amu-chii. It, hehehe . . . it tickles." She giggled a bit louder. I rolled my eyes as I continued to _try _to coat the silly colorful face paint on her face. I rolled my golden eyes as I finished her face paint.

I don't know why Yaya wanted me to paint small bunnies on her cheeks; but the only reason I did was because she did her loud wailing act. I sighed at the terrible memory.

"Oh, Amu-chan." A voice stated from behind me. I blinked and glanced over my shoulder finding bright blonde hair and magenta colored eyes; Tadase Hotori. A flood of blush bloomed into my cheeks, "H-hi, Tadase-kun."

Yaya smirked as she glanced in between the two of us and quickly hurried off somewhere; giggling loudly. I sweat dropped as I watched after the redhead.

"Hi, how's the face painting business going, Amu-chan?" He smiled genuinely down to me. I blinked and glanced back towards him, "F-fine," I giggled a little in a high-pitched tone. "What about you and . . ." I trailed off.

"Sanjou-kun and I are selling masks and small things is all. It's his shift so I just decided to roam around and see how everyone's doing in their positions." Tadase explained. I nodded my head, but was interrupted by a small voice; blinking I glanced over my shoulder finding familiar curly tan hair.

"I want to be a kitty, meow! Like big brother Ikuto~" Ami's tiny voice giggled. I blushed as I saw my parents and younger sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" I sweat dropped.

"Aww, we just wanted to see Amu-chan in action!" Papa grinned as he snapped a bright picture of Tadase and I. We both blinked our eyes back into focus from the sudden flash. Mama only smiled and waved over to me, "The school called and told us about the festival, so Papa and I thought that it would be fun to go out on a little family outing; since it's been awhile since we've gone out like this. We knew that you would be here so, we thought of surprising you too," she giggled. "Like killing two birds with one stone."

Tadase and I both blinked our eyes at this; but he managed a gentle smile, "Well, I'm off duty right now. I'll take over for Amu-chan while you go out for your family outing."

Mama and Papa both beamed over to him, "You're too kind!"

And with that, the two of them grabbed onto my arms and dragged me off into a random direction into the festival.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

The garden was bustling with people as I walked around, handing out small foods and beverages. Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun both were doing the very same as Rima-chan was in the kitchen fixing the plates.

I smiled to a chatting couple, who took the time out to return the favor, "Arigatou." They both beamed.

"You're welcome." I chimed back to them, but was caught off guard by my cell vibrating in my vests' pocket. I waved at the couple as I went back to the kitchen, pulling my phone from my pocket, "Tashi-kun." I blinked.

Rima noticed me in the doorway and came over to me with the usual glare, "What is it, Purple-Head?"

I smirked as I glanced down to the small blonde from the corners of my eyes, "Wow, is that an upgrade from 'Baka Fujisaki'?"

"Grrr . . ." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. I fought back a chuckle, "Takashi just texted me. The jamboree started and our act is up next."

"Which act are we doing?"

"Hmm . . ." I scrolled through the text. " 'Angelus' . . . the salsa-like one, plus you're only singing in it with the back-up chorus. I'm supposed to be your dancing partner." I reread over the text to her.

Rima growled under her breath, "I'm doing this to be detention-free." She chanted to herself. I wore an awkward smile as I texted Takashi, telling him that we were on our way.

I went over to the two duffel bags that I took the liberty of locking up into the closet. Opening the door, I pulled them out and studied the attire inside one and gave it to Rima-chan, "Do you want to get dressed first?" I ask, gesturing towards the closet and locking the kitchen door.

"In there?" She gave a disgusted look towards the closet. "Uh, no. I'd rather get dressed back to back." She rolled her eyes.

I flinched at that statement, my face beaming a light red. Temari floated over to my shoulder, "Oh my . . ."

"R-Rima-chan . . . we can't do that –"

"Sure we can. I just won't look at you and you _better not_ look at me." The small blonde explained after canceling out of her Chara Transformation.

"But, why go through the trouble when we could –" Rima-chan cut me off by walking over and turning me around to face the door. "We don't have time for this, Fujisaki. Just get changed into your costume; it's not that hard."

Sighing heavily, I bent down and searched around in the bag for the outfit that I have to wear for this performous. Canceling out of Chara Transformation, I unbuttoned both my blazer and uniform shirt and took them both off, revealing my sleeveless undershirt. I put on a short sleeved black button down top, with a white T-shirt underneath. As well as dark blue jeans.

After making sure that my hair wasn't inside my shirt, I bent down and tied a pair of all-back sneakers on my feet. Standing up, Rhythm gave me an accepting nod with a complimenting Temari at his side.

I smiled to the both of them and muttered a saying of, "Thanks." As I fixed the collar of my shirt, "Are you finished, Rima-chan?"

A small shuffling sound came from behind me, but she still answered me nonetheless, "Yeah, I'm just trying to do my hair without a mirror . . . which is real crappy."

Glancing over my shoulder, I found that the small blonde was already dressed in a nice shimmering pale aquamarine colored dress; it was skin tight –yet flexible around her small torso, which curved perfectly at her waist and hips. It fluttered dazzling around her legs with an innocent, yet seductive looking split running up the side. A pair of skin toned stockings layered on her legs with a nice pair of aquamarine colored two inched heels.

She gripped her golden curls and tied them back into a low curling ponytail that tumbled gracefully down her back.

I felt my cheeks heat up some at her lovely appearance.

Clipping on a pair of aqua studs in her ears, she caught my stare, "What's the matter with you?" She blinked.

I blinked in return and quickly shook my head as to say, there was nothing the matter.

She narrowed her eyes onto me, but shook her head and straightened her body stature, "So, how do I look?" She asks. The blood to my cheeks returned as I smiled lightly over to her, "You look lovely, Rima-chan. Just stunning."

She blushed heavily and turned her face from my view, "Thanks . . . and I guess that you look pretty good yourself." She quickly mutters. A smile beamed into my face as I took her hand in mine and led through the back of the garden, "Come on. Takashi's holding off for the next performous." I told her.

She nodded her head as she trailed after me; maneuvering through many people's bodies, I quickly texted Hikaru-kun telling him that Rima-chan and I have left to the jamboree. Hopefully, he and Rikka-chan could take care of things while Rima and I were gone for a few minutes.

Tucking my phone away in my front pocket (being sure to put it on vibrate, I glanced up and found the stage with many people sitting in rows. I darted towards the back of the stage, meeting with Mitsuki-sensei, "Ah! There you two are," she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to show up, but haha, here you are. Now come on, get into your positions. Things are just about to start." She instructed us. I nodded my head in a curt-like manner as I strode over to the side of the stage; forgetting that I had Rima's hand in mine, I absentmindedly pulled her with me, "Hey, Baka Fujisaki. What do you think you're doing? Let go already." The small blonde demanded up to me. I blinked and looked down to her meeting her cute pouting face.

I cringed as I fought back my blush and quickly went over towards my position on the left side of the stage, where the audience couldn't see me. Rima-chan walked over and stood in the middle of the stage, signaling over to the curtain handlers to lift up the drape.

**_Normal POV …_**

The red curtain pulled up and the nearly –invisible vanilla spotlight dazzled on small little Rima; her glittering dress shimmering in its glare, the dress draping just below the blonde's knees. She glared out to the crowd in front of her with her hand on her hip.

Glancing around, a small smirk tore into her delicate face as she placed her other hand on her hip. A sudden round of lively music blasted from the amps and Rima popped her hips from left to right; thirteen teens rushed onto the stage fist pumping. They came from both sides of the stage and lined in rows, facing the audience, falling in step with Rima.

Her smirk widened at this as she side-stepped to the left, revealing Nagihiko from behind her. He glanced over to the small blonde as she turned on her heel; the teens behind the two of them followed. Rima strutted to the left with the mirroring kids and spun to face Nagihiko (the teens with their partners). He took one of her free hands and pulled her into his arms, lifting and twisted her small figure over his shoulders, behind his head and held her bridal style.

Rima grinned out to the crowd as Nagihiko set her down beside him. He lightly spun her as she started to sing:

_"Dareka no tame nagasu NAMIDA  
>irino youni hoo ni tsutau<br>sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
>"yasashisa" to ukeirete." <em>She sang; her voice sounding strangely powerful –almost as strong as Utau's. Who knew that the petite blonde had this gift in her? Rima sung into the headset as she seductively moved her hips to the beat in a rhythmic tone; Nagihiko gently held onto her hips as he moved along with her from behind. Rima's small hands lay on top of the purple haired boy's hands as they moved with each other.

The female background dancers, joined in on the chorus with Rima; _"Kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru  
>hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora<br>taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?"_

With each beat, the small blonde jerked her head to the side as she spun away from Nagihiko and fell back into the hands of the male background dancers. She tilted her leg into the air as they caught and pushed her up to her feet. Rima tapped her feet lightly on the wooden stage floor's as she ascended her way towards Nagihiko. The purple haired boy chuckled at this as he too, followed Rima's moves, making his way towards the small blonde.

_"Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
>yume ni todoke ai no honoo<br>yurayura shinkirou koete  
>sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo<br>sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo  
>mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS" <em>Rima and Nagihiko did a fast, but well tamed salsa bit as she sung this part. The background dancers were mere amateurs and only danced a few street and ballroom acts from behind the two long haired companions. As Rima twisted her hips, Nagihiko had to force his eyes to stay locked on her honey brown orbs as they pirouetted rather too close for comfort. Their bodies sometimes rubbing against one another; the small blonde's cheeks flared at this.

She's never let any boy get so much into her personal space and she was mentally losing it! Nagihiko on the other hand, kept the small grin on his face as the beat boomed in and the singing stopped for a second leading to everyone to do a small free styled routine. The purple haired boy joined in (his passion for street dancing and hip hop kicking in). The crowd erupted . . . while some of Nagihiko's fan girls screamed and hollered their heads off.

Rima watched him lead four of the male background dancers in a barrage of moves and flips that she never thought to be possible in a salsa beat; but somehow he made it work and look great! The small blonde felt her heart nearly skip a beat as she watched on . . . nearly missing her cue to start singing once more. Nagihiko glanced over his shoulder, giving Rima a worried look which quickly told her that her part was up.

_"Nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou  
>mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu" <em>She sang, strutting back towards front and center stage; Nagihiko at her side.

_"Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
>yume ni todoke ai no honoo<br>yurayura shinkirou koete  
>sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo<br>sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo  
>mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS<br>jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite" _Rima seemed to shout the lyrics slightly as she and the others fist pumped towards the crowd. Many of the guys spun on the heels of their dance shoes as they scooted closer to their partners. Nagihiko grabbed the small blonde's free hand as he spun her into a blush-worthy dip to the side of him; he stared down to Rima as she glared up at him. He couldn't but chuckle as the curtains pulled closed to the side of them.

They could hear the crowd cheering and applauding them. Rima narrowed her gaze up to the boy and shoved him from her and started towards her dressing room, where her other outfits were. Kusukusu chased after her petite bearer.

Nagihiko stared after her with a small smile on his face as Rhythm floated over to him, "I never knew Rima could sing . . . less as dance like _that_." Nagihiko said, his breath seeming to be caught in his throat. His face felt hot and his legs seem slightly weak, but he thought nothing more of it than just the dancing performous that he'd just done a few minutes ago.

"I thought she didn't know how to dance at all . . ." Rhythm perked as he glanced over to his bearer from the corners of his little eyes. "Seems to me that Nagi-boy's in love~"

Ignoring his indigo Chara, Nagihiko sped walked over to his dressing room, but if you looked close enough . . . you could faintly notice the light pink hinting at his cheeks.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

The curtain pulls up once again, revealing just Rima and Nagihiko sitting at a two person dining table in the corner of the stage, lightly chatting amongst each other, dressed in a more casual-like clothing. The small blonde was wearing a regular pale yellow-orange sundress that tickled at the top of her knees; while on her feet were a pair of matching flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail that tumbled in its usual curls down her back. Nagihiko wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves, under it was a navy blue T-shirt. On his legs were a pair of typical dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers on his feet; his hair was let down as per usual.

In the background was a nicely drawn and painted scenery of a small restaurant or café.

The crowd hushed quickly as if to listen to the two's small conversing, but couldn't make out what they were saying until Rima quickly stood up from her chair, scowling down to Nagihiko, "What did you just say?" She yelled down to him; but it was all part of the act as each of them wore a headset on the heads and spoke into the small microphones. Nagihiko flipped a few of his bangs as he chuckled up to the blonde, placing his chin in his open palm, his elbow prompted on top of the small table, "Oh, don't be like that, Rima-chan. It's just a natural fact: Guys are logically better at things than women are. You can't help that; it's the ways of life."

Rima folded her arms just under her chest as she clicked her tongue, "Anything you could, _I _could better –"

"Ha!" Nagihiko cackled as he glanced up to the small blonde. She glared down to him, placing her foot on top of the chair she was sitting in and hardened her glare onto the purple haired boy, who was smirking lightly as she leaned on her leg, "I could do anything _better _than you."

"No you can't." Nagihiko waved her off as he rolled his eyes; easing back into his chair.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! Yes I can! !" Rima yelled down to the purple haired boy as she spun gently away from the table. He watched after her before calmly singing, _"Anything you could be, I could be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."_

Rima scoffed, _"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am."_ He shrugged as if the fact couldn't be helped. Rima rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, _"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No you're NOT!"_

_"Yes I am. Yes I am! !"_ Nagihiko chuckled as he stood from his seat. _"I could shoot a partridge with a single cartridge –"_

_"I could get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."_ Rima gestured shooting Nagihiko with a bow and arrow and he only narrowed his gaze down to her, _"I could live on bread and cheese." _He gave himself a rather proud smile as Rima gasped silently to herself, _"And only on that?"_

_"Yup."_ He grinned. Rima crossed her arms and gave him a teasing smirk of her own, _"Just like a rat."_

Nagihiko glared over to her as she beamed an innocent smile on her face. He crossed his arms over his chest as he calmly strode over past Rima and gave her a smug, but playful look, _"Any_ _note_ _you_ _can_ _sing,_ _I_ _can_ _sing_ _higher."_

_"I can sing any note higher than you." _Rima glared up to him, her hands perfectly wound into fists at her sides.

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

Nagihiko took in a breath as he faced the audience, all the while glaring at Rima from the corners of his eyes, _"No you CAAAAN'T!"_

_"Yes I . . ." _Rima held one of her hands to her chest. _"CAAAANNN!"_

Nagihiko pretended to wince at Rima's high-pitched tone (some of the audience applauding at this) as he glanced down to the smiling blonde with widened eyes and a rather shocked expression on his face, _"How do you sing that high?"_

_"I'M A GIRL!"_ She shouted up to him. The purple haired boy looked her up and down as if seeing if her answer was correct and then faced back to the audience, shrugging his shoulders, _"Anything you can say, I can say softer."_

_"I can say anything softer than you."_ Rima trailed after Nagihiko as he casually strode from her, but turned to her with a humored grin, _"No you can't."_ He said lightly.

_"Yes I can."_ Rima said in a lighter tone than his as she cupped her hand around her ear leaning over towards the Fujisaki. He chuckled a bit at this and copied her actions, _"No you can't."_ He said in a lower tone.

_"Yes I can." _

_"No you can't."_ Nagihiko snickered almost inaudibly.

_"Yes I can. YES I CAN!"_ Rima turned to holler into Nagihiko's ear. Not expecting this, Nagihiko fell over onto the stage floorboards, rubbing his now aching ear as he glared up to a giggling Rima as she smiled out to the crowd, giving them an innocent wave.

_"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."_ Nagihiko announced as he climbed to his feet, dusting off his pants. Rima flinched at this as she glanced over to him and quickly shot back, _"I can drink it quicker **and** get even sicker."_

_"I can open any safe."_ He countered. Rima blinked her eyes as she walked over to Nagihiko a bit, _"Without being caught?"_

He planted his hands at his hips as he gave her a triumphant smile, _"You bet!"_

_"That's what I thought, you crook." _The petite blonde glared up to him and punched his arm. He winced at this as he narrowed his gaze after the giggling blonde who twirled away.

_"Any note you could hold, I could hold longer."_

_"I could hold any note longer than you."_ Rima fanned him away as she went over to sit back into her seat, her back facing towards Nagihiko, _"No you can't."_ He watched after her, waving his hand that their conversation was as good as done.

_"Yes I can."_ Rima rolled her eyes. Nagihiko came over closer, singing over her shoulder, _"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_ Rima glared up to him, before climbing up onto the small table to glare down to him. He only chuckled as he held his side, _"No, you ca-a-a-n-n-n't -!"_

_"Yes I can!"_ The small blonde shouted down to him, pointing an accusing finger at Nagihiko as she held her hands to the sides of her stomach and taking a deep breath, _"YES I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I . . ."_

Nagihiko blinked at this; although they both rehearsed this, it was still surprising to hear a voice like that to emit from someone as small as Rima Mashiro . . . there was a lot more to this girl than met the eye or than what anyone could ever imagine. The music stopped, running out of notes obviously for this long part and some of the audience started to cheer the small blonde on as she continued holding her note. Rima reached her hands to her stomach as she barely managed to squeeze out more air, closing her eyes tightly as she slowly eased forward, caving over her stomach, _". . . can." _She gasped out. Nagihiko blinked his hazel ochre eyes at this, _"Yes you ca-a-a-a-an!"_

As the crowd continued to applaud Rima, she struggled to breathe in some air as Nagihiko took her hand and helped her down from the table (using the chair as a 'stair'). He chuckled, but felt his heart nearly skip a beat when Rima glanced up to him with a small smile. Nagihiko shook his head, _"Where do you keep all that air?"_

The petite blonde groaned lightly as she narrowed her honey brown gaze up to him, as she pointed to her chest with a tired expression, _"Ugh . . ."_

Nagihiko blushed at this and nodded his head hesitantly, _"O-oohh . . ."_

Some of the crowd chuckled at this as they both did a jazz square at the same time as Nagihiko spun on his heel at the end, _"Anything you can say, I can say faster."_

_"I can say anything faster than you."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_ Rima quickly said as she turned to look up to Nagihiko; he smirked down to little Rima as he quickly said, _"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"No you can't."_

_"Yes I can."_

The two of them glared into each other's faces right before turning their backs to one another, throwing their hands into the air in a highly annoyed and tired manner. More of the crowd laughed amongst themselves.

_"I can jump a hurdle!"_ He exclaimed down to the small blonde. She whipped her head around and sneered over to him, _"I can wear a girdle!"_

_"I can knit a sweater!"_

_"I can fill it better!"_

Nagihiko waltzed over and tapped Rima's small head to the beat, _"I can do most anything."_

Rima huffed a breath as she crossed her arms, _"Can you bake a pie? !" _She shot back up to him. Nagihiko flinched at this question as he hung his head down in embarrassment, _". . . No."_

The small blonde shrugged her small shoulders, facing the crowd, _"Neither can I."_ She told them.

_"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."_ Nagihiko challenged the distracted blonde. Rima gave him an angry scowl, _"I can sing anything sweeter than you." _She accepted the challenge, poking his stomach in a cute manner. The purple haired boy took in a deep breath as he patted Rima on top of her rippling curled locks, _"No you can't."_

_"Yes I ca-a-ann."_ She beamed up to him, batting her long eyelashes. Nagihiko fought back a blush as he gave the small blonde his usual genuine 'Nagihiko Fujisaki smile'. Yes, **_that_** smile!

_"No you ca-a-a-an't."_ He hummed in a lower tone as he gestures to the audience. Rima frowned at this as she quickly shot over and gave Nagihiko an innocent bump at the hip as she cutely smiled out to the audience, _"Yes I ca-a-a-a-an."_ She sang sweetly dipping her head and giving a gentle curtsy to everyone; Rima tilted her head slightly towards Nagihiko, glaring at him from the corners of her eyes: "Try beating that!", they seem to dare. His smirk seemed to grow wider as he spun gently over to Rima, twisting her into a temperate waltz, _"Nooo you can't."_ He said as he dipped her.

Rima glowered up into his eyes as he un-dipped her, spinning the small blonde tenderly away, _"Yes I can."_ She twirled by herself as Nagihiko spun over to her, _"No you can't."_

_"Oh, yes I can."_ She sang, gracefully hopping over to him in a ballet gesture as she twirled around once more. Nagihiko pretended to grow tired of this argument as he stomped over to the small blonde, _"No you can't, can't, **CAN'T**!"_ He exclaimed down to her. Rima retuned his glare while poking his chest, _"Yes I can, can, **CAN**!"_

_"NO^YES. YOU^I. CAN'T^CAN!"_ They both exclaimed to each other as the music slowly came to a loud, but ginger stop and the crowd erupted with cheers and squeals as the curtains, once again closed together. Rima and Nagihiko panted together as they never removed their gazes from each other. Many of the back-up performers congratulated them on their little act, but neither one of them budged to move a muscle as they shared a small smile with each other.

_'I-I think I'm in love . . .'_ Nagihiko thought to himself as he stared into the honey brown colored orbs that were of Rima Mashiro.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Finally updated everyone! ^^ I know it's been a while since I've updated on this fanfic, but at least I added a chapter right? Anyways, this was only part one of the festival so stick around for a bit, why don't you *giggles* Oh, and this part ^ meant they were saying it at the same time. Sorry for the confusion . . .<strong>

**Rhythm: Whoa dude, Nagihiko has actually understood his feelings for the Chibi Devil . . .**

***Rima pops out of nowhere and glares angrily at Rhythm* **

**Rima: What . . . did you just call me, pipsqueak?**

**Rhythm: Eek! *floats away***

**Rima: Come back here -!**

***Nagihiko hugs Rima from behind and she blushes deeply* **

**Nagihiko: I love you, my dear little Chibi Devil.**

**Rima: Fu . . . Fujisaki! ?**


	17. The Sakura Biyori festival Part II

**M.L.D: Hi there and welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Rhythm: Part two everybody, yeah!**

**Kusukusu: It's gonna be great guys, kusukusukusu! Anyways MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents; only her own OC's. Enjoy today's chappie!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Seventeen –The Sakura Biyori festival pt2… ~<em>

Racing down the sidewalk in their Chara Transformations, Rima and Nagihiko hurried back to the café at a rapid speed . . . and as fast as the petite blonde's legs would let her go. She mentally groaned at all this work she had to do, "This is so stupid." She mumbled under her breath. Nagihiko chuckled lightly from beside her, being sure to run at a slower past, "Everything that you hate seems to be stupid, Rima-chan."

"Shut up." She glared over to the purple haired boy. He gave her a smile, but was cut off short by the sudden vibrating in his pocket, "Oh, Takashi just texted me. In about fifteen minutes, you'll have to hurry back over to the jamboree to perform your 'Come' bit and after that and about two other acts then I have to go and perform 'Here I Go Again' and Takashi's going to play the guitar." He rambled off her as he read off the text. Rima furrowed her brows as she growled, biting curses under her breath.

As they both approached the café, they spotted a beaming Rikka-chan greeting the new customers and escorting them inside. The two long haired companions followed along after the few patrons.

"Seems you two have been doing well," Nagihiko complimented the small redhead. Rikka glanced over her shoulder and smiled up to her two upperclassmen, "Welcome back you guys! Hikaru-kun's in the back getting some more of the food."

"Okay, I best be making another batch, huh?" The purple haired boy chuckled as he strolled towards the back of the royal garden. Rima watched after him as she started to help Rikka and Hikaru take down the newcomer's orders.

**_Kukai's POV …_**

Utau panted lightly as she walked over to her dressing room, wiping her forehead with a green face towel; Eru and Iru both floating at her shoulders. She was reading over a folded piece of paper.

I grinned as I waved over towards the pigtailed blonde, "Hey, sup Diva." I called over to her as I slowly made my way over to her. She blinked and glanced over my way, "Oh, hey Skater Boy. What's up?"

"Nothin', I was just gonna ask you the same thing. Plus, how was rehearsal and all."

"Pretty okay. Kairi and his little friends just have to up the lights some and things should be fine, I guess," she started, but glanced down to the paper. "But, then there's this schedule I have to memorize for each performous . . . the second mid one seems to be too close to the third mid song, leaving me with little time for a costume change. I need to talk to Tadase about making a spacier gap between those two."

"It's been awhile since you've done this, hunh?" I asked, leaning against the wall; my arms folded behind my head.

"Two years . . ." she sighed. "And getting back into things so suddenly isn't really a good fixer-upper." She giggled to herself. I joined her, but was cut off short by Daichi floated into my face, "Dude!"

I blinked, taken aback, "Wh-what is it, Daichi?" I asked him with Eru and Iru at his shoulders. "We sense an X-Egg nearby."

"What?" Utau and I both asked in an alarmed tone.

"Are you sure?" Utau asked. Her question was answered when Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya ran over; I turned my head over in their direction as they approached us, "Hey you guys. You must've sensed it too, right?"

"Yes," Tadase nodded his head. "And so suddenly to, who would've expected one to show up during the festival?"

"It isn't many . . . just a few, I'm not fully accurate of the number of them there are, unfortunately," Musashi told everyone. "But, there's enough of them."

"Yaya thought we were done with the X-Eggs; there's no more Easter right?"

"Regrettably, that's not the case Yaya . . ." Tadase sighed, closing his eyes and reaching into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked the blonde haired boy. He glanced over to her for a quick moment and then dialed a few numbers into the cellular device. "I'm calling Nagihiko to notify him of what's going on."

Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of what's going on.

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

Digging into my vest's pocket, I pulled out my vibrating phone. Glancing at the caller ID, I blinked a few moments, but answered the call, "Hello, Tadase?"

_"Nagihiko, you and Rima-chan have to hurry and meet us at the east side of the school building. Now."_

"Right, right now? Wait, what's going on, Tadase?" I ask, lowering my voice down some.

_"Everyone's Charas are sensing a small amount of X-Eggs; all located in one area."_

"X-Eggs? But, I thought we were through with them –"

_"We all thought the very same thing, but right at the moment that fact doesn't seem to be the case."_

"But, I can't just leave. You forgot that Rima-chan and I have to host the café as well as participate in the jamboree . . . especially Rima-chan; she has a performous in only a few minutes," I explained to him. "Our hands are kind of tied here on this end, Tadase. There isn't much that we could do."

_"Um . . . wait, don't you have Hiiragi-chan and Ichinomiya-kun both helping with the café?"_

"Yes, but I don't see –"

_"Just have them take over for now and send Rima-chan to the jamboree; you'll have to come."_

"What makes you think that she would want to even consider listening to a word I tell her?"

_"You'll find a way. You're good with girls, remember?" _

"What? Tadase I'm gonna –" I started but was cut off by the instant dialing tone ringing through my right ear; then and only then did I notice that he had hung up on his end of the call. I growled lightly at my so-called friend's insult or as he would put it "pep talk". I flinched slightly as I heard a pair of footsteps beckoning lightly from behind me, turning around I found both a frowning Rima and smiling Takashi.

"Hey, Nade-chan," Takashi smiled up to me. I again winced at the indirect stabbing to me alter ego; Nadeshiko. "Hahaha, I'm here to escort Rima-sempai back to the jamboree for her performous, like you asked."

"I don't need escorting." Rima glared over to him from the corners of her eyes; a small pout forming at her lips. I held in a small chuckle as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Takashi smirked at this, but turned back towards Rima –thankfully she didn't seem to notice, "I'm just doing what Nagihiko asked me."

"But, I don't need one. Why does everyone always want to treat me like a child? Is it because I'm _bite-sized_?" She seethed through her gritted teeth, putting a lot of emphasis on "bite-sized".

"That's not it at all, Rima-chan. It's just really getting crowded outside, is all," I lied . . . well, half lied. "Anyways, I have to be on my way to go meet with the others. An emergency came up . . . its X-Eggs again."

"X-Eggs? But I thought –" she started, but I cut her off. "I know, I know. I thought the very same, but it doesn't matter it's no longer the case. I have to go right now –"

"I 'm going to," Rima cut in.

"You can't Rima-chan," I sighed. I already knew this was going to happen. "You have to perform in the jamboree, remember? To get detention free?"

"But –"

"Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun will both stay here since they don't have that much of experience in this kind of thing, so I'm going instead with the others. Takashi is going to go with you to the jamboree. Just worry about that, I promise that everything's going to be fine, okay?" I said down to her; she only glared up to me as a response. Rima rolled her eyes as she pulled on Takashi's sleeve and led him out of the café, "Come on Nakamura-kun . . . and Amu better not end up hurt, Baka Fujisaki." She called back to me; without savoring me a glance.

I sweat dropped . . . I guess I won't let her or myself get hurt.

**_Normal POV …_**

A young teenage girl with thick, wavy, deep black hair tickling at her shoulder blades floated down to a fruit picking crowd of people, in the academy's backyard orchard. Her eyes were a piercing light sapphire; the girl's face was a perfect nice pale –resembling a soft marble or snow, but on the upper part of her face was a deep cobalt mask that seemed to shape into wings over her eyes, "This should be a perfect spot for my show . . ."

"Look, look Mommy! A magician," a small blonde boy pointed towards the girl. A small crowd of people came over to her with smiles in their faces. She wore the typical magician girl outfit; the ruffled ribbon being of a deep cobalt blue matching with the sash belt around her hips of her black dress pants. A sleeveless black blazer was buttoned over her all white puffy blouse, while on her ring finger of her right hand was a thick, but fancied ring with a pair of miniature wings matching with her mask.

A stern seriousness perforated through her eyes as a satisfied smirk played across her lips, but she expertly played off as any innocent teen her age as she gently landed on the ledge of a small fountain; posing above suspicion and unpretentious, "And for my first trick," the girl giggled as a thin blue wand appeared in her left hand; her voice was soft and gentle, but consisted of something menacing. "I'll make your smiles disappear; Extractum!" She chanted with a wave of her wand; a blue aura brewed from around her and the eyes of the people who gathered around glazed over with a lonely, dullness as they collapsed onto the ground, their heart's egg floating from out of every one of their chests. She smirked to herself in satisfaction of her handy work as she floated only a few inches from the ground, glancing around the small area with giggling eyes. She tucked her wand away into the air; it easily disappearing as if it was never there.

_'Mizuru-chan, the extracting is complete._' A small and delicate voice echoed from inside her. Mizuru paused her moving at this, "Good," she mused as she floated down to the grassy ground, with a rather subtle landing. "Do you sense anything? Is the embryo nearby?" Mizuru asked the Chara within herself as she slowly made her way through the many limp-like bodies; smiling lightly to the dark X-Eggs that levitated around chanting, **"Useless, worthless . . . Why do I even try?"**

Soon the team of friends came upon the scene, Ikuto –in his Chara Transformation; Black Lynx, being the one to take the lead, "I think this is it . . ." He stated out rather obviously. Amu, Tadase, Kukai and Kairi all sweat dropped at this; everyone else was already in their Chara Transformations.

"Ikuto now's not really the time to be playing around," Utau glared at the back of her older brother's head. "I mean seriously."

Mizuru narrowed her gaze as she turned her attention towards the six friends, "Who are you?" She growled lightly over to them.

"We should be asking you that. What have you done to these people?" Amu asked as she shot over and stood beside Ikuto.

"Hehe, I don't see how that's any of your business, because whatever has been done is already done. Seems quite pointless in asking about it now, don't you agree?" Mizuru tittered over to the pinkette; who only narrowed her golden glare over to the brunette.

Yaya balled her fists tightly at her sides as she noticed the unemotional attitude from this girl.

"Don't you realize that you're stealing away the dreams from all these innocent people?" Tadase went to stand beside the pinkette; his posture ready and challenging.

"No one's really innocent, once you take the time to think about it. Anyone can easily claim themselves as innocent as a small infant, but does it make that accusation a fact? We've all done something in our lives that have been reasoned as "evil" or "mean" or "not right" in other people's opinions; but to think that everyone is innocent, haha, well that's rather ridiculous, if you ask me . . . and as for this, it is what I was hired for. I wouldn't have applied for the job without having any idea what I was doing." Mizuru chimed as she raised her hand; seeming to take in more interest in studying her nails than the six friends. Amu, Kairi and Yaya flinched at this new knowledge.

"Another one of Easter's pawns . . . I knew it." Utau (now in Lunatic Charm Chara Transformation) muttered; Tadase and Kukai both nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can't do this! Think of what pain you're causing others!" Amu exclaimed, stepping ahead of the group.

Mizuru only watched with little concern, "So, are you telling me that without actually knowing any of these people, minus them even knowing you; you're willing to help them without wanting anything in return?"

"To help is to give, not to receive. Their happiness is all I could want for them." The pinkette narrowed her eyes into a tight glare as she readied her pom-poms at her sides.

"You really are simple-minded . . . listen to your statement, little Miss _Amu Hinamori_. Why bother and they're not even sharing that regained happiness with you?" Mizuru hummed in monotone, her eyes never leaving from Amu's. Amu blinked (keeping her glare) as she couldn't find anything to shoot back towards the newly found enemy.

_"Jinx, the Boss wants you back at HQ. If you haven't retrieved the embryo, come back immediately, don't mess around,"_ a male's voice instructed into the small earpiece hidden behind her wavy hair. The black haired girl smacked her lips lightly, but otherwise purred a light giggle as she seen that she won this little banter versing the glaring rosette, "Yawn . . . this conversation has grown a bit tiresome. So I must bid my farewell; surely I have other places to be, to go to . . . other than here."

With that said, Mizuru's blue wand reappeared into her hand and she waved it expertly towards the group of friends, "Magicas Card caedem!" She chanted with a swift, but hard flick of her wrist and suddenly two full and rather giant, human-sized decks of cards flashed on either side of Mizuru. She grinned down to the six friends and snapped her fingers; the cards immediately flanked out and flew down to everyone at a rapid speed. Finding herself in the clear, Mizuru casually took off to the skies, silently –without a single word to anyone.

"She's . . . she's getting away!" Kukai shouted as he dodged a near blow to the gut from a six of spades.

"Not the problem we have right now, Skater Boy." Utau glared as she shoved a nine of diamonds from her with her black trident.

Fending off beside her friends, Yaya noticed that the X-Eggs were floating away elsewhere in rather various directions, "Ah! No, look, the X-Eggs are getting away-Ouch!" She whined as a sudden ace of hearts charged at her side; Kairi ran over and sliced the card in two with ease. Glancing over his shoulder, he checked to see if his comrade was alright. Yaya nodded her head as she stood to her feet with a pouting expression.

Ikuto slashed at a few approaching cards, earning them to dive and crash a limply fall on top of the grass and dissolve into small particles in the still air. He landed swiftly onto the grass and glanced over his broad left shoulder to his younger friends, "Amu, you and the others go get the X-Eggs. Utau, Souma and I will stay here and handle this headache." He told the pinkette with a gruff voice; she blinked her eyes in disbelief, "But, Ikuto –"

"Just go, Amu. Purifying the eggs is a little more important than this." Utau snapped over to her younger pink haired friend. Amu gulped down her protests and nodded her head before running off into the direction where the X-Eggs escaped over to; with Tadase, Yaya and Kairi trailing after her, leaving the many limp and seemingly lifeless bodies of the pedestrians behind along with their older associates fighting off the opposing enemy.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Hehe, I just can't wait." A slim and tall teenage girl with long, somewhat scruffy hair, which was a lovely and bright light tan, was pulled back from her face with the help of a slightly wide orange hairband, giggled. Her hair seemed to stop at the mid-way point of her back; her big and girly eyes were of a brilliant mix of greenish-yellow colored combination, resembling a fox. She was wearing a pale yellow low V-neck shirt with long sleeves, under it rested a nice orange tank top. On her legs rested a pair of faded light blue jeans, while on her feet were a pair of white sneakers.

She smiled as she glanced around, her eyes following a small fox-like character of herself, but the only difference is that she has teensy-weensy fox's ears, paws, and smallish canines' fangs; finished with a little fluffy fox's tail. She wore a sleeveless priestess like top that was the color of pure white with dark blue female Japanese archers' pants and her eyes were of dark yellow. She danced around a bit, with a beaming canine grin tugging at her lips.

The two of them leisurely wandered through a small portion of cluttered oak trees down the road towards Utau Hoshina's big renewed debut. They both were practically excited for the most part. The small animal Chara floated ahead a few inches, tittering lightly and dancing about the still air in a silly manner.

"Hehe, you're too silly, Kitsune." The tan haired girl giggled over to the Chara. Kitsune tittered in return, "Come on, hon; you should be happy! You're goin' to see Utau Hoshina sing her way back onto the stage and you're gonna be starting school next week, who knows how many friends you'll be makin'."

The bearer smiled over to the little fox as she dug into her string backpack, pulling out a small fully lime green egg with three big orange fox paw prints dotting its sides, "Come on, lets' put you up. You've obviously had too many sweets."

"Awh~ Rin-chan . . . fine; but I want some azuki shiratama* before we go home." The small fox quickly said up to the tan haired girl as she floated into the egg. The girl giggled as she gingerly placed the egg back into her bag and continued on her way.

Suddenly a handful of fleeing and quite angered presences came from behind her. The girl froze and slowly turned around to see what is was; it was some kind of evilly grinning mini monsters with a huge white 'X' pinned to each of their foreheads. The girl's greenish-yellow eyes widened completely, "Wh-what are those . . .? Where did they come from?" She asked more to herself than to the air or to the monsters.

**_"Useless, useless . . ."_** They all seem to chant at once and a strange purple menacing ray streamed in various directions; one of their attacks rapidly shooting towards her; her body turned stiff and frozen as she watched the ongoing attack ascend closer to her, "Aaaahhhh! ! !"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

Standing on stage, now dressed in a mesmerizing lavender, one sleeved blouse that tickled just under her knees, Rima stood in the center of the stage with her hair up in a gathered bun; small strands from her bun were curled and as for her side bangs, they tumbled down the front of her torso. Dangling on her chest from her neck was a beautiful black chained necklace with small lighter lavender beads. On her feet were a pair of white flats with small heels.

Takashi sat down with the orchestra and silently signaled them to start and an aura-like harmony beamed in the air; Rima slowly tapped her foot to the beat as she gripped lightly on the microphone from the skinny mic-stand in front her.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**(A/N: The dialogue that is centered is Rima-san singing 'Come' by Amuro Namie from InuYasha. I just didn't want to switch back and forth, so this seems better; oh and I translated the lyrics into English, my version. So if it doesn't sound so good, I'm sorry .) **

Still in his Chara Transformation with Rhythm, Nagihiko ran as fast as his legs would let him go; as he drew closer to the area that Tadase had called and told him to meet with everyone, he could practically swallow the immense evil energy in the surrounding area. When he came to the east side of the school grounds, Nagihiko was confused as he didn't find any of his friends around; but Rhythm told him that they were still nearby possibly in the orchard. So he took off in that direction –being sure to take his favorite shortcut, searching for any X-Eggs along the way.

_"If you're lost in your sadness and_

_can't pull yourself back again  
>you can lean on and trust in me; I'll<em>

_always be right here."_

"By now . . . the eggs' probably hatched into X-Characters already. I just hope that I make it in time." He panted to himself as he swiftly darted past the many trees in the area. _'Yo, Nagi! I sense something straight up ahead!' _Rhythm's voice echoed inside his thoughts. Nagihiko blinked as he halted his running; glancing around, "Are you sure, Rhythm?"

_'Positive dude.'_

The purple haired boy picked up his speed, running in the direction Rhythm had instructed him. He soon came to an area, where a couple of X-Characters were floating around, chanting their usual phrase; but Nagihiko's gaze widened as he noticed a girl laying out on the grassy ground, unconscious . . .

_"I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
>that you've, that you've, that you've<em>

_stopped believing_

_trust that I'm still here."_

He sighed to himself; sometimes he couldn't help but hate being right about things. Unfortunately, he was correct about the eggs hatching. He glanced back over to the girl as he hid silently in the bushes. She lay unconscious on the ground. His gaze then turned over to the X-Characters that floated around aimlessly. Nagihiko counted five of them.

He ran over to her to see if she was alright physically. When he came over to the brunette, he noticed that her breathing was okay and nothing else seemed to be wrong with her, she was just knocked out cold. He gave a sigh of relief as he climbed up to his feet straightening himself to his usual height.

_'Nagihiko, look out!'_ Rhythm's voice exclaimed within his thoughts. Nagihiko quickly glanced over his shoulder with an alert expression on his face; noticing an array of purple smudge energies shooting over in his direction, **_"USELESS! ! !"_** The mini monsters screeched.

With swift movements, Nagihiko quickly grabbed the unconscious girl bridal style and managed to dodge the X-Characters' attacks, landing on the ground a small distance from the attack.

Placing the brunette gently on the ground, Nagihiko lightly bit down on the corner of his bottom lip as he tried to arrange a plan in his head; staring down to the out cold teen female. He was stumped . . . there wasn't much he could do; there was only him and the others, he had no clue of where they could be.

_"Come my way  
>and out of your darkness<br>Come close to me  
>come on into this light with me<br>I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
>I'll stay beside you always<br>So come my way"_

The smirking X-Characters snickered amongst each other as they floated around a kneeling Nagihiko.

Standing to his feet, Nagihiko glared up to the five misfits and positioned his opened palm at his side, slowly producing a blue energy-ball; he threw it into the air –nearly hitting one of the tiny fiends. They shrieked as they evaded the attack.

**"Haha, you missed!"**

**"You loser! You can't even aim right!"** They teased, pointing down to the purple haired boy. Nagihiko chuckled softly up to them.

**"What's so funny?"**

"I weren't aiming to hit you guys." He said with a smile playing across his lips, pointing up behind them. The X-Characters glanced over their tiny shoulders finding the energy-ball exploding with parts scattering across the endless blue abyss; it resembled a warning flare.

"Hopefully one of the others will notice it and come to my area." Nagihiko muttered to himself; from the looks of things, the X-Characters were getting madder by the minute. They screeched loudly; throwing a temper tantrum.

Nagihiko quickly covered his ears.

**"EEYYYYYYIIIIIIIIII!"**

_'Nagi!'_ Rhythm called. Nagihiko nodded his head, "Right." He answered, bending down a little to ready himself for launch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

_'GO!'_ Rhythm shouted and Nagihiko literally jumped as high as the sky and chanted, "Beat Dunk!" His favorite slam dunk move that can blow any enemies away; but it only seemed to affect one X-Character at a time though.

**"USELESSS! EEEEYYYYYYYYIIIIIIII!" **They all cried together as another attack launched over in Nagihiko's direction. He blinked, taken aback by this. There was no time to dodge, so Nagihiko blocked the attack, trying to fend it off. Hesitantly, he glanced over his shoulder to check on how the girl was doing . . . still unconscious, but she was alright at the very least. Returning his glare back to his mini opponents, Nagihiko grunted lightly as he noticed that they were going full power, pushing him back some; his sneakers pushing against the dirt. He winced as he felt a sudden pain shot up his right arm, "Ack!" He exclaimed as he kneeled down some, his arm fell against his side, while the other one continued to fend off the attack, "I won't be able to hang on much longer . . ." He grunted, closing one of his eyes.

_"Come my way  
>and close your eyes<br>Come close to me  
>and sleep the night away<br>I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
>I'll stay beside you always<br>So come my way"_

"Royal Crown!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind the purple haired boy and instantly a yellow jelly substance surrounded Nagihiko and the girl. Nagihiko blinked at this as he fell completely to his knees and quickly grabbing hold of his throbbing arm; glanced over his shoulder finding Amu, Tadase, Yaya and Kairi.

"G-guys . . ." He trailed off; he didn't really like being seen in a state like this, but was surprised to see his friends smiling down to him. The X-Characters were just as surprised as Nagihiko was; ceasing their energy attack.

"This should be the last of them," Kairi stated as he glared up to the five. Yaya nodded her head as she sent her ducky attack to rotate around the miniature pests so they would get away.

_"I'm calling out_

_Can you hear me? Please_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_that you've, that you've, that you've_

_stopped believing_

_Trust that I'm still here."_

"Now, Amu-chan." Tadase smiled over to the pinkette who nodded her head as she made her way though everyone and towards the X-Characters, "It's time to go back where you guys belong." She smiled up to them as she pointed her finger in their direction, "Negative Heart, lock on! . . . Open heart!" She chanted and a ray of hearts came from her heart amulet towards the mini characters; their screeches echoed lightly.

Soon their egg shell halves appeared around them and snapped shut and they floated to wherever their bearers lay. Everyone canceled out of their Chara Transformations as they beamed to one another.

"Nagihiko, good thinking of using your Blaze Shoot attack to contact us –" Tadase trailed off as Nagihiko was still kneeling down on the ground holding is limp-like arm. "Nagihiko . . . what's the matter?"

_"Come my way_

_and out of your darkness_

_Come close to me_

_come on into this light with me_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you always_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me"_

At the mentioning of this, everyone blinked and turned towards the purple haired boy. He winced once more, but managed a small smile as he turned to his friends, "I-I think I might've . . . broken my arm." He told them.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Nagihiko's POV ..._**

I laid face forward towards the white ceiling of the infirmary's bed; my right arm had no feeling in it as I tried to move the limb. I blinked my eyes open from my short rest and was greeted with their sitting figures as I glanced around them finding Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau and Tadase.

"Hey, Nagi's awake." Yaya giggled with a beaming Pepe at her shoulder.

Amu came over to my side first, "Nagi, oh you're okay. The nurse gave you some medication and you were out like a light, haha. Although you did wake up a few times and threatened and cussed her out a little, but she still managed to patch your arm."

"Mother says that I only do that when I'm in pain . . . I never actually believed her, but I guess she was right after all. I'll have to apologize to the nurse later." I smiled lightly, with a hint of embarrassment.

"She also said that it'll be totally numb for like two days and you won't feel anything in your arm, but on about the third day, it'll itch like hell." Utau added.

"Kami-sama, I remember my first broken arm . . ." Kukai sighed lightly.

"You had a broken arm; how'd it happen?" Utau giggled. Kukai chuckled in return as he sat up a small amount, "It happened during one of my practices when I was on the Seiyo's soccer team." He explained with a grin. Everyone in the room sweat dropped and sat in silence . . . until Ikuto decided to make his presence known from beside Yaya as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "How the hell do you end up with a broken arm in soccer?" He asked bluntly as he glanced over to the brunette from the corners of his eyes.

"It was a freak accident, besides it was totally Hitake's fault. He's the one who charged at me instead of the ball and ran my arm into the metal part of the goal."

"That is a freak accident." Amu said in a blunt tone as she stared over her shoulder towards Kukai; he rolled his eyes with a silent 'humph'.

I blinked as a thought suddenly occurred to me, "What happened to that girl? She was unconscious –"

"No worries when she came to and saw Utau, she didn't even bother to ask any questions and wanted an autograph," Amu giggled. "Turns out she only came to get the feel of her surroundings of the academy, because she's coming to attend here next week, plus she wanted to come and see Utau perform."

"I told you, that you still had fans waiting for you to get back on stage, Diva." Kukai elbowed the pigtailed blonde lightly; she glanced over to him with a small smile. I chuckled softly at this, but noticed something, "Hey . . . where's Rima-chan." I blinked. Everyone froze as they all slowly stood from their seats. I sat up sluggishly, tilting my head at this, "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to be here, when she comes. She's so pissed man." Kukai quickly announced as he darted from the room, followed by Amu and Yaya. I blinked as my eyes trailed after a chuckling and snickering Utau and Ikuto; who exited out of the room also. Tadase and Kairi both shook their heads in unison as the blonde came over to me, "Nagihiko, when everything with the X-Eggs and whatnot was taken care of, we called and told Hiiragi-chan, Ichinomiya-kun and Rima-chan and told them the news and . . . that you were in the infirmary. Hiiragi-chan wished that you would get well soon as well as Ichinomiya-kun, but as for Rima-chan . . . she said that she was going to come and give you a personal lecturing."

I blinked as I looked over Kairi, "She seems very upset with you, Nagihiko-sempai."

I took my working hand and pinched the bridge of my nose as I stared down to my sheets, "Oh, this can't be good. Rima-chan has that short temper and all . . . she's really going to let me have it. How angry did she sound?" I asked up to them. They both shared a withering glance and then turned their attentions back to me, "Very." They said simultaneously. I sweat dropped with a light groan, "Just great. I guess I really let her down."

We were sitting in the room in complete silence, before a pair of footsteps brought our attention to the door of the white room. It was Rima with her usual scowl and deathly glare.

I sighed as I lay my head back down on the pillow, "Could you guys give us a moment?" I asked. The two of them nodded their heads, before Rima interrupted their leave, "A long moment." She growled with crossed arms and a menacing twitch of her eyebrow. I closed my eyes at this, waiting for the worse to happen as I heard Kairi and Tadase leave to room.

The door closed.

I peeked from one of my eyes and found the small blonde trudging over in my direction; gripping a chair tightly she slumped into it and she did all this without her gaze not once wavering from me. I groaned inwardly to myself . . . I always hate seeing Rima so upset, especially towards me.

She didn't bother saying anything to me. Just glared as an awkwardly chuckling Kusukusu, Temari and Rhythm tried lightening up the atmosphere; it didn't work for the blonde whatsoever.

"Come on Rima-chan . . ." I sighed as I turned my head over to the small blonde sitting just beside my bed. "It's just a small fracture in my arm; I'll live. The nurse said that it should be mobile in about a week or two."

She simply frowned with a heavy glare piercing from her eyes, "I could've helped, you know. I should have just gone with my first mind and came with you anyway; but no I had to listen to you, 'Mr. Smiles a lot and promises that everything's going to be okay'. You stupid Baka, you always wear that effing smile and everything seems to go your way and everyone likes to trust and believe in that smile of yours. And even now, you're hurt and stuck in this stupid infirmary with a broken arm and you're still effing smiling!"

I chuckled lightly at Rima's insult.

"Rima's just happy that you're okay and not worse . . . don't tell her that I told you, but she was getting a little worried when you didn't show for your performous." Kusukusu snickered into my ear. I blinked taken aback by that news and couldn't help but smile over to the rambling, "pissed off" Rima.

She glanced back over to me, "Aw, what the hell? You're still smiling?" She snapped. "Sometimes I wish I could just smack that idiotic grin off your face! It's so annoying; don't you ever get tired of smiling –"

"Rima-chan, I thought you loved it when people smile."

She flinched at my statement and slumped down into the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever. Miyuki-sensei decided to find someone else to do our parts in the jamboree and called for your parents. I asked Takashi to escort them here to take you home."

"Arigatou, Rima-chan. My, my you really do seem to care about me, at least a little bit."

"I didn't say anything like that cross dresser. Sometimes it's easier to just be angry with you for no reason."

"Haha, how can you be angry when I'm the one hurt?" I chuckled, earning a light pink blush from the steaming blonde. Her glare intensified as she quickly whirled her attention over towards me. I blinked, my eyes widening some.

"It's because you're hurt that I'm so angry!" She exclaimed down to me. I simply laid on the bed in silence, taking in what Rima had just said, feeling my face warm up a bit, but I fought it back as I turned over to her with a slight smirk. She quickly turned over to me with wide eyes and a highlighter pink blush, "That's-that's not what I meant and you know it! Wipe that stupid smile off of your face, right now!"

I chuckled lightly as I turned over to my side, my back facing Rima.

"Don't you turn your back to me, Baka Fujisaki! I'm talking to you; I know you hear me." She shouted down to me yet the smile didn't wither away from my face as I played possum and pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Baka Fujisaki!"

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Updated! Hahaha, I'm so proud of myself; I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. I'm sorry if the chapter was short this time and sorry for introducing two OCs in this chapter, but it seemed the best opportunity to do so and yes Mizuru's powers are in Latin (Magicas Card caedem = Magic Card Massacre and Extractum = Extract) Sorry for the confusion.<strong>

**Kusukusu&Rhythm: Hope to see you guys next time, DOKI! X3**

**!Translations! -azuki shiratama- Shiratama dumplings with sweet azuki beans.**


	18. Watermelon Flavored

**M.L.D: Hello fellow fanficers and welcome once again to 'A Simple Thread'.**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusu, in this chapter Rima's a tiny stalker ^^**

**Rima: Am not! *crosses her arms* Whatever, I sooo hate the author right now . . . IMMENSLY! ! !**

**Kusukusu: Is to and you so don't, hehe. You'll love her for this chapter ^^ MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of its contents; only her own OC's. Please enjoy the following chappie, hehe~**

* * *

><p><em>~ … Chapter Eighteen –Watermelon Flavored … ~<em>

The room was dimly lit from the gray barely opened blinds, the room was as any heavy and strict business could hold; the walls a dark grayish-black as the floors were wooden all around with some areas consisting of a fancy black carpet. Just in front of the large ceiling to floor windows, sat a long, but medium-sized desk with a big black chair, facing towards a standing Mizuru. Without a doubt, sitting in front of her was most certainly the new head boss of Easter Corporations.

Mizuru wore a blue V-neck shirt with small back font printed about the front (a black tank top peeping just over her cleavage from under the blue top), while over her shoulders was a dark blue female's blazer; matching well with the pair of dark blue jeans. On her feet were a pair of black low heeled boots; her hair was down like usual –it's thick waviness tickling at the back of her neck. The ring still on her finger.

The expression on her face was both firm and nervous as she stared over across the room to the back of the chair; knowing fully well that the boss was aware of her presence.

"So, I take it that you didn't manage to retrieve it then?" A deep voice asked from across the room; not even bothering to waver a glance over his shoulder towards the girl. She numbly shook her head, "No Sir, I sadly have to deny the accomplishment of my mission."

"That's sad news . . . and you know how I feel about sad news."

"My apologies Sir, but if the Guardians hadn't have interfered then –"

"The Guardians?" He queried.

"Y-yes Sir. Apparently, this isn't the first time that Easter Corporations has had teething troubles with its plans. They call themselves the Guardians; a small group of associates, attending Seiyo Academy. They have hindered many various occasions in foiling Easter's procedures, purifying the extracted X-Eggs," Mizuru paused, glancing towards the boss's desk. "In the store room, there are files, Sir on the students –" She was cut off, when the boss turned his chair to face her, reaching his hand over to the intercom button. Mizuru bit lightly on her bottom lip.

After a low, high-pitched beep a woman's voice answered quickly. "Yes, Sir? How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Mashiba, have Shitake come to my office with the files on these so-called Guardians of Seiyo Academy from the store room, immediately," he instructed in a low and gruff voice.

"Right away Sir," Mashiba replied before hanging up. The boss leaned back into his chair, his fingers laced around each other, just under his chin. It was silent in the room for a few minutes as the small modern clock lightly clicked the time away. The boss was the first to interrupt the silence, "Seiyo Academy . . . that is a school going from levels starting from elementary towards high school."

"Yes Sir. It's a very popular learning facility . . . most of the region's children and teens are attending there." Mizuru nodded her head curtly, blinking at the sudden opening of the double doors from behind. A tall man with straight black hair, pausing at his shoulders, in his late twenties entered into the room with some portfolios in hand, "Excuse me Sir, I've brought the files that you requested."

The boss nodded his head, "That'll be all . . . set them on my desk and leave."

"Yes Sir." The man dipped his head and started towards the doors, passing beside Mizuru without a single word. She kept her eyes pierced forward, straight ahead –not giving him any mind.

The man in the chair went over the paperwork with a narrowed and equally bored gaze, "It says here that four of these students were once part of this corporation . . ." He studied over their faces.

"Hikaru Ichinomiya, Kairi Sanjou as well as his older sister Sanjou-san, Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

He nodded his head as he scanned through the portfolios and blinked as he paused at a certain familiar looking face, their hair pulled into a low ponytail and a small smile prancing over their lips; a small smirk tugged slightly at his lips, "Heh, well doesn't this makes things more of interest. Mizuru."

"Yes Sir." She quickly stated, straightening out her body posture.

"Your next assignment is to get a more detailed look into this group in any way possible; find out their weak points and faults, we should be able to use such information against them. I know for certain that you're an ace when it comes down to disguise and impersonations. Find out as much as you can without fail; do you understand?"

She bowed her head, her hands at her sides, "Understood Sir!"

"Good, now off with you," he waved her off as his eyes trailed back to the picture of a small blonde with beaming honey brown eyes and a cute, but small smile with the typical blue and black Seiyo High Division uniform. "Who would've thought that we would meet again and like this nonetheless? Heh, but no matter . . . I won't let a bunch of _kids_ interfere with my plans."

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Nagihiko's POV …_**

I grunted lightly as Yuu-san helped me with putting my arm in my uniform blazer; wincing slightly, I closed one of my eyes at the throbbing pain. Rhythm and Temari both gave me worried looks as they floated over to me. I shook my head, telling them that I was fine. It's already been three days since the accident and the pain slowly kicked in, luckily Mother and Dad agreed on prescribing me some pain killers for before school, so I wouldn't have to deal with the soreness during the day.

After I made it home with Mother, Dad, Isumi-chan, Yuu-san and Baaya (from Friday of last week), I "explained" to them that breaking my arm was an accident: I was carrying a few props up to the jamboree in a few large boxes and wasn't really watching where I was going and tripped over a cord, falling on my arm and broke it. They bought the lie, although I strongly hate lying to others, but if I told them the truth . . . they might've thought that something was wrong with me.

"My apologies, Young Master," Yuu-san stated from beside me as he checked to see if my cast from under both my blazer and uniform shirt sleeve hadn't been moved or shifted out of place. He may have worked here ever since I was a small boy, well, er, girl then –if you want to get technical; but anyways, Yuu-san is more on the lines of the "fun, caring and lovable silent type," he doesn't talk very much. Yuu-san is a very respectable person and . . . sadly, most of the female service to the Fujisaki residence adore and love him.

I shook my head, "You don't have to apologize, Yuu-san." I softly chuckled as I watched him pack up the family's medical kit. He smiled down to me and pointed to the alarm clock sitting on my dresser; I blinked and quickly stood to my feet, snatching my schoolbag from its hook and quickly heading out of my bedroom. Dashing down the hall, I nearly ran into Dad; he chuckled, "In a rush, son?"

"Yeah, I'm running a little late on schedule and this arm's not really helping with things." I said as I reached for my fallen schoolbag.

"Don't force things on it; it'll get well in due time, Nagihiko." Dad told me as he ruffled the top of my hair; I grinned up to him admiringly, smoothing my hair back into place, "Thanks Dad. I'll see you after school, okay?" I called back to him as I ran towards the front door; meeting with Baaya-san. She gasped lightly and tittered a soft giggle, "Oh, Young Master, I was just looking for you. She's here again, standing outside the front gate."

I blinked as I peered over the short elder woman's head, finding a patiently waiting small blonde, standing with her back facing the house and her eyes boredly watching the ongoing morning traffic. Sighing lightly, I couldn't help but smile at the acquitted site, "Arigatou, Baaya-san. I'll see you after school." I dipped my head towards her and gave her a small peck on the cheek and then started towards the front gates.

"Oh, look Rima! Nagi's here." Kusukusu snickered as she pointed over the small blonde's slender shoulder at me with a bright, beaming smile. I waved to the tiny clown Chara.

Rima glanced over her shoulder and up to me, "It's about time, cross dresser." She said in a calm and casual manner; I chuckled lightly at this, "I'm sorry Rima-chan; but you don't have to walk me to school every morning, you know."

"Oh, shut up. I do what I please, it shouldn't be any of your concern; now . . . hand over the bag." She demanded up to me as she held her hand out waiting. I waved my hand in front of me in defense, "It's okay, really. I can carry my own schoolbag, Rima-chan. It's no big deal really –"

"Bag now, Fujisaki." She glared up to me, her hand straightening out to me. I gulped and heaved a defeated sigh as I handed her my schoolbag; she carried hers in her hand as she strapped mine's to her back, but blinked as if she had forgotten something. "Oh right . . . Mamma asked me to give this to you. Here." Rima muttered as she handed me a small box filled with home baked cookies. "But, you're not eating them before lunch."

I sweat dropped as we started off to school.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"Thanks for this again, Tadase," I smiled over to the blonde. He glanced over to me from the paper, "It's no problem at all; it's just until your arm heals. Don't worry about it, Nagihiko."

"But, you have to write two sets of notes . . ."

"It's fine, Nagihiko . . . I offered to do this for you haha. Just relax; you're always use to doing something. You're a busy body; you can't stand holding still, can you?"

"I just feel kind of embarrassed that I can't even take simple notes in class. I always used my right hand for everything." I sighed. Tadase chuckled lightly as he poked the eraser end of the pencil against his chin, "Everything, hm? My, my Nagihiko who would've thought that you were _that_ type of person?"

I flinched as I quickly caught on to where he was getting at, "Nothing like that, Tadase. That's just wrong."

"Haha, try telling that to the people who actually does it; maybe talk to Ikuto or something." He chuckled off as he went back to copying the notes from the board. I rolled my eyes with a silent scoff, "Whatever Tadase."

"So . . . everyone's talking about you and Rima-chan. When did you guys start hitting things off?"

"Wh-what? We're not dating." I stuttered; Rhythm and Temari chuckled from beside my schoolbag. I glared over to them.

"Really? It seems like it . . . you two seem to be together a lot this week." Tadase mused innocently.

I sighed deeply as I smoothed my bangs back, only to have them flop against my forehead. "Rima-chan's following me around and helping me with my daily activities because she feels guilty about what happened with my arm; I asked her not worry about it, but when does she actually listen to me? . . . She comes over to walk me to school carrying my schoolbag every morning, she follows me to my locker and twists in the combination, she walks me to my first period and follows me to my desk making sure that I have everything for class . . . and then at lunch, she actually tries to _feed_ me; we practically have like a huge debate on why she shouldn't do that but she always somehow wins in the end. And then she walks me to class again –she always waits outside my classes to walk me to my next ones. After all that, from our student council meetings, she walks me back home."

"She's seems to be giving you a lot of her attention. Hunh, I would've never thought of Rima-chan being so nice to anybody, besides Amu-chan and Yaya." Tadase chuckled.

"Yeah, it's so weird. It's like she's acting like either a mother or a slave . . . I wouldn't want to treat her like that. I mean, she does it to every guy she meets, but no girl should be treated lesser than a human being, neither should anyone else but definitely not girls."

"I think it's sort of cute how she's following you around like a lost little duckling and you're the mother duck, haha; but I don't see why she would feel guilty. She wasn't even there when it happened."

"It's because she _wasn't_ there that she thinks that it's her fault." I sighed deeply. "Rima-chan wanted to come, but I told her otherwise and to just head off to the jamboree. She even told me in the infirmary that she feels guilty that she wasn't there to help me out in that situation and should've just gone with her first mind and came. I asked her to forget about it, but now she's set on trying to shower me in all this kindness out of pity. It's so awkward."

"But, you like it either way. You always wanted to have a little more time around her and all; now you get to and she's actually being nice towards you. I say it's a fine chance to tell her how you feel." My blonde friend peeked over to me. I blushed deeply as I forced a glare over to the magenta eyed blonde, "Tadase . . . it's nothing like that."

He rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh, "Sometimes I pity the knowledge of our gender . . ."

'BRRIIINNNGG!' went the school bell chiming for next period and everyone rose from their seats packing all of their belongings. I sighed as I stood, with Tadase by my side, "So what did you pack for lunch today?" Tadase smiled over to me. I turned to him with the same smile, "The normal onigiri and sweet bean soup."

"It sounds better than what I have to be stuck with. Instead of grabbing my regular bento, I grabbed a beef bowl from last night." He sighed; I chuckled lightly at his statement as we exited from out of the classroom, side by side. Rhythm floated over and sat himself on my shoulder as Temari sat opposite of him, "Where is Rima-chan?" She asked. I blinked as I glanced around, shrugging lightly as I twisted my head around for a small glance of the petite blonde.

"Cross dresser." A small voice suddenly spoke from beside Tadase; he flinched as I simply glanced over in her already use to the greeting by now.

"R-Rima-chan . . . you startled me." Tadase breathed a light breath. Rima glanced over to the taller male blonde with very little interest, "Like I care. Anyways, Fujisaki; hand over the bag." The petite blonde said up to me as she brushed past Tadase and over to me.

Tadase and I both sweat dropped as Rima held her small hand towards me for my schoolbag. I managed a smile, "I-I'm fine. I could manage –"

"Ahem." She cleared her throat as she narrowed her honey brown gaze up to me. I sighed, defeated as I handed the delicate blonde my bag. She took it from my hand and stared up to me; rolling her eyes, Rima stepped aside and waited for Tadase and me to start off to class.

"Oh, my apologies, Rima-chan." The blonde beside me quickly straightened up and chuckled in an awkward tone. I only smiled as I started off to class with my best friend walking with me and Rima-chan trailing after us. I could feel people's eyes on the three of us . . . I mean, who could blame them? _The_ Rima Mashiro was actually being nice to someone without trying to get her way for something; but I do wish that everyone could find something else to be interested in watching . . . **(A/N: There's no chance that that's happening, Nagihiko-san. Everyone _loves_ RimaHiko 3)**

Entering into class, everything seemed to go quiet as the three of us made our entry. Students stopped what they were doing to glance over in our direction. I sweat dropped at the sudden atmosphere.

"Where is your desk, Fujisaki?" Rima asked me; seeming totally oblivious to everyone. Glancing over to her, I noticed a slight change in her facial expression, I just couldn't make out what it was, but gave her my answer, "Over there, in the third row." I said, pointing over to the fifth desk straight across in the third row. Nodding her head curtly, Rima started over to my seat.

Tadase and I both glanced over to each other wearily.

"Fujisaki," Rima's voice said over to me; I blinked and looked over in her direction and noticed that she was setting my class supplies on top of my desk. "I'm not doing this for my health. Come over here already."

I breathed out a small chuckle as I went over to my desk and sat in my seat, looking up to Rima; she was sorting out my materials as Tadase sat beside me. He watched on as well with a bewildered expression on his face; I bet I had the same look on my face as well.

"Where's your Biology book?" Rima glanced from my things over to me. I pointed over to the blonde male on the left side of me, "Tadase offered to carry it in his schoolbag for me so I wouldn't have to carry as much." I told her. She turned over to him and held out her hand, "Give it here."

Without a word of protest, he quickly dug into his bag and then gave the small blonde my book. She muttered a saying of thanks as she placed the book in front of me, "Okay, it looks like you have everything. So I'm going to get ready to go to my own class; I'll be back after the hour okay?" She told me as she started to lean close to my face. I blinked as I watched her, easing back slowly . . . unsure of what she was going to do. Why does it seem as if she's going to kiss my forehead? Wait, she can't! Not-not in front of all her fanboys! That'll definitely give them a reason to want to murder me, other than my just liking her!

_'I think you mean love, Nagihiko.'_ Temari's voice echoed from within my mind. I flinched at the thought. I could never actually tell her that!

Sighing lightly, I stole a small glance up to the small blonde; Rima blinked and hurriedly paused as she realized our position and eased back covering her mouth; without a word she quickly left from out of the classroom. I watched after, a light blush on my cheeks, "R-Rima-chan . . ." I said under my breath and quickly shook the thought of what almost happened from out of my head.

Rhythm and Temari both floated over to my shoulders, both wearing a knowing grin. Tadase even glanced over to me as he prompted his cheek in his hand; smirking lightly over to me. I ignored the three of them with a small blush.

After a few minutes of Rima's departure, Watanabe-sensei came into the room; I guess he was subbing in for Mizuto-sensei today. That kind of left me more than relieved . . . we were supposed to study for a quiz the day after tomorrow, but now it seems as if we could do that at home on our own time. Watanabe-sensei is the kind of substitute that wouldn't even bother teaching anything and let it be a random free period . . . except for some things that aren't allowed in school.

So, basically Tadase and I spoke to each other about what happened last week with the barrage of X-Eggs and whatnot, although he did manage to squeeze in a few comments on how Rima and I would make a good looking couple. I gave him a glare, "Will you and the others stop with that nonsense? It's not going to happen, even if I wanted it to."

"So you admit that you like Rima-chan, Nagihiko?" The blonde smirked from the side of me. I fought back my blush, "I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth, you know I hate that. What about you and Amu-chan? Has there been any change there?"

". . . I've . . . I've decided to just be friends with Amu-chan," he said in a softer voice than usual as his eyes stayed on top of my desk, wearing a gentle smile on his face. "Although I still really like her, she's has more feelings for Ikuto-niisan and I couldn't keep bantering him for her if she doesn't truly return how I feel. Plus, I want to make her happy and if I can only do that from just standing beside her as a friend then I can accept that."

"I true noble act from your future king, peasant." Kiseke floated over on the blonde's shoulder. I stared over to him with a slightly surprised expression on my face. _'It's about time you figured that out, Tadase . . . but, you'll see, it's for the best of the three of you.'_ I thought to myself as I smiled over to him and patted his shoulder –the one that Kiseke was not on.

"I just hope that Ikuto-niisan doesn't try anything too brash with her, so early in high school." Tadase thought aloud. We both sweat dropped, knowing fully well that the blue headed cat-like teen would try that regardless of what we have to say.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

"I sense Kusukusu's presence close by," Rhythm told the two of us.

It was now after class and everyone was crowding from out of the classroom and into the academy's hallways; as well as Tadase and I. The magenta eyed blonde chuckled lightly as he pointed straight across from us; I blinked as I glanced over in the direction finding the small blonde standing against the wall with her bento lunch in her hands. She blinked cutely as she searched the crowd of students filling the hallways. Her big honey brown eyes seem to always make me want to smile.

"Rima-chan," I called over to her. She blinked and turned her eyes over in my direction; I waved over to her. Rima came over to me, having to glare at a few tall students who got in her way; as she came over in front of me, she blinked her eyes, "Wasn't . . . Tadase just with you a moment ago?"

"Hm?" I hummed as I turned to my left and sweat dropped. It's just like him to sit there and ditch me; just like the others, always trying to 'indirectly' set me and Rima together. Although, I don't see a problem with that idea . . .

"Oh, he said he had to run off somewhere and take care of something –"

"He ditched you again so we could be alone together?" Rima cut me off sentence in an impassive type of tone. I lowered my head, "Seems so."

"Whatever," Rima rolled her eyes as she huffed a bored sigh. "Come on, there's an emptied classroom at the end of the hall."

Lifting my head, I followed after the leading small blonde down the hall. We entered into the vacant room, I being the one to close the sliding door only slightly as I entered inside after Rima. Turning around, I found Rima already sitting at a desk, which she twisted around to face another desk.

She glanced up and turned her attention over to me, "What are you just standing over there for? Come over here so you can eat, Baka Fujisaki."

I winced lightly at the harshness in her words, but decided best to walk over and sit down in front of the small blonde; digging into my schoolbag, pulling out my lunch. Setting it on top of the desk, I tried to untie it with my good hand . . . failing slightly. I mean, I didn't think that it could be that hard to untie a lunch with only one hand . . . a hand that I barely used for anything.

Rima paused her eating with her chopsticks halting at her lips as she blinked her big honey brown eyes, watching me struggle for a couple of moments before rolling her eyes and smacking her lips lightly as she placed the chopsticks on top of a napkin, "Oh good grief! Here, let me do it." She huffed as she untangled the fabric from the small black box. I sweat dropped . . . how could I be this useless; even to myself?

I blinked taken aback as Rima leaned over her desk, holding a spoonful of sweet bean soup to my mouth; her eyes blinking expectantly and her lips forming a small cute pout. I felt a light heat tickling at my cheeks but gulped it down, "R-Rima-chan . . . I-I could just use my left hand to feed myself –"

"I already know that your left hand is a joke to use, except for when you're playing basketball or cooking, which you rarely use in those activities. Just shut up and eat, Fujisaki."

"Yeah, but Rima th-this seems like –"

"Don't have me repeat myself again. I'm trying to help you out a little and you're acting like a big baby. Just eat your food."

"But, Rima-chan. You haven't even finished eating your own lunch." I tried to point the argument over to her hunger, but her glare narrowed over to me as I eased back some in my chair.

"I'll finish eating when you finish. You can't even lift your spoon with your left hand and your right hand is out of commission. So this is the logical way of you having lunch; I hate this as much as you do right now; but it'll end faster if you'd just eat."

"I wouldn't say that I as much hate that you're being so nice; I'm really grateful and all, but Rima-chan don't you think you're going a teensy bit far –"

"No," she said simply as she neared the spoon towards my mouth. "This is my last and final time saying this Fujisaki. Eat your food."

Kusukusu and Rhythm both floated over to me, "Better do as she says, Nagi . . . before she forces it down your throat." They both advised me. My cheeks flared a heavy blush as I gradually opened my mouth and Rima silently started to feed me. It's strange, but she was gentle and kind as she fed me; taking small portions of the soup –sometimes blowing the steam from it and fed the soup to me with a gentleness so temperate, I couldn't fight my sudden blush. My eyes slowly went to studying the cute features of her movements . . . alas my eyes came to a sudden pause as I was instantly mesmerized by her lovely eyes.

Swallowing the spoon helping of the sweet bean soup, I curled one of her long rippling, golden side bangs tenderly behind her ear as I gazed into her surprised orbs. She blinked as her eyes glanced over to my hand and then back to me, "What do you think you're doing?"

I smiled genuinely over to her, noticing the stinging light blush brewing at her cheeks, "Your eyes are so lovely, Rima-chan . . . just like honey; they're sweet and rich. There's more to you than I thought."

"Stop being weird and finish eating your food." She told me as she dipped the spoon back into the soup and neared my lips. I smiled lightly as I opened my mouth and gently chewed on the food; my thoughts beating around in my head.

Even though we're close Rima-chan . . . why does it seem that you're so far away? I try practically all the time to get to know you better, to understand you and everyday seems to be another surprise out of you. Every time I have my guard down, you find another way to knock me off of my feet. I want to know you better . . . the real you, Rima-chan. Not this façade that you put on at school; the real Rima Mashiro. I want to know your dreams, your goals . . . everything. I want to know why you act the way you do . . . How can you deal with your bubbly mother at home? How do you sleep at night when you're in your room all alone at night; what do you dream about and why would you dream it?

If just for a moment, you could let your walls down and let me into your borders, what would become of us? Would we become friends or maybe just a tad closer than what we are right now . . . ? I would like that very much; a lot actually. I would for once like to make you truly smile, the smile that was originally made and best suited for you . . . a smile that only fill you with natural bliss . . . a smile worth trying for. I would like to bring a little more happiness into your life and to share that happiness with you . . . even if just for an instant.

I smiled lightly at the very thought, but blinked my eyes as I realized the message behind my notion and quickly shook it from my mind. "A-arigatou . . . Rima-chan." I hesitated on my words as I stared into her eyes. She returned my gaze with minor thoughtfulness, "It's the least I can do; but you still owe me big for ditching your performous in the jamboree last week. Do you know how hard it is to talk that crazy Mitsuki-sensei into something? It's near impossible."

"Rima asked Mitsuki-sensei could she replace you and her in the jamboree, so you could rest in the infirmary and asked would it be okay for her to come to visit you until your parents came to pick you up." Kusukusu explained to me with a nodding Temari at her side.

"It was so sweet, but unexpected of Rima-chan." The tiny purple Japanese dancer giggled. I smiled as I glanced back over to Rima, "I suppose you're right, Rima-chan, haha. So, would you like to go and do something after school today? I'm practically free, since my arm is out for a while."

"I don't do dating, Fujisaki." She said in a blunt tone, glaring up to me. I chuckled lightly, "It's not a date . . . more on the lines of a friendly outing."

Rima continued to glare up to me in silence for a moment or two, "Real smooth, Baka," she told me with a small cute smirk. "Why ask me this all of a sudden?"

"Just to thank you for all that you've done for me for the past few days, Rima-chan, although your attitude has been a little more aggressive than peaceful. It'll be my treat and you won't have to pay a single dime."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" She asked raising her eyes over to me, with a slightly arched eyebrow. I smiled genuinely nodding my head. Kusukusu floated over to her bearer and whispered in a snickering tone, "Say yes! Come on, Rima; Nagi wants to pay you back for being so nice. It'll be rude to turn down his generous offer."

"I don't know . . . just the thought of being alone with the cross dresser makes me want to vomit . . . and he couldn't really be of much amusement with a broken arm." The small blonde sighed dramatically as her eyes wandered over to the window just beside us. I sweat dropped at her indifference, but kept my smile intact as I waited patiently for her decision. "Or would I rather face Mamma after she's pretty drunk and creepy from tonight's "small" party after work tonight . . . ? She does get sorta weird and giggly."

"Kusukusukusu!" Kusukusu snickered beside her bearer; I chuckled lightly with the tiny clown Chara, but was cut off by Rima stuffing the spoon into my mouth. I blinked taken aback by this as I stared over to the small blonde. She had her eyes closed as she spoke, "I guess I could join you this afternoon in accompaniment," she said in a slightly bored tone. "But, if you don't finish your food, I might decide otherwise."

I blinked as I stared down to her, chewing slowly on the food as Rima took the spoon from my mouth. There really is more to Rima Mashiro than what meets the eyes.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

**_Rima's POV …_**

Last period of the day . . . and I'm stuck in Sanjou-sensei's class; Japanese Literature. She stood in front of the class reciting a few phrases and whatnot from the similar book that everyone had in the classroom.

Nagihiko was sitting beside me with his book opened and laid flat out on top of his desk; his appealing black, rectangular rimmed reading glasses sitting on his nose. He prompted his good elbow on top of the desk, his chin resting calmingly in the palm of his hand as he followed along with the class. The glasses looked pretty cute on him, especially with that concentrative look on his face. I, on the other hand, hid behind my book, which hid a small gag comic behind it; Kusukusu sat on my shoulder and silently read along with me. I giggled lightly at the small perfect sketch of a goofy kid doing my all-time favorite gag, Bala-Balance.

Class was going to be over in the next few minutes anyway, plus I got bored of just listening to Sensei just rambling on and stuff. So yeah, I dug my gag manga from out of my schoolbag and took the pleasure to read it with a few tiny laughs.

"Fujisaki-san . . . could you continue from there?" Sanjou-san asked him from the front of the class. Fujisaki nodded his head as he stood from his seat with the help of a black haired boy from behind him, pulling out his chair. Fujisaki nodded his thanks to the boy as he reached for his book, "Would you like me to read the whole page, Sanjou-sensei?"

"Not necessarily, but if you would like?" She gestured for him to get started. He cleared his throat as he searched for his place to start, " 'Winter was well close on its way; making the days shorter and the nights more longer.' " He paused, his hazel ochre eyes narrowing into a slightly sobered state. I glanced over to him, taking in the gentleness of his words as he read.

Kusukusu blinked as she eased from my shoulder to catch as glance of the purple haired boy; Temari and Rhythm floating just above him with small smiles. I smiled lightly to myself as I tore my eyes from him and followed along as he read, sliding my gag manga into my lap.

His voice seems so temperate and soothing as he read the book . . . I guess, it always has always sounded as such, but I've never seemed to pay much attention into the small details that make up Nagihiko Fujisaki.

" 'Various fallen leaves were scattering across the pavement of the streets, leaving the tall, thin tree's branches bare and vulnerable; clean yet lifeless. The air was crisp and yearning; the soft autumn breeze blew towards the raven-black haired girl in a serene sense, sending a few strands of her shoulder length hair adrift, dancing about her head. Jade unwrapped her arm from around the silvery furred cat and tenderly rubbed the top of his head with the back of her hand as she glanced around. She didn't know why, but being outside just made her feel so alive on the inside; as if out in the outdoors is the place where she was always meant to be. Although it seemed weird and more likely odd to her, she couldn't shake the feeling from her shoulders.' " Fujisaki ended as he glanced up from the book **(A/N: The small passage that Nagihiko-san had just read was from my fantasy book that I've been working on. It's called Fate of Soul BOOK ONE: In the Dark).**

"Arigatou, Fujisaki-san. Well read." Sensei complimented Fujisaki; he smiled up to her and slowly reseated himself with the help of the boy from before.

"Arigatou," he smiled over his shoulder towards him and started to turn towards the front of the class; but (unfortunately for me) caught my gaze and gave me that all-reassuring, genuine smile of his. I flinched at this slightly, leading me to sitting up my straighter in my seat as I turned to immediately follow along with the reading.

_'Rima, kusukusukusu. You're blushing!'_ Kusukusu's voice snickered from within my thoughts. I glared at the back of a dark haired student in front of me as I inwardly cursed at myself for doing such a thing . . . because of Fujisaki of all freaking people! How could that even be possible –

_'Because you like him~'_ Kusukusu sang as she leaned over and prompted her elbows on top of the book in front of me; giving me that small smirk of hers.

_'H-how could you –I do not! Where the hell did that come from?'_

_'You so do, hehehe! It's practically written all over your cute little face, Rima.'_

I narrowed me gaze down to the giggling clown and mentally forced myself not to slam the book –trapping her inside its thick mass of pages for as long as . . . however much longer that I was upset with her.

As if sensing my threat, Kusukusu gave an awkward chuckle as she floated back from me some with a small smile. I sneered down to her with a flick of my hair as suddenly, the school bell rang; signaling the end of the day.

I love that bell.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

It was in the afternoon and not many people were out, but there were quite a few people, which gave me a more comfortable vibe with being here . . . especially all alone with Fujisaki. We were casually strolling in the park, beside each other; still dressed in our school uniforms and our Charas were off playing with each other as per usual. I rolled my eyes in a blissful manner at the very thought, "Those guys . . ." I giggled lightly as I shook my head.

"Hm, Rima-chan?" He asked with a small smile as he glanced over down to me from the side.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of Kusukusu and the others."

"They seem to be getting more fonder of each other every day. They've become close friends."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird."

"Pardon?" Fujisaki chuckled as he turned his eyes fully onto me. I glanced over to him, "I meant in the sense that we aren't exactly that close, but so the Charas don't go running off, we'll have to be around each other more."

"Well," Fujisaki started. "I don't really see a problem with that."

"We hate each other." I said in a blunt tone.

"We do?"

"Uh, yeah, duh. Where have you been?" I scoffed as we paused in front of an ice cream seller. Fujisaki smiled up to him as he ordered vanilla and fudge swirl ice cream cone and ordered a triple scooped ice cream: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry –in that order; and as promised, he paid for the snack.

"Come again! You two have a good one." The vendor called after us with a friendly wave. Fujisaki smiled and waved back to him from over his shoulder as we continued aimlessly on our way.

"I don't remember claiming that I hate you, Rima-chan." He chuckled after a few minutes of our walking. I blinked, "You didn't have to, it's always been quite easy to tell with all the teasing and bickering we do to each other."

He shrugged his shoulders with another round of laughter, "That's only because it seemed the best way to have any communication with you; plus it's fun to tease you once in a while. You probably haven't looked closer into this, have you?"

"Hunh?" I asked as I licked my ice cream.

"I just enjoy your company, Rima-chan. I like having you around; you're so lively and witty." He smiled down to me. I felt a strange heat in my cheeks and flinched slightly, dropping a few drips of my ice cream on my uniform blouse, "Aw, man . . . –"

"Oh, Rima-chan. Please let me." Fujisaki said as he threw his ice cream away in a nearby trashcan and walked over to me, digging into his shorts pocket pulling out a napkin. He gently started to wipe the smudge from the front of my blouse, his eyes concentrated and face a light pink.

I blinked and felt my own face brighten a bit, I shook my head and looked up to him, "It's okay, I-I'll just go home and ask Mamma to bleach it –" But, no faster than I said that two male friends were chuckling past us, "Nice day for a walk, hunh Mushibashi?"

"Fine day, hahaha. Been seeing more and more young lovebirds tittering around these parts, though. It's given this park a little of the somber and giggly sense in the air."

"You aren't the only one, my friend, I also have had my share –Oh, would you talk about smitten kittens." His friend chuckled, catching his gaze on us.

"Seems rather shy than most . . ."

"The lad needs to give a little surprise. You know brighten things up a bit." The man cackled as he "accidently" bumped into Fujisaki; the purple haired baka tilted forward and our lips crashed into each other's!

My eyes shot open wide as was his, the laughing old friends strolling down the rest of the walk. Fujisaki and I both stood frozen.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

We walked silently towards the exit of the park.

Fujisaki thought best that we should end our little outgoing and offered to walk me home. I was entirely quiet beside him after the whole ordeal about an hour ago.

Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari floated over to us after just seconds after Fujisaki and I pulled away from each other. I can NOT believe that, that happened. The cross dresser and I kissed! On the effing mouth! My innocence is gone . . . my very first kiss was taken by my worst enemy!

. . .

. . .

Everything was quite as can be, neither of us wanting to choke out a word.

"Come on Rima-chan . . . I said I was sorry plenty of times already. It was just an accident." Fujisaki sighed as he ruffled the side of his purple hair. I gripped the hem of my uniform's skirt as I shut my eyes closed in frustration, not daring to reply.

"Rima-chan . . . please say something . . ."

Kusukusu floated over to my shoulder, "What? What happened Rima?"

"Nothing happened." I stated under my breath. Fujisaki narrowed his gaze over to me slightly, "It wasn't nothing, so don't pretend it was, Rima-chan."

"So . . . what happened?" Rhythm asked from the purple head's shoulder; his tiny arms crossed behind his head.

I glared over to Fujisaki, "And who says that I have to do what you say, you perv?"

"How am I pervert when it was just an accident?" He shot back. I turned my face from his view, "Because you just are! You're a pervert and a thief."

"How am I –"

"Because you stole it from me! That was my first one ever; the first one is the most precious thing to a girl in the whole world, you baka!" I yelled, turning to face him. He choked back his prepared comeback, his eyes widening slightly, ". . ."

"Nagi . . . stole what?" Kusukusu asked Rhythm; he shrugged his shoulders to her.

"I-I didn't know, Rima-chan. I'm so very sorry; but it was just an accident. It shouldn't count if it –"

"That's the complete reason why I'm upset! I can't believe it was only an accident!" I shouted, cutting him off (without realizing the words that I was saying).

"Well, things like that happen; you can't always avoid –" He paused for a second, and my eyes shot open as I realized my words as well. "You're mad that it was an accident?"

"What was an accident? Did Nagi grope the Chibi Devil?" Rhythm smirked, the curiosity nearly killing him and Kusukusu. Temari rolled her eyes at her dense friends querying.

"N-no!" I yelped, releasing the sides of my hair and turned to force a glare up to the Baka Fujisaki.

"But you just said –"

"You're obviously hearing things." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I could've sworn, I heard you say –"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But, Rima-chan –"

"I can't hear you! La lalalaaa~" I sang off key as I plugged my fingers into my ears."Are you still talking? I can't hear anything!"

"That's really childish . . . even for you, _RiRi-tan~_"

I glared and quickly turned to growl up to the Fujisaki, "How many times do I have to tell you, you stu–" I was automatically cut off short by Fujisaki's lips crashing into mine; I blinked as all the air circulation in my entire body froze in place –my eyes as wide as an owls. I felt his warm hand gently stroke under my chin; making my face lean more into the kiss; all the heat in my body flooded to my face!

After a few seconds, he slowly pulled his face back from mine, but kept close. I felt my cheeks burning like wild fire. Fujisaki chuckled lightly under his breath, "Clearly that wasn't an accident, RiRi-tan . . . and now, you shouldn't have anything to be mad about right? Problem solved." He smiled widely down to me.

" . . ."

He licks his lips with a seemingly chuckling smirk playing across his lips, "Do I taste watermelon? My, my Rima-chan who would've thought that you liked flavored lip gloss."

I stood frozen, "A-ah . . ."

"Hahaha, come on. Let's get you home, Rima-chan." He chuckled as he waited for me to come walk beside him. I glared over him with most deadliest Rima Mashiro death glare I could muster, a deep blush tempting at my cheeks.

Why did he have to be a good kisser! ?

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: And that about wraps up chappie 18 ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it and OH SO AWESOME, Nagihiko-san finally kissed Rima-san! No, wait . . . he kissed her TWICE! ! ! *BONUS*<strong>

**Nagihiko: I fairly enjoyed this chapter. Rima-chan could be a wonderful nurse if she smiled more often and gave off a nicer presence.**

**Rima: Stupid pervert!**

**Kusukusu& Rhythm: We'll see you all next time; DOKI! ^^**


	19. Rebound Kiss!

**M.L.D: Hello and welcome again to 'A Simple Thread'. There's not much to talk about today so . . . Would you be so kind Kusukusu?**

**Kusukusu: Hehe, okay ^^ MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or any of it's contents; only her owns OCs. Please enjoy the chappie everyone, hehe!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Nineteen – Rebound Kiss!… ~<em>

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

I was casually leaning against one of the many cool brick walls of Seiyo Academy, one leg drawn up, the bottom of my shoe braced against the partition and my mobile hand tucked away in my uniform shorts' pocket as I silently stared up to the relaxing orange and rosy tinted skies. The day slowly coming to close evening. I wore my hair in a low boys' ponytail today, normally thinking of the after school basketball practice I have to attend to on Wednesdays through Fridays. I was dressed in the usual boys' Seiyo high division uniform; with my schoolbag hanging loosely on my shoulder.

Temari and Rhythm were chatting amongst each other beside me; the violet kabuki dancer Chara scolding her younger brother about 'flirting' with the female Charas in the Guardian meeting that we have to attend to. We were busying ourselves, trying to wait patiently for our good friends Kukai and Daichi, who were in the boys' locker room; Kukai changing from out of his Seiyo high division basketball sweats.

It was about an hour after both school and basketball practice. Of course, I couldn't participate in today's practice, because of my broken arm; Coach Gunma thought that since I'm team captain, I could still go to both the practices and the games. For, you know encouragement.

I sighed lightly as I closed my eyes and idly glanced over to my two Charas; finding that Temari has pulled out her naginata and was glaring over to Rhythm, he was chuckling awkwardly and waving his tiny hands frantically in front of him. I blinked at this, but kept my voice calm, "Temari, please not here . . . there's too many witnesses."

"There's no guarantee that they can see us!" She growled, pointing the long weapon towards a sweat dropping Rhythm.

"And there's no guarantee that they can't either." I smiled softly over to her and she narrowed her gaze only to slowly, yet angrily tuck her weapon away somewhere in her attire. I chuckled a bit at this; Temari's a little too much like Mother.

A small creaking chimed from beside me and I blinked as I glanced over to the locker room door, finding Kukai now dressed in dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved T-shirt; his hair was slightly still wet from him recently taking a shower. He grinned over to me as he gripped the handle of his schoolbag and boorishly shifted it unto his shoulder, "Hey, heh. Sorry for the wait, man."

I eased myself from the wall with my usual genuine smile, "It's alright, but let's not call it a day just yet."

"So off to the royal garden, dude?" Daichi floated up and grinned to his bearer. Kukai smiled down to him in return, "Let's rock and roll!"

I chuckled lightly as we both started on our way.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Normal POV …**_

Everyone sat in the royal garden seating in their assigned seats, enjoying their own variety of activities. Rima was lost in her usual gag manga reading; the cover bright and colorful. Yaya was trying to convince Kairi into eating some candy; Kairi was politely, yet awkwardly declining the redhead's offer; Rikka and Hikaru chatting with each other (with Rikka doing most of the talking; Hikaru staring dully at the babbling red haired middle school girl). Takashi and Utau were both enjoying their time in a DS _Naruto Revolution_ game, versing each other, while Tadase and Amu were both giving Ikuto a weary glance. He glanced down to them, "What?"

"Why are you here?" The pinkette asked, voicing her thoughts in a rather blunt tone; Tadase blinked as he waited for the feline-like teen's answer. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders with a light smirk playing across his lips, "Just wanted to be around my little strawberry for a while. I don't see the problem in that, heh." He hummed as he strolled over leisurely and hugged the pinkette by the shoulders, making her blush as her golden eyes glanced over to him and then awkwardly over to Tadase, "I-Ikuto, will you stop it already –"

Tadase chuckled softly as he watched the two, "Well, isn't that nice, haha."

Amu and Ikuto blinked in unison as they both shared a taken aback stare and then returned their gaze back towards the young "King Tadase", "Hunh?"

Soon, everyone turned from their small doings towards the three of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hm?" Tadase blinked. "What's the matter?"

". . . You . . . didn't go all protective and war-hero of Amu, or shouted "you thieving cat" at Ikuto and tried to attack him." Utau stated with a nodding Yaya. Kairi shuffled a bit in his seat as he turned his attention over to his friends. Tadase tilted his head slightly as he glanced at everyone, "I don't see the problem if I don't."

"Me either." Takashi mused, pausing his game on the small device, completely oblivious of how out of the ordinary this all was. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, yeah . . . but, it seemed so normal and everything. Do you still secretly like Amu or something along with that jazz?" Utau asked. Amu and Ikuto watched the male blonde as he only smiled gently, "I still like Amu-chan . . . a lot actually." He prompted and everyone gave him a small confused look; Amu's face steamed a hot pink color at that confession.

Rima shrugged, "Maybe it'll do him some good from getting angry and crazy all the time."

"But that doesn't mean that it isn't weird . . ." Ikuto said.

"So, are you saying that you'd rather I be that way?" Tadase asks with a hint of a chuckle. Everyone turned to each other with weary expressions and muttered amongst each other about Tadase, Amu and Ikuto and their so-called love triangle and how it could benefit them if Tadase was officially over their pink headed friend, and how will Ikuto take this advantage; but all conversations stopped when Nagihiko and Kukai entered into the royal garden.

"Dude . . . tell me why do we have to go to a Guardian meeting this late?" Rhythm groaned, smacking his lips against his teeth. Nagihiko rolled his eyes at this, "It's Kukai's fault." He chuckled.

Kukai blinked and glanced over to his purple haired friend; his arms crossed behind his head, "My fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to have the meeting pushed back this late so you could go to basketball practice."

"If we didn't come to practice, Coach Gunma wouldn't have even let us go to the game tonight." Kukai scoffed as Nagihiko chuckled softly from beside him.

Yes. Tonight was the Seiyo's Falcons' basketball game, although Nagihiko won't be able to participate in the activities; but since he _is_ the team captain he can still come to the games and practice. Nagihiko would have to sit on the sidelines and encourage the team, with the others; but all this was because of his poor broken arm. It bothered him and then again he didn't want the others to feel bad about his situation and just beamed the thought off.

"Oh, that reminds me," Nagihiko smiled. "I have some tickets for the others so they can come to."

"Cool." Kukai grinned and then glanced over towards their group of friends. "Hey, what's up? It's usually a riot in here. Who died?"

"That isn't funny, Kukai." Nagihiko smiled over to the brunette and he sweat dropped, but turned his attention back to the others.

"Man, its quiet. Seriously, what happened?" Kukai asked once again as Daichi floated over to his shoulder with a questioning quirk of his tiny eyebrow.

"It seems that the previous King's chair is having a conundrum with his feelings for Joker's chair." Kairi stated in monotone.

"It isn't a conundrum, Sanjou-kun. I'm just not making much of a deal as before." Tadase said in his own defense. Nagihiko glanced over to his blonde friend, with a small sad look in his eyes; he already knew how hard it was for Tadase to except that Amu's feelings have moved more towards Ikuto and to deal with his heavy breaking heart and to keep a smile on at school, to have no one worrying for him _and_ trying not to make a big deal about it to even his friends.

"That _is_ weird though, dude." Kukai said over to the once king. Nagihiko rolled his eyes at that statement, _'Chasing after unrequited love is weird; I don't see anything weird in giving up,' _he thought to himself.

'_You should talk, hahaha,'_ Rhythm chuckled with a small smirk playing across his lips.

'_You know . . . I could wait until nighttime and tape your egg closed and leave you to suffer in starvation right? Because the very thought seems so tempting at the moment.' _Nagihiko smirked gently as he gave the amethyst haired Chara a glaring side glance.

'_Yo, man, you're so violent! What happened to the happy and nice Nagi?'_ Rhythm thought towards Nagihiko's mind as he floated cautiously over towards Daichi.

Chuckling lightly, Nagihiko returned his attention over to his group of friends, cleared his throat and casually strode over to the large round glassed table, sitting in his usual seat beside the left of small Rima. She was now back to reading her favorite gag manga, bored with the current subject that her friends were chatting about; the small blonde didn't really care much for the matter of love and romance, but more for comedy, anime, acting and her favorite funny bit "Bala-Balance". She delicately flipped a page in her comic, a small cute smile laid gently upon her lips; she seemed unknown of the familiar presence sitting beside her as her Chara floated over to her tiny shoulder snickering lightly.

Nagihiko smirked at this as he turned to the small blonde beside him. He placed his schoolbag on the back of his chair and moved a few strands of purple hair from his face as he smoothed his genuine smile onto his face and turned over slightly to Rima; she was still reading, fully engrossed in the graphic novel. She was so cute.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagihiko chimed in a friendly manner. Rima blinked, her attention being taken away from the book and she glanced over to the purple haired boy sitting beside her. She started to insult him and scold him for suddenly sitting and interrupting her fine reading, but blinked as she stared up to him, her honey brown eyes widening slightly as her gaze noticed the calming playfulness in Nagihiko's eyes and her orbs fell and stopped at his perfect and smirking lips. A heavy blush flooded into her face at this, she gasped softly and then quickly turned her attention from the boy.

Nagihiko cocked his head to the side in "confusion". He knew fairly well why his favorite little Chibi Devil was acting as so and wanted this fun and her "avoiding" of him to last, it amused him to say the least and to get a cute blush from the small Ice Queen was anything that any guy in Seiyo would want to prize. True, Nagihiko loved to tease the small blonde, but at the same time he was curious of how she actually felt with the kiss between them; the thought seemed to quirk his inquisitiveness to its highest peak –but, he was skilled enough in his acting abilities to seem oblivious to the situation around his group of friends, for they have no knowledge of the accidental osculation between the two long haired companions. They seemed to be busy with the whole Tadase, Amu and Ikuto state of affairs and all, to even take notice of the two of them.

"Haha, aw, Rima-chan's blushing. That's so cute." Nagihiko chuckled lightly under his breath as he prompted his elbow on top of the glassed tabletop and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he glanced over to Rima; she flinched non-noticeably at the compliment and turned her face further from his view, earning another tender round of laughter from the purple haired boy.

"Why so shy all of a sudden, dear Rima-chan?" He queried, giving her a small feigning pout. Rima shook her head as she shifted herself in her seat, turning her back towards Nagihiko and gripping lightly on the sides of her graphic novel, which rested protectively against her chest.

"L-leave me alone, cross dresser," she stuttered a bit, but managed to glare over to him from over her petite shoulder. Nagihiko only beamed innocently over to the small blonde in return, "But I was only greeting RiRi-tan . . . I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Rhythm?"

"Nah, everyone likes hearing a 'Hi' once in a while. They make me feel so fuzzy and loved . . . ," Rhythm laughed, patting his cheeks affectionately and then smirked over to Kusukusu. "And y'know, all the rest of that cuddly stuff."

The small clown Chara giggled at Rhythm as she patted her cheeks along with him. They looked up to their bearers and did this in unison; Nagihiko chuckled softly at them as Rima felt a sudden flare beam at her cheeks in silent embarrassment, "I said; shut it Baka Fujisaki and I mean it. You're being annoying." She growled lightly, ignoring the silly Charas.

Nagihiko gave her a taken aback expression as he leaned back into his chair, pointing to himself as if offended by the small blonde's accusation, "Oh, moi? Why I resent that, dear, dear chibi little RiRi-tan~"

"Will you shut up already, before I –"

"–pull that smart-ass tongue of yours, straight out of your mouth!" Growled Ikuto's voice; Rima and Nagihiko blinked at the sudden outburst and glanced over to the friends. Kukai was smirking winningly with his arm wrapped around Utau's shoulders with Ikuto angrily glaring over to the spiky russet haired boy; Amu was pulling at his sleeve, trying to hold him back from jumping over the table.

'_What just happened?'_ Was the only thing on both Rima and Nagihiko's minds.

Tadase gave a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "M-maybe we should conclude this meeting, hm?"

"Seconded." Utau quickly stated holding her slender finger in the air; Kukai stood beside her, his arm still resting on top of her shoulders. Yaya and Kairi nodded their heads in agreement as well as Rikka and Hikaru. Ikuto continued to glare over to the brunette with a small blaze in his eyes, "I'm watching you, Souma . . ." He warned him; gesturing his fingers from his sapphire eyes towards the "older brother of the group".

Kukai gave the blue haired teen a sporty grin, "No prob, just know that I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Diva here." He gave the blonde female a sideways wink. She blushed lightly as she avoided the sporty teen's gaze, a small round of awkward laughter breezing from her tiny smile.

Rhythm and Kusukusu both shared a weary glance as they floated just over their bearers' shoulders. Rima blinked and tilted her head as she pushed away the boys' conversation and turned back to the rest of the group, "So, um . . . we'll try again with the meeting tomorrow, then?"

"Seems as so," Takashi laughed lightly as he smiled over to his snickering Chara; Len. Nagihiko cleared his throat almost quietly as he dug into his schoolbag and pulled out ten small slips of paper, "Heh, I had almost forgotten. At practice, Coach Gunma had given me some extra tickets to the game this evening for you all."

"Really?" Yaya beamed over to the purple haired boy; he nodded his head as he gave the redhead the permit. She giggled as she gripped the small slip in her hands and hugged it against her cheek.

"We're the homing team this week and the game won't start until about . . . almost two hours from now. Right Kukai?"

"That sounds about it; 7:35pm tonight."

The purple haired boy chuckled softly as he handed out the rest of the tickets to his friends, but stopped when reaching a stubborn small blonde, "I don't want to go." She said in a small growl, but it sounded a bit stiff as she glared up to him. Nagihiko wore his smile intact, "Oh, don't be like that, Rima-chan. Where's your team spirit?"

"It died." She humphed crossing her arms; the Fujisaki sweat dropped at that blunt statement.

Amu giggled as she patted Rima on top of her head, "Aw, c'mon Rima, it'll be fun. I mean, when was the last time we ever just went out on a group outing?"

"I perfectly recall a time when I was kidnapped and forced into ice skating a few weeks ago." Rima turned her head from her pink haired friend, her nose held in the air. Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya and Amu all seemed to sweat dropped at the memory.

"But, we still had fun," Amu tried to reason and then eased down, leveling herself with the petite blonde, placed her hands on top of her shoulders and beamed her genuine friendly smile that seemed to always catch Rima. "Come on Rima, what's wrong with going and cheering on our school's basketball team? It's free and taken care of."

Rima stared up to Amu and sighed heavily, "Fine. If you're going to asking me, then I guess I'll go."

Amu smiled at her friend; Suu, Miki and Ran floating just beside her.

"Then it's settled!" Kukai grinned. "We'll meet up at the front gates; I gotta get my uniform from the house anyways." He called back to the group as he took leave for the double glassed doors of the royal garden.

Rikka and Yaya giggled as they watched him and turned to each other, only to share yet another giggle. Watching the two, Rima heaved a heavy, but silent sigh; unknown of a smiling Nagihiko that was sitting beside her. Rhythm sat casually on the purple haired boy's shoulder laughing to himself and was extremely excited of tonight's activities.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

_**Rima's POV …**_

I narrowed my eyes as I watched myself brush my wavy hair; it was in two low ponytails and were resting on my shoulders, hanging down the front of my torso. I decided to wear the Seiyo team's colors, blue and white. Holding my twin tails were two pretty light blue thick, but thin scrunchies which went well with my light blue Seiyo "Screeching Falcons!" (the words being in a white colored font) t-shirt that clung tightly, but comfortably against my small torso and a white jeaned skirt that hung an inch above my knees with a pair of blue and white sneakers.

"I feel like an idiot." I said to myself as I looked over my attire for tonight. I look like one of those stupid fan girls or giggling cheerleaders.

"Awh~ don't be like that, Rima. You look really, really cute!" Kusukusu giggled as she floated to my shoulder and smiled at my reflection.

I scoffed as I turned away from the other me and started to pack my small things into my blue jeaned backpack, but I only packed the essentials: some water and juice, my favorite watermelon lip gloss, two boxes of pocky, a gag manga in case the game got boring, my back-up cellphone, my cellphone charger, some money for snacks and a brush and a comb. Everything seemed to be in order, so I shrugged my small backpack on and glanced around my room; making sure that I wasn't forgetting anything.

Walking over to my nightstand, I grabbed my usual orange cell and made sure to put it on vibrate and tucked it away into my front pocket of my jeaned skirt. I smoothed my hands down my ponytails as I watched the clock . . . it's about thirty more minutes before the game starts. I sighed, with a snickering Kusukusu laying on top of my head.

"Ri-chan, could you come downstairs for a second? There's someone here for you." Mamma called up the stairs. I blinked and strode over towards my bedroom door, "Okay Mamma. I'm coming down." I called back to her and then glanced over my small shoulder, "Come on, Kusukusu."

The tiny clown Chara nodded her head as she floated over to me, giggling non-stop as we both exited out of my room and climbed down the stairs. Mamma was smiling down to someone at the door; I tilted my head at this, blinking as I walked up near her.

"Awh, I hope your arm gets better soon, Fuji-kun. I know it's kind of hard to sit back and not even really help your team on the court; just hang in there a little longer okay?" She beamed, patting the baka's shoulder. I gasped in a quick breath and felt my body freeze completely at the mentioning of 'Fuji-kun'; panicking, I hurriedly turned and tried darting for the stairs but Mamma had a stern grip of my backpack. I silently cursed my life at this current moment. Why! ? Why does the stupid Baka Fujisaki like to tease and make fun of me like this? He stole my first kiss! I think that that's a good as time as any to be left alone to grieve in silence! I've tried all my ideas of avoiding that menace to only have him find a way to keep coming around me and poke fun at me.

"Now, now, Ri-chan. Don't be so rude, Fuji-kun here has offered to give you a ride to the game tonight." Mamma spoke in a gentle and happy tone, still holding my backpack.

"I'd rather walk!" I growled over to the smiling purple head. He only tilted his head to the side and softened his smile, "I couldn't possibly let a young cute girl like you go walking at night alone, Rima-chan. Who knows what'll happen . . . I-I couldn't live with myself knowing that I did such a low down thing to you. So, I wanted to give you a safe and sound ride over to Seiyo."

I gave him a simple blank stare as Mamma, on the other hand, beamed over to him, clapping her hands to her cheeks, "Oh, that's so sweet, Fuji-kun! Oh my Kami-sama, hehehe; you're just so thoughtful it's near-amazing!"

I sweat dropped at my gushing mother and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms just under my chest. What a cliché move, stringing in the parent by parading around acting all noble and self-sacrificing, oh brother. It would be like Baka Fujisaki to pull a card like that; well two can play at that game. Clearing my throat silently, I stopped my struggling and earnestly glanced up over to the purple haired boy, "But . . . Nagihiko-kun . . . I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, and at such a late time as this? I couldn't bear it . . . you seem to already have a lot on your plate as it is."

"You could never be a bother to me, Rima-chan. There's no need for your worrying, I'm offering to give you a ride, because I want to. Everything's okay." He smiled down to me and gently petted the top of my hair. I narrowed my gaze up to him in unnoticeable spite.

"Y-you don't have to be so considerate, Nagihiko-kun."

"It's part of what makes me, me, Rima-chan." He smiled as he took my hand in his. I glared up to him, gritting my teeth, "No, really . . . it'll save more gas if I walked."

"You wouldn't believe what kinds of vultures creep around at this late hour; let alone how many." Fujisaki sighed heavily as if the very thought was too painful and disturbing to imagine.

'_Yeah, I'm looking at one right now, but sadly he creeps around at all hours of the day . . .'_ I thought to myself. Kusukusu snickered softly just beside my shoulder; I glared over to her.

I don't see how this is any bit as funny or laugh-worthy! Why can't this stupid baka leave me alone? He's been messing with me ever since yesterday; smirking, chuckling, staring, winking –UGH! He's practically finding any way to get in my head! . . . Stupid, stupid, smirking, cross dressing Baka Fujisaki!

"Okay, you two have fun tonight." I heard Mamma's voice call after me; I blinked and glanced over my shoulder to find her standing in the doorway, I quickly glanced up and found that Fujisaki was carrying me under his arm!

I glared up to him, "Put me down."

"Oh, but if I were to do that, you wouldn't come along of your own free will. I wouldn't want to have to wrestle you to make you come." He smiled down to me with a chuckling Rhythm at his shoulder. I humphed and crossed my arms as he carried me to the black limo, "I hate you immensely."

He didn't reply right away as he came up to the vehicle and placed me down. Fujisaki glanced over his shoulder and waved back to Mamma, who was still standing and watching us from the doorway. I frowned slightly as I waved to her casually, with a smiling and waving Kusukusu sitting on my shoulder.

"That's too bad, I guess . . ." Fujisaki's voice said in a low and gentle voice from beside me; I glanced over to him from the corners of my eyes. ". . . Because, I really like you, Rima-chan. I was sort of hoping that you would have felt the same."

Gasping lightly, I blinked and turned my face over in his direction, my eyes slightly wide and my body turned a bit stiff at that comment, ". . ."

Fujisaki smiled down to me in a tender and genuine tone as he reached past my hand towards the door handle and pulled it open, "After you, Rima-chan." He gestured towards the inside and I barely managed to climb inside.

"Hiya, Rima-chii!" Yaya's voice giggled over to me with its usual bubbly tone. I blinked. Yaya?

Glancing around, I saw that Tadase and Takashi were both deep into a small conversation of something in school, Amu was being teased and harassed by Ikuto once again, Kukai was poking fun over to a steaming and blushing Utau, who sat next to a munching Yaya and a reading Kairi. Rikka was babbling some nonesense to a bored looking Hikaru, who was slightly glaring out of the window.

"Wow, the whole gang's here!" Kusukusu beamed as she floated over to Pepe and Amu's three Charas; as the vehicle started on its course towards Seiyo Academy.

Shuffling into a window seat, I shrugged off my backpack and let it rest in my lap as Fujisaki sat over beside Tadase and Takashi, joining on in their conversation. I stared over to him, watching the three . . . but, mostly _him_.

Why would he say something like that and what kind of "like" did he have in mind when he said it? I mean, it was so out of the blue! What kind of confession was that? I mean, if he were confessing his feelings to me . . . He just can't make these things easier can he?

I thought that he would feel just as awkward about what happened than I was, I mean since he was the one that had kissed me, no matter if it was just an accident . . . unless, he enjoyed it?

No, that can't be.

Fujisaki and I are enemies! We hate each other with so much unexplained passion that it isn't even funny . . . Yeah, there are times where we simply cope with things and find a way to get along; but that's only when we need to be. Although . . . he _did_ lean down and kissed me again and I hate to admit it, but . . . it . . . did feel sort of nice and comforting. It wasn't all that bad, there's nothing really to complain about, I guess . . . it-it felt pretty good for a moment; w-with it being spontanious and all, I wasn't really expecting it in the least . . .

_'His lips were . . . warm and soft. He is a pretty good kisser, I'll give him that,'_ I thought to myself and shook my head lightly and I bit softly on the inside of my bottom lip in frustration as I glared down to my white skirt, gripping a bit on my backpack. Nagihiko Fujisaki is just one big headache after another!

"Hey, Shortie. What's wrong?" Utau asked me. I quickly glanced up from my lap and forced a perfect smile, "Hunh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired." I lied and saw from the corners of my eyes Fujisaki glancing over in my direction.

"Well, pump it up, Mashiro!" Kukai's voice boomed as he plopped himself in the emptied seat beside me, resting his arm around my shoulders; I glanced over to him. "Tonight the Falcons are gonna cream Yokumira High this year and we're gonna need all the spirit we can get."

"I'm not much of a cheerleader . . ." I trailed off, turning to stare out of the window.

"Hehe, come on Rima-chii." Yaya pouted as she pounced over to me. I rolled my eyes as Amu had somehow escaped from Ikuto and smiled over to me from beside Kukai, "Everyone's going to cheer Kukai and the team on; Rima and that counts you in to."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." I told her as I crossed my small arms.

"Come on. Don't make us go and have to stuff candy down your throat, just to get you a little hyped." Kukai chuckled with a giggling Amu and snickering Takashi. I glared over to the brunette from the corners of my eyes, "You wouldn't even try."

Kukai, Amu, Utau and Yaya all shared a snickering glance and they crept over towards me. I blinked and glanced around their faces, "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Just hold still." Utau cooed in a "seemingly" gentle tone as she neared over in my direction with a laughing Kukai, who held onto my arms.

"Yaya, do you have anything left in your backpack?" Amu asked the red haired girl. She searched around in her bag and beamed a bright grin, "Yaya has lots!"

"I'll hold her legs down!" Utau smirked and I tried to wriggle from out of hers and Kukai's grip, but was failing epically. "Let me go –" I was cut off short by Amu holding my mouth open and Yaya serving me various forms of candies. I shook my head and flailed any free limbs as possible. "I hate you guys so much!" I was able to muffle from the chewed candies from inside my mouth.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

Wiping my mouth, I was one of the first of the group that climbed out of the limo. Utau and Kukai were both snickering as they followed after me; I glared back at them from over my shoulder as I straightened out my clothes and patted down my skirt, "You guys are so annoying." I growled towards the blonde and the brunette.

They both cheesed an innocent grin as Fujisaki waved off his chauffeur and turned to join in with our small group of friends as we approached the school.

"Come on, Mashiro, lighten up some will ya? I wanna hear _everyone_ cheering from the stands." Kukai smiled down to me; I turned from him and crossed my arms under my chest. "I don't cheer." I say.

"Dang girl . . ." Kukai frowned as he crossed his arms behind his head. Fujisaki and Takashi both chuckled at this.

"Don't worry Kukai, Yaya will cheer for you!" The always happy-go-lucky redhead of the group beamed up to the russet haired boy. He grinned over to her and ruffled the top of her head, "I already know that you'll be one of the loudest cheerleader's, Yaya, haha."

Ikuto glanced around as he stood beside me, "Are we going to stand out in front the school all night?" He grumbled.

"Come on. Does everyone have their tickets?" Amu smiled. We all checked our pockets and such and then turned to the pinkette, nodding our heads.

"Alright, let's go." She beamed and we all started towards the academy's front entrance; many of teens I recgonized from during school and some of the staff were here as well. Kukai cackled at the crowd and waved his hand high in the air, "Fal-cons!" He chanted, Fujisaki chuckled as he high fived the brunette, "Fal-cons!"

Soon some of the crowd of our school chanted along, even Utau and Rikka. I rolled my eyes at this as I handed the tall black haired man my ticket and entered into the building with Amu by my side.

I scoffed, "He couldn't wait for us to get in the building first?"

"Well, you know how Kukai can be, haha . . ." Amu chuckled with a tentative sweat drop, but gasped lightly as Yaya pounced her and giggled over to the pinkette. "Where are we sitting at, Amu-chii?"

"Row twenty-five . . . on the left side of the bleachers." She read off the tickets. Fujisaki came over to the three of us and smiled lightly, "That's over there, Amu-chan." He pointed over her shoulder as he stood beside me. I glared over to him from the corners of my eyes; he smirked softly over to me, Yaya and Amu oblivious of this. I blinked at this and quickly turned my face from him.

We walked over to our seats, well we stopped for a few minutes to wave off Kukai and wish him good luck in the game. "Yaya will be rooting for Kukai!"

"And Diva will be too." Utau elbowed the small redhead with a small smile. I wanted to laugh at the two of them, but Amu asked me not to because it was "mean". If I find something funny, I'm going to laugh darn it. So anyways, the rest of us climbed our way into the bleachers and went to our seats, the order of us is as followed from right to left; Takashi, me, Baka Fujisaki, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Rikka, Yaya, Utau, Kairi and Hikaru.

Kusukusu floated over to me and seated her tiny self on my shoulder; I glanced over to her and saw that she was waving over to Rhythm, who was sitting on Fujisaki's shoulder holding a small camera. I blinked at this and whispered over to him, "What are you doing with a camera?"

"Hm?" Rhythm blinked and then beamed one of his sporty grins over to me. "Since this was a group thing and all, Nagi thought that it would've been safer to leave Temari back at home. I'm gonna record the game for her."

Blinking, I turned my gaze over to Fujisaki, "You _left_ her back at home?"

Fujisaki turned his attention down to me, "What, Rima-chan?"

"You creep," I yelled at him in a whispered tone; he flinched some. "You just left Temari at the house? Imagine how she feels right now, you baka."

"I didn't want to, but in order to keep my secret a secret then I have to do things a little rash. Temari understands the position I'm in as I understand what position she's in and how she's feeling. You already know how hard it is for me."

"You should just tell Amu and the others." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned my gaze down to the basketball court. I could Fujisaki staring down to me as he let out a small sigh; I ignored it of course.

**"Ladies and gentlemen; thank you for your patience and welcome to Seiyo Academy and also welcome to tonight's basketball game with the screeching Seiyo Falcons versing the great Yokumira Typhoons!"** The announcer's voice echoed through the large gymnasium; some of the crowd went into a lively uproar with a clapping and cheering Fujisaki, Amu, Yaya, Rikka and Takashi. I rolled my eyes at this.

**"The players are entering onto the court now," **the announcer continued as everyone watched the two opposing teams come to the middle of the court. Kukai was the leading figure of the five guys on his team, while a tall slightly tanned boy with dark, dirty blonde hair and dark sapphire colored eyes approached them with five guys following after him. Kukai and the blonde both gave each other a sporty grin as they continued walking up to center court; their team standing back.

The two boys nodded to each other and extended their arms towards one another, gripping and shaking their hands with a friendly, but competetive gleam in their eyes.

**"Basketball captain; Shiroshi Yamanaka and co-captain Kukai Souma both seem pumped up tonight. The refery is coming onto the court; it's time for the toss up and . . ." **The announcer trailed off as the man in a black and white shirt tossed up the basketball. Shiroshi and Kukai both lept for the ball at the same time; Shiroshi grunted lightly as he managed to catch the ball. **"Oh, and the Typhoons has it! Yamanaka passes over to Misamoto, Misamoto passes it back to Yamanaka; Typhoons' ball, Falcons are on the defensive."**

"Come on, Falcons! Get the ball!" Utau hollered, making me and a few of friends glance over to her. I think she's only cheering for Kukai . . .

I sweat dropped at the thought and then glanced back down to the game. Kukai charged after Shiroshi with the rest of his team scattering into formation as the Typhoons headed for the basketball hoop on the left side of the court. Kukai was right on Shiroshi's heels and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of the blonde, just in front of the hoop.

**"The Falcons have already started the game with a strong defense formation and aren't letting up for the Typhoons, folks!" **The announcer boomed in excitement. As Shiroshi lept in place and launched the ball towards the hoop; Kukai followed after him and raised his hand high above his head, successfully blocking the ball from entering into the hoop; the crowd erupted in a mixture of cheers and then there was the low booing from the oppossing team's fans.

**"Ooh! Steal, folks! Souma successfully blocks and steals the ball from Yamanaka and passes it to Kirishima!" **The announcer's voice echoed. **"Kirishima heads for the net and side passes the ball to Hiroyuki." **

Utau hopped up from her seat along with Yaya, Rikka, Fujisaki, Amu and most of the Seiyo fans in the crowd and erupted in a cheering uproar, chanting, "Fal-cons! Fal-cons!" As they watched the homing team dribble the ball down the court. I glanced over to my friends and smiled lightly to myself.

_'Looks like they're really having a good time,'_ I thought to myself; but blinked as I noticed Kusukusu floating over beside Rhythm chanting along with everyone. They both looked over to each other with a bright grin; Rhythm still recording the game. I giggled a bit and felt myself mouthing, "Fal-cons, Fal-cons."

Heh, it was pretty catchy, to say the least.

I blinked as the Baka Fujisaki caught my gaze and turned his eyes over to me, "Haha, are you having a fun time, Rima-chan?" He asked over the crowd's applauding as Hiroyuki made a two-pointer. I felt my cheeks burn lightly as my gaze fell upon his soft, genuine smiling lips, my mind trancing back to the kiss we shared about two days ago. Catching myself, I lightly shook my head and whipped my face back down to the basketball game, "Y-yeah, I guess." I managed to say with a small noticeable squeak in my voice.

Darn it! Why am I still thinking about that horrible incident? ! I'm not acting like myself tonight! I wanted to both mentally and physically slap myself across the face for thinking of such things.

I glared over to the purple haired boy beside me,_ 'Why have you cursed me so?' _I asked him in my thoughts.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, "Is everything alright, Rima-chan?"

"Just peachy . . ." I growled lowly. Kusukusu and Rhythm both blinked and shared a confused glance with each other and then simply shrugged the situation off, seeing that it really didn't concern them as they went back to watching the game.

_**Normal POV ...**_

Nagihiko watched Rima from the corners of his eyes as she quickly turned her attention back towards the game, "Rima-chan?" He asks gently to himself and then glanced over to his other friends, seeing them clapping and cheering loudly; he chuckled softly at this as he smiled over to them, "Hey, I was going to go get some snacks. Would any of you guys care for anything? It's on me."

They shared a small chuckle amongst each other as they slightly calmed themselves down to answer Nagihiko's question; Utau was the first to reply, "Nagi-boy, it's barely ten minutes into the game and you're hungry?"

"Haha, not really. I just feel like in one of those snacking moods." He chuckled, with an agreeing nod from some of them **(A/N: You know the moods I'm talking about. We all get them, so don't be ashamed by it)**.

"Yaya wants some kind of candy, Nagi!" The small redhead beamed; everyone sweat dropped at this. Utau turned to the red haired girl, "Yaya has enough candy." She smirked over to her, making Yaya pout a bit.

"Get me a Coke, girly-boy." Ikuto said over to Nagihiko, who nodded his head.

"Can I get a small popcorn?" Amu asked, with a nodding Takashi, Kairi, Tadase, Utau, Rikka, Hikaru and Yaya; indicating that they too wanted some popcorn.

"Alright," he smiled, standing to his feet and grabbing Rima-chan's wrist gently. "Rima-chan and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Why is Rima-tan going along?" Yaya pitched in a wanting to join tone.

Nagihiko smiled faintly, "She needed to go to the restroom and didn't want to go alone. Might as well go along with her since I'm passing that way, I suppose." He lied perfectly as the group of friends nodded their heads in understanding, all but Rima, who glared up to the purple haired boy, "Why you –" She started as he pulled her gently to her feet and headed to climbing down the bleachers towards the hallway. "I never said that I had to go to the bathroom. Why did you tell everyone that?"

"Because something is obviously bothering you, Rima-chan, and I know it's about me. I didn't want to discuss it around the others." He started and then paused for a second, searching around the small hallway they were in; finding no one around. "Are you still upset about the kissing incident, Rima-chan?"

At this question, Rima froze right on the spot and glanced down to the wooden floorboards, "I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly rambled.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the small blonde, "You know already that I know, that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"E-even if I did, why bring it up? It's better to leave some things in the past."

"Haha, you say that, but answer me this, little RiRi-tan. Why have you been so distant from me . . . even more than usual; now that's saying something with you." He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder slightly at the sudden round of exclaimations from the gymnasium. "And all night, you seemed to be lost in thought, heh, again another reason to worry."

The small blonde managed a quick glare up to the Fujisaki, "Are you implying that I'm a dumb blonde, Fujisaki? That's a stupid stereotype and you know it."

"No, no, I wouldn't go as far as that. Maybe on the lines of a rather slow-thinker, but overly dramatic in small, silly situations." Nagihiko chuckled down to a fuming Rima. She hardened her glare up to him as she cocked her fist back and aimed for his chest; only to have Nagihiko stop her fist with his good hand and smile down to her softly, "I'm really sorry about what happened, Rima-chan, and I apologize for what I did. Honestly . . . if it'd make you feel slightly better, that was my first kiss too; I'm a bit upset that it had to happen by accident."

Rima scoffed, "Whatever, you liar."

"I'm not lying." Nagihiko told her in a low and sincere tone of voice. "I've never kissed anyone, besides Mother and Baaya-san, and all those times it was simply on the cheek, that's it."

"You know how I tell that you're lying?" Rima prompted as she glared up to him. "Because the second time sure wasn't beginner's luck. You seemed pretty darn experienced to me."

The purple haired boy smirked lightly down to her, "To be frank, I simply went along with pure instinct actually. I just went with what seemed comfortable, is all, and you seemed to have liked it as much as I did."

"N-no I didn't." She growled up to him, making the boy laugh a bit.

"You sure didn't push me away or tried ripping my head off after it, did you?"

"I w-was in a state of shock, alright!" She yelled up to him in a hushed tone and then growled lowly to herself in frustration. "Grr! Shut up talking!"

"Haha, you look so cute being all flustered and angry." He told her as he slowly eased down to her face. "Did you know that I enjoyed it . . . every second that our lips were pressed against one another . . . the sweet, sweet taste of watermelon tingling from your lips and the gentle scent of peaches and cream dancing about the air around you."

Again frozen in place, Rima stared wide eyed to the purple haired Fujisaki as he leaned his face closer to hers; his lips nearly brushing against her own. She gulped lightly as she felt her cheeks beamed a bright red hue color. Rima wanted to move and slap the Baka Fujisaki for crossing the borderlines of Rima Mashiro's personal space, but yet, she couldn't find the strong enough will to go through with pushing him away as if she wanted him to be even more closer.

"And did you know . . ." Nagihiko hummed seductively, his minty fresh breath against her lips and his gaze locked sorely on hers. "That your the reason why I've come to favor the delicious sweet taste of watermelons just that much more?"

". . ." She flinched at this confession and felt a warm feeling flood through her entire being and a sudden gentle cold prickling down her spine; forgetting that her hand was still locked in Nagihiko's grip. With all this noticeable, Nagihiko continued on nonetheless, "It's like an addiction . . . an uncontrollable craving, one might say." He smirked. "Because of that small, yet unforgettable incident, I've proudly claimed watermelons as my favorite fruit, both artificial and natural."

Rima bit lightly on the inside of her bottom lip as she felt her knees falling a bit weak as she stared up to the hazel ochre gaze of Nagihiko Fujisaki. Was he confessing to her . . . this all seemed to be moving all too fast for the petite blonde; she hated how descriptive the Baka Fujisaki could be and she mentally punched herself in the gut for ever ending up in a situation like this. How did they end up like this to begin with! ?

_'M-maybe if I yelled at him more, he wouldn't be this close to me. Kyah! Where's Kusukusu and Rhythm when you need them for a weird distraction!' _She thought to herself, but gasped lightly as Nagihiko lowered his hand from hers and curled it around the blonde's small waist, pulling her closer into himself, all the while, keeping his face very much close to hers.

"Sometimes . . . that uncontrollable craving can be so much to endure . . . that you could barely control it and you fall into the want and take the first step into just walking into that impulse and echoing desire."

She was utterly speechless! Was these things from that day running through Nagihiko's mind all this time? She, herself was slightly confused about the interaction and didn't know how to actually feel about it; but he seemed to have done well of thinking the whole ordeal out and actually had felt comfortable with it!

"U-uh, Fujisaki . . ." Rima squeaked. "W-we can just forget about all this, okay?"

"Hmm," he hummed gently. "Why should we?"

"You're acting all weird, it's fr-freakin me out."

"This doesn't seem to be bothering you all that much," he commented, easing back a bit eyeing her small hand gripping tightly on the front of his white V-neck. She blushed heavily and followed his gaze, making him chuckle softly.

"I've actually liked you for a very long time, you know," Nagihiko told her, making her blink her big honey brown eyes. She looked up to him, surprised. Of course she's heard about a million confessions before all her life, Rima, for some reason felt that this one was earnest and not forced on just physical appearance.

"I mean, of course you could be a little stubborn, evil, diminutive and devious . . ." he thought, chuckling lightly. "But, you're also cute, incredibly funny, creative and sweet if you actually wanted to be. You care about others, although you very much hate to show it, which is adorable."

Rima felt herself blushing again at his sweet words, "D-do you really –"

"Every word." He smiled genuinely down to her, cutting her off sentence.

"That's so sweet . . ." She smiled up to him, without realizing what she had just said and quickly pursed her lips together in embarrassment. Nagihiko chuckled, "It's about time, I finally managed to get the guts to tell you how I actually felt all these years. It's a little embarrassing to say the least."

"N-no way. _The_ Nagihiko Fujisaki gets embarrassed?" Rima blinked.

"Heh, all the time when he's around the adorable Queen of Comedy, Rima Mashiro." He beamed down to her. She giggled up to him lightly.

_'Am I actually falling for him?' _She asks herself. _'Well . . . he is cute, even with all that girly hair and plus he's crazy nice and way mature for being fourteen and he has a cool air about him . . . with the wonderful faint scent of cherry blossoms and lavender.' _Rima smiled lightly as she took a small sniffle of the air, _'Crap! I think I am falling for him!'_

Nagihiko gave her a confused expression and smiled down to her, "Haha, you do realize that you're speaking out loud, Rima-chan?"

"Huh? !" She squeaked and glanced up to him with wide eyes.

"It's quite alright, Rima-chan. My confessing doesn't mean that you have to force yourself to feel a certain way towards me; if you want, we could just go back to how things usually were. It isn't a problem really, I've spilt that heavy burden from my chest, haha," he chuckled. "I mean, if we _were_ to start dating . . . it would be great, but then again it'll be a little weird considering how long we've known each other."

Rima looked up to Nagihiko and blinked in astonishment. He had just confessed to her after stealing her first kiss . . . _twice_, might I add, he also had her in the most awkward and embarrassing position for a girl being that physically close to a boy and all this with his sweet words of admiration and adoration. The small blonde has alot on her plate at the moment and didn't know with which sustenance to begin with. She lowered her head a bit as she stared blankly at Nagihiko chest; her cheeks blazing a light red.

She knew for a fact that she indeed had feelings for him, that explains her constant teasing and her getting angry whenever he's around another female, along with the fact that she could actually stand his company . . . to simply put it, Rima Mashiro enjoyed having the Baka Fujisaki around.

The small blonde gulped lightly as she gripped on the front of his shirt once more, "So . . . F-Fujisaki, you like me? As in _like me_, like me?" She squeaked out, avoiding his hazel ochre gaze; she wasn't really good with confessing her feelings and whatnot or with the complicated catagory of romance. The confessing wasn't even her role she always thought, it was the guy's role and her role was to always turn them down. Her cheeks flared an even deeper shade of red, nearly beating Amu's top fire candy-apple red shade on the Blush-O-Meter!

Nagihiko glanced down to her and blinked, only to smile at her, "Yes, I do, Rima-chan."

Rima mentally sweat dropped; he was so quick to answer and blunt to, but she managed to glance up to him through her long eyelashes, "I-I might have a small crush on a certain cross dresser." She giggled lightly as she poked Nagihiko in his chest, making the Fujisaki laugh a bit as he released her waist and curled his hand lightly under the small blonde's chin, making her look him straight in the eyes.

"Would you, Rima Mashiro," he started in a low, gentle tone, "like to, from this day, be my girlfriend through our arguments and fights, ignoring our crazy fans and spazzy friends . . . even our parents for as long as we wish to stay together?"

She again, stood completely frozen. That seemed more like a marriage proposal than just asking her to be his girlfriend.

_'He is so romantic . . .,'_ she thought to herself and smiled up to Nagihiko and then blinked as she felt her face heat up, "I-I'm not all that experienced in relationships, F-Fujisaki . . . but, I guess I could give it a try with you . . ." Rima muttered softly. Nagihiko smiled down to her as he was relieved that Rima had said yes.

He hugged her in his warm embrace, laying his head on her small shoulder; Rima slowly hugged him back in return smiling softly to herself, _'So . . . I guess we're dating from now on,' _she thought to herself.

Nagihiko eased himself up some and gently brushed his lips against the small blonde's; she blinked and hesitated for a short moment, before she leaned up to him returning the kiss.

They both smiled as they held each other.

Kusukusu and Rhythm having watched the whole thing from behind the corner, beamed to each other after their two bearers had kissed one another, "Awh~ they're so cute!" Kusukusu beamed in a low whisper.

"Yeah, haha, and I've got the whole thing on tape." Rhythm beamed over to the small clown, holding his small camera in his hands like it was his secret treasure.

The clown Chara giggled at this, "So, does this mean that we're going to be like brother and sister?"

Rhythm nearly gagged at the idea of him and Kusukusu being siblings, "Ew, no way!" He gave her a look of distaste and she flinched slightly, "Huh? You don't like me as a sister?"

"When I look at Temari, I see my sister, but when I look at you, Kusukusu I can't. I sorta like you more than I would like a sister."

Kusukusu stared over to him and watched as he peered around the corner snooping on their bearers and their moment; he was recorded it to show to Temari when Nagihiko and him made it home, "She's gonna like to see this . . . I sorta owe her my Sour Patches for the next two weeks though, haha." He chuckled lightly, but blinked as he felt a small peck at his cheek and turned to the side of him, finding a smiling and faintly blushing Kusukusu floating alongside of him, "Kusukusu sorta likes Rhythm more than she would like a brother, hehe." She winked.

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Hey everyone. Yeah, I know it's been a long wait, but I was a little picky and confused of how I wanted to do this chapter. I know that I wanted Nagihiko to confess his feeling for our favorite little Chibi Devil, but I think I might've forced it a little in the confession piece.<strong>

**Rhythm: I think it looks cool, M.L.D-san.**

**M.L.D: Really?**

**Rhythm: Yeah, just try to update the story more quicker next time to keep the people interested, you know?**

**M.L.D: Alright, I'll try! *rushes over to her planning closet***

**Rhythm: *sweat drops* Well, I guess that's all for today, guys. See you all next time on 'A Simple Thread'. This is Rhythm signing off to go see if there are any Kizumu fanfics! *flys off screen***


	20. Just our secret!

**M.L.D: Hello and welcome back to 'A Simple Thread' everyone!**

**Kusukusu: So, Nagi and Rima are going out starting in this chapter, right?**

**M.L.D: *nods* Yup! Let's see what chaos can these two love birds cause today.**

**Kusukusu: Okay, hehe. MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara or it's contents; just her own OCs. Please enjoy the following chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Twenty – Just our secret!… ~<em>

**_Rima's POV ..._**

I smiled gently to myself as I fluffed my thick wavy ponytail on top of my head and studied my reflecting image in the downstairs bathroom's mirror. I was downstairs, having just finished eating some cinnamon toast cereal and brushing my teeth -in that order. Kusukusu was floating just beside my shoulder, brushing her tiny teeth, "Brush-brush-brush! Brush-brush-brush!" She chanted to herself in a small sing-song voice. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

Tying my blue ribbon around the beginning of my high ponytail, I blinked cutely as I heard the distant ringing of the front doorbell; I giggled some more as I hurried into the living room and grabbed my schoolbag, waited for Kusukusu and then I rushed over to the front door of my home, opening the front door revealing a genuine smiling Nagihiko.

"Good morning, Nagihiko." I chimed up to him with a beaming Kusukusu floating slightly above me.

"Good morning, Rima-chan, haha," he smiled down to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," I giggled, nodding my head and reached into my blazer pocket for the house key, after finding it, I turned into the house and called out, "See you later, Mamma. I'm off to school."

"Be safe, Ri-chan, oh and don't forget to get some soy sauce for dinner tonight. I put the money in your schoolbag already." She told me. I nodded my head and locked the door.

Nagihiko smiled down to me as we started towards school side by side. It was warm out today, and the sidewalks were slightly busy as per usual. Mine and Nagihiko's Charas floated a little ways ahead of us, chatting amongst themselves.

"So, how is your arm?" I ask, getting slightly bored of the silence surrounding us. Nagihiko blinked and glanced over down to me, "Well, the doctor said that the cast should be okay to take off today. The bones healed and everything, haha. I just have to be careful, because it's still tender a bit."

"Well, that's good news. Nagi-kun gets to be all better again." I smiled lightly, making the purple haired boy chuckle beside me.

"Haha, 'Nagi-kun'? Hmm . . . Nagi likes the sounds of that." Nagihiko smirked as he wrapped his arm around my small waist, making me giggle a little, but I blinked and glanced down to my shoes. "Um, Nagihiko . . . would it be alright if we didn't tell Amu and the others about us just yet?"

"Hm, why?"

"Well, you know how they can be . . . and you can't forget about our fans. Your fangirls would nearly kill me for dating you." I tried to explain. Nagihiko nodded his head in understanding, "You're worried about how everyone will react about us. It's understandable, haha. I can practiclly imagine the crazy plots of your fanboys if they were to find out."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

Nagihiko looked over to me with a taken aback look on his face, "Rima-chan . . . nothing bad is going to happen, alright? I'm happy, you're happy; why should we care what anyone else has to think about us? But, if you'd feel more comfortable about keeping us a secret, then I'll accept that . . . as long as I get to be with you, I'm okay." He smiled down to me.

I blinked as I glanced up to him, "Aw, Nagihiko . . . you're so sweet."

"Heh, well I sort of get that alot." He smirked down to me and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I giggled softly as I felt him playfully nibble a bit on my skin, "Nagihiko, hehe, stop it, hehe."

"What if I don't want to . . . ?" He mused as he leaned closer to me.

"I'm serious, Nagi, that tickles. Stop it already," I giggled some more as I reached up, placing my hands on his chest, but nearly gasped as I glanced across the street finding Amu arguing with her three Charas. "Na-Nagihiko, I'm totally serious now. Stop it, like right now." I told him; only to recieve him to lean down more to me and peck a small kiss on the corner of my mouth; I mentally panicked and shoved him from me into a rushing black haired girl who was wearing the girls' version of the Seiyo high division's uniform. Nagihiko blinked and quickly apologized to the girl and then he quickly turned to me, "What was that for?"

"Because Amu's over there. What if she saw us?" I asked him, pointing behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. "Ooohh . . ."

"Yeah, 'ooohh . . .'; we have to be more careful, Nagi."

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned and smiled lightly down to me, "It doesn't seem like she saw us."

"Luckily . . . but, we need to be a little more careful, Nagi."

"Alright, alright . . . but, once you think about it; it could be sort of fun to be secretly dating and all." Nagihiko hummed innocently with a sly smirk playing across his lips. Rhythm laughed a little as he floated over to me, "Fun and . . . hot." He smiled over to me; I felt myself blush a little at that comment.

"Rhythm, will you grow up already," I scoffed lightly, closing my eyes with my cheeks tinting pink. "A-anyways, we should be going; school can start at any minute."

"Heh, smooth subject change, Rima." Kusukusu smirked beside a tittering Temari. I growled under my breath; I caught Nagihiko chuckling on the side of me, "It's not funny. Stop encouraging them."

"Hahaha."

_~ … A Simple Thread … ~_

I yawned softly as I was sitting in my assigned seat at my group's table totally bored out of my mind; Amu was sitting just left beside me, so there was a bit of entertainment in that. It was 3rd period, Health class and Tanakawa-sensei was babbling on about some mess about what foods were best for kids around our age and whatnot; you know the utterly dreadful and boring stuff, which should occur to him that many kids would follow the opposite of. Shrugging my shoulders at the thought, I rolled my eyes and scoffed lightly under my breath, making Amu glance up from her health education book. She looked over to me and giggled softly, "Bored again?" She whispered. I looked over to her and couldn't help but smile in return.

"Sorta." I replied in a gentle tone of voice, with a snickering Kusukusu at my shoulder. Amu and her Charas giggled softly along. I smiled at the four of them, but my smile soon fell as Tanakawa-sensei glanced over in our direction. I quickly pursed my lips together as I looked down into my hardcovered book, pretending to follow along. After a few seconds, I sighed and glanced around the room; Tadase and Nagihiko were sitting at the same table, side by side, following along with the "interesting" facts that our sensei was mumbling on about and junk. They were obviously taking turns writing down and sharing notes.

_'Total bore . . .' _I thought to myself, but blinked as I noticed Nagihiko staring over to me from the corners of his eyes, smirking lightly. His hand was busy scribbling down some writing and his face was facing towards the front of the class. He seemed to chuckle a bit as he noticed my staring, but kept himself oblivious to Tadase.

I felt myself blush at this, _'Could he get any cuter . . . ? Even with his broken arm . . . he's still unbelievable,' _I thought to myself as I unconsciously curled a loose strand of my pony tail, a bit embarrassed of the small pink at my cheeks.

'You're so cute.' He mouthed over to me with a playful wink; I giggled softly to myself. I've never noticed how silly Nagihiko could be; he's adorable at times. With that cool, laidback attitude of his and cute features that could make any girl fall head over heels . . . why didn't I ever notice any of these things before? Maybe because I hated him so much? But, I sort of noticed that he was pretty cute, funny and really smart; although I've picked on him a few times, which by the way, totally hilarious.

I felt my lips curve into a small cute smile at the memory.

"Hmm . . . I've never seen that smile before, Rima." I heard Amu's voice coo over to me. I sucked in a quick breath as I turned my attention towards her, finding her smirking at me slyly. "What's up, huh?"

"N-nothing . . ." I told her as I refaced my health book.

"Yeah right, now try telling me what's really going on. Who were you just giving the _flirty_ smile to, hm?"

"Flirty smile? There wasn't a flirty smile, haha. No, no, you're obviously delusional." I quickly tell her, while mentally scolding myself. Just earlier, I was scolding and nagging at Nagihiko about giving the fact of our dating away and here _I _am acting all love sick and flirtsy in class! I guess this is one of those things that people being an item can't help . . .

Amu looked me over with an observant eye and then slowly went back to her following of the book; I managed out a small, soft sigh as I inwardly cursed to myself, following after her suit. Kusukusu was floating just above the surface of the table, smiling up to me. I glanced over to her and smiled back.

_'Watch yourself, Rima,'_ she told me through our mind link. I rolled my eyes at this, but kept a calm profile as I pretended to read along with Tanakawa-sensei.

_~ …A Simple Thread…~_

… LUNCH PERIOD …

"Open up, Nagihiko." I told the purple haired boy who sat across from me; he easily complied with a small smile on his face. I shook my head, giggling softly at this, "You're such a kid at times."

"It isn't much of a bad thing," he playfully pouted over to me; Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temari chuckled amongst each other at this; I guess they were happy that Nagihiko and I finally got together. Hehe, Temari seemed the most excited though. But anyways, we were sitting in an emptied class room, like we had been doing since Monday . . . but, this time we were enjoying ourselves and taking our sweet time.

I leaned over my desk a bit and dabbed a small napkin on the corner of his mouth, "Messy eater."

Nagihiko gave me a pouty offended look, "But, RiRi-tan's the one feeding Fuji-kun . . . it's not his fault that she doesn't know how to aim well."

"And would it be my fault if I stopped feeding Fuji-kun?" I ask him as I glanced up over to him; he blinked and sweat dropped at this, "I'll be good." He quickly told me and I giggled lightly to myself. Seems like Rima Mashiro has won a verbal debate against the all-perfect Nagihiko Fujisaki; but I blinked as I noticed the sudden chatter outside of the classroom. Nagihiko and I both glanced towards the door, "Huh?"

"What's all the fuss, I wonder . . ." Temari said gently as she floated a bit to my shoulder, giving Rhythm and Kusukusu a thoughtful glance; they in turn, simply shrugged their shoulders in unison and turned over to me and Nagihiko. We both sat silent as we listened on to the various conversations in the hallway just outside the door.

"C'mon! I want to go see the new girl, hehe." A girl's voice giggled, with a small pitter patter of trailing footsteps.

"It's just a transfer student, nothing major. You're getting way too excited about this." Her friend commented; their conversation fading down the hallway.

"Oh, it's just a new student, that's all." I said as I turned back to feed Nagihiko.

"Could I have some of your pudding, Rima-chan?"

I rolled my eyes as I took the small pudding cup and placed it inside of my bento box, "Nuh-uhn, Nagi-kun hasn't even finished eating his lunch first." I told him with a small smile. Nagihiko chuckled over to me as he opened his mouth, letting me feed him, "Aah~" he mused, making me, Temari and Kusukusu giggle in unison; Rhythm smirked at this and floated over to me, sitting on my small shoulder.

Lunch today, is going really nice. No distractions, no interruptions . . . just the two of us; me and Nagihiko (along with our Charas; they were busy people watching, making fun of funny looking people and whatnot).

Nagihiko didn't want me to be all hungry, so we're sharing our lunches, with me feeding both myself and Nagi-kun. It's still surprising that the two of us are dating, but for some reason it seems pretty natural, like it was meant to happen. I rolled my eyes at the thought . . . now, I sound like Eru, haha.

"Hmm, what's RiRi-tan thinking about?" The purple haired boy asked me, drawing me away from my silly various thoughts. "Hm?" I hum gently, dipping the delicate spoon into the delicious beef bowl. Nagihiko smiled at this, "What's rummaging through that mind of yours?" He asked again with a hint of a chuckle. I blinked and then shook my head, a small smile playing across my lips. "Nothing, I'm just a little giddy."

"About what?" He smiled over to me.

"Nothing, you crazy baka." I giggled over to him as I dipped the small metal spoon into the soup, ready to feed him. He nodded his head with a soft chuckle, "This is really good, Rima-chan." Nagihiko complimented the meal. I nodded my head, "Mamma made it for you from some leftovers from last night." I explained, leaning over slightly to blow gently on the steamy food, but was startled by a sudden rapping at the classroom's door.

"Ah!" I heard Nagihiko gasp, making me glance over to him. Oops . . . I guess I sort of blew too hard making the soup shoot over and splashing onto the purple head's thin uniform shirt. I winced at this, closing one of my eyes as if I could feel his pain. I sure can imagine it. I'm so sorry, Nagihiko!

The sliding door to the classroom slid open quickly to the room, revealing Tadase and Kukai, "We heard someone scream." Kukai quickly rambled as he and Tadase both stared over to Nagihiko and I. Nagihiko was glancing between me and his shirt and flashed a playful glare as I eased back with an awkward chuckle, sweat dropping at my clumsiness.

'Sorry,' I mouthed over to him as I offered him a few napkins to try to dry off his top. He chuckled softly as he took them from me and went to quickly get the mess out.

"What's going on here?" The brunette smirked slyly, making Nagihiko and I both flinch simutaneously. Nagihiko was the first between us to recover, "Rima was helping me and it kind of got a little messy." The purple haired boy forced a chuckle as he placed the napkins into his bento box. I quickly nodded my head at the explanation.

"Oh, so Mashiro's still following you around and helping you with junk?" Kukai asks. I glared over to him. "Hey, I am _not_ following the gender-confused baka around."

"Ouch," Nagihiko chuckled along with the brunette and the blonde. I flared a small glare towards the three friends.

"Well, anyways," Kukai grinned. "We came to take Nagi-boy off your hands and take him to class . . . maybe we should stop by your gym locker and get you changed out of that shirt first, haha." He joked as Nagihiko grinned sheepishly over to the cackling brunette.

"Sure, it's not like I care." I fanned my hand dismissively; Tadase, Rhythm and Nagihiko all sweat dropped. Standing to my feet, I started collecting mine and Nagihiko's lunches, I could feel the three boys' eyes watching me. Glancing up from my packing, I caught their gazes and blinked my eyes, "What is it?" I nearly growled.

"It's just that . . . I'm pretty sure that you're gonna stay that same size forever, Mashiro." Kukai stated randomly with an awkwardly chuckling Nagihiko and Tadase as they both sweat dropped at the brunette's sudden comment. I felt the emotional stab shoot through me at that, but I ignored it and flared my usual glare over to him. "Hey, I've managed to grow at least two and a half inches since last year, _Skater Boy_."

Kukai chuckled at this, "Yeah, but you're still pretty short –" He started before I waltzed over and kicked him in his shin. "Ah! Damn it, Mashiro!"

I glanced back to him from over my quite slender shoulder with minor interest, "Hmph. I've already told you all that I'm not small, I'm Bite-sized. Remember that." I stated in a high-class manner before leaving from out of the classroom, with a giggling Kusukusu floating close behind me.

**_Nagihiko's POV ..._**

Chuckling inwardly to myself, I watched as Kukai rubbed faintly on his shin as he managed a glare following after Rima-chan. He winced slightly as he grumbled angrily to himself, "Man, that Mashiro . . . you'll never know what she's gonna do."

"Hahaha, an always classic quality of Rima Mashiro that you've got to love." I shook my head as I stood from my seat and started over to my two best friends. Tadase chuckled softly, nodding his head in agreement, "She does keep one on their toes, that's for sure."

"Totally." Rhythm smirked with a tittering Temari beside him.

"I guess . . . but it still sorta hurts, man," Kukai frowned, standing fully to his tall height; I guess the pain was starting to subside a little. "Well, anyways. We should head on out and get you changed, Nagi. We got permission from Tsukasa for an early ten minutes before class starts to get you settled and stuff."

"Uncle is hoping that you're getting better though." Tadase added in as he shifted over a bit, making room for me to exit out of the room, with Kukai and Tadase following after me, soon walking alongside of me; Kukai to my right as was Tadase to my left. I smiled over to the blonde, "Wow, I feel sort of special with all this attention from you all. Too bad that it has to end tomorrow, that's when I'll be able to officially take off this cast, haha."

"Yeah, I like you and all Nagi-boy, but you're so gonna owe me after all this crap. What do you say to a game of basketball after school tomorrow? You know, to see if you're still fit to wear the title of team captian." Kukai grinned over to me as he casually crossed his arms behind his head. Glancing over my shoulder, I returned his grin and a genuine chuckle, "Oh, I'm still fit alright, don't you worry. I see that last night wasn't enough for you, hm? Trying to steal my place?"

"Sorta, haha. I mean, I am older," Kukai laughed a bit. "And here I am taking orders from a guy three years younger than me."

"Well, what do you know. I guess, Kukai can do a little math." Tadase joked, earning a quick glare from the brunette; I smirked at this as we turned into the boy's locker room. Rhythm cackled a laugh as Daichi snickered down at his bearer.

Kukai rolled his eyes, "Ah, shut it, Hotori. Nobody asked you to comment."

Tadase strode over to an emptied wooden bench and sat himself down with Kiseki, "Awh . . . but I felt left out of your two's little banter."

The brunette grumbled something under his breath as he leaned against two lockers behind him, stuffing his hands into his pockets, rolling his eyes. I chuckled some more at my friends as I went over to my locker and twisted in my combination. I just loved mine, Kukai's and Tadase's little conversations.

"Aside from that silly subject. How are things going with you and Utau-neechan, Kukai? Have you asked her yet?" Tadase asked as he leaned his head back, planting his hands onto the bench.

"Nah. Everytime I try to get her attention, either she's with a group of her friends or the prowler's around."

Opening my locker, I laughed silently as I spotted my all white gym shirt and reached my hand inside to get it, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you mean Ikuto-san, right?"

I heard Kukai let out a sigh, "Yeah . . . I wanna ask Diva out and everything, but there's not really a time when she's alone, y'know?"

"Haha, so you've got cold feet and won't ask her?" Rhythm queried with a playful smirk towards the russet haired boy. Kukai growled a bit before replying, "My feet are about warm temperature, little chibi guy and I _will _ask her."

"Then ask her." I laughed. "Don't be like those guys who really likes or even loves that special girl and always finds a reason or way not to tell her how he feels and stupidly ends up losing her to another guy. I mean, this is Utau Hoshina, Seiyo's number one pop star. Any guy would be lucky to be with her, and trust me they'll try."

Kukai bellowed a low groan within his throat as he brushed his hand over his face in frustration, "I know that much already, Nagi . . . but, it's not that easy."

"Heh, nobody said it was going to be. Plus, Utau-chan could be slightly difficult at times . . ." I told him. "Like Rima-chan, you have to be a little . . . basically you have to be blunt and straightforward, don't beat around the bush. Set your mind on your goal and for whatever reason, don't lose it."

"You just need to push your ego to the side and come out and tell her, Kukai. It's your best bet, don't end up like me losing Amu-chan to Ikuto-niisan. The only reason nobody has tried to ask her out yet is because you're popular and they can tell that you seem interested in her. Utau-neechan is just a bit too dense to notice, I suppose." Tadase thought that last sentence aloud, making both me and him chuckle as I shrugged off my uniform's blazer and my uniform shirt, and hung them on my locker's door.

Rhythm floated from my shoulder over to the russet and smirked a sporty grin, "Girls like it when a guy can get commanding, dude. If she's around her gal pals just take her to the side and don't take no for an answer."

"Some would consider that as harrassment." I say and my Chara grinned over to me.

"Oh please, it manages to work for Ikuto and some other guys I know." He forced back a laugh at the sight of my light blush.

_'I hope when I get older, I become lesser like my Charas. If I don't, please forgive me, Rima-chan . . .'_ I thought to myself with a tentative sweat drop, trailing down the side of my head.

"Heh, this is sorta backwards," Kukai chuckled softly to himself. "Y'know? I'm sitting here recieving advice from my younger bros, heh, it should be the other way around. I kinda feel like I'm making this all sorta harder than it needs to be."

"Most guys do, but I guess they're just as nervous with expressing their feelings than girls are. It's almost like a pride thing, neither one would want to put themselves out there and feel awkward when they get rejected." I tried to explain after I pulled my gym shirt over my head. "Hey, um . . . Tadase, could you help me get my arm through the sleeve?" The blonde nodded his head as he got up from sitting on the bench and strode over to me, helping me with my shirt and after my arm slid through the arm sleeve of the shirt, I folded both my uniform tops and placed them inside my schoolbag and we started out of the boy's locker room, on our way to mine and Tadase's next class.

Kukai, Daichi and Rhythm were busy chatting about the upcoming game, that I hope that Coach Gunma would let me be a part of, minus my long period of absence. Well, physical absence in practice and the games. He'll probably excuse me, he did have knowledge of my arm injury and all. Glancing over to Tadase, I found him conversing with Kiseki about the following Guardian meeting that was to happen somewhere next week; I made sure to mentally take a note down on that.

I turned my gaze in front of me as we walked down the emptied hallways, well partially emptied hallways; letting my mind wander for a short time before Tadase's short gasp took me, Kukai and our Charas by surprise as we heard the after-effects of his schoolbooks falling from out of his grasp and colliding against the cherry wooden floors, with a almost faint mix of a teenage girl's surprised yelp.

I blinked my eyes as I looked over to the blonde, he was standing still giving off an awkward chuckle as he kneeled down to retrieve his dropped belongings at the same time a familiar girl with long tan colored hair kneeled over, rambling on a few apologies as she helped collect his things, "I-I'm so, so sorry. I was in hurry to get my things and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright, don't worry." He smiled over to her as she blushed slightly, curling a few fleeing strands of her hair behind her right ear. Tadase chuckled softly as they both climbed up to their feet, "Pardon my rudeness, but I haven't seen you around here at school before. You must be new?"

The girl giggled gently as she held Tadase's Literature book in her hands, "Hehe, and right you are. I just transferred here today. My Mom's heard a lot of good things about this school and signed me up and such."

"Well then, as student body president, I happily welcome you here at Seiyo Academy. It has a lot to offer; from it's elite sporting activities to it's wonderful fine arts club holdings, whichever you seem more interested in, that is." Tadase beamed his usual smile as he then took a few steps to the side, revealing Kukai and I, gesturing over to us. "And needn't I forget my two close friends. This is Nagihiko Fujisaki, our school's student body vice president and this is Kukai Souma, one of our advisors; and also, my name is Tadase Hotori."

"Wow, a royal official welcoming. Thanks, hehe." The girl giggled as she handed the blonde back his thick book and then placed her hand at her chest. "Since we're doing introductions, hehe. My name's Rinetto Yorokobi, but you can call me Rin-chan, if you want."

"Pleased to meet you, Yorokobi-san."

"Awh, thanks. Well, I should really get going, class is almost about to end and I still have to get my things." She beamed a smile.

"It's been a pleasure." Tadase smiled genuinely as he dipped his head towards her.

"Likewise, hehe," Rinetto giggled. "Maybe we'll see each other around the school sometime, yeah?"

"It's a rather large school, so I can't be certain." He chuckled, earning a warm laugh from her in return as she started off towards her class. "Hehe, alright then. See you guys around, hopefully." She waved off, turning around and continuing on her way. Tadase gave another faint smile to himself and turned back to us, blinking his eyes. "Hm? What's the matter, you two?"

Kukai huffed out a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh nothing . . . it just seems like Nagi and I were basically invisible for the past four minutes or so." He said with a calm smirk over to the blonde. I too, smiled at this as I looked over to Tadase.

"I was only being polite."

"Too polite, it seems. You had the girl blushing and you were smiling through that whole conversation." Daichi grinned from Kukai's shoulder, earning a round of laughter from Temari and Rhythm.

"Well, as the school's president, I have to be cooperative and openly friendly with my fellow peers as I'm their representive, who they look up to for help and guidance." Tadase argued.

"Hahaha, so you're getting mad now? You're actually trying to make up stuff to explain yourself, because you're mad now? You hate drawing in girl's attentions, after that horrible "Gift Your Favorite Valentine A Chocolate of Pure Love" gimmick that Yaya did last year, tricking people into giving her free candy." Kukai cackled as he started back down the hallway, with me and our Charas following along.

"He hid in the outside gym equipment shed all that day, didn't he?" Rhythm queried, getting a hearty laugh from the brunette.

"You guys . . ." Tadase pouted slightly as he hurried after us. I couldn't help, but smile at the situation, haha.

Hm, I wonder how Rima-chan's enjoying herself for the hour . . .

**_Rima's POV ..._**

_'I miss Nagihiko . . .'_ I sighed within my thoughts, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. I was getting pretty bored and there was no one in class to talk to, that I actually enjoyed having around, except Kusukusu. But, I don't want to look like a senile small little blonde who likes having conversations to thin air.

With another sigh, I closed my eyes and gently laid my head in the folds of my arms, slowly drifting off into a short nap, _'Things can get pretty boring when the other's aren't around . . .'_

_~ …A Simple Thread…~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: And there's chapter 20, with another one of my famous OCs. Some of should remember her from the previous failed attempt of this rewrite ^^<strong>

**Rhythm: Tadase and Rin-chan seemed to get along pretty well together, didn't they?**

**Kusukusu: Well, Tadase can't be alone while everyone else is all lovey-dovey, kusukusukusu!**

**M.L.D: Yeah, hehe. Well, there's not much to say now, besides. Thanks for reading, now review?**


	21. A day to remember & a day to forget

**M.L.D: Hi there and welcome back to 'A Simple Thread' everyone! Oh, and a Merry Christmas (and Happy Holidays) to all! I hope the New Year brings wonderful blessings to you all ^^**

**Kusukusu: Hi, hi! You guys are not going to believe what's in store for you all in this chapter. It's basically about Rima and her Mamma and they go out and have a fun time at some new shop only to - *rushes over and covers the small Chara's mouth***

**M.L.D: Really Kusukusu? ! You were just about to tell them the big climax in the chapter!**

**Kusukusu: *muffled* Sowwy . . .**

**Rhythm: Haha, so yeah. Let's move onto the chapter! MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, but her own OCs. Enjoy the following chapter guys, yay!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Twenty One – A Day to Remember &amp; A Day to Forget… ~<em>

**_Rima's POV ..._**

I gaped silently as I sat awkwardly on the family's living room couch, watching Mamma practice her scheduled Thursday yoga routine. My eyelids shuddered faintly as I watched on; Mamma took in a deep breath as she stretched herself into the snake pose, stretching her back and spine. I wonder if I could do that, but then again, why would I even try to do something like that? How can nearly breaking your back relax a person? "Looks like that hurts . . ." I winced slightly as I heard a few faint cracks. Kusukusu blinked as she floated over just in front of my Mamma's face, "Uh, do you . . . do you think she knows what she's doing?" She asks worriedly. I slowly shook my head as an answer, until a sudden thought struck at me, "Hey, Mamma . . . don't you have to get ready for work?"

She grunted a bit as she slowly leaned back some more, furthering her snake form, "Well, Ri-chan . . . ugh . . . there was a slight problem with the security system and Akimoto-san suggested that all the workers stay at home until he gets someone to fix the repairs to the system."

"Oh," I hummed gently, glancing over up to the modern clock hanging on the living room's wall. '7:46am', it read.

_'Nagihiko should be coming up the sidewalk right about now,'_ I thought to myself as I yawned gently and then reached for my schoolbag. "Okay Mamma, I'm going to get ready to head on out to school." I tell her as I stood from the couch and started towards the front door.

"Al-alright, Ri-chan. Hey, maybe after school, we could go down to the new sweets shop that just opened up. We can even invite your friends to come along, if you'd like." Mamma asked me as she straightened herself out and was sitting on the floor. I smiled faintly at the sight; she seemed like a happy-go-lucky teenager again, with her big light brown eyes and bright childish grin. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her and her hands between her legs on the carpeted floor; her brown wavy shoulder length hair rippled from the side of her head in a high, left sided short ponytail.

It's been a while since we went out, just it being the two of us. Mamma's been pretty busy with work, while I've been busy juggling school and the new X-Egg impact and such. It could be fun to hang out with my Mamma after school today and it could also calm down the stress I've been dealing with recently; not with Nagihiko although we have to constantly hide the fact of our dating each other _and_ along with his Nadeshiko personality secret, but anyways . . . life as a young teenager could be quite stressful at times and it's good to have a day just to kick back and relax, forgetting about the world for a while. The same could go for Mamma as well, hehe.

It could be fun to hang out with my Mamma again after a while, I guess. Even though she's a bit unpredictable and odd, she's still my Mamma and I love her. I suppose we could go out for a bit, but I'll have to take a mental note to keep her away from any alcohol, although she's almost thirty-nine, Mamma still can't hold her liquor. It's a bit funny to watch, until we make it home and she acts all giggly and droopy. Sometimes, I swear that I'm the parent while she's the crazy and goofy child; but once I think about it, not many parents are as carefree as Mamma is; it's a rare trait that anyone would love. I sighed softly at the very thought, but gave off a light giggle as I turned fully around with a small smile on my face, "Sure, but can it just be the two of us? It's been a while since we went out together."

"Hehe, consider it a date then." Mamma cheesed a wide grin, looking even more like a big kid.

"Okay. See you later, Mamma." I waved her off as I started once again towards the door with a singing Kusukusu floating just beside my shoulder. I smiled faintly at this as I watched her from the corners of my eyes, making my way over to the front door, being sure to slip on my uniform shoes when I reached the small front hallway. Kusukusu then paused for a second after I tapped the toes of my shoe to make sure it was fully on and then she smiled, "Len and Takashi are here to!" She cheered.

"They are?" I ask, reaching for the door knob. Opening the door, I met with a hazel ochre and navy blue gaze; belonging to Nagihiko Fujisaki and Takashi Nakamura. I blinked as I looked up at the two boys; Len and Rhythm were floating just beside each other with a matching pair of faint smirks as Temari was sitting calmly on top of Takashi's left shoulder, she gave me and Kusukusu a gentle wave. Kusukusu waved back in return as I flashed the small purple Chara a gentle smile as I closed the front door behind me with a soft _click_.

"Good morning," Takashi and Nagihiko chimed in unison. I blinked again as I turned my eyes back onto them, finding them both titling their head to the right at the same time with a quite similar pair of genuine smiles on their faces. My eyebrow twitched slightly at this as I looked between the two of them, "Seriously?" I managed out, with a tittering Kusukusu and Temari. Takashi and Nagihiko both blinked together, "What?"

_'Seriously?'_ I re-asked myself in my head as I glanced over to them slightly. They seem so alike . . . maybe because they were both brought up and natured the same way or whatever? "You're doing the same thing at the same time. It's kind of creepy." I tell them.

"We are?" They asked as they looked at each other and then back at me, sharing a faint chuckle.

"Now, you're just doing that to mess with me." I say to them with a small growl. Nagihiko and Takashi only laughed at me with a snickering Rhythm and Len; I rolled my eyes at this as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yeah, you two are going to get enough of teasing me." I warned them, which made Takashi freeze in his laughter and Nagihiko laugh more.

"Haha, okay, okay; but the first time we weren't doing it on purpose, I swear. It was only a natural coincidence." The purple haired boy gasped out, still chuckling. Takashi gave me a small gentle smile as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, uh-huh . . ." I looked them up and down as I shifted my schoolbag onto my shoulder. The two boys shared another laugh, "Awh~ is Rima-chan getting upset now?" Nagihiko smirked over to me and gave me a quick wink, which went un-noticed by Takashi. I flashed him a playful glare, letting off a soft scoff.

"Come on, you two. Let's be on our way." Takashi chuckled softly as he turned and started on his way. I smiled after him as I started down the front steps, but giggled faintly as Nagihiko reached behind me and pulled me gently back to him. I giggled softly as I glanced up to him, "Nagihiko, hehe, what do you think you're doing?"

"I know that Rima-chan was _not_ just going to leave the house without locking the front door. Now that's just irresponsible." He tsked, closing his eyes with a chuckling smile.

"Maybe, I don't have the key on me." I tell him, turning my face from him slightly and crossing my arms. Nagihiko laughed a bit at that and leaned closer to me, making me blush. His lips were close to my ear as his hands slid from around my waist towards my hips, digging their way into my uniform blazer's pockets and started to rummage around inside; my body tensed at this slightly. From the corners of my eyes, I noticed Kusukusu and Temari both blushing as they watched in on the two of us.

"What's the matter, Rima-chan~?" Nagihiko asks in a soft whisper, his breath faint and warm against the bare skin of my ear.

"U-uh . . . N-Nagihiko . . ." I stuttered as I closed my eyes, feeling a brewing pink hinting at my cheeks. I don't know if I should be furious or somewhat giddy about this . . . b-but wh-what if Takashi were to turn back around and see us? But I can't make my body move for some freaking reason! I hate that he has these kinds of effects on me!

"Found it," Nagihiko hummed as he triumphantly dangled my house key just in front of my face. "My, my . . . your face is quite red, Rima-chan. You might want to try to tone that down a bit before Tashi-kun starts wondering things." He commented as he turned and inserted the silver key into the key hole and twisted it swiftly with ease, locking the door.

I gulped down my bright blush and turned around, managing to give him my signature death glare. "You're such a perv . . ." I say to him with a low grumble. Nagihiko grinned innocently down to me, "Only for RiRi-tan and she loves it."

"Riiiiggght . . ." I droned, rolling my eyes as I started down the front steps again and froze for a quick moment as I noticed Takashi peer back into the front yard, from behind Mamma's favorite large oak tree, "Are you two still arguing? Haha, you're worse than a married couple. Come along now or we'll end up late."

I felt another round of a small blush hinting at my cheeks from the very thought of Nagihiko and I being married. Isn't it sort of bad luck to be thinking about something like that at this age and just getting into a relationship? Well, with that thought aside, I easily strode down the small walkway, standing just in front of Takashi in front of the front yard, "It's Baka Fujisaki's fault. He just had to say hello to Mamma and she went into total fangirl mode and everything." I easily lied with a fake annoyed huff, quickly waving the previous scene from my head. The navy haired boy, in front of me, tried stifling back a chuckle, "I hear many crazy things about Mashiro-san. She's such a lively character."

"I guess, but you should try living with her 24/7." I smiled teasingly, with a tittering Kusukusu floating just above my shoulder.

"She's pretty fun." Nagihiko's voice chimed behind me; I blinked as I glanced between him and the front door. Darn it, he moves pretty darn fast! "Rima-chan just has to put a slight damper on things, but Mashiro-san is a joy to have around, though."

"Totally," Rhythm smirked, floating just above Nagihiko's head. "She's pretty awesome, you know, for a mom."

Kusukusu and Temari giggled at his comment, as I simply rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. "And _I'm_ the one who have to put a damper on things?" I ask the Chara's bearer with a cute quirk of my eyebrow, laughing a bit to myself. Takashi joined in to, along with Temari, Kusukusu and Len. Nagihiko shook his head slowly as he chuckled to himself with a mimicking Rhythm.

"Well, this conversation has been quite lovely, but you three still have to make it to school before the bell rings for Homeroom." Temari explained, with a nodding Len just beside her. Takashi, Nagihiko and I all shared a slightly freaked out look and turned, heading down the street towards Seiyo Academy.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

After making it up to the school, Nagihiko and I –along with our Charas all waved Takashi off as he went over to the Seiyo Academy division of the middle school, over towards his friends. I smiled as I even noticed Yaya and Kairi. They smiled over our way, as Yaya was hugging Kairi's arm within her grasp. Nagihiko and I both chuckled at this.

"Maybe they're dating?" I ask him lowly, after waving the small group off.

Nagihiko quirked a smile, "Or maybe Sanjou-kun had given Yaya some sweets this morning. You know how she can be, haha."

"Yeah, maybe, hehe," I giggled and followed after Nagihiko as we entered into the building. We made sure to go our separate ways to not draw anyone's attentions to us. Kusukusu beamed at my shoulder, doing a few flips in the still air making me giggle softly, "You're such a silly Chara, Kusukusu."

"Hehe, Kusukusu can't help it!" She beamed with a bright smile.

I smiled over to her in return as I made it over to my locker and switched to my morning classes books and junk. After transitioning my school supplies, I placed them all into my schoolbag and shrugged it back onto my small shoulder.

"I hate that my classes' been switched around for the new spring semester . . ." I groaned lowly as I headed off towards the auditorium. "But, I guess it would be okay since Nagihiko's classes are more of match with mine, hehe." I beamed gently.

Kusukusu caught what I said and beamed a sly grin across her lips, "Ooo~ Rima's all smitten, isn't she?"

"Oh, hush up Kusukusu." I shook my head, avoiding her giggling gaze. She tittered some more as I hurried heading towards Mitsuki-sensei's class in the school's auditorium.

**_In the auditorium …_**

Mitsuki-sensei beamed out to everyone, wearing another one of her originally made and crafted outfits. Today she was wearing a bright long sleeved hot pink blouse, which was slightly see-through. In the front, the blouse had split in two, fluttering down gently, revealing a plain hot pink shirt underneath the blouse with a nice (and unexpectedly normal) pair of black jeans with a faint glitter design on the legs of them; on her feet were a pair of glittery three inch pink wedges with an even fainter glitter design dancing along the sides of them. Her black hair was nothing but rippling curls dancing about her head and was hanging all down, just tickling her neck with her long bang hanging just over her ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning, young pupils!" The cheery Mitsuki-sensei greeted as she strode over towards the front of the classroom. I rolled my eyes at her early craziness, feeling Nagihiko chuckle softly from beside me. Some of the kids around me, groaned lowly as they greeted Mitsuki-sensei back in return. "Good morning, Mitsuki-sensei." They droned.

"Oh, my, my, my . . ." The ebony haired woman tsked, placing her hands onto her hips. "Now, do we have to go over our vocal exercises some more today? Alright, let me go and get the karaoke machine out then –"

"Good morning, Mitsuki-sensei~" We quickly exclaimed. I hung my head down with an awkward heavy sweat drop trailing down the side of my head, "Please . . . Kami, please don't make us go through that torture again . . ."

"Heh, silly RiRi-tan," Nagihiko snickered softly as he poked me in my side. A bit startled, I yelped out a small scream, catching everyone's attention. They all glanced over in my direction towards the back of the class. I felt myself blush slightly and I also could clearly see Nagihiko looking over to me "innocently" with a playful gleam sparkling in his eyes.

I tried to muster up my typical small glare, "What?" I countered to the rest of the staring students, making them shake their heads and turn back around, re-facing Mitsuki-sensei who was rambling on about today's drama lesson. "In the preforming arts of theatre, one must always be ready for anything to happen on set or better yet, on stage to keep entertainment within the audience's perspective, without a failed swoop. An actor or actress, mind you, hehe, must always stay on their toes and within character during a performance no matter what the circumstances are. You must become one with your acting procedure and you mustn't _EVER_ break from your character. Oh, yes, Fujisaki-san?" She broke off her lecture as she noticed Nagihiko's raised hand in the air.

"So . . . say if something so_ does_ actually happen within a performance, it's better for the actors to improvise to keep the act going, in simpler terms."

"Yes, exactly," Mitsuki-sensei exclaimed as she pointed over to him excitedly. "Fujisaki-san is completely on point. So today class, we will be dabbling in the art of "Adlibbing", as some would call it in the business. To practice going along with a few tweaks and such, while during a short act." Mitsuki-sensei explained. Some of the class groaned slightly as they stood from their seats and wandered over to a few students, claiming them as their partners and such.

"Oh, and the limit number in groups are four students. That should be about enough." She told us as she went past already formed groups and gave them a half sheet of paper. "These are the scenes you will start with, while the rest is simply blank."

"Why?" a girl asks from behind Nagihiko and I. Mitsuki-sensei giggled as she glanced over in the girl's direction, "Well, that is because the remainder of the scene will be up to your group to make up on spot and you all must be able to cope and fall into it without hesitation. Whoever faults in their scene will be noted of such and will get a F on this assessment."

Rhythm pouted slightly as he floated over to my shoulder, "That seems pretty hard . . ."

"Really it isn't. All you have to do is follow the lead of the person before you." Temari explained to her twin brother with me nodding my head in understanding. Nagihiko turned over to me, "Would you like to be partners, Rima-chan?"

"Sure, okay." I answer him as I took the two scripts from Mitsuki-sensei. I looked over the scene for a few seconds. Okay, I'm supposed to be a girl named 'Yuki' while Nagihiko is to play a guy named 'Hitaro' and we're supposed to be acting out a scene of Hitaro moving into a new apartment and Yuki was his peppy landlord, explaining the few problems that was wrong with the house.

"Hm, seems pretty easy." The purple haired boy commented and I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Alright, if everyone is settled into their groups; can we have a volunteer to go first?" Mitsuki-sensei clapped her hands. It fell silent for a few seconds, but a girl with long tan hair and green eyes raised her hand into the air. Mitsuki-sensei gave her a small smile as she nodded her head.

"Oh, so she's in this class . . ." Nagihiko hummed as he watched her and her group head up to the stage. I blinked and quickly gave the Fujisaki a glare. "Hm? Who is that girl, Nagihiko?"

He chuckled softly, "Is Rima-chan jealous?"

"N-no, what makes you think that? I just want to know who she is and how do you know her." I quickly rambled, trying to fight back my blush.

"Okay, as long as you're not jealous, haha," Nagihiko chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "But anyways, that's the new transfer student, Rinetto Yorokobi. She just arrived here yesterday and it seems that our little king has taken quite a liking to her already."

"Oh, really? I thought that he was so in love with Amu." I thought aloud as I glanced back over to the front of the class, towards the stage which Rinetto, a brown haired boy and a black haired girl all stood up on the stage.

"Well, he decided best to move on since Amu-chan seems to have more feelings for Ikuto-san than himself; but I didn't think that he would be able to move on so soon after finding that news out, but I have to give him some credit. Tadase sure has good taste in nice girls."

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice. I hope they could work out." I say quietly. "But then again, it's not really my business if they would or not."

"Haha, that's true." Nagihiko chuckled, but was cut off by Mitsuki-sensei shushing everyone, so we could watch the three teens' performance.

Rinetto stood at the end of the stage and made a gesture as if she were opening an imaginary door and entered into the "room" or "house", "Hey Mom, Dad. I'm home!" She called out and closed the "door".

"Hitomi dear, could you come into the kitchen for a minute or two?" The girl called from the other end of the stage. It seems that she was pretending to wash dishes. Rinetto stood frozen as if she was nervous to go into the eating area. "Um, o-okay." She said as she headed over to the other side of the stage. "Hey, what's up?" She asks, placing her schoolbag on the floor. The brown haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, "Ahem, your school called earlier today." He spoke; I sweat dropped. Okay, he didn't seem to be the best of actors, haha. I snickered softly.

"Don't laugh Rima." Nagihiko scolded me and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"They did?" Rinetto continued with a small awkward smile.

"Improvise!" Mitsuki-sensei clapped her hands, making almost half of the students flinch, catching them off guard.

"Yes, they did and we just want to know why you haven't been attending your fifth hour class." The girl crossed her arms, turning from the "sink" to glare at Rinetto. Rinetto took a step back, a bit startled by the statement, "Um . . . well, that's because I'm helping out with the dance activities."

"Which was two weeks ago." The girl pointed out, making the students chuckle a small round of laughter.

Rinetto flinched at this, "W-well . . . okay . . . we're doing presentations for the class in Literature . . . and I'm like seriously nervous to present."

"Not a really good reason to skip the class." The boy pointed out simply. Rinetto gave off an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head, "U-um, it kinda is if you get so nervous to the point where you literally throw up in front of the class."

The boy and girl both blinked and gave their "daughter" a wary glance. Rinetto gave the two of them a small grin, "Hehehe . . ."

"You're going to do that presentation, I'll just have to call your teacher and tell her that a janitor has to be present." The girl beamed a smile, holding up her hand. Rinetto and the boy both sweat dropped.

"That's kinda bad. I don't think that our family is exactly normal . . ." Rinetto chuckled lightly and Mitsuki-sensei clapped her hands together, "Wonderful, nice and easy to follow. You three all have A's for today."

"Yes!" Rinetto beamed and high-fived the members of her group. Mitsuki-sensei nodded and then beamed a smile out to the rest of us, "Alright. Would anyone like to go next?"

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

… LUNCH PERIOD …

I watched as Kukai dove his face into his ham and turkey sandwich and felt my left eye twitch as I watched him. How can a guy be that happy about eating? I mean sure, lunch is like the best subject in school ever, but no one said that you have to suffocate eating . . . no matter how delicious the food might taste.

"Can you believe that Valentine's is coming up soon? I mean, New Years' wasn't that far away ago. This year seems to be passing by rather quick." Tadase commented, to break the short silence. I blinked my eyes at that, my chopsticks pausing just inches from my mouth.

"Haha, I guess time can really fly, huh?" Kukai chuckled after taking another huge bite from his sandwich, until Utau casually placed her hand over his mouth, pausing his laughter. "Nuh-uhn, you're not gonna be doing that with your mouth full." She says simply. This made the brunette blush a bit as he glanced over to her from the corners of his eyes.

I giggled at this, but my mind couldn't stop wondering about the upcoming holiday . . . since Nagihiko and I are now together, would that mean that I'm expected to give him something for Valentine's Day? Our relationship is pretty recent, I mean it just freaking happen like last week . . . I guess getting him something would be pretty nice with me being his girlfriend and all . . . but would it be necessary for us just getting together? Would it make me seem desperate? Too clingy? I wouldn't want to give him that impression . . .

But what if I don't get him anything and he buys _me_ something? Ugh . . . that'll be terrible. I couldn't accept his gift without having anything to give him in return; but then by not accepting his gift, would I seem rude? Uninterested in us being together by awkwardly rejecting his gift?

Being in a relationship is just too much work and a major headache . . . maybe it seems hard because this is my first one? But, I can also imagine it could only get harder.

"Better watch those fan girls of yours, Tadase. They seem to get pretty fierce with each passing year." Utau joked, bringing me from out of my raging pool of thoughts.

"Yes . . . they could be . . . a bit aggressive, I suppose . . ." the blonde sweat dropped, making Nagihiko and Kukai both chuckle. Kukai placed his half-eaten sandwich into his bento lunchbox as he beamed a teasing smirk over towards the blonde; Tadase blinked his magenta eyes at this, easing back, a bit unsure of what the spiky haired brunette was planning.

"Mr. Prince Charming here can handle himself just fine from what I seen. Innocent little Tadase is a hush-hush little flirt." Kukai grinned, which made Utau grin as well from hearing this juicy news. I have to admit, even I'm surprised. Who knew that Tadase, Mr. Sweet-Innocent-Caring & Oh-So-Charmingly-Noble "King" Tadase Hotori was a flirter? I can't even picture that one myself, haha! So I decided to listen in and enjoy the conversation, adding in my small teasing remark, "Oooo~ Tadase has a crush~"

This made Utau and her Charas, Kusukusu and Nagihiko chuckle; Tadase's cheeks hinted a soft pink as he looked incredulously over towards Kukai, with a snickering Nagihiko sitting just beside him.

"Wh-what are you going on about, Kukai? I do not flirt with anyone."

"Au contraire, my shy little friend. From what I observed just yesterday, Ikuto seems to have rubbed off on you a little." Kukai spoke in a manner as if he were an instructor of a class, wagging his finger just in front of the blonde's face.

"I was simply introducing myself and welcoming her to the school." Tadase tried to defend himself, but Kukai and Utau weren't trying to have any of that. The pigtailed blonde giggled to herself as she gently gripped onto Kukai's arm sleeve, beaming up to him, "So what's the little lady's name? Do I know her?"

"Well –"

"Her name's Rinetto Yorokobi and she's in the same grade as Rima-chan, Tadase and I are. She's a new transfer student." Nagihiko smiled, with a slight hint of a smirk as he cut Kukai off. The brunette wore a faint agitated look on his face as he quickly turned to the purple haired boy beside him, flaring his nostrils a bit, "I coulda' sworn that Diva was talking to me." He growled.

Nagihiko only smiled over to his friend, "Oh, I'm sorry. Try being a little faster next time, your timing was just too slow."

"Heh, that's what she said!" Rhythm floated up to Kukai's shoulder, snickering to himself at his small joke. This made me blush slightly at what the joke intended to, but I had to laugh a bit as I watched Rhythm and Daichi float just beside their bearers cracking short minded gags here and there, while Kukai was glaring playfully down to Nagihiko who was beaming an innocent smile. I just love watching Nagihiko act out like this with the others, he's more fun when he lets loose like this.

"Maybe his timing's off. Does Kukai have to pace himself, hm? You know what they say, the older you are, the slower you get, haha . . ." Nagihiko trailed off as Kukai growled over to him, quickly winding his arm around the purple haired boy's neck, giving the top of his head a playfully, but annoyed noogie.

"Oh, what's the matter? What happened to all that trash talk that you were laughing about, huh?" Kukai taunted down to the laughing Nagihiko. Kusukusu and I could barely hold in our laughter; I held my sides, giggling nonstop.

I saw Utau sneak over to Tadase with a rather large smile plastered onto her face, from the corners of my eyes. "So . . . about this Rinetto girl . . ." she prompted, "is she cute?"

Tadase's cheeks flared a bright pink, "But, Utau-neechan, I've already told you that I don't feel that way about her –"

"I know, I know," Utau waved her hand delicately. "But, there's nothing wrong with thinking that a girl's cute." She reasoned.

The blonde male sweat dropped at this, but a small and faint smile slowly started to breeze into his face, "Well . . . she seems pretty nice and she has a cute personality from what I've seen."

"Ah! My little Tadase is smitten! That's too cute!" Utau squealed as she hugged the blonde by his shoulders. Kukai and Nagihiko watched this, chuckling amongst each other.

"Ugh . . . please stop, Utau-neechan . . ." Tadase closed his eyes, a sweat drop slid down the side of his head. Utau giggled to herself as she hugged her "younger brother" close to her, tittering that he's finally growing up under her breath. "Hehehe~"

I laughed quietly at this, until I heard a few footsteps clicking over the rooftop's pavement. Turning my head, I noticed Amu and Takashi walking over our way.

"Oh, hey guys." Kukai grinned over to the pinkette and dark haired boy. They waved over to us in unison.

"Hey there, Souma-sempai; may I ask why is it that you have Nagihiko-san in a headlock?" Takashi blinked with a chuckling smile prancing over his lips; I giggled some more at this followed by Amu and her four Charas, "You two are so crazy." She says.

Tadase forced a small chuckle as he turned his face over towards the pinkette, "Hello you two. Would any of you perhaps like to pry Utau-neechan from off of me?"

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

As the electronic school bell rang throughout the entire school, I let a small groan slip from out of me as I leaned over my desk, stretching my arms out in front of me, closing my eyes as I stretched my arms and my back.

Kusukusu peeped her head from out of my blazer pocket, reaching her tiny arms over her head, stretching out her back as well, breathing out a tiny a cute yawn, "Wow, that was a pretty good nap. Rima's pocket was so warm and comfy~"

"Should I feel used?" I giggled as I glanced down to the small clown Chara, after easing myself back into my seat, leaning my back against the desk's seat behind me. Kusukusu blinked her orange-red eyes as she lifted her head to look up to me and beamed a bright, cute smile, "Kusukusu's not using Rima. She loves Rima too much!" She giggles.

I laughed faintly, smiling down to the small Chara, "I'm only teasing you Kusukusu. I love you to."

"Hehe~" Kusukusu tittered as she snuggled herself back down into my blazer pocket. I smiled at this and then turned to start packing my things up to get ready to head home. I guess, you can say that I was a bit excited to be going out with Mamma this evening. I wonder if she would want me to change out of my uniform first. Would I need to? The thought rumbled around my head for a few moments of if I had to switch out of my uniform, what would I even wear?

I shrugged the thoughts off as I tuned back into finishing up my packing,_ 'Well, I shouldn't leave Mamma waiting,'_ I thought to myself with a small soft giggle, but I was a bit startled when a felt a small poke at my right cheek. I glanced over at the right of me to find a smiling Nagihiko with Temari and Rhythm both floating at his shoulders. I blinked my honey brown eyes as I noticed the three of them, well mostly Nagihiko since he's so much bigger than Temari and Rhythm, hehe.

"Oh, hi," I beamed gently.

"Hey you," he chuckled and gave me a small peck on my cheek. "I was waiting practically all day to do that." He smiled down to me. I felt my face grow a bit hot at what he said, before I gasped out softly, glancing around the room.

"It's alright, we're the only two in here. Everyone's already taken off to go on home."

"Oh . . . okay. I-I'm sorry." I apologized, turning my eyes away from his slowly. I don't want him thinking that I'm embarrassed to be with him. Maybe I really am awkward with this whole relationship thing . . .

When I glanced up to him, I blinked my eyes again as I noticed him dip his head towards me, a hand laying tenderly over his chest, "Would the fair lady be needing an escort home?" He asked, seeming unfazed by my quiet apology. Maybe he didn't care about us being kept secret after all?

Shaking that thought out of my mind, I giggled a bit at him, "Oh, why thank you. You're quite the gentleman, Nagi-kun." I say as I curled my arm within his, not forgetting to slide my brown leathered schoolbag onto my free arm's shoulder; Rhythm and Temari both laughed quietly at this as they followed us through the classroom's doorway and into the hallways, throughout the school. Many of the halls were emptied, which was nice because I get to walk like this with Nagihiko. I couldn't help the small smile that I wore on my face, cuddling my cheek into his blazer's sleeve.

"Aw, would you look at how affectionate RiRi-tan is being. That's so adorable." I heard his voice chuckle just above me (again . . . curse this short stature of mine!). I gave him a small playful glare and unhooked my arm from his, "Hmph, if you're going to tease me about it, then I might as well just walk beside you as punishment. Besides, don't you go and get all use to it, it's not like this is going to be an everyday thing."

"And our little Sour Patch went bitter again." Nagihiko smirked over towards a grinning Rhythm. I puffed up my cheeks at their teasing of me, "Grrr, don't you two go relating me to a piece of candy. I'm not some treat for anyone –"

"But, Fuji-kun~" Fujisaki joked, placing his hands into his short's pockets as he gave me that genuine smile of his and I felt myself blush at that comment. Quickly, I turned my face from his chuckling view as we exited out of the academy. The air was clean and fresh with a faint breeze dancing about, catching some loose strands of our long hair gently.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

As we neared the front gates, I could hear the sweet, but loud calling of my name, "Ri-chan dear!" I blinked and slowly tore my gaze away from my boyfriend. Oh, I just love saying that to myself . . . Nagihiko Fujisaki and I are officially a couple! Ahem, but anyways, I glanced up towards the front gates, finding my Mamma with her short wavy brown hair neatly combed up into a cute curly high ponytail tickling the back of her head. She was wearing a fitting, yet casual baby blue, long sleeved V-neck with a pair of faintly tanned cotton stitched pants with a nice pair of open toed sandals on her feet. I smiled slightly; she looks like a young college student.

"Hey, it's your mother," Nagihiko spoke beside me. "I wonder why she came all the way down here."

Kusukusu giggled loudly as she floated from out of my pocket, close to Nagihiko's shoulder, "Rima and Mamma are going to go out tonight! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh, a girl's night out. Haha, it seems that it will be fun." Nagihiko smiled over to me. "Mashiro-san sure seems to be excited from the looks of it."

I blinked at what he said and then turned my gaze back over towards Mamma, who was smiling brightly over towards me. Her eyes were closed in a blissful manner as she wore a perky and awfully childish grin on her face, giggling quite enthusiastically. She shifted over onto her left foot slightly with her free foot out in the back of her, the toe of her sandal poised on the ground. Mamma's free hand was out to her side, while her other hand was high over her head gesturing over in my direction, "Oh, Ri-chan!" She waved rather cutely. "Come on! Let's get going before it gets too crowded!"

I giggled faintly at the very sights of her, "I'll be right there, Mamma." I called back a reply, waving my hand gently. I then turned to Nagihiko and glanced up to him apologetically; now he has to walk home alone the whole way. "I'm sorry –"

"It's okay." He said in a soft, sincere tone, cutting me off. "Go on and spend some time with your mother, Rima-chan. I wouldn't want to keep you from spending time with Mashiro-san, I mean, haha, she came all this way and everything. So go have fun and you can tell me all about it later, okay?" He smiled gently down to me. I blinked and gave him a gentle smile of my own, "You're sure that you'll be okay walking alone?"

"Haha, although it should be the other way around with me asking you that, I think I'll be able to handle myself just fine." Nagihiko chuckled as he gripped his hand in front softly, highlighting his point. Kusukusu and I both giggled at this. Okay, he's going to use the "Tough Guy Boyfriend" bit on me. It's crazy that it's having an actual effect on me, I usually don't fall for acts like that . . . but I guess Nagihiko's different from most guys though.

"Okay." I say as I reached for his hand and raised it to my cheek quickly, smiling up to him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nagi-kun."

"Alright, Rima-chan." he chuckled and I let go of his hand, turning away and lightly jogged over towards my Mamma. I could feel Nagihiko's hazel ochre gaze watching after me as he waved me off, maybe even giving Mamma a wave as well.

As I made my way over towards Mamma, I noticed her return Nagihiko's wave. I smiled at this as I came to a slow stop in front of her, placing my hands on my knees as I panted lightly. Okay, I know I'm not the best of athletes, but jogging can really make you break a sweat . . . even if it's just a small one. But, I shook that off as I smiled up to Mamma, slowly catching my breath, "Hi Mamma." I greeted her, but blinked as I notice her giving me a small knowing grin. "What?" I ask confused.

She merely tilted her head to the side, her smile intact, "I saw that." She says.

"Saw what? Did that Baka Fujisaki tease me while I was running over here? He's so going to get an earful tomorrow –"

"Nuh-uhn, nothing like that, Ri-chan. I noticed _that_ back there with you and Fuji-kun." Mamma giggled softly to herself. I cocked my head to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're being random again, Mamma, hehe." I laughed off as I just remembered what I'd done just before running over here: the small affection that I showed back there with Nagihiko; the small blushing smile and my cheek resting quickly on top of his hand.

"Oh, just know that I saw it~" She hummed in a sing song voice as she clapped her hands behind her and slowly started to stroll away from me with a small teasing smirk quirking at the corners of her lips. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment at that last comment as I quickly tried to catch up with her, "Wait! Mamma! Don't leave me behind!" I called after her, with a tittering Kusukusu chasing after me. I had to drop the subject . . . if I tried to prove her wrong some more, it'll only make what she thinks a more plausible truth. So, I decided to not argue with her and just walk alongside her until we made it to the new sweets shop; it was called "Hiroshima's Fantasy Delight".

I raised my eyebrow slightly at the strange sign hanging over the front door, "Hiroshima's Fantasy Delight . . . ?" I questioned out loud, bringing Mamma's attention back to me. She had a wide smile spread into her face, "Oh, doesn't this place look so cute? And the name is just too adorable!"

I sweat dropped at Mamma's giddiness, closing my eyes, "Y-yeah, it's so cute Mamma. It's so girly and . . . pink." The building indeed was entirely pink, a neutral kind of pink . . . but no building should ever be this pink. It reminds me somewhat of Amu's hair in a way . . . The brick walls were painted a faint rosy pink color and the frames around the wide scenic windows and the front door were a darker pink, almost close to a mix of hot pink and almost red. I felt my left eye twitch at the over-girly aspects of the building; Yaya would love to come here, I bet. Anyways, I've heard a lot about this place recently and how popular it seemed to be developing. A lot of people seemed to like to hang out around here on the weekends or sometimes after school, and what makes this place so great (minus the weird shop's name) is that this place only sells sweets, desserts, all kinds of cakes and delicious pastries along with really good, fruity and sweet beverages like milkshakes and creamed soda and etc. This place would be like the new WacDonalds' in the Seiyo region **(A/N: Disclaimer, I know that WacDonalds is like a trademark from the anime InuYasha, but it was the first thing to come to mind in comparison. So for safety reasons, I'll disclaim it, alright. Continue, sorry for the interruption)**.

Without warning, Mamma reached her hand over to mine and pulled on it faintly, "Come on, silly-ninny! Lets' go on inside! I bet it looks even cuter on the inside than out here!" She giggled and literally dragged me into the pink building; I yelped out a small startled gasp as I was flung into the small shop behind Mamma.

Once inside, the two of us stood with our eyes slightly wide as we peered around the faintly bustling business, until a teenage girl with ocean blue eyes and bright yellow like blonde hair greeted us with a bright and perky smile beaming in her face. Her eyelashes were really long and thick and she looked like she was about my age . . . wait . . . "Isumi-chan . . . ?" I ask aloud after recognizing the girl. Her long bright yellow hair was neatly pulled into a pair of high twin ponytails, with two curly side bangs hugging her face, while on top of her head were a pair of cute pure white furry cat ears that matched perfectly well with the pair of cat paw mittens that she wore on her hands. She was dressed in a cute light blue Wa Lolita kimono with a lovely frilly hem, tied around her waist was a crisp white obi, quite snug and fitting.

I blinked at this, my eyes wide with a blushing Kusukusu sitting on my right shoulder. Mamma only squealed in delight at the girl before us.

Isumi-chan blinked her eyes at the mentioning of her name, "Oh, we meet again, Rima. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asks. A bit too long, by the looks of things; what is she doing here and dressed like that nonetheless?

"What are you doing here?" I ask a bit surprised.

"Oh, well that's easy. You already fully know that I work at the Fujisaki home, but now I'm starting to work here to in the evenings." She explained, waving her hand to a few more entering customers with a warm smile curling into her face.

"Why?"

"Well, that's only to earn a little more money. You see, I have a younger brother who's attending college and he needs a little help with paying through his first few semesters. Since I wasn't making enough money at the Fujisaki's, I decided to get an extra job."

"Oh . . . well, why don't you just ask Nagihiko or his parents if they'd consider giving you a bit of a raise?" I ask.

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that. No, no, no . . . they've already done so much with hiring me and all. I couldn't bother them for a raise, I'd only be asking for it." She tittered, waving her hands in front of her as if she were committed in a harsh accusation. I tilted my head at this, but remembered my Mamma standing silently beside me in confusion. I blushed at my terrible manners, "O-oh, Isumi-chan. This is my Mamma; Sunako Mashiro," I gestured from Isumi-chan to my Mamma and then vice versa, "Mamma, this is Isumi-chan. She works as one of the maids at the Fujisakis'."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet one of Rima's and Fuji-kun's friends." Mamma smiled, extending her hand towards the bright blonde. Isumi-chan giggled faintly as she took Mamma's hand and shook it in a friendly manner, "Aw, thanks. And might I say, it's a pleasure to be meeting the wonderful mother of Rima. She's so interesting to have around."

"Haha, I can easily tell you, that I know fully from experience." Mamma joked. I smiled as I watched the two; they seem like they could be close friends. I mean, their personalities are a bit close to being similar in some ways, but they're both completely too goofy for their own good.

"Okay, hehe. Would you two ladies follow me? I'll show you to your table." Isumi-chan smiled at us, after noticing a brown haired girl giving her a quick look. I suppose it was to tell her to get back to work and stop with all the chattering. I giggled at this as me and Mamma both followed after the blonde towards a nice table booth that was sitting just beside the wide window; Mamma and I sat opposite of each other as we slid into the looping seat, but Mamma had to run off and use the "little ladies" room, so I was sitting at the table (already having taken order). Isumi-chan was standing at the table still, pretending to take down my order.

"So . . . you work here now . . ." I started and Isumi-chan glanced over to me, smiling gently, nodding her head. "And you have to dress like that?" I ask, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

Isumi-chan giggled at this, "Of course. I think it's pretty cute, but the way that some of the guys come in here and gawk at me, just creeps me completely out. I mean, lots of girls would like the attention, but those kinds of stares are just weird . . ." she quickly rattled. I nodded my head at this in understanding, I mean, I could actually very much understand where she was coming from with the guys staring at you thing.

"So that's your uniform? I couldn't wear that every day." I chuckled a little to myself. Isumi-chan blinked and then beamed a small smile, "Oh, I don't wear this every day. You see, there's a system in the uniforms that works around here at Hiroshima's Fantasy Delight; like a weekly planner if anything else; it's the theme here. Today's Thursday, which is known here at work "Kitty Thursday" and I have to wear cat ears, paws and this little adorable tail." She explained, giving her hips a little wiggle, making a white fluffy tail dance behind her. "Tomorrow's supposed to be "Foxy Friday" where we replace the kitty get-up with fox features and after that is "Supernatural Saturday", hehe, that's when we keep on the Wa Lolita kimonos but we can be some kind of mystical creature with it like a fairy or something, it's like a choice day. And then there's "Miko Monday" where we act and wear a shorter version of a priestess styled kimono. Then there's "Cottontail Tuesday" where we replace the kitty get-up with bunny features and such. And last, but not least there's "Wa Lolita Wednesday" and that's when we can just were the plain Wa Lolita kimonos', but throughout the whole week even with the small trinkets the kimono is the main body of the uniform. I guess, it keeps the Hiroshima part intact and such." Isumi-chan explained and I couldn't help my eyes from going wide . . . this seems more like a fantasy place for pervy guys! I mean, they get two of their most favored things and that's fantasy posing girls and junk food . . .

"And you applied for this job knowingly?" I ask. I just had to be sure.

She shrugged her shoulders faintly, "Well, yeah. It's not because I so much as wanted to; I'm doing this to help out my younger brother, Akio. He's the only family I got and besides . . . working here isn't all that bad, it's a bit fun and I get to be someone I'm not for a little while every day. Thinking like that, just gives me something to look forward to, hehe. Plus the pay here is pretty good." Isumi-chan smiled down to me and before we knew it, Mamma was walking back over towards our table; she quickly rattled off what she wanted to snack on and Isumi-chan was directly on her way, skipping towards the kitchen area.

Mamma smiled after her, "Oh my, Ri-chan . . . you do seem to have plenty of interesting friends. You can always easily surprise me. Hehe, I suppose it's something to look forward to."

"Aw, thanks Mamma. Well, I guess I know where I get it from." I joked a bit, making Kusukusu laugh a bit. The tiny clown Chara floated over towards Mamma and sat on her left shoulder.

Mamma wandered her brown eyes around the shop, giggling softly to herself, "This place seems pretty nice, don't you think? Especially the cute little uniforms; they're just adorable!"

"Haha, yeah . . . they're really cute . . ." I trailed off with a slow sweat drop sliding down the side of my head. The costumes' remind me too much of Mitsuki-sensei's taste in clothing. I shook my head lightly at the very thought.

"Oh, I can just imagine you in an outfit like that!" Mamma beamed, clapping her hands together in gleeful excitement; I flinched at that statement. "That'll be just too cute. Oh, and I bet that Amu and the others would like to see that to. Especially Fuji-kun and his family, you know, with them liking the kimono style and everything –"

"Nuh-uhn, there's no way I'm wearing something like that Mamma. I'm not into cosplay." I retorted.

"Cosplay! Hehe, ooo~ that could be so much fun!" Mamma giggled; Kusukusu joining her after a second, still sitting on Mamma's shoulder. I glared slightly between the two of them . . . okay, something is seriously wrong with these two.

"Oh, don't you give me that look, Ri-chan. I was only teasing you; don't get all upset okay?" Mamma shook her head, smiling over towards me. I rolled my eyes at this, but returned her smile nonetheless. She's just so silly.

After a few more minutes, Mamma and my orders arrived and were set out before us. We both quickly took to devouring the sweets, with us laughing a bit at how each other were eating them and making quiet "mmm" noises. The food was pretty good; I had ordered a delicious looking strawberry cheesecake, sided with three sugar cookies along with a small sized strawberry shake. Mamma on the other hand, had ordered a slice of chocolate fudge cake with extra whipped cream to top it off, two cream wafer sticks and a cream flavored soft drink. "Wow, the food here is just amazing." Mamma piped up as she closed her eyes in delight. I nodded my head this and went to continue eating my small meal with Kusukusu stealing a few chunks from my cake and cookies. I shook my head lightly at this, but found myself giggling softly at the fun that the three of us were having together.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

Mamma and I waved back towards Isumi-chan as we started over to the front door, ready to take our leave. Me, Mamma and Kusukusu really had a good time at Hiroshima's . . . even though all the costumes were weird, they were quite cute as well, but I'd never be caught dead wearing something like that. What? Why would I want random guys gawking at me like that all day? That's just too creepy . . . I mean, sometimes I thought that I would be cute in an outfit similar to something like what the employees were wearing, but I couldn't stand having all that attention; it would get a bit annoying.

"Oh, it's already starting to get dark," Mamma noted and I blinked, turning my head over to her from beside me and then I glanced up to the darkening skies, which was slowly transitioning from a dark rosy red into a calm and relaxing heavy cobalt color; it was the ending of a beautiful sunset over a few tall buildings of Seiyo, from the looks of it. We were walking down the sidewalk along with a few late evening crowds, the mobs were trivial and minor, however we still had to maneuver around some groups of people that were bustling down the street. "I guess it's still nice out for a small walk though, don't you think, Ri-chan?"

"Well, I guess. But it would've been better if you brought the truck."

"Haha . . . about that, I sort of forgot to put gas in it earlier today." Mamma gave off an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. My eyes widened slightly at this, "You forgot to put gas in your truck? How can you forget something like that?"

"I just did, I suppose. Plus I was just getting back from grocery shopping and all –"

"Don't you go and start making excuses, Mamma." I scolded the brown haired woman with a small giggle. She's so crazy, I swear. "Why does it feel like I'm more of the adult and you're the teenager?" I questioned with a laugh. Mamma stopped her walking for a brief second and struck a flashy pose, throwing me a peace sign with her left hand, while her other hand was tucked away at her hip, "Because I'm so delightful and spunky!"

I sweat dropped at this, "There you go, acting like an overgrown kid again Mamma. Aren't you supposed to be an adult?"

"Yup! But, I'm the one parent that can make being childish and equally be a mother work and I can get away with it because I'm just that charming." She winked down to me and I only laughed at her as we turned around a corner. Well, I can tell you one thing, Mamma sure isn't insecure about herself, haha.

"You're something else, I swear."

"And the "something" is an amazing thing." She tittered. I shook my head at her with a giggling Kusukusu floating just over Mamma's shoulder.

**_Normal POV …_**

A slim figured female stood patiently on top of an office's towering building, the slightly chilled and dark shadows covering over her body like a low hovering haze with her hidden beneath a curtain of wispy clouds. The darkness was the girl's one friend at the moment as she observantly watched over the Mashiro mother and daughter. The gentle winds breezed about her in an ill-omened way, making the many wavy strands of the girl's long black hair ripple from around her face.

"They seem to be alone," she spoke into her small sky blue cellphone. "Throughout the whole evening it's just been the two of them and only them, Sir . . . seems like they're on a simple outing."

_"Excellent,"_ a deep male's voice responded from the other end of the receiver, _"this makes_ _things much easier; you know what to do. Your target is quite clear. I want her alive."_

"Right. Of course, Sir," she responded before she pressed the end call button and closed the flip cellular device, casually tucking it away into her black pea coat's pocket. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she bore down to the two-person family and watched as they rounded a corner continuing down the street, a street that was practically emptied of other civilians. The wavy haired girl smirked gently at this and narrowed her eyes into an amused tight slit, "Madoka." She stated firmly and no sooner as she said this, a small chibi blacked haired Chara appeared at her shoulder; her hair was rather short and nearly brushed against her shoulders, which were left bare by her sleeveless white blouse. The Chara's eyes were a cobalt blue, matching her tight magician's pants and she held a tiny and thin red wand in her hand, "Yes, Mizuru-chan."

"My own heart . . . unlock." Mizuru chanted and a bright light enveloped around her and she soon transformed into her Chara Transformation: Jinx. She stood smugly in the same place she was just a few minutes ago, but now she was dressed into her Chara Transformation outfit; her ring intact.

Mizuru raised her arm out at the side of herself and out of thin air; her blue wand appeared into her hand. The girl giggled a bit to herself as she waved her wrist into the still air and chanted just under her breath, "Triple Ganger . . ." she spoke and two copies of herself appeared at her sides and then she went to cast another spell, "Mask of Illusions." A blue light engulfed the three Mizurus' transforming them into three slim, but well-built young men dressed in dark clothing and masks on their faces. They all watched Rima and Sunako walk along the sidewalk and then they each shared a glance with one another, nodding their heads and then they flashed from where they were.

Sunako giggled some more down to her daughter, placing her hand on top of her shoulder, "When we make it home, I think I'll have some of that carrot cake that has been sitting in the fridge for a few days."

Rima blinked her honey brown eyes, widening them some, "Are you seriously still craving sweets after just eating three servings of cake?"

"You can't judge a person by the unlimited filling of their stomachs, haha." Sunako chuckled. Rima shook her head gently at this, "Ugh, Mamma . . . you are something else –" the small blonde cut off with a gasp as the three male-Mizuru's appeared just in front of the two of them. Sunako and Rima quickly halted their walking as they saw the three criminals.

"We can do this the easy way . . . and no one gets hurt." The first (and real) male-Mizuru spoke; making the two Mashiro's share a quick glance with each other. Sunako protectively placed both of her hands on top of her daughter's shoulders. "What do you want?" She asks defensively, faintly tightening her grip on Rima's shoulders; Kusukusu floated just above Sunako's head, glaring over slightly towards the three teens.

The third male-Mizuru said nothing; he only raised his hand and pointed over towards Sunako. Rima and Kusukusu both sucked in a quick breath at this new knowledge.

"What?" Sunako breathed out, "Wh-who are you people?"

"What do you want with my Mamma?" Rima growled under her breath, steadying her ground; even though she knew very well that she couldn't do much against three teenage boys without having to transform in front of her own mother. The blonde narrowed her eyes a bit as she slowly took a few steps closer to her mother backwards.

"It's none of your business. Just be a good little girl and move from out of the way; this doesn't concern you." The second male-Mizuru snarled over to Rima. Sunako tsked under her breath as she eyed the three boys anxiously, "What if I choose not to go?"

The first male-Mizuru cackled over to the two Mashiro's, "You have much of no choice. Either you come with us willingly or we'll have to resort to force."

Sunako bit on the inside of her bottom lip as she hesitantly glanced amongst the three of them and without any warning, she reached for Rima's hand, gripped it within hers and swiftly turned on her heels, darting away; the only thought in her mind was her only daughter's safety. Rima's eyes widened at this as she felt herself being dragged away; her long hair whisking after her quite rapidly. She had let out a light, surprised gasp as she stumbled over her feet, trying to keep up with her mother; Kusukusu shot after them.

The third male-Mizuru chuckled under his breath at this, "It's not going to be that easy, you know." He chuckled, quickly running over after the two. With him, the second male-Mizuru appeared at his side, just in front of Sunako's path. She quickly skidded to a stop, with Rima running into her mother's back, "Ugh!" Rima yelped at the sudden stop. Sunako narrowed her brown eyes onto the two boys in front of her and then flashed an expecting glare over her shoulder behind her, finding the first male-Mizuru, "Don't make this harder for yourself, Sunako Mashiro. Just come along with us willing and we'll even take to avoiding harming the girl."

The older Mashiro gritted her teeth as she glanced around the three boys a bit frustrated with the situation. On the other hand, Rima held onto the back of Sunako's shirt, glancing back and forth between the three teenagers. What were they going to do? Why would they even want her mother anyway? She wasn't a bad person and didn't owe anybody anything; so what was the deal with this ambush so suddenly after their fun outgoing? Rima glanced around, although there were only three of them, she concluded to herself that they were surrounded and there was no way that they could run away . . . the three males were just way too fast and Rima would only slow her mother down with her terrible athletics. The small blonde glanced up to her Chara, Kusukusu; the small clown Chara looked frightened, but angry about the situation.

"Rima," Sunako's voice spoke in a light, but indignant tone, "you have to get away from here, alright?"

Rima blinked her eyes and quickly glanced up to the back of her mother's head, a taken aback and disbelieving expression piercing through her face, "What? B-but, Mamma, I'm not going to leave you –"

"This isn't an argument, Rima." Sunako spoke more firmly. "For me, please . . . this doesn't involve you. I don't know exactly what they want with me, but if they promise not to hurt you then there's at least some kind of upside to this."

"You can't ask me to do that, Mamma. I refuse to leave you." Rima tightened her grip on the back of her mother's shirt, tears slowly starting to brim at the corners of her eyes. "Y-you can't ask me to do something l-like that. I-I won't do it –"

"Then I won't ask you," the brown haired woman cut her daughter off, her voice choking off a bit with a short sob. "Now I'm telling you Rima Mashiro, get away from here now. Go as far as you can and don't stop at home." She scolded her daughter, muttering the last part under her breath; just to be sure that one of the teens wouldn't go after her and know where she lives. "Just go, and I'm not going to tell you again."

"Mamma . . . please, don't make me do this –"

"Well, why this is awfully sweet and touching; we have things to take care of. You're coming with us now." The first male-Mizuru stated as he started over towards the two women. Rima blinked her honey brown eyes at the sound of his nearing footsteps, the tears straying from her eyes. As she turned to face him, she saw that he had a small blade within his hand and she gasped, drawing in her mother's attention. Sunako glanced over her shoulder and noticed this, "Stay back from us!" She screeched as she whipped around, wrapping her arms around her short daughter. "I'm warning you. Don't come any closer! I'll come with you, I will! Please, just don't hurt my daughter!"

"Haha, I don't have that much patience. I've had enough of this –" He started, but was cut off as Rima whacked him across the face with her brown leathered school bag; her eyes widened at what she'd done, her body going rigid. His head flew back a little from the sudden impact as he had let off an irritated groan. "We're not that defenseless. She said stay away from us." Rima choked out, glaring up to him, with a yelling Kusukusu at her side; the other two Mizuru's were at his side in a moment's notice, seeing if he was alright.

"Rima, now's your chance! Get out of here right now while they're distracted." Sunako told the small blonde; Rima shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you here with them alone –"

"Will you stop being stubborn and get out of here, Rima. Just go –" Sunako started, but was cut off as she was hit in the back of the head with the second male-Mizuru's forearm taking a quick whack at her. Rima's eyes widened as watched her mother fall onto the ground unconscious; she didn't know what to do as her honey brown eyes stared down to her knocked out mother. One of the male-Mizuru's looked over to the small blonde and glared at her menacingly, flexing the knuckles of his hands.

Kusukusu shivered at this and quickly floated over to her shaken up bearer and pulled on a lock of her golden hair, "Rima, come on, we can't stay here!"

"M-mamma . . ." the small blonde trailed off in terror, her body paralyzed by complete shock and distress. The blonde's Chara shook her head at this, full and heavy tears streaking down from her eyes, "We have to go Rima. This is dangerous, we can't stay here!" The Chara shrieked as she pulled harder on the young blonde's hair and with the remainder of the strength that she could muster Rima quickly turned and ran down the street aimlessly, crying her eyes out with Kusukusu trailing after her.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Well, everyone there's chapter 20 for you all. Sorry that I had to end it on a rather depressing and sad note, but it's one of the climax builders within this fanfic; it's part of the main plot though for sure. And I'd like to apologize for the long awaited update, it just took me a while to finally compose this chapter and I think it's about the longest one updated so far ^^ (possibly, I'm not so sure, lol)<strong>

**Temari: Well, there isn't much to be said this time, so would you all be so kind as to review? It would mean a lot everyone. Thank you and have a wonderful day all *waves to the readers***


	22. Lost

**M.L.D: Hello and welcome back to 'A Simple Thread' everyone. **

**Kusukusu: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, but her own OCs. Please enjoy the following chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><em>~ …Chapter Twenty Two –Lost… ~<em>

_**Rima's POV …**_

I tightened my hands slightly on my shaking arms as I slowly strode down the solitary and vacant dark streets of Seiyo. The sun was long gone and the small moon took its place, signaling night. The moon . . . it seemed so far, far away, so distant and alone as the air started to get a bit chilly, biting at my cheeks. Kusukusu sniffled from my blazer's pocket. My breathing was heavy and shallow as I panted from the longest run I've turned to in my life; my sobs were a bit fainter now, but still they were audible. My feet aimlessly roamed heavily over the many sidewalks and streets; my mind having no clue of where my feet were trying to take me. My mindfulness was resonating with silence and aching with that one painful memory of watching the surprise attack happen to Mamma and me. I bore my eyes down to the shadowy pavement, watching my black school shoes slowly transition from one side to the next, "Mamma . . ." I mumbled under my breath.

After I realized that the crooks didn't even bother following me, I simply wandered around a few spots of town that were most familiar to me; like the park, I went past the academy, the book store and even the town's small lake. I did exactly what Mamma had instructed me to do: _'Don't run straight home, just so in case they decide to follow you and find out where you live.' _But after some thought . . . they seemed to already have known fully well about Mamma, why wouldn't they know where she lived? They knew where she would be, who she was with, even her whole name.

Ugh! I could've done something better to help her . . . to help us get away, but I chickened out at the last minute and just ran away like a frightened little puppy with its tail between its legs. How more pathetic can one get? I just let them _take_ her . . . what kind of daughter does that to her own mother? A heartless, scared little girl . . . and that was sadly and undoubtedly me . . .

I shook my head at this as I continued to mumble out, calling her . . . hoping that this was one big terrible, horrible dream. That this wasn't reality. That I was still in bed, having a terrible nightmare and soon I would feel someone shaking me by the shoulders and when I wake up, there would be Mamma smiling down to me with that beaming grin of hers, asking if I was okay.

But, when I open my eyes, I could only see the dark pavement beneath my feet and feel the cool nighttime air breezing around me . . . I then knew that this was indeed reality. I was left alone, just me and Kusukusu . . . I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I felt a wanting flood at the back of my eyes, but I managed to hold it back within my sockets as I tightened my gripping hands into my uniform sleeves.

I just want Mamma back . . .

_**Nagihiko's POV . . .**_

I sighed as I strolled outside, carrying a small white trash bag along with me. It was getting late and I simply wanted to just throw out some trash that was in my room; it's been in there for almost two days and that's practically long enough for me, haha. I understand that I'm a bit of a neat-freak, but at least I don't have to worry about having guests over and letting them into a messy and disorderly room, because my area stays organized and spotless; Mother's and Baaya's words exactly.

Exiting from out of the front gates, I tugged lightly on the zipper of my hoodie, zipping it up to my collarbone. Wow, it could really get chilly at nighttime, even during the spring. I shook my head at the quick thought as it passed by into my head; well it was just starting to get over winter, so this slightly chilly weather should be expected.

Temari giggled at my random thoughts, "You're so silly, Nagihiko."

"It was just a passing thought, Temari, haha." I chuckled softly after tossing the white bag into the garage bin out front. I let out a short yawn as I stretched my arms over my head tiredly and watched the wispy clouds slowly drift along their ways overhead and then I wandered my eyes around for a short moment, taking in the fresh out door's air, but I froze as I spotted a small silhouette in the distance.

"What's that?" Rhythm asks me. I shrugged my shoulders and squinted my eyes to better my view.

"It's Rima-chan . . ." Temari answered for me. I blinked and without a second thought, I slowly made my way down over to her, "Rima-chan? What are you doing out here? It's pretty late you know . . ." I trailed off catching the sudden sights of her. She was shaking and her eyes spoke of a traumatized, paralyzing fear while her long usually rippling, wavy blonde hair was a complete mess, sagging over her petite shoulders **(A/N: Okay, at this point in the story, you should listen to "Beautiful Alone-music box version" by Nine Inch Nails, in my opinion it matches pretty well with this)**.

"Rima-chan . . . wh-where's your –"

"M-Mamma . . ." she mumbled, her eyes unmoving, but wide and glazed over with no emotion. They seem to have dulled down into a heavy and darker shade of brown; it was much different from her usual bright honey brown gaze.

I blinked at this, staring down to the small blonde, slightly confused but mostly worried for her and without saying anything else, I quickly unzipped and took off my hooded jacket and placed it around her shoulders, before reaching for one of her hands, loosening its grip from her arm. "Come on, even though it's only mildly chilly out here, you can still catch a cold." I say in a low, gentle tone and led her back to my house; Temari and Rhythm shared a quick wary glance with one another before trailing along after us.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

"We'll just get you settled on in, okay?" I started in a soft whisper as I guided the small blonde towards the guest room. "My apologies for the unprepared room, everyone is asleep or retired for the evening. I was just about to call it a night as well, but I couldn't stand having that garbage in my room another day, haha."

". . ." Rima stayed quiet as I held her hand, leading her to the guest room. I glanced back to her, a sign of worry etching across my face. I turned and shared a rather mirrored look with Temari and Rhythm and they both stayed silent, not knowing what to say as they both were floating cautiously just above the blonde's shoulders.

I wonder what could have happened to make her so . . . well, I guess the best word for it, is to qualify her as being dejectedly mute. She hasn't said not one word, with the small exception of her mumbling of Mashiro-san; even when I had set myself up for one of her witty, cute little comebacks . . . she just refrained from speaking, like she went and locked away her words.

Reaching the end of the hall, I turned to face one of the guests' room's door and slid it open, "You can just sleep here for the night, Rima-chan, and if you so as much need anything, I'm just down the hall on the right side, okay? I'll give you a few minutes to settle in while I go and try to find you something to change into." I said in a soft voice, walking into the room with the small blonde following after me. Turning back to her, I smiled down to her with a genuine smile on my face, slowly letting go of her hand, but she only tightened her grip on my hand. I blinked at this and tilted my head to the side, "Rima-chan –"

"Please . . . don't go," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "I . . . I d-don't want to be alone . . ."

I stared down to her a bit taken aback for a few moments. _'Something definitely must've happened . . .,'_ I thought to myself. She seems so vulnerable and timid . . . so broken.

I closed my eyes and leaned down to her, wrapping my arms around her slender shoulders, "I won't leave if you don't want me to. I'll be right here." I tell her in a quiet, tender tone as I hugged her closer into me. "What's wrong Rima . . . please, maybe I could help you. Just tell me what happened."

Rima hesitantly raised her hands up, placing them onto my back as she choked back a few sobs. She shook her head, trying to force back the weeping as she cried into my chest and I could feel the gentle pitter patter of her tears leaking onto my green t-shirt, but I didn't care about that, I only wanted to find a way that I could be able to help her. "Ssh, Rima . . . it's going to be okay . . ." I try to soothe her as I slowly patted her on the back; but she shook her head aggressively, "N-no . . . i-it won't be! I-I'm such a t-terrible daughter . . ." Rima choked out, wailing quietly in sorrow. I could feel my heart ache at her pain as I held her closer into me. ". . . why couldn't I . . . ? I-I'm such a-an awful person . . ." She continued and I remained silent as I let her cry out her pain, sniffling and weeping heavily.

"Just let it out, Rima-chan. We're all here for you." Temari spoke with a warm tone of voice as she floated over, with Rhythm at her side, and rubbed the small blonde's left shoulder in small calming circles. Rhythm mirrored his twin sister's actions, mumbling a few of his own comforting words as well as Rima sobbed.

I stayed kneeled in front of Rima, with her in my arms as she cried out some more. Oh, how I wish there was some way that I could help ease away this pain she was feeling. If only I knew what had it been to cause her such hurt . . . I couldn't help but apologize to Rima from within my thoughts, over and over again; feeling guilty that as her first real boyfriend that I wasn't able to be there and help my girlfriend in her time of need. I was practically clueless with suddenly finding the small blonde out alone at this late hour, her mother nowhere in sight and the girl suddenly breaking down in hysterical tears for only Kami-sama knows why. The confusion was so overwhelming that it slowly transitioned into anger at myself for not being able to figure out why I couldn't find the reason for Rima being upset. Heaving out a low sigh, I caught Temari's gaze locked onto mine and she slowly shook her head as if telling me that this situation wasn't my fault. I only stared down to her as I quietly rocked the small blonde from side to side.

After a while, she stopped crying, her breathing becoming a bit slow as her forehead rested on my chest and I looked down to see if she was feeling any bit of alright; if she had calmed down some to explain to me exactly what happened, but as I shifted her within my arms her head numbly fell against my left arm and I blinked my eyes after noticing that she had cried herself fast to sleep. It was still pretty obvious that the girl had been crying, with the faint tear strips streaking her cheeks and the slight red puffiness just under her closed eyes.

I sighed softly at this as I picked her up bridal style and carried her and put her in the guests' bed. As I stood up from her, I managed to shimmy the bed sheets from under her and covered them over her petite frame; she seemed rather exhausted from today that much I could easily tell. After fluffing her pillows, I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in. She could use the rest . . .

As I turned from the small blonde's sleeping figure and headed for the door, I heard the faint sound of something shifting behind me and I glanced over my shoulder finding Kusukusu trying to shuffle out from under the covers, "H-help . . ." she trailed off quietly and I sweat dropped at this as I made my way back over to the sleeping beauty, helping her clown Chara from the blanket trap.

Kusukusu panted a bit as she sat within the palm of my hand and then she looked up to me with a worried gaze in her eyes, "I-is Rima okay? Is she calmed down? She's not still crying is she?"

I gave the orange Chara a warm smile, "Rima-chan's fallen asleep already. She still seems a bit upset, but I think she should feel a bit better after a good night's rest." I explained, only to have Kusukusu shake her tiny head up to me; Rhythm, Temari and I all blinked at this, waiting for the orange Chara to explain, "R-Rima's hurting a lot . . . she's blaming herself for the wh-whole thing and it's hurting her!" the clown fairy started with small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Today was supposed to hers and Mamma's special day out and . . . and-and . . ." she trailed off, shaking her head. "They took Mamma!"

I blinked, choking back a small gasp, "Wh-what?"

"We don't know who they were . . . they just jumped on us and ordered for Mamma to come with them . . . Rima and Mamma didn't know what was going on and they tried to get away, but they had us surrounded . . . there were three of them . . ." Kusukusu hastily rattled off and then quickly took to explaining the rest of the events that had occurred until the moment we were sitting in just now.

"Mashiro-san's . . . been kidnapped . . . ?" I asked to no one in particular; Kusukusu only hung her tiny head down in a saddened downcast while Temari, Rhythm and I glanced around each other with a taken aback expression etched into each of our faces.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Normal POV …**_

Now early morning has risen, the beginning of a new day dawning over the quiet region of Seiyo. Many chirping birds beckoned faintly into the air, mixing with the calming early breeze. Few of the maids, butlers and housekeepers were up this premature, but Soujiro was an early riser and enjoyed to simply stroll about the house, checking if all had went well through the night within the home; an old habit that he accustomed from both being a father and the Head Fujisaki of the home. These early strolls became known to most of the inhabitants of the home as Soujiro's early morning walk-arounds. He always did this when he was waiting for Nagihiko and Hanako to finish up with their early dance sessions about this time in the morning.

Soujiro hummed a gentle tune to himself as he waltzed down the emptied hallways with his arms crossed over his chest and hidden within his sleeping wear version of a male's kimono, "It seems to be rather calm as per usual." He noted to himself quietly, and slightly opened a few sliding doors, checking to see if everyone was alright and decent in their slumber. The man yawned faintly as he approached some of the guests' room and nonchalantly peered inside, expecting to find an emptied room, but instead found a slumbering Rima Mashiro within the room's bed completely snoozed off, her long wavy golden locks covering her face. He blinked his dark hazel ochre eyes at this as he stood there in complete astonishment and then slowly eased from out of the doorframe without a single uttered word, sliding the door closed as he cautiously eased back into the hallway and turned to stroll down the corridor with an awkward sense, "Um, Hanako-chan?" He called out to his wife, a bit confused, heading towards the dance hall.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

Soujiro and Hanako were sitting side by side each other at the wooden center island counter in the kitchen, while their one and only son (who has just changed from out of his Nadeshiko wear) was sitting opposite of them across the center table with his two Charas floating at either one of his shoulders. He had his head down with his parents both staring over to him with a questioning and stern look on their faces and Nagihiko knew fully well that they were going to let him hear it.

"Nagihiko . . ." Hanako started, but shook her head lightly, "you cannot sneak a young girl into the house in the middle of the night, no matter how close the two of you are as friends. Imagine what her mother would say about something like that, besides doing something like that is . . . it's just not gentleman-like, it's no way decent for either of you, while being so young . . . I know for a fact that we raised you better than that, Nagihiko. You should know better." She continued with a nodding Soujiro at her side with crossed arms.

Nagihiko looked up from his lap and glanced over to his mother with a repentant expression on his face, "But, Mother . . . it was so late at night and I didn't want to wake anyone from their sleep. Before I was going to call it a night, I decided to take my trash out to the garbage bin out front and that's when I found Rima-chan walking down the street; I had no first intentions of bringing her into the house, but she looked so distressed that I didn't really know what to do. She wasn't in the best of moods to deal with anyone's company, not even my own company, so I just showed her to a room, to get her out from the streets and into a warm home. She was so very upset, but she managed to tell me what had happened." He quickly tried to explain.

Soujiro blinked his eyes, "She was just wandering outside? Did you try contacting her mother?"

"Well . . . that's the reason she was so upset . . ." Nagihiko stated a bit hesitantly, but slowly explained to his parents what Rima and her mother went through and why the small blonde was out wandering the streets, until he reached the part to last night before he went to sleep, considering what little sleep he could muster (leaving out that it was originally Kusukusu who had explained to him what had transpired last night). He watched for his parents' reactions and they were both speechless.

"The poor girl . . ." Hanako started, placing her hand gently in front of her mouth, "to go through such a fret like that and to lose her mother."

"It is quite sad to hear," Soujiro agreed with his wife and then held his knuckle to his bottom lip as if thinking really hard **(A/N: This scene kind of reminds me of Shigure-san from Fruits Basket –do not own, as well as when Midori had caught Amu-san hiding Ikuto-san in her room)**. "I suppose she could stay here if she hasn't anywhere else to go. She couldn't stay in that house alone; there are too many memories of Mashiro-san there that just being there would be very much unhealthy for her. It'll make her sick." He thought aloud, drawing in the agreements of Nagihiko, his two Charas and Hanako.

"Matter of fact, we have plenty of room here and we could always drop by over at the Mashiros' and pick up a few of Rima-chan's clothes and things. Imagine if it were you this happened to, Soujiro. Would you think that it would be a good idea to be living with a family member who will obviously take pity on you for your sudden lost? Since we barely knew Mashiro-san, I think it'll do poor Rima better to stay here with us. We'll even fix up a room for her to call her own." Hanako quickly explained, making the two male Fujisakis' blink in unison at her suddenness. "It'll take some time for her to get well and adjust to things here, but truthfully I'd think that she would do a lot better to live with us."

"She does have a point." Temari commented from Nagihiko's shoulder. "Rima-chan really doesn't have anyone to turn to at the moment. Her father is away on business in America, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan and Utau-chan all have a full house with their families. We have plenty of room to give here at the Fujisaki estate."

Nagihiko glanced over to his female Chara and nodded his head softly, "I agree with Mother. It would seem the best for her, but perhaps we should leave Rima-chan be for the time being, to settle with her feelings."

Hanako looked over to her son, nodding her head in agreement, "That would seem like a wise decision. In the meantime, I'll have Baaya-san and Isumi-san watching over her for the day, I still have my dance lessons to instruct and you have to get ready for school, Nagihiko."

"But, Mother, I could stay home. It wouldn't be a problem –" Nagihiko started, but his father glanced over to him with a slightly stern gaze and nothing after that was further said. Nagihiko simply nodded his head; it would be foolhardy to miss out a day of school to look after Rima who would probably be asleep all for the rest of the day . . . she might even just prefer to be locked up in the room since she's so down.

"I understand your concern, son," Soujiro said, not taking his gaze from off of the youngest Fujisaki, "but this is Rima's problem alone. We can do for her all we can and we will, but sticking around with her when she's this upset could only cause more stress for her. Let her ease her state of mind; she needs this space, it'll help her a great deal. She may think that she needs a shoulder to cry on right now, but it's not the best option we can take with her."

"Yes, Dad . . . I understand." Nagihiko mumbled, holding his head down slightly and sighed before he stood from his seat and then headed over towards the kitchen's doorway, a disconsolate glimpse in his eyes. Temari and Rhythm quickly trailed after him.

"She doesn't seem like she'll take kindly to other's pity . . . even though she seems broken right now, I can tell that the girl's pretty strong. Rima will get back on her feet, you'll see." Nagihiko heard his father say from behind him. He blinked his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, finding his father smiling over to him with a nodding and smiling Hanako sitting just beside him. Nagihiko blinked his eyes at this, but felt a small smile tear into his face, "Of course she will."

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Rima's POV …**_

"M-mnn . . ." I turned onto my right side and slowly I could feel my eyes fluttering open some. I blinked a few times as I caught notice of a wooden paneled wall standing in front of me along with an emptied space within the bed beside me.

'_Where . . . where's Nagihiko . . . ?'_ I trailed off within my thoughts as I sluggishly started to sit up, repositioning myself as I sat up, glancing around the emptied guest room. As I leant up, I eased my back against the headboard of the bed and I stared down numbly to my balled up fists that rested on my lap, my legs tucked at my sides. I could feel my hair, tumbling down over my shoulders, hanging down over the sides of my face . . . I knew that I looked like a complete mess, I was sure of that. I was still dressed in my school uniform, a few of the top buttons of my blazer were tugged apart from my slightly restless sleep and my white blouse was faintly bunched up. I'm a little glad that Nagihiko wasn't here right now . . . I'd hate for him to see me like this.

I ran my tiny fingers through the side of my long disoriented hair and blinked emotionlessly. Glancing over to my left side, I spotted my thin blue ribbon was lying limply along the pillow that I was sleeping on. It had loosened from out of my hair and must've fallen from out of my head.

"Ah! You're awake!" went a small familiar voice, but I didn't bother to glance around the room to find its source; I sat still in echoing silence, staring down at my lap that rested under the ruffled up white covers.

Mamma . . . I wonder if she's still okay. Did those men do anything to her? Did they hurt her in any kind of way? . . . This is all my fault, if only I'd just have Chara Transformed, I could've given Mamma some kind of protection . . . but I was too scared. Too scared of what she would think or say about it. Now her very life could be in danger, she was taken away and I don't even have a clue of who those guys were or who they were working for. She gave herself up for my safety . . . and I did nothing to try to protect her! What kind of daughter am I to just let something like that happen and do nothing about it?

Kusukusu floated over to my left shoulder, peering into my face, "R-Rima . . ." she trailed off. I glanced over to her silently for a moment or two before I glued my eyes back down onto my lap. "You're still sad, aren't you?" the small clown Chara asks and I nodded my head gently, lowering my head some more. Kusukusu opened her mouth slightly, like she was willing to say something else, but there was short knocking at the door of the room. I remained silent as I looked up over to the door; it soon opened after a few moments, revealing a worried looking Baaya, "Oh, hello there, Rima-san. I see that you've awakened already, that's a wonderful sight." The elder lady beamed a tender smile over to me and I simply sat in silence as I looked over to her.

"I see . . ." she started, placing her hands in front of her, folded over one another. "I suppose it's still upsetting . . . it seems."

I slowly took my eyes from off of her and glared down slightly into my lap. What would she know about it? She doesn't know anything about the pain I'm feeling right now.

"My apologies, Rima-san, but the Young Master shared with us what had taken place in yesterday's time. I do feel terrible that it had occurred, but you shouldn't blame yourself so –"

"Don't . . . don't talk down to me like you can sympathize with what I'm feeling." I tell her in a tiny growl. Baaya only narrowed her eyes in a remorseful tone as she continued to look over to me and steadily made her way over to my bed. I could feel the bed move some, already knowing that she had sat at the edge of my bed, "It's alright . . . I can tell that, that's only the pain and anger talking not you, Rima-san."

I gripped my fingers into the covers on my legs, "J-just go away. Leave me alone."

"My apologies, but that I cannot do. You see, I have received orders from Hanako-sama, Soujiro-sama and Nagihiko-sama to watch over you for the day and make sure that you're at least bathed and have eaten and I agree with them. It isn't healthy to punish yourself for what has transpired yesterday."

I could feel a heavy flood throbbing at the back of eyes, "St-stop talking. Just stop it, right now . . ."

"Rima . . ." Kusukusu floated in front of my face with small tears streaming down her face. "Please . . . Baaya's just trying to help you, Rima. She's a friend, remember?"

I blinked my eyes, feeling them widening slightly as I looked at Kusukusu and then slowly shifted my gaze over to Baaya, who was giving me a faint apologetic smile, "You're in pain right now and I understand that, Rima-san. Everyone goes through their own versions of pain in their lifetime and that's okay. The Fujisaki household is here to support you through this . . . if you'd let us." She says in a placid voice, as she reached for my hand and held it within her own for a moment or two. I looked up to her speechless, my wavy hair falling about my face, "I-I'm sorry Baaya-san . . . it just hurts so much . . ."

"I know it does . . . and I don't blame you for being upset. Just let us help you, okay?" Baaya says to me as she patted my hand gently and I could feel a drifting tear stray down my cheek. I nodded my head slowly as I looked down to our hands, I could see Kusukusu smiling over to me from the corners of my eyes and I also caught Baaya beaming another smile over to me, "I'll go and find you something to wear for today and run your bath, alright? And after, we'll sit you down for some breakfast." She tells me and I blinked a few times, but I nodded my head. It would be nice to be able to change out of this uniform . . .

After a moment of asking if I was okay, Baaya dipped her head towards me and stood from the bed, heading over towards the room's door. I watched after her, feeling a small weight lift from my shoulders, but the rest of the heaviness seem to linger on top of me; but nevertheless, I should thank her and Nagihiko later when I get a chance. Slowly I shuffled from out of the bed, leaving the covers unmade and headed straight towards the wide window, delicately pulling one of its curtains to the side as I stared out through the glass window. It seemed like mid-late morning, with the sun high in the sky which was a bright light blue. I stayed silent as I watched the quiet scenery of the outside before me. Everything seemed so calm out there . . . as if Mamma's kidnapping never even happened. It was just like any other spring day.

Even though I miss her so much, I have to concentrate on the now. Those crooks might be after me next for all I know; I have to stay on my toes. Mamma would give me the same exact advice if she were still here, plus she wouldn't want me to be walking around all sad and pitiful and junk. Shaking my head lightly, I continued to watch the outside breeze about in front of me through the window, "School must've already started by now . . ." I trailed off with a solemn gaze, trying to trace my thoughts away to another subject. Kusukusu floated over to my shoulder, looking out the window with me. "I suppose that Nagihiko . . . he already left for school . . ." I said quietly and Kusukusu glanced over to me with a remorseful expression etched onto her face.

"He really wanted to stay, if that news would make you feel a little bit at ease," I heard Baaya's voice from behind me. I blinked my eyes and glanced slightly over my shoulder finding Baaya holding a light pink kimono in her frail arms, "but as you would know . . . Soujiro-sama told him otherwise. The Young Master must always obey the Head Master of the house, sadly."

I stared over to her, nodding my head in understanding, _'I could've really used his company though,'_ I thought to myself, but managed to avoid showing the expression on my face as I watched the gray haired woman crack a faint smile over to me, "Anyhow, your bath is running and I was able to find you some wear close enough to your size. It belonged to _Nadeshiko-sama_ a couple of years back, but I suppose she wouldn't mind if you wore it for the day." She explained with a hint of a faint chuckle as she placed the clothing on top of the nightstand and turned to make the bed up.

I blinked at this, "U-um, it's okay. I can make it myself, Baaya-san –"

"Thank you for your concern, but that needn't be necessary. This is a simple chore of my job, Rima-san. Isumi-san will be waiting for you outside of the washroom to receive your uniform and wash them properly for school, if you feel up to going Monday, that is."

"O-okay." I say as I walked over to the nightstand and gathered up the folded articles of clothing. "Thank you for this, Baaya-san." I thanked her before quietly exiting from out of the room, heading for the bathroom. If only I could find it . . . .

Kusukusu and I both sweat dropped at that thought.

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

I sighed heavily as I bore my eyes out of the window, just beside me. My chin was resting within the palm of my right hand; my arm being prompt up on top of my desk. It is third period and I've already managed to explain Rima-chan's sudden absence to Amu-chan and the others; they were so worried and wanted to come visit her, but I convinced them otherwise. Now wasn't really the best time for Rima-chan to have company, and I can understand that. She could use the space.

"Nagihiko . . . do you think it was a good idea to tell everyone about Rima-chan's mother?" Temari asked from my shoulder. I sighed at her question, "I know that she'll be upset about it, but they're our close friends, why shouldn't they know? They'll find out sooner or later."

"Well . . . once you explain it like that . . ." Temari trailed off, turning her purple gaze from me.

"How do you think she's holding up at the house?" Rhythm queried.

"Well, Baaya-san and Isumi-san is there. With their stubbornness, I bet they managed to get Rima-chan out of bed and eating. I just hope that she'll be alright." I said quietly at the last few words, watching a few straying leaves flutter about past the window. "Maybe . . . maybe I could pick her up a small little snack after school. It'll probably make her feel a little better."

Temari clapped her tiny hands together, "Oh my, that sounds like a delightful idea, Nagihiko! Perhaps some pocky, maybe?"

"Heh, Rima and Kusukusu are always crazy about that stuff. It's like their drug." Rhythm bobbed his head up and down as he tucked his little hands into his tiny pockets. I sweat dropped at Rhythm's comment, "I . . . sort of doubt that, Rhythm."

"You have such a wild and abnormal, overactive imagination Rhythm." Temari teased her younger twin brother, making him glare over towards her. They argued for a few minutes, before Rhythm scoffed and floated off into his egg. I managed a small smile at my two Charas; they always know how to cheer me up.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

I chuckled faintly as I watched Amu-chan and Takashi play the 'What If' game together. It was pretty hilarious, to tell you the truth. The game was pretty simple, actually, all you have to do is ask each other weird and entertaining questions and then share with each other your opinion of what you would do in that situation and such. Just now, Takashi had asked Amu if we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and she was chosen with one of the guys in our friend circle, who she would like to make out with.

At first, Amu-chan was silent, then she had gotten completely flustered as she quickly rambled a few of the guy's names under her breath; first it was Ikuto (this encouraged a friendly faint smile from Tadase), then even more nervous she said that she wouldn't mind being locked in the closet with Tadase (this made him blink his eyes and chuckle faintly along with me and Takashi), then she quickly tried to explain that it would be a friendly thing and somehow rambled that she would do the same with Kukai and I. This made Takashi, Tadase and I all chuckle together at the pinkette's bright pink face as she screamed a bit to herself in embarrassment.

"Haha, don't be upset, Amu-chan. It's just a game." I tell her as I pat my hand on her slender shoulder, watching her spaz out with her candy apple red blush filling into her whole face. Amu-chan glanced over to me, her face still beaming bright red; this made Takashi and me both chuckle in unison.

"We're only teasing you, Amu-sempai," Takashi added with a nodding Len and Rhythm. Amu-chan held her hands to her face as she looked down to the ground, "You guys aren't even funny." She mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, but we can't help it if you're so spazzy. It's fun to watch." Len commented, this earning a few chuckles from Ran and Miki. "It's true," they both concluded, making Amu-chan and Suu both sweat drop.

"Ugh, you guys are so mean . . ." she grumbled, but was cut off as a sudden pair of footsteps beckoned along the academy's roof. Tadase, Takashi, Amu and I, along with our Charas glanced over towards the doors that led up from inside of the school and we found Kukai and Utau both beaming happily with each other as the both of them entered onto the roof, "Guess who we found roaming around the hallways all lost~" Utau hummed in a sing-song tone.

Kukai smirked at this as he tried to hold back a snicker, "We saw her and invited her to have lunch with us; hope that's okay." He said and stepped to the side, revealing Rinetto Yorokobi. She was wearing the Seiyo high division school's uniform, with a blue pleated shirt and all white, thin mid-calf heighted socks. Her uniform's blazer was opened, revealing her blue necktie and her blouse under her black blazer. Rinetto's long hair was pulled to the side in a ponytail, the long tan strands loose at the side of her head. She beamed a small hesitant smile over towards us and waved her hand towards the three of us, "H-hey there guys, I guess I'm a generous victim of kidnap, going along with these two." She giggled softly as they made their way over to Amu-chan, Takashi and I.

"You guys _kidnapped_ her?" Amu blinked her golden eyes.

"Uh . . . I wouldn't use the term "kidnapping", we just saw her and took her along with us." Utau giggled.

"Kidnapping." Amu-chan and I said bluntly at the same time, nodding our heads. The pigtailed blonde merely rolled her eyes at this as she sat down beside Takashi with Kukai just beside her and then Rinetto next to Amu and Tadase.

Rinetto giggled at Amu-chan and me, "It's okay. This is the first group lunching I had here, it could be fun. Besides, I get to see some familiar faces, hehe. Hi again, Souma-kun, Fujisaki-kun and hey there . . . –" Rinetto started, but blinked her lime green colored eyes as she noticed that Tadase was narrowing his eyes over towards a snickering Kukai and Utau. "Umm . . ." she started once again, tilting her head to the side, "Hotori-kun?"

_**Tadase's POV … (A/N: Wow, someone else's point of view for a change, haha. A little different, huh?)**_

I blinked and turned around, facing the tan haired girl while rubbing the back of my head uneasily, "H-hello, Yorokobi-san. It's nice to see you again."

She beamed a gentle smile at my awkward reply, "Well thanks; I could say the same thing to you guys. Heh, I didn't know that you all were close friends with _the_ Utau Hoshina."

"Ah, you're quite the fan, aren't you?" Utau asked as she reached into Kukai's lunchbox and pulled out his chicken sandwich, ripping it in half and placing the rest of the sandwich into his lunchbox; earning a word of protest from the russet haired boy, "Hey!" He growled slightly, but as we all would know, Utau simply ignored his objections as she looked over to Rinetto.

"Are you kidding? I love all of your music," Rinetto told Utau as she pulled out a bag of chips and started munching on them delicately. "Oh, but my favorite song of yours is _Glorious Sunshine_, it's like at the top of my list of fav songs."

Utau quirked a smile at this girl's explanation, after taking a bite from her half of sandwich, "Oh, I like this girl. Haha, good choice Tadase." Utau turned to me with a teasing smirk, I felt my face heat up slightly at this as a slow tentative sweat drop sank down the side of my head.

Rinetto blinked at that, but smiled over to the pigtailed blonde, "What was a good choice?"

I flinched at her question and shot Utau a small glare with a small blush beaming at my cheeks, making her giggle softly to herself, this only confusing Rinetto more, "Hm?"

"It's nothing, just an inside joke, is all." Utau waved her hand, earning a small round of laughter from me and Kukai.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that, you two." I tell them with a bit of authority in my tone and Kiseki floated over to my left shoulder. "Indeed, loyal subjects do not tease and joke around with their king's love affairs! It is business set only to himself and himself alone! Such childish behavior proves your insolence, impudent commoners." He "scolded" Utau and Kukai, who only gave him 'yeah …right, whatever' looks. I shook my head at this, but was taken aback by Rinetto chuckling faintly. I glanced up and looked over in her direction, "Is something the matter, Yorokobi-san?" I ask.

She shook her head as she looked over to me, well technically at my shoulder, "I'm alright, it's just that little guy's pretty funny and he looks a lot like you, Hotori-kun."

. . .

. . .

It was silent for a moment or two as everyone took in what she had just said, all of us were staring straight at her with taken aback expressions etched into our faces. Rinetto glanced around us, blinking her eyes, oblivious to our raging thoughts. How can she see Kiseki? Did that mean that she can see everyone else's Charas as well?

"What little guy?" Kukai asks, but I'm pretty sure that he and all of us knew that she was referring to my Chara, Kiseki. Rinetto glanced over to Kukai with a quirk of her eyebrow, "The little king character floating over by Hotori-kun's shoulder. Can't you all see him?" She asks as she glances around our faces.

"Yeah . . . but, how can you . . . ?" Takashi started.

"Unless . . . you have a Guardian Chara of your own?" Amu continued, finishing off Takashi's comment.

"Oh . . . so I'm not the only one it happened to? Haha, well obviously after seeing Hotori-kun's and all, but I was a little freaked out by everything at first." Rinetto explained as she dug into her schoolbag and pulled out a small lime green egg with orange fox footprints imprinted around the sides of it. "She hatched like three weeks ago before I started attending here; her name's Kitsune."

"Wow, really? So you're pretty new with all this." Kukai noted with a nodding Takashi and Rinetto nodded in her agreement as well.

"Yes, it seems that way," Nagihiko agreed as he took a small bite from his onigiri and then glanced over to Rinetto. "Maybe you could join the Student Council with us then, I'm pretty sure that Tadase and everyone will want to give the typical _meeting_, with you present." He explained, making Amu-chan place her fist into her open palm with a soft _pop_ sound.

"Like you guys did back with me, when I first got my Charas and everything during elementary . . . except that Nadeshiko was with us then?"

"Pretty much," Kukai chuckled as he ruffled the top of the pinkette's head; Nagihiko breathed out a short sigh of relief after Kukai's quick distraction of Amu. I smiled warily at the scene, before I glanced over towards Rinetto, finding her watching the two, Amu and Kukai, for a moment, giggling softly, "Sure, I'll call my mom and see if it would be okay. Hey and you guys could all meet Kitsune then."

"That sounds like a plan." Utau nodded her head curtly, after finishing her half of the chicken sandwich. "I've got nothing better to do after school, but to only babysit Ikuto . . . but, I guess that can wait. He won't manage to get into _that_ much trouble within an hour." She says, earning a round of small laughter from the group.

"I would like to join you all, but after school I have to go and make sure Rima-chan hasn't killed Isumi-san or Baaya-san." Nagihiko said and everyone glanced over to him, the downhearted atmosphere from earlier returning slowly as we all imagined the terrible pain that Mashiro-san was going through at this very moment. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided best to stay home for a few days next week as well, seeing that it was Friday.

"I hope she feels better soon . . . you'll take good care of her right, Nagihiko?" Amu asked softly, looking over to the purple haired boy of the group. Nagihiko returned her eye contact with a firm, yet somber expression on his face, "Of course, Amu-chan. She's been through a lot in just a simple night; I only want to help her to the best of my abilities. Mother and Dad have decided that Rima-chan can stay with us, until . . . well, her problem comes to a compromise." Nagihiko explained, leaving out Mashiro-san's problem for the sake of Rinetto. Yes, I agree that she doesn't really need to know about Mashiro-san's problem right now; I doubt that the two of them even knows about each other. So Mashiro-san's predicament should stay between us . . . I trust that she would even be a bit upset that Nagihiko had even shared what he knew with the nine of us; Amu, Kukai, Utau, Takashi, Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru and myself. And judging from how Rinetto smiled the conversation off and turned to the rest of her lunch, it seemed like she understood that and didn't want to impose on the discussion.

"I'm glad that she has a place to crash with someone so dependable." Utau managed a smile. "She's a little rough around the edges, but staying at your place, Nagi . . . I bet she'll be alright."

"Yeah," Kukai gave him a thumbs up.

"Ah, come one guys, haha," Nagihiko chuckled faintly. "It's almost like you all are trying to make it seem like I'm some kind of superhero."

"In a way . . . you sort of are, Nagihiko," Takashi commented and this earned a small round of laughter amongst the group.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

It was now after school and I stood at the front gates, waving Amu, Tadase and Yaya, along with everyone else off as they all stood on the front steps of the school. Yaya beamed a wide smile as she called back to me and Rhythm, but with the afternoon rush, I was unable to quite catch her call, which seemed to upset her as she pouted over my way for not responding. I chuckled at this as I gave her, her very own wave –separate from everyone else's. Kukai cackled loudly at this as he placed his hand on top of the young redhead's head, earning a wide cheesing smile from her. I wish Rinetto-chan all the luck with them.

"Yaya is such a hype," Rhythm grinned as he waved their Charas off and we then turned to head on our way.

"She is a bit, but with Yaya-chan there's never a boring moment to spare." I pointed out and Rhythm laughed at that as he floated over to my left blazer pocket and tapped it lightly, "Hey, Sis. We're leaving the school, you can come on out now." He says and the purple female dancer poked her tiny head from out of my pocket.

"Are you sure? Last time, I had to hide in Nagihiko's schoolbag." She whispered, this making me chuckle softly. Rhythm puffed up his cheeks, faintly resembling a small blonde back at home, "That was an accident. How was I supposed to know that Amu wanted to walk with Nagi halfway home?"

"Don't you start with me, Rhythm," Temari giggled as she stole a quick glance around and after finding that it was safe, she floated out from my pocket and alongside Rhythm. I smiled over to her and she, in turn, returned the favor before turning back to her younger brother, conversing over the happenings of today with each other. They seemed so close, yet so unalike.

We were headed for the corner store, about a block away from home. I really wanted to pick Rima-chan up a few snacks and small cakes, maybe it could ease her pain a bit? What am I talking about? Her mother was just kidnapped last night . . . how would snacks make up for that?

Grumbling lowly under my breath, I shook the thought from out of my mind. Whatever the case may be, it just felt like it was the right thing. I can't do much for her, but I'd do anything to see Rima-chan smile again.

"It'll be okay, Nagihiko." Temari noted as we entered into the small business and headed straight for the snack food aisle. "This will be able to cheer Rima-chan up some. It's a sign that you're worried and care for her."

"Yeah, Nagi," Rhythm seconded; making me look over to them, nodding my head softly.

"Thank you guys," I thanked them as I searched along the shelves for some decent snacks for Rima-chan. "Hm, what would Rima-chan like?" I ask myself, scanning the items, tapping my chin in a thoughtful manner. There were many different flavors of pocky . . . chocolate chip mini muffins . . . Sour Patches . . . small butterscotch candies . . . and some milk chocolate bars.

Tilting my head to the side, I stared along the selections and then shrugged my shoulders as I had gotten one of each, making sure to grab some strawberry flavored pocky since I knew that it was Rima-chan's favorite flavor. "I suppose this could be enough . . ." I said under my breath as I grabbed them and headed over towards the check-out counter and registered my purchases.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

I headed into the family's front gates, nearly running into Isumi-san, "Oh, I'm sorry, Isumi-san." I apologized, dipping my head towards her. The bright blonde waved it off, "Oh, it's quite alright, but I really have to get going. I'm running a little late." She explained as she brushed a few straying locks of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, alright. I won't keep you then, haha." I chuckled and then remembered something. "Oh, and thank you for taking care of Rima-chan while I was gone, Isumi-san; it really means a lot."

"Of course, no problem; I'll see you tomorrow, Nagihiko-sama. Oh, and if you want to see how she's doing, you should try searching out back." She smiled warmly down to me and started on her way, rushing down the street. I waved after her, watching her distancing figure.

Rhythm floated over to my shoulder with a gaping expression worn on his face, "Hey Nagi . . ." he prompt and I glanced over to him from the corners of my eyes, "Yes, Rhythm?"

"You did notice that she was wearing a kitsune-mime kimono costume, right?" He pointed out and I simply remained silent with a tentative sweat drop sliding down the side of my head, letting off an awkward chuckle along with Temari.

Entering into my home, I took off my school shoes at the door and called into the house, "I'm home." I said simply and then started down the hallway with my Charas trailing after me as I headed towards the back of the house. Well, Isumi-san did mention that Rima-chan would be out in the backyard . . . but the question is where she would be exactly? I gave off a short sigh as I wandered further into the house, heading for the backyard.

Temari and Rhythm levitated just above my shoulders as the three of us exited from out of the house and into the backyard, glancing around simultaneously. The Fujisaki backyard is quite big to say the least; out back is a small basketball court made for me, my Dad along with my friends if we feel in the mood for playing a quick game. Also there was a fine sized pool that the Fujisakis' really don't use until the spring and summer and last but not least was the Fujisakis' Zen garden and that's where I happened to see her. Small little Rima-chan was fitting a familiar pink kimono upon her slender, petite frame while sitting quietly on a tan colored, wooden bench in the family's garden area, watching the koi fish swimming gracefully in the pond as if they were floating through a dream.

The garden was something Mother came up with right after she took over after Dad's leaving for his European Tour a few years ago. She felt so lonely (spouse-wise; although she tried her best not to show it around the residents of the house) and figured that the Fujisaki home needed someplace to escape the harsh realities that one must often face in with life, the Fujisaki traditions and as well as her husband's absent presence. So she went to the idea of creating a kind of Zen garden, to relax and clear ones' mind of life for a while.

The memories of my escaping dance practices and coming here, flooding throughout my mind in reminiscent blurs as I glanced around, my eyes falling on the tall sakura tree, which was just beside the bench that Rima-chan was occupying. I used to climb that tree all the time when I was younger, enjoying the higher perspective view over the Fujisaki home along with the neighborhood. It calmed my nerves and put my mind at ease. Breathing in slowly, I could quickly pick up the faint smell of jasmine, sakura and magnolia blossoms drifting past within a faint breeze, as I watched the small blonde in front of me; how the gentle air was making the loose curls of Rima-chan's golden hair sway about carelessly. I smiled faintly as I watched this and figured that I should make my presence known about now, "U-um, hello Rima-chan. Are . . . are you feeling any better?" I ask gently as I took a few steps over to her.

The small blonde's shoulders tensed slightly as if I had startled her from her still state of mind, but she sighed gently as she turned her attention back to the fish. "I don't really want to be alone right now." She gestured to the vacant part of the bench. "Please, could you keep me company, Nagihiko?"

I stood quietly for a moment, looking over her from the back, before taking a seat at the other end of the bench, leaving some room between us. Well, Dad did say that she would need her space. For a few minutes, we simply sat in silence . . . at least for a while, listening to the distant trickle of the small waterfall and the tones of the wind chimes blowing. Glancing over to the small blonde beside me, I noticed that she was dressed in one of my old kimonos' that I used to wear when I had to dress as my alter ego, Nadeshiko. It looked really pretty on her, although it was slightly big on her petite physique. Her long rippling wavy hair was pulled into a low loose ponytail with her long side bangs hanging down to her torso. She seems so wistful and sweet.

Sweet . . . Oh, yeah!

"Oh, I almost forgot." I snapped my fingers, breaking the peace around us as I reached to the side of myself; Rima-chan looked over to me. "I stopped by the store earlier on my way from school and picked you up a few things."

Rima-chan blinked her eyes as I turned to her and smiled genuinely, "Here; it may not be much, but I thought it could help you feel better . . . maybe just a little." I said softly as I held up the plastic bag in my hand towards her. "Temari suggested it."

Rima-chan sat quietly for a minute or two, staring at the bag full of goodies. I felt a bit awkward doing this; I've never really had to help anyone with a situation like this before. Taking me by surprise, the small blonde gingerly reached her hands up and gripped the bag's handle, delicately brushing her knuckles against my hands. Blinking my eyes, I looked into her small round face; her expression still seemed quite somber and upset, but she managed to give a small cute smile as she tilted her head to the side, her honey brown eyes glancing up to me, "Thank you . . . Nagihiko . . ." she said in such a light voice, it could've been close to a whisper.

I nodded my head, my smile intact, "You're quite welcome, Rima-chan." I replied, watching her take the plastic bag and place it onto her lap. She opened the bag and searched around inside, giggling faintly, "You even gotten strawberry pocky."

"I know that it's your favorite flavor. That is, right after watermelon right?" I joked, earning a faint round of blush to form onto the small blonde's creamy cheeks. She frowned up a bit, causing her cheeks to puff up some, "Don't tease me."

"You know," I started, staring over into the small pond, watching the koi fish, "everyone's sad about what happened to Mashiro-san. Amu-chan and the others hope that she can be found soon, safe and sound. I know it's not my place to say, but if Mashiro-san were to see you like this . . . I know that she would tell you not to worry and don't blame yourself." I explained and stole a quick glance over to the small blonde from the corners of my eyes only to glance back to the pond. "Kusukusu explained things to me last night and from her story, what happened was in no way your fault. Mashiro-san chose to stay behind for your safety. She was trying to protect you, Rima-chan; that's what mothers do. They'll try with all their might and will to protect their children. She wouldn't regret her decision in leaving you as long as you're safe and happy."

". . ." Rima-chan stayed silent as she stared down to the plastic bag in her lap.

"And I feel the same way, Rima-chan. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe from harm, and keep you happy. Whatever the case may be, I will always be by your side, Rima-chan. Whenever you need me."

It was silent again as I gripped my hands together, until I heard a faint shuffle from beside me. Blinking my eyes, I looked over finding Rima-chan giving me a genuine, sweet smile, "Thanks . . . I-I really needed to hear that. I don't know why, buy I knew you of all people would be able to make me feel better. You seem to always know what to say."

Smiling, I nodded my head to her, "I'll always be here for you, Rima-chan." I tell her as our Charas floated over towards Rima-chan and I. I smiled over to them as Temari and Kusukusu both floated over and sat down on the small blonde's shoulders. "Heh, I'll always help you when you need me."

"Well . . . I sort of have another problem, Nagihiko . . ." Rima-chan trailed off as she fiddled with the plastic handle of the bag. I blinked my eyes questioningly as I looked down over to her, "Yes, what is it, Rima-chan?"

She didn't answer right away as she lifted the bag from her lap slightly and smiled softly up to me, "I need a little help with eating all of these sweets."

I smiled at her request as I scooted over to her side, "I don't know . . . I haven't been one to be a big fan of sweets."

"But, you'll make an exception for little ol' me, right?" The small blonde batted her long eyelashes some as she unwrapped a butterscotch candy and eased it over to my mouth, "Sweets are pretty tasty; especially butterscotches, I really like butterscotches."

"I figured you might," I replied as I let her feed me the small hard candy, licking the tips of her fingers faintly. She gasped lightly, drawing her hand back. I simply smiled, "It kind of reminded me of your pretty little eyes, haha."

"Stop acting like a pervert." Rima-chan scolded at me through her brewing blush, making me laugh. I'm glad that I was able to get my favorite little Rima Mashiro back. She should always be like this. Smiling gently, I kept my gaze locked onto the small blonde, "It's my turn to feed, Rima-chan~" I hummed, sucking on the butterscotch still in my mouth as I fished around within the plastic bag, pulling out a small bag of Sour Patches and tore it open at the top (from the corners of my eyes, I noticed Temari and Rhythm perk up at the sights of the small sized candy bag), "Now say aah~"

"Aah~" she hummed, opening her mouth some. I smiled as I gently tossed the piece of candy only for it to land upon her bottom lip and pop from her tiny mouth and fall onto the ground. We both let our gazes fall upon the dropped piece of candy. "Whoops," I chuckled. Rima-chan looked over to me, "Nagihiko, that's so wasteful!" She giggled as she lightly hit my arm. I laughed at this along with her and our Charas.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Normal POV …**_

Sunako mumbled a few incoherent words under her breath as she felt herself regaining consciousness. She managed to pull her heavy eyelids apart from one another and glanced around herself cautiously, wondering where she was and what the heck was going on. She was resting on her stomach, her forearms cradling her head and she slowly lifted the upper half of her torso up as she scanned her chocolaty brown eyes around the room; it seemed dark and emptied.

She squinted her eyes slightly as she continued to glance around, letting her vision get use to the darkened room, locked within a room with iron bars at that, closing her in. "W-where am I?" She asked herself, almost whispering under her breath.

"Oh, so you're finally awake then?"

Sunako blinked her eyes as she quickly sat up, swishing her head from left to right trying to find where the mysterious male's voice was coming from, but she gasped out lightly as she reached to the back of her head, feeling a throbbing pang echo through the back of her skull, "Ah!"

"I wouldn't move around much if I were you, dear Sunako. You suffered from a direct hit to the back of the head; but I really must apologize for my young apprentice's ruthless behavior, she can be a little brash at times." chimed the voice once more, making the woman take in a quick breath of surprise. "W-wh-who's there?" she demanded, her words stern, but the faint quivering of her physique spoke of fear.

"Nothing to be afraid of Sunako, I'm not going to hurt you." The carrier of the voice moved from the shadows, making Sunako gasp out with slightly widened eyes. There standing in front of her was a tall, broad shouldered man with short combed back dark brown hair, nearly resembling black matching with his dark brown eyes. He was dressed in an all gray business suit with deep black dress shoes, which spoke of stern and high profession.

Sunako sat quietly on the twin-sized, light blue covered bed in utter shock as she stared over to the man, "K-Keisuke . . ." she choked out. He smirked faintly as he placed one of his hands into his pants pocket, "Well, isn't that sweet. It's been more over almost three years and you haven't forgotten your dear ex-husband's face."

Sunako gritted her teeth slightly as she bore her narrowed gaze over towards her daughter's father, "How could I forget?" she sneered over to him.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

* * *

><p><strong>M.L.D: Yay, another update! Although it was a bit of a wait …I hope you guys all enjoyed it. It was a little hard to start things off in the beginning of the chapter, but I managed …well, at least I hope I did. Oh, and by the way, I apologize for another cliffy! *bows slightly* <strong>

**Rhythm: Yeah, that was a bit unfair, M.L.D-san …**

**Kusukusu: Seconded.**

**M.L.D: Ah! I'm really sorry, but it seemed like the best place to stop off at TT-TT I didn't do it to be mean ….well, anyways, I don't know if anyone has really noticed but, I've added a poll to my profile page asking you (the readers) about there being a Rinase (TadaseXRinetto) pairing in this story or does it seem a bit unneeded. Well, I thought it would be a bit of a change, since Amu-san is more in love with Ikuto-san and I didn't want everyone being all lovey-dovey while Tadase-san was simply left out; so if anyone out there would like to share their opinion on this, it'll be appreciated, you can even add your thoughts in your reviews if you'd like. Anyways! I'll hurry and type up the next chappie and have it updated on the site within the week. So stayed tuned for next time, everyone and in the meantime, let's try getting in a few reviews for encouragement ^^**


	23. Welcome to the family, Rima-chan!

**M.L.D: Hello, and welcome all to another chapter of 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Temari: M.L.D has been working pretty hard with this chapter and spent most of her times at the computer to be able to hasten her updates some. I hope that you all enjoy the following chapter.**

**Kusukusu: Hehe~ MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara, but her own OCs; have fun reading guys!**

_~ …Chapter Twenty Three –Welcome to the family, Rima-chan… ~_

_**Rima's POV …**_

Yawning gently, I stretched my arms high above my head tiredly, "Yay, it's Saturday." I cheered groggily to myself, waking up little Kusukusu. She beamed happily as she floated around just in front of me, "Kusukusukusu! The weekend's here!"

I smiled softly as I watched quietly as she done this, "Well, I see that you're pretty peppy this morning."

"Yup! Yup!" She giggled. I laughed a little at her as I uncovered myself and shifted my legs from out of the bed, the white kimono sleeping gown tangling a bit around my thin legs until a soft rapping chimed from the bedroom's door, catching me a bit off guard. I blinked a few times before answering, "Come in." I called before breathing out another yawn. After my given permission of entrance, the door slid open revealing Isumi-chan, "Hey there; good morning, Rima-chan." She smiled, already dressed in a forest green maid's dress with her hair pulled into a side ponytail. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, thank you." I replied with a curt nod.

"Well, that's good news. Breakfast is almost ready; I have picked out attire for you from the old clothing from Nadeshiko-sama's old closet and readied your bath in the washroom." The bright blonde explained to me.

"Okay, thank you, Isumi-chan." I thanked her as I stood, stretching my arms once more over my head. Since yesterday, Isumi-chan was assigned to be my personal helper, surprisingly like Yuu-san was for Nagihiko. Hanako-san and Soujiro-san both agreed on this as well as the fact that I could live here with the Fujisakis' as long as I want until Mamma has been found. The Fujisakis' is a stern, but very loving and caring family. I feel kind of bad though, suddenly staying with them, imposing like this; they've been so kind about it though.

"Would you like me to escort you to the washroom? That is . . . you seemed terribly lost yesterday morning." Isumi-chan giggled as I blinked in embarrassment. Well, it's not exactly my fault that the Fujisakis' have a gigantic mansion for no reason . . . although it was quite exquisite and profound, it was easy to get lost around on the inside. I smiled lightly at the thought, a small sweat drop dripping down the side of my head at the thought of getting lost again, "Sure, that would help a lot." I tell her after standing up from my bed and heading over to the door with the patiently waiting bright haired blonde.

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

"So you want to have a small get together this afternoon?" Dad asked after taking a quick sip from his orange juice. I nodded my head, "Mhm, I was thinking that it could do Rima-chan some good to be surrounded by our friends, to keep her a tad busy while some of the maids settle some arrangements in her new room. So, you know, to have a bedroom to call her own for the meantime, seeing as she will be staying with us and all." I explained. "But I want to keep it as a surprise for Rima-chan."

Dad examined his scrambled eggs with his fork, thinking over what I had just said. His long hair was draping over his shoulders and his dark amber eyes bore down to his plate of breakfast food, "Hm . . . that sounds interesting in a way. Perhaps, I'll help out as well, it seems that it could be fun." He commented with a small smile. "And Hanako always wanted a little girl to spoil as her own . . . not to say that she isn't happy to have you as a child, son." He quickly added, raising his eyes over to me. I nodded my head, already knowing fully well what he had meant by that comment. I would think that every mother would want a little girl of their own, so it didn't bother me all that much to comply with Mother's wishes with dance. "Anyways, she would probably be content with assisting along with this as well. I'll mention it to her when I get the chance, but as far as I'm concerned, this plan of yours sounds delightful."

"So, it'll be alright to invite everyone over?" I asked, with a smiling Rhythm and Temari at my shoulders.

"You have my consent," Dad nodded his head after taking a bite of his eggs. I smiled at that, a soft relieved chuckle breathing from off my lips and after finishing my breakfast, I washed my dishes and headed out of the kitchen, into the vacant hallways. Digging into my pocket, I grabbed my phone and called everyone, telling them to come over if they can around maybe 3PM.

"She's going to be so surprised!" Temari beamed happily, clapping her hands after I smiled and tucked my cell back into my black jeans pocket. Rhythm smirked at our little plot as he floated just beside his older sister. I smiled at this, "Well, everyone seems to have a clear schedule for today. All seems to be going according to plan, I'll just have to notify Yuu-san, Isumi-san and Baaya-san about this and get the house settled for everyone's arrival."

"Sounds like a plan decent enough to follow," Temari smiled over to me. "You are so thoughtful, Nagihiko."

I couldn't help the small blush that brewed onto my cheeks, "Well . . . it is for Rima-chan. After all she's been through; it'll do her some good to be shown a bit of kindness."

_**Rima's POV …**_

I heaved a happy sigh as I exited from out of the washroom. I could get use to all this luxury of the Fujisakis; their washroom is like an oversized hot spring or bathhouse! I felt so refreshed and so . . . jubilant. What for? I hadn't the slightest idea, haha. I giggled softly at the passing thought as I gripped faintly on the long sleeves of the soft olive green colored kimono that Isumi had given me to wear (it's still pretty big for me, so it seemed baggy on my small stature) and pulled them back some as I glanced up and down along the lengthy hallway and sweat dropped. Okay . . . where did Isumi go? I thought that she would be back here before I was done in the bath.

Well, I guess I can always settle for a short journey while living here for a while. So, I turned to my left and started down that end of the hallway, heading only Kami-sama knows where. The halls were practically emptied . . . I suppose it's still early for most of the staff to be getting up and such, but I had Kusukusu for company at least. I watched as she floated a little ways ahead of me, giggling to herself as she twisted into tiny cartwheels and stuff. Smiling at this as I watched her, I barely caught the sights of a photo hung on the wall just beside me. I blinked my eyes and stopped in my steps as I looked up to the nicely framed photograph, which consisted of a small boy about the age of six or seven years old. He seemed pretty adorable, to say the least; the young boy was smiling brightly up to the person holding the camera while he was just about to reach for a large toy basketball that was sitting in the grass. He was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with a pair of light blue shorts, his hair was a dark indigo color –matching with Nagihiko's hair, but the boy's hair length stopped just at his shoulders, in a sort of near bob style. His eyes were closed blissfully as he cheesed a wide and bright grin.

I smiled at the photo, slowly realizing that this innocent little six year old boy was the Nagihiko I now knew today. So, he hadn't had to be Nadeshiko for his whole entire life. That was a good thought; at least he had some freedom as a child. Maybe his dad was around back then and the tradition wasn't yet enforced? That could be a possibility, I guess. Then a thought crossed my mind, _'So, Nagihiko had always preferred to have long hair. Even though he might deny it, I think that he would always like it long even if he says that it was only because of his tradition. I really like his hair; it's so smooth and silky. Any girl would be jealous if they'd seen it.'_

Kusukusu soon joined me as she noticed my small disappearance from following after her, "Wow, is that Nagi?" she gasped, floating just above my slender shoulder. "He looked so cute and happy!"

"Yeah, he was an adorable kid," I smiled gently. "What happened after that to make him look like the freak he is now, is beyond me. It must've been a crazy, freak accident or something." I joked, making my tiny clown Chara laugh, holding her sides. Hey, Nagihiko may be my boyfriend now, but that only makes making fun of him even more enjoyable and he can't get mad at me; advantage for Rima Mashiro!

Turning my gaze slightly, I noticed yet another picture, but this one was of two young adults, who looked strangely familiar. It was a small, delicate looking woman with short shoulder length hair that was let fully down and was a brownish-purple color with faint rippling curls. She was wearing a turquoise colored, thin strapped sundress that stopped a few inches under her knees, which were pulled slightly up in front of her, leveling out a small brown book she was reading. She was sitting just under a large oak tree and I could tell that she was Hanako-san, only a few years younger. Her light brown gaze was glancing over towards her left shoulder, which had a man's head laying on it; he seemed to have fallen fast asleep. He was taller than Hanako-san, that anyone could tell what with him having to lean back against the tree some. He had broad shoulders and was wearing a long sleeved white colored shirt with a pair of black jeans fitting his legs. His hair was long, about mid back length and shared the exact same color as Nagihiko's. From first glance, anyone could mistake the male to be Nagihiko, but if you looked closer you would know that it was in fact his dad from a few years ago. Hanako, in the picture, was looking over to him with a very faint smile tearing into her face as she watched him slept.

"It looks like they were still in college . . . maybe a year away from graduating." I noted as I observed the photograph. Sometimes I could barely imagine, Hanako-san and Soujiro-san being together; they're so different in personality. With him being goofy and playful, but always elegant and flamboyant; while Hanako-san was stern, busty, instructive and traditional. They seem like an odd couple . . . but, somehow I suppose they worked out things along with their many differences. It's amazing how love could come about for people and Hanako-san and Soujiro-san honestly and truly shared love for one another.

"They look so cute together," Kusukusu beamed happily at the picture and then traced her orange eyes over towards me. "Just like how you and Nagi will when you guys get serious with each other!"

I choked back a heavy flood of blush, "Kusukusu!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. She only giggled innocently. I rolled my eyes at her small act and then turned my gaze back onto the wall spotted with various kinds of images of Nagihiko and his family as they developed over the years. There were even pictures of him being Nadeshiko, posing alongside his mother; I guess they were in on the "twin sister" thing as well, and kept the pictures up to further their story. It must be hard . . . to live a life like Nagihiko's. Having to lie to all of your friends about your life, only a few of us know the truth, but it's not us that I'm particularly worried about. How would Yaya and Utau react to it if he chooses to reveal his big family secret? But worst of all . . . how would Amu act about it? Wasn't Nadeshiko Amu's first friend?

"Don't worry, Rima. I'm sure Nagi knows what's best." Kusukusu smiled reassuringly over to me. I blinked and glanced over to her a bit taken aback; I guess I wasn't concealing those thoughts from my facial expressions, oh yeah and that one link that shares yours and your Charas thoughts, I almost forgot about that. "And I'll be here to comfort him, like he did with me. You know . . . if things don't turn out for the best, that is."

"Hehe," she giggled as she floated down to my hand and pulled on my thumb. "C'mon Rima, let's finish our journey okay?"

I chuckled at this as I let her lead me down the rest of the hallway, "What? Looking at pictures?" I ask and Kusukusu bobbed her head up and down happily. I shook my head at her actions with a small smile prancing along my face. She's trying her hardest to make the best of things; she's even tried her best to make me smile more often and keep me from being cooped up within my room.

I had to grip the tumbling hem of the kimono, so I wouldn't stumble and fall forward. It was pretty long for me and I mentally wanted to rip it in half for that fact. Once again, curse my short stature! Anyways, as I was following after my small Chara, she almost led me running straight into a familiar blonde that I've come to know and favor, "Ah! Isumi-chan!" I gasped out as I ran into her, making her gasp and stumble a bit. Good thing that Yuu-san was there to help her balance herself. She gave off a faint, "Oomph," as the tall brunette gently placed his hands onto either of her shoulders from behind. She blinked her bright blue eyes at his sudden contact and glanced up meeting his green gaze.

I couldn't help blushing gently at my clumsiness, making sure to give Kusukusu a small trivial glare from the corners of my eyes. Now she should know why it isn't safe to be rushing down the hallways like that. "Sorry, Isumi-chan," I apologized to the taller bright haired blonde. "I was trying to find the kitchen. Can you believe I got lost again?" I joked sweetly, trying to play things off. Isumi returned her gaze over down to me as she slowly eased from Yuu-san's grasp, dusting the front of her knee-length green maid's dress, "Oh, that's alright. I was just coming to get you. Breakfast is done and I already had set your meal out on the table in the dining room."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for that." I thanked her and she gave me a simple smile as she held her hand out towards me delicately. I blinked at this, but then noticed that she wanted to help me down the rest of the hall towards the dining room. I giggled softly at this as I nodded my head, placing my hand into hers. I noticed from the corners of my eyes that Yuu-san smiled faintly at me and Isumi; he must have thought of this as a cute scene amongst the two of us.

"Let's go then; it wouldn't taste right if we let it get cold." Isumi chuckled to herself and then glanced back to Yuu-san from over her shoulder. "Would you like to accompany us, Yuu-kun?" she asks him sweetly and he blinked at the sudden offer, a bit taken aback, but nevertheless he smiled, a small hint of a chuckle sounding under his breath as he nodded his head. Hm, I've kind of noticed that Yuu-san is the quiet and reserved type of guy.

The three of us started down the hallway with Isumi holding my hand gently as she was casually conversing with a silent Yuu-san, who only chuckled or smiled at her rambling. She was sometimes lucky enough to get a six worded reply from him at the most. Does he act like this around everyone in the house? I shrugged the thought off as we came towards the dining room; some of the maids, butlers and caretakers were already finishing their breakfast and were heading towards the kitchen to clean their dishes. Wow, it's pretty busy in this place and I thought that things couldn't be any more bustling.

"Well, here we are!" Isumi chimed brightly as she gripped my hand a bit and skipped over to the long dining table and pulled out my chair. I giggled at her antics as I followed suit and seated myself into the open chair, but blinked my eyes as I glanced up and down along the table, "Hm . . . it seems different in here."

Isumi followed my gaze and smiled faintly, "Oh, Hanako-sama decided to redecorate some of the house to make it a little more modern to make you feel a bit more comfortable living here with us. So from now on, we will be sitting in modern-day chairs, than sitting in the traditional Japanese style on small pillows on the floor." She explained. "Nagihiko-sama mentioned to her that you might prefer it better this way."

Wow . . . they're all doing this just for me? I stared agape, wandering my eyes along the room. All of this . . . they're so kind to me. They've done so much for me these past two days; their kindness is near awe-inspiring! I can't believe it; how will I ever repay the Fujisakis' back for all of this?

"The Fujisaki Heads must really think big of you, Rima-san." Yuu-san commented, making me flinch at the sudden sound of his voice. This made me blush as I realized his statement. "First it was Nagihiko-sama and Hanako-sama, now you've even gotten Soujiro-sama's favor as well."

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Isumi giggled as she scooted my chair closer to the table and placed a small white napkin onto my lap. I nodded my head slowly as I tried to force back my brewing heavy blush, watching the few maids and butlers headed for the exit of the room; they smiled over to me, some even dipping their heads. My eyes widened at this.

It is official, the Fujisakis' are far too nice and caring.

I noticed Kusukusu float over just on the side of my face, "Haha! Isn't this great Rima? Nagihiko's whole family loves you!" she beamed and I let a small smile fill into my face.

It might not be so bad living here . . . it'll take a little getting used to though, that's for sure.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

Rima-chan giggled as she pointed at my laptop screen. We were currently sitting in the living room, just randomly surfing the net to pass the time; Rima-chan and I were sitting on the four person mauve couch next to each other with my navy blue laptop sitting on my lap. We were on a site called and it was hilarious. It was a site mainly of comical images of cats with funny sayings or captions on them. Rima-chan thought that it was both cute and funny.

Kusukusu floated over and joined Temari and Rhythm on Rima-chan's lap. Haha, the four of them can be just adorable.

"I can't believe that you knew about a site like this," Rima-chan gaped with a bright smile in her face. I chuckled at her comment, rolling my eyes, "I'm not all that old-fashioned. I know how to surf the internet like any modern teenage boy my age would."

"Don't get all angry at me, it's just one of those unexpected qualities of yours."

"Haha, I'm not angry," I tell her. "I'm just stating a small fact that's all."

She hummed gently as she gave me a small observant, yet playfully suspicious look. I blinked at this; she seemed to always pique my interest. Rima-chan is the only person that I know that can have this effect on me, giving me the outcome to always smile over the simplest of things. Laughing faintly, I turned to her, "What?"

"Nothing," she started with a slight hum. "It's just that there are still a few things that I don't know about you." She admitted. I couldn't help but smile over to her, reaching over and tickling her side, "Haha, likewise."

Rima-chan squirmed faintly, which made our three Charas flood from her lap and plop down on the short living room just across from the sofa we were sitting on. I smiled, chuckling softly as I tickled her side some, being careful to keep my laptop from falling over.

"Stop it, Nagihiko," she giggled, patting the backs of my hands as she scooted over. I laughed some more as I followed after her –only to be caught off guard by the echoing chime of the doorbell from the front. I paused in my playful manner as did Rima-chan.

"Doorbell," Rima-chan's voice chimed from the side of me and I glanced over to her, with a chuckling smile on my face. "I know what a doorbell sounds like, RiRi-tan." I chuckled and placed my laptop on the table, standing to my feet. "I'll go and see who it is." I tell her, heading down the short hallway towards the front door. It chimed again and I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I twisted the lock and opened the door, "I'm not Lightning McQueen, you know." I chuckled faintly as I was greeted with eleven smiling familiar faces. Standing just in front of the gang was a widely grinning Kukai.

"What ever happened to "you can't keep your guests waiting out on your front door steps"? Kinda rude, man; I'm pretty sure that the Civility Board would want to hear about this. They don't take kindly to bad-mannered teens." The russet grinned cheekily as I gave him a playful narrowed eyed stare with a chuckling smile.

"I'm pretty sure that you made that up."

Kukai cackled a wholehearted laugh as he ruffled the top of my head and started into my house, "Kinda, sorta, maybe, I don't know, hahaha." He quickly rattled with a few laughs from some of the others as they all started to file on inside, one by one slipping off their shoes. As they entered inside, they exchanged wide-eyed looks with one another as they glanced around.

"They seem to like the place so far." Rhythm smirked as he floated over to my shoulder. I closed my eyes and chuckled faintly.

"Nagihiko, who was at the door?" Rima-chan's voice asked from the living room, her small pitter patter of footsteps growing close from the short distance. Turning from the living room's doorway, Rima-chan entered into the hallway and blinked, seeing everyone here. "Hm?" she hummed, blinking her eyes in confusion. Yaya-chan and Amu-chan both perked up, smiling brightly as they simultaneously hopped up from the floor (from taking their shoes off), glomping the small blonde. The two of them shared with her their worried comments and was happy to see that she was doing alright.

"Poor Shortie," Ikuto grinned from behind me, his voice filled with slight amusement. This comment made Utau-chan and Kukai chuckle under their breath. We watched as Rima-chan struggled under the pinkette's and the redhead's weight. "I'm so glad you're okay, Rima!" Amu-chan's voice muffled. Rima-chan's face brewed a faint pink out of embarrassment as the three of them yelped out, falling onto the cherry wooden floor, with the small blonde's short gasp following after, "KYAA!"

The rest of us blinked in unison as we remained silent and watched the funny, yet warm and caring worry-fest over small little Rima-chan. Honestly, I bet that everyone felt a shred of relief after seeing the small blonde a little happy and exultant after her tragic burden; we were all close. As if one small family, we worry for each other from time to time.

Glancing over to Utau-chan, Ikuto and Kukai, I noticed that the three of them wore silent relieved and calmed expressions on their faces. Utau smiling faintly as she watched her three close friends, Kukai grinned widely as Ikuto wore a mere faint smirk of reassured satisfaction. Tadase only chuckled lightly in content with Rinetto standing just beside him and Kairi, along with Hikaru both were smiling simply as Rikka beamed brightly from beside the smaller blonde haired male.

I smiled at this,_ 'I knew this was a good idea. They needed some relief on Rima-chan's welfare; haha, them being just as worried for her as my parents and I were,' _I thought to myself.

Soon enough, the sudden round of noises caught some attention within the house and Yuu-san along with Isumi-san wandered over to us, "Welcome friends of Young Master Nagihiko!" The bright blonde beamed happily. Everyone quickly grew quiet as they froze, glancing over to the two of them; Yuu-san wore his usual calm and blank expression as usual, as Isumi-san smiled out to everyone.

Being the first to recover from their sudden appearance, I smiled, "Everyone, this is my personal aide, Yuu-san and this is Rima-chan's personal aide, Isumi-san." I gestured casually towards the older couple and then gestured towards my friends. "These are Rima-chan's and mine's close, best friends; Amu-chan, Tadase, Utau-chan, Yaya-chan, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Rinetto-chan, Rikka-chan, and Hikaru-kun. You all should remember Takashi."

"Mhm," Isumi-san giggled with a silently nodding Yuu-san beside her. They all exchanged greetings and after, I suggested that they follow me to settle their jackets, purses and such into some emptied guest room for the time being. I'm a little curious as to why they were carrying so much; but I decided to dismiss the thought and gestured towards the room, "These rooms have been barely used, and not anyone really uses them so your things will be safe and undisturbed in here."

"Wow, Nagi! Your house is really, really big! It's so huge!" Yaya-chan giggled in a cheering tone of voice as she peeked over Kukai's shoulder, making Kairi and Tadase both sweat drop at her giddiness; I chuckled faintly.

"Well . . . I suppose so," I replied and Utau-chan and Ikuto both grinned at this, a kind of grin that seemed a bit creepy but yet was playful within their faces. Aside from them not looking entirely identical, the way they acted and the facial expressions that they would make could tell anyone that they were related. I shuddered faintly at this.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, dude?" Kukai asked, breaking me from my small minded thoughts. I glanced back towards him, along with the rest of our friends that were following after me, "Well, it's nothing extravagant. We could head over to the entertainment room and play a few games, if that sounds enjoyable to everyone that is."

Kukai perked up with a wide grin tearing into his face, "What system do you have?"

"U-um . . . I only have the Wii system with four Wii remotes along with four GameCube controllers." I explained with a small sweat drop slipping down the side of my head.

"Any action games or multi-player?"

"Well, I do have a few multi-player action games, along with a few story-adventure genres, but I'm the only one who plays them. I've already beaten the one-player adventure games so I tend to co-op against the computer sometimes in the multi-player."

"Today you won't have to, heh." The russet in front of me smirked a bit to himself as he shot Utau-chan a competitive glare, "Aw, yeah. What do you say to a girls versus boys tourney, Diva?"

Utau-chan returned his grin, placing her hand on hip, "Heh, sounds to me like an easy victory."

"Don't get cocky. I rock at action games," Kukai replied and an instantaneous competitive spark flashed between the two older teens' eyes.

"You're so on, Skater Boy." Utau-chan chuckled as the two of them kept their glare as they stomped off towards the end of the hall. I hope they know where they're going at least. Yaya-chan and Rikka-chan both giggled enthusiastically as they watched them and dashed after them, "Hey! Wait for us!" they cried; Hikaru-kun and Kairi sweat dropping as they watched their close friends. Rima-chan, Amu-chan along with Tashi-kun chuckled at the crazy scene as they walked along down the hallway after the four of our loud friends; followed by Kairi and Hikaru-kun.

Glancing over slightly, I noticed Tadase apologizing to Rinetto-chan about our friends' crazy recklessness with Ikuto mocking the blonde boy in a teasing gesture. The tan haired girl giggled at them, only to giggle some more as Tadase growled a bit under his breath and gently grabbed her wrist and headed after the craziness ahead of them; she simply chuckled and gestured for Ikuto to follow along as so not to get left behind; along with everyone's Charas trailing after. I smiled at this and glanced over to a giggling Isumi-san who stood just beside a blankly watching Yuu-san.

I beamed a genuine smile to them, "Haha, if you would like, you two can join us." I tell them; Temari and Rhythm both nodding their heads in a sign of invitation as if they could see them.

Isumi-san giggled as she hooked her arms around Yuu-san's left arm, beaming a gentle smile up to him as she'd done so, "What do you say, Yuu-kun? It could be fun," she tittered.

"It is not my job to impose on the Young Master and his guests," he grunted faintly, his blank and calm demeanor fading slightly as Isumi-san pouted and batted her long eyelashes up to him pleadingly.

"Oh, don't be so rigid. You work too hard, you could use a small break from time to time, and besides, Nagihiko-sama asked and invited your company to join him and his friends. Just loosen up now, just a wee bit, Yuu-kun."

Yuu-san's eyes bore over to the far wall in a stern thinking gaze as Isumi-san patted his arm tenderly, "You wouldn't want to refuse Nagihiko-sama's friendly request, now will you?" she asked, baiting him in. He closed his eyes in slight annoyance but there seemed to be a tone of faded amusement in his forest green gaze. Yuu-san turned his gaze down to the bright haired blonde with an oh-so faintly noticeable smile beaming into his face, "I suppose that it would be rude of me to do so."

Isumi-san perked up, giggling uncontrollably as she hugged onto Yuu-san's arm, "Hehe, yay!"

I chuckled faintly at the two of them; they're such an odd pair of companions, haha.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Normal POV …**_

"Aw man, what?" Kukai smacked his lips as he thrust his hand in a quick vertical jab with the Wii remote's Knunchuk **(A/N: I really don't know if that's how you spell it . . . Microsoft Word isn't really helping me here, haha)** making his character stand back up from receiving a direct hit from his own bomb. The russet gritted his teeth slightly, "Diva needs to stop cheating."

"Haha, I'm not. I told you not to pick Snake, Skater Boy." The pigtailed blonde chuckled over to him. "His bomb grenades can blow him up and his team members."

"That's why I keep getting blown up?" Tadase asked.

"I don't think that games are really your thing, Tadase-sempai. You really suck," Takashi chuckled with a snickering Ikuto just beside him. Tadase bit gently on the inside of his cheek, "I already knew that pretty well, Takashi-kun. But it would help if Kukai's character would stop tossing around bombs."

"Whatever, man. That's Snake's thing, okay? He tosses bombs and hides under cardboard boxes for a living, suck it up. What? Dude, how can you let Toon Link send you flying like that Hotori? You're playing freaking Marth, man."

"Sorry," Rinetto innocently hummed as she gave the two boys a shy, giggling smile as she made her character head over towards Snake on the screen. Utau smirked at this, "Haha, Toon Link is a bit stronger than the regular Link; didn't you know that?"

Kukai grumbled a few curses under his breath.

If you hadn't guessed yet, the group of friends was playing Smash Brothers Brawl on the Wii Console; with Rinetto playing as Toon Link, Utau playing as regular Link and Kukai playing as Snake, with Tadase playing as Marth. The boys versing the girls . . . the girls having the most wins of course, with better choice of character co-op styles. The gang was at this for a couple of hours, not even noticing how late in the evening it was growing to be; they were too busy and preoccupied with their fun group activity, each round switching a new co-op team with the victors battling against a new rival pair.

Isumi cheered quietly, clapping her hands as she watched the match unfold over the thirty-two inch television with Yuu sitting just beside her with that near invisible smile filling his face. Rima was sitting right beside Isumi, mirroring Yuu as she giggled at her friends.

"Yo Diva, no arrows man," Kukai exclaimed over to the blonde. Utau merely sneered over to him, "Aw, is someone getting a little mad? That's so cute~" she winked over to him, making him blush some. His eyes widened slightly as he looked over to her, until he heard his character grunt in pain from the TV. Glancing over to the screen, the russet blinked his eyes, "That was a cheap shot, Yorokobi." He growled, noticing the younger version of Utau's character whipping back his sword from his previous blow. Rinetto giggled at this, which caught Tadase's attention as he savored a short glance –this hadn't gone unnoticed by Ikuto, who chuckled under his breath. Tadase narrowed his magenta colored eyes as he whipped his head around and flashed a quick glare over to the blue haired male.

"What?" he breathed a light chuckle with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Tadase clenched his jaw slightly, "I know where you're getting at."

"Haha, don't know what you're talking about, but okay." Ikuto simply responded as he shot a quick glance over to the smiling tan haired girl who was entranced in playing the video game, this making Tadase's cheeks brew an oh-so faint pink. The older teen laughed a bit; he enjoyed teasing the young blonde.

"Why you little –" Utau snapped, bringing the two mentally arguing boys from their small dispute, back to the video game. "You and your cheap ass tricks!"

" "Cheap" nothing, that's fair game, Diva, so suck it up." Kukai scoffed over to the blushing, yet angrily steaming blonde.

"Throwing bombs around all over the place like that is just so cheap, Skater Boy. What? Can't handle a little competition; scared that a girl would beat you another round?" Utau flared over to him and he simply rolled his eyes as he shot her a glare; the atmosphere getting a bit heavy as a strip of lightning flashed between violet and emerald colored gazes.

"Y-you can't really cheat in a fighting game," Rinetto quietly added, hoping that could simmer the two competitive teens down, but the two simply wasn't having any interference.

"Like you can get mad, you were keeping your distance from me, shooting those annoying little arrows of yours," Kukai shot back.

"Only because you were planting bombs down around you, so I couldn't get close!"

"U-um . . . guys?" Amu chuckled awkwardly as she eased in-between the two rivals; only for them to both stop and glare over to her, shouting, "Stay outta this, Amu/Hinamori!" they exclaimed in unison, startling the poor pinkette who shrunk down a few sizes out of embarrassment and fear.

"Poor Amu . . ." Rikka spoke up with the group of friends nodding their heads at the thought. "Mhm," they droned.

Isumi and Yuu both blinked, a bit taken aback by their Young Master's friends' quarreling. It was a bit random and non-expected. Isumi watched on and glanced over towards the rest of the group and saw how they all merely stood aside, sweat dropping as they watched on in, some in amusement and others a bit . . . in an awkward manner.

"Let's go again then!"

"Sounds good to me, but next time you pull that crap, I'm gonna light you up!"

"I wanna see you try –"

"Haha, maybe . . ." Nagihiko started, cutting Kukai off mid-sentence, as he stood up and wandered over to the two of them, "maybe now would be a great time for snacks, wouldn't you two agree?" He added in rather quickly.

Utau and Kukai both glared over to each other for a few seconds before letting up and grinning over towards their purple haired friend, "Sure, Nagi."

"Food sounds pretty good about now, haha." Kukai grinned wider over to his best friend. This sudden change in mood, made everyone sweat drop silently, but soon there was a unanimous agreement of grumbling bellies. So the group of teens headed for the Fujisaki's kitchen area to make a couple of snacks and whatnot; Yuu and Isumi both leading the group. Yaya was bubbling in excitement as she rambled animatedly over to a faintly nodding Kairi; Kukai and Takashi both chuckled at them as they were just behind the two middle schoolers.

Rima and Amu were walking alongside each other, chatting about what they would like to eat for a small snack; giggling amongst each other as they done so.

"Maybe we could bake some muffins." Amu beamed a small smile and Rima grimaced with a rather disgusted expression etched onto her small round face. The small blonde glanced over to her pink haired friend, "Bake muffins? Ugh, there's just too many things wrong with that."

"Hey, muffins are pretty good sometimes, you know, and a good choice in diet-snacking. You're just too lazy." Utau chuckled as the small group entered into the kitchen. Ikuto and Nagihiko both sweat dropped at Utau's statement; _'She's that thin and still thinking about dieting . . . ?'_ the both of them thought at once.

Isumi gave a small smile at the friends' discussion and glanced over her slender shoulder for a quick moment, "Excuse me, but baking sounds like a delightful idea. Hehe, but I suppose not everyone is a fan of muffins . . . maybe we can bake something else instead?" the bright haired blonde explained with a cute wink of her left eye. Yuu smiled over to her, watching her from the corner of his eyes, "Hm, sounds interesting," he replied in his usual calm and quiet tone.

"Yaya says that we should all bake cupcakes!"

"No, brownies are everyone's favorite treat! Oh, oh! With fudge!" Rikka seconded as she glomped Ikuto's side; he simply glanced down to her with a nonchalant and passive stare. The redhead giggled obliviously as she hugged onto him and beamed a goofy, wide grin over towards Isumi, who merely gave her a small chuckle in return.

"What about both then?" Nagihiko's voice spoke up from behind them within the kitchen. He rounded the island counter in the middle of the kitchen's floor. His companions blinked and glanced over to him, contemplating over his suggestion.

"Well . . . it sounds like it could be fun." Hikaru's voice spoke up over the silence. Everyone stood frozen at the usual silent and devoid blonde's sudden response. Standing just beside him, Rikka blinked as she stood frozen at Ikuto's side before she tore off of him and she couldn't help the beaming smile from forming in her face, pumping her small fist into the air, "Yay! I call licking the spoon!"

"That _is_ after we've finished with everything, correct?" Kairi asked tentatively. The curly haired redhead quirked a bright, giggling smile over towards him, "Suuurre," she hummed quietly, making the group of friends sweat drop in unison.

"I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you, aren't I?" Hikaru sighed. Rikka merely gave him an "innocent" smile.

"Haha, maybe we should be getting started." Tadase chuckled with a sweat dropping Kiseki floating on the right side of him and Rinetto giggling at the group's antics.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kukai grinned to everyone as he stalked over beside Nagihiko, who nodded his head and started getting out the cooking supplies –along with the ingredients.

"Hold on Skater Boy, you're getting way too excited about this." Utau giggled as she followed after the russet, her hands tucked onto her slightly developed hips as she calmly strutted further into the kitchen.

"Yaya wants to stir the batter!" At this comment, Kairi stretched out his hand, catching the bouncy redhead by the shoulder, "Hold it. I'm sorry, Ace-chan . . . but you're just as bad as Rikka-chan." He says and Yaya pouted faintly, earning a small round of laughter from everyone. Kairi smiled oh-so faintly (barely noticeable) as he coolly latched onto her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

Rima raised her hand halfway into the air and waved it slightly, "I call stirring." She interjected as she walked over to the counter and climbed into a high stool. Nagihiko smirked over to her from over his shoulder, "Are you sure you can handle it, Rima-chan?"

"Sure I can."

"Nah, I don't think she's ready for something like that. The job's too demanding for her all on her own. Heh, look at the bowl." Ikuto teased, gesturing his hand over towards the plastic yellow bowl that rested on top of the counter top, in Amu's hands. It sized about a quarter inch bigger than the pinkette's head; this comment earned the blue haired teen a glare from the small blonde.

"Come on, no teasing Ikuto." Amu remarked.

Ikuto smirked over to Amu, "Only because you asked, Strawberry~" he purred.

"Stupid pervert . . ." the pinkette muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Ikuto gave her a small, feigned frown, earning a laugh from Rima, Kukai and Nagihiko.

"So mean." The older teen rolled his sapphire eyes and playfully snatched the bowl from Amu's grasp.

Everyone soon entered into the room, some grabbing a seat while others stood around the counter island. Nagihiko finished pulling out the supplies, "Okay, I'll assist in the brownies." He noted.

"Then shoot the cupcake mix over here, man." Kukai grinned holding his hand up. Nagihiko chuckled at his friend's antics as he shot the cupcake mix over towards the russet. "Cool, we'll split up in teams. Cupcake makers over here and the brownie people over by Nagi."

"Sure, okay." Utau commented as she strode over towards the purple headed teen. Kukai seemed to frown faintly as he noticed that Utau wasn't much into cupcakes as he was, but he soon shook the thought off and high fived Rinetto, Yaya, Hikaru, Amu and Tadase who wandered over towards his side. Isumi nudged Yuu by the elbow before she started over towards Nagihiko's "team"; he was already pouring ½ cups of vegetable oil into a large bowl filled with brownie mix. Rima strode over, dragging along the high chair stool with her as she neared Nagihiko. The small blonde grunted faintly as she climbed into the seat.

The purple haired boy chuckled under his breath, "It must really be quite the chore, being that short in stature."

From across the room, Kukai burst into a whole-hearted round of laughter.

Rima frowned at that comment as she gently snatched away the bowl from Nagihiko, being sure to grab a large mixing spoon as well, "Shut up and give me that." She growled lowly, jabbing the spoon into the bowl and started to mix it.

"W-wait a minute, Rima-chan –" Nagihiko started, but the small blonde simply ignored him. "Just a second Rima-chan. You-you don't want to mix the batter that way –"

"Pfft, like there's a need-to-do way on mixing brownie mix. I'm pretty sure that I can mix the bubbles and lumps out of here without your help, Purple-Head." Rima rolled her eyes, making Nagihiko sweat drop; _'I suppose that we're back to that nickname then . . .,'_ he thought to himself, but he shook his head, his eyes sorely locked on the small blonde's quick wrists' movements, "I-I'm pretty sure you do, Rima-chan; but if you're not careful, then you might pop –" _**-SPLAT!-**_ went a soft liquid, which seemed to literally explode and splatter small spots onto Rima's cheeks, mouth, nose and chin. She sat frozen, glaring down to the brown batter as her friends chuckled amongst themselves.

". . . an air bubble or two." Nagihiko finished off in a quiet tone of voice as he slowly eased back from the silently steaming blonde. Rhythm chuckled rather loudly from the purple haired boy's shoulder, earning for Nagihiko's hand to quickly latch across his face, covering his tiny mouth. Rima's left eyebrow twitched faintly as she closed her eyes, "A little faster with the warning would've been pretty nice, Baka Fujisaki . . ." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Nagihiko gave a faint chuckle as he held Rhythm in front of himself, earning a heated and heavy red hot glare from the small blonde, "Shut it! It isn't funny, you moron –" she started to yell up to him out of anger, quickly raising up her wooden spoon over her left shoulder, unnoticeably thrusting a small glob of liquefied brownie mix over her shoulder and it landed in Utau's hair. The older blonde froze in mid-sentence with widened eyes filled with surprise as well as anger; her body stood rigid and was trembling faintly in rage.

Everyone stood silent, all but Ikuto, who found this scene playing out before him quite hilarious. He was snickering under his breath as he watched his little sister spin on the heels of her shoes and let a growl emit past her pursed lips, "You tryin' to start something, Shrimp?!"

Rima blinked for a few moments, noticing that Utau was indeed speaking to her. The small blonde turned around fully, "Oh please. It was an accident, don't have a cow." She responded, unknowingly enlightening the brewing flame of anger within the pop star. Utau let a growling scoff pass from her lips as she glared the smaller blonde down, reaching her hand over towards the counter for a handful of brownie mix of her own. Rima noticed her hand's gesture from the corners of her eyes from her peripheral vision, "You. Wouldn't. Dare." She seethed through gritted teeth and an even glare.

The side of Utau's mouth quirked into a slight smirk, "Oh, wouldn't I~?" she hummed in a sweet, but threatening sing-song voice. "You must not know me very well then . . ." she cautioned, smoothing her hand into the bowl of the mix, getting an even amount with the palm of her hand and she raised her hand from the bowl, only to smoothly toss the batter towards Rima –who in turn quickly ducked down. Noticing this, Nagihiko himself, quickly ducked down as well, leaving a defenseless Rhythm floating in his place. The small indigo Chara was struck with the handful of batter, "Oomph!" he exclaimed a muffle as he was knocked down by the impact.

Rima and Nagihiko slowly rose up, the upper halves of the faces peeking over the side of the counter only to see Rhythm slowly struggling to sit up under the liquid brownie mass. The small indigo Chara grunted as he sat himself up and wiped the brownie mix from his face, "Yeah . . . wasn't expecting that to happen to me today." He chuckled faintly as he floated over and took the wooden spoon from Rima's petite hands, only to float back over towards the mixing bowl and scoop up some brownie mix of his own and launched it over towards Utau's direction. The pop star let out a surprised yelp as she rapidly ducked down, leaving Rinetto defenseless and wide open. The batter splattered on her face, leaving just her blinking gaze to be seen by everyone else in the room; Rhythm snickered, quickly covering his mouth as he took notice of what he had done. Rinetto stood there, still processing what had just happened, blinking her lime green colored eyes.

Tadase was the first of the group to react as he took a small step to the tan haired girl's side, "Y-Yorokobi-san . . . are you alright?" he asks gently. She blinked once more before she turned her gaze over to him silently and she stayed like that for about a moment or two before she broke into a small round of laughter. Hearing her small amusement from the situation, Tadase softly breathed a small, unnoticeable sigh as he smiled calmly with a tiny sweat drop forming at the upper left of his head; he was pleased to see that she wasn't angry with his friends' antics and found some hilarity in it.

"I guess I should've ducked, huh?" she giggled some more as she rubbed the back of her head in amusing embarrassment –the good kind of embarrassment around cool friends. Tadase gave a faint chuckle at Rinetto's reaction, which made her blink and glance over to him with a happy smile crossing her lips. Without a word of caution, she glazed her hand on the side of her face, collecting some of the brownie mix into her hand and she casually smoothed it onto Tadase's right cheek. He slowly paused in his laughter, peeking over to the tan haired girl from the corners of his eyes, "Y-Yorokobi-san?"

"Haha, got'cha, Hotori-kun." She beamed a gentle smile over to him, making him return the gesture with ease.

"Haha! She totally got you man," Kukai cackled, holding his side. Takashi, who had been standing beside the russet, chuckled under his breath as he watched the scene play out, reaching over towards the counter for the packet of cupcake mix. He smirked faintly as he slowly opened it and then held it over Kukai's head, pouring the dried mix all over him. Kukai froze, fazing quickly out of his loud round of laughter as he stood wide-eyed at this happening to him while Takashi merely chuckled some more.

As the packet was half emptied, Kukai shot up straight and flared a competitive glare over towards the navy haired boy, "What was that for, Nakamura?!" he boomed, leaning slightly over the younger classman. Takashi chuckled a bit, "Haha, everyone else seems to be doing it and are covered in food –"

"So, that means you gotta dump some cupcake mix on me?" Kukai grinned mischievously as he drew a dangerous step closer towards the boy, snatching the packet from him as he done so. Kukai chuckled evilly as he cocked his arm back and heavily tossed the rest of the packet at Takashi –who, in turn, merely took a swift step to the side, leaving a wide open Yaya who was just rubbing at her eyes. The cupcake mix popped her on the forehead, sending the mixture of it to sprinkle over her face and the upper part of her torso. Yaya blinked about three times as she stood there and sniffled the air a bit. She blinked once more as she raised her wrist closer to her face and gave a small sniffle, "Whoa! Yaya totally smells like cupcakes!" she exclaimed in an overly-childish tone and then she glanced up to her group of friends for a moment and then back down to her wrist and eased closer to it until her tongue licked over the surface of the skin of her wrist. After tasting herself, Yaya perked up some more with sparkling eyes, "Hehe, and Yaya even _taste_ like cupcakes!"

Rikka beamed a bright smile at that news, "Oh! Oh! Can I have a taste?" she asks the older redhead. Yaya quickly snatched her arm to the side of herself, giving the small curly haired redhead a small narrowed gaze, "No! This is Yaya's tasty arm treat!"

"But, I just want a small taste . . ." Rikka whined some, trying to reach over for Yaya's arm, but Yaya gave a small whine of her own as she backed away from the curly haired girl. "No!"

"Just a taste –"

"No, it belongs to Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed as she zipped away from Rikka, and the childish chase began. Everyone soon followed suit after a long moment of watching the two redheads in hyper-action, tossing the dessert ingredients, laughing amongst each other as they done so . . . all but minus Rima and Nagihiko, who were still peeking over the countertop.

"I thought we were just making dessert snacks. When did this become Food Smack down?" Rima queried aloud in a quiet tone.

"My thoughts exactly . . . but it seems that everyone is having fun." Nagihiko stated, always trying to be optimistic about silly and crazy situations. Rima shown him a trivial glare from the corners of her eyes, "Your best friends are destroying your kitchen, you know that right?"

"But, in a fun and friendly way. Besides, they're not being _that_ destructive today." He pointed out, earning a tentative sweat drop from Rima. She started to huff an annoyed breath, but was cut off as Yaya and Rikka scurried past her, knocking over the rest of the liquid brownie mix bowl on top of her blonde hair. Her eyes narrowed as she started to silently steam in anger, ". . ."

Nagihiko watched her cautiously from the corners of his eyes, being sure to scuttle a few inches away from the petite blonde, and within seconds, Rima erupted, her face a bright and aggravated pink, "You have _got_ to be kidding me! That's it!" she exclaimed over to the two hyper redheads, making them freeze in mid-chase, staring over at the small blonde who's eyes seemed to be burning in heated fury now. She scoffed a heavy growl as she clenched and unclenched her small hands, shooting the two redheads a heavy, ominous and very demonic-looking glare, _**"You two are so dead . . ."**_ she seethed through gritted fang-like teeth.

Yaya and Rikka both sweat dropped as they watched Rima draw dangerously closer to the two of them; her small feet stomping heavily with an echoing and resounding _thud, thud, thud! _sound. The two of them trembled faintly as Rima seem to grow taller as she approached them, "KYAAH!" they exclaimed together as they embraced one another.

"W-wait a s-second!" Rikka tried to explain through a fearful stutter, but as she noticed that Rima was defiantly not in the mood for explanations, Rikka closed her eyes shut as she winced at the menacing atmosphere brewing from the small blonde. "Can't we just talk about this before we're murdered?!" she tried to reason in a rapid and quick tone of voice.

"Murder?" a voice asks in a surprised tone, drawing in the group of teens' attention and making them pause in their food battle. "Well, that comment simply makes one nervous of entry, haha." Everyone slowly pulled themselves together as they glanced their eyes over towards the kitchen's doorway, finding Hanako and her husband, Soujiro who wore a calm and yet chuckling smile on his face. The two older Fujisakis' smiled from the doorway, silently enjoying the young one's fun rough-housing.

Isumi and Yuu both bowed their heads towards Hanako and Soujiro, "Good evening, Hanako-sama . . . Soujiro-sama." They greeted in unison. Hanako and Soujiro nodded over to them.

"We hadn't disturbed you in some kind of way, have we?" Yuu queried as he rose up to his tall stature. Soujiro raised his hand in a sign of disagreement as he shook his head, "No, no. Hanako-chan and I were simply strolling by and we heard you all in here; actually the uproar saved us a little trip since we've been looking for little Rima." He explained with a friendly wink of his right eye as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and she sweat dropped, closing her eyes in an awkward sort of way.

Rima blinked her honey brown eyes as she eased away from the still trembling redheads, "For me? Wh-what for?" she squeaked quietly, quickly fading from out of her death-murdering aura as she turned around, facing the couple. Soujiro gave a small laugh as he gestured for her to follow after them, "Haha, yes, yes. Don't play coy, little Rima. Now come along with us; we have a little something that might seem of interest to you."

"Of interest?" Kusukusu repeated from the small blonde's shoulder, making Rima and a couple of the others' Charas glance over towards her. Rima tilted her head to the side gently; "To me?" she echoed half of Soujiro's statement.

"Come, come." Soujiro merely smiled as he gestured the small blonde to follow along with him and his wife. After a moment's hesitation, Rima slowly stood to her usual, straight posture and then glanced from the Fujisaki couple to her dessert mix, splattered friends; and then she turned and took to following after Soujiro and Hanako. Soon, everyone decided best to tail after the three, to be nosey, if anything else. So Rima followed after Soujiro and Hanako down the long hallways, with a small crowd of friends trailing closely behind them. Rima wore a confused look on her face and Kusukusu floated closely at the petite blonde's shoulder.

As the group continued down the hallway, Baaya soon appeared from around the hallway's corner with a pleasant and quite pleased smile tracing over her lips, "Oh there you are Soujiro-sama. I've personally made sure that all preparations have been finalized. It's simply brilliant, haha."

"Splendid," Soujiro gave a bright smile. Hanako simply chuckled lightly under her breath and Rima couldn't help but peer from behind Hanako to Baaya, "Preparations?" Rima queried with cute blinking eyes.

"Ah, ah . . . it's a surprise." Soujiro hummed, wagging his finger at Rima as if she were a small five year old, stumbling over a secret of some sort that wasn't meant for her to find out. The small blonde glanced up to him with a confused expression passing over her facial features, "But –" she started with a small pout, but was cut off by the female head of the household, "All will be revealed in due time~" Hanako said in a gentle sing-song tone. Rima stood silently as she looked up to the two of them with Nagihiko standing just behind Rima with a knowing smile passing over his face.

The small gang of friends all blinked as they glanced amongst each other, starting to wonder to themselves what this oh-so interesting surprise for Rima could be. They wondered this for a moment as they all followed after Baaya, Soujiro and Hanako; while as they past, a few maids that were just tidying up the hallway were calmly bustling about with eloquent smiles filling their faces, along with the few butlers as well.

Rima blinked her eyes as she was a little nervous of what the Fujisaki pair had waiting for her. What could it have been? The small blonde just had to know; she was rather nervous and yet quite anxious in finding out what the surprise could be. To be truthful, Rima hadn't been expecting on receiving anything more from the Fujisaki family . . . she was already staying in their home; she hadn't thought to ask for more, they were already doing a lot for her as it is –with changing Isumi's schedule around to make her work as Rima's personal aide as Yuu was for Nagihiko, as well as letting her live here without renting a room at least. It was all too much for the small blonde, she really didn't want to take advantage of the Fujisakis', plus Hanako and Soujiro barely even know her and yet they're being so kind and opened to her . . . is it only because she's "close friends" with their one and only son? That could probably be the reason, they didn't want Nagihiko to be upset or too bothered about Rima's situation, it'll affect him and his dance studies . . .

As her mind wandered away from her, she quickly had to catch herself, only because Soujiro and Hanako both stopped so suddenly. She blinked her round, doe-like eyes as she glanced up to the back of them, "Hm?" she hummed quietly and then slightly eased over to the side, peeking from behind Soujiro's arm only to find a guest room's door closed shut. "A . . . a guest room?" Rima ask almost silently.

Soujiro turned his head slightly, catching Rima's honey brown gaze as he chuckled rather loudly, "Haha! So it would appear, but once you open the door . . ." he trailed off as he hooked his hand on the latch of the sliding door and slid it open in a dramatic, slow motion sense only to reveal a quite lovely, and already decorated bedroom.

"Oh my gosh . . ." Amu trailed off with wide, blinking eyes with Rinetto, Yaya and Rikka mirroring the pinkette's gaping expression. Utau smirked at the room's scenery with a pleased and slight envious expression passing over her face. Kukai blinked as he wore a pair of widened eyes and a half-opened mouth as he gaped at the room's atmosphere, "Whoa! Damn look at this room –" he started, but was cut off as Hanako whipped her head around, giving the russet a heavy glare for cussing in front of adults. The heavy glare made him grow silent, "Haha . . . er-um, what I meant was; whoa, look at that cool room –and, uh," he was at a sudden loss for words and gave an awkward cough into his left hand, ". . . just wow. And you know . . . haha, all that jazz."

Hanako continued her glare for a short moment longer, before slowly turning her gaze away from him. Kukai sweat dropped as he sulked his head, "I-it's like she ripped out my soul with those piercing eyes of hers . . ." he trailed off and behind him Nagihiko and Takashi both sweat dropped, already knowing fully well of Hanako's stern and strict nature . . . as well as her bloodcurdling rage.

Rima, on the other hand, stood with slightly widen eyes as she took the room in, with all its teenage-bedroom glory. The room was simple and yet was far too lovely, with a large, but dainty looking queen-sized bed resting in the middle of the room, with a lenient floral comforter; the cherry wooden headboard resting close against the paneled wall which was just under a wide slide open window just above it. The bedroom was a bit larger than Rima's last room she occupied recently; it had a soft rosy pink walk-in wardrobe and a matching dresser with a large, oval shaped mirror, and a wide, rectangle rose pink rug covering the floor. The headboard of the bed was blanketed with various sizes of pillows; the comforter was a creamy floral print that easily caught Rima's gaze full of innocent adoration. The base was a tanned cherry wooded color and decorated with small gag stickers; this made Rima smile and giggle a bit. On either side at the head of the bed were two twin white nightstands, one held a soft pink glassed table lamp, with a small electronic baby blue alarm clock; mirroring that, straight across the bed rested a matching baby blue house phone (that had been already set up, displayed and wired into the house) with a few decorative matching picture frames that were emptied of photographs. Rima guessed that they were put there for her to decide on her own, what pictures will rest close to her head.

"So . . ." Hanako prompted as she stood just behind the small blonde, "what do you think?"

Rima sucked in a silent breath as her eyes were glued to the room, "This . . . this is all for me?" she squeaked out. Hanako and Soujiro both chuckled faintly, "Yes, of course. You will be staying with us after all, so we figured why not make a few living arrangements a little more comfortable for you and so we decided to fill out and decorate you a room that you can claim and call your own, hahaha!" Soujiro beamed brightly, only for Hanako to sweat drop and tap him on the forehead gently, "It's distasteful to take credit from someone else dear; I'd expect you to know that."

Soujiro pouted faintly as he laid his forehead on Hanako's shoulder, "You're right . . . I'm sorry." He mumbled apologetically, but then popped his head back up as he unwrapped his arm from around Hanako's thin waist and then went and laced his arm around Nagihiko's neck, while ruffling the top of his head, "Hahaha!"

"Ugh, Dad . . ." Nagihiko grunted with a faint whining tone in his voice, "come on, cut it out . . ."

The small blonde slowly turned around at the two male Fujisakis', watching them and soon Soujiro caught Rima's gaze and beamed an even brighter grin onto his face, "Actually, haha, Nagihiko here came up with this little surprise; all his planning. He mentioned it to me this morning and set a full proof plan into having Hanako-chan, the maids and butlers and I to help fill the room with such décor and whatnot." Soujiro chuckled as he continued ruffling his son's hair, making the younger Fujisaki blush faintly, "Dad, come on . . ." he whined, earning a small round of laughter from everyone around them; Rima however couldn't help the small smile that broke into her face as she walked over to him, gently reaching and grabbing his hand. Nagihiko blinked his hazel ochre eyes at Rima's sudden gesture, staring down to her with Soujiro at his side, mirroring his baffled expression with his right arm still wrapped around Nagihiko's neck while the other one was at the top of the purple haired boy's head in mid-noogie.

"Nagihiko . . . thanks for this," Rima smiled up to him, "it means a lot to me; I really appreciate it. And thank you Soujiro-san . . . and Hanako-san." She smiled brightly, trying to fight back her happy tears. After a moment or two, the three Fujisaki gave Rima a rather similar smile down towards the happy blonde.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

**M.L.D: Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the long awaited update, but it's hard when the future is biting at your neck for colleges and jobs and whatnot . . . ugh, growing up sucks .**

**Rima: Seriously . . .? **_**That's**_** your excuse for not updating on this story?**

**M.L.D: Well, yeah –**

**Rima: Ugh, you're a sad excuse of a writer, you know that?**

**Nagihiko: Wow, Rima-chan . . . you shouldn't be too harsh on MoonLightDaiyz-chan like that. She just has a lot going on at the moment, is all.**

**Rima: And leaving readers who actually like this fanfic waiting forever! I wouldn't even be surprised if no one reviews for this chapter. You're such a hypocrite, MoonLightDaiyz.**

**M.L.D: Wha –**

**Rima: You hate it when you have to wait so long for a fanfic update, but in turn you have your readers waiting this long. What has it been? Two or three months? That's inexcusable! Go right over to your computer and start on the next chapter!**

***M.L.D flees to her computer, crying silently***


	24. A Boy's VS Girl's Slumber Party!

**M.L.D: Yay! Another chapter of 'A Simple Thread'!**

**Kusukusu: MoonLightDaiyz owns nothing of Shugo Chara; only her own OCs. Please enjoy the following chapter, kusukusukusu!**

_~ …Chapter Twenty Four –A Boy's versus Girl's slumber party!… ~_

_**Rima's POV …**_

I slowly turned around to the two male Fujisakis', watching them and soon Soujiro-san caught my gaze and beamed an even brighter grin onto his face, "Actually, haha, Nagihiko here came up with this little surprise; all his planning. He mentioned it to me this morning and set a full proof plan into having Hanako-chan, the maids and butlers and I to help fill the room with such décor and whatnot." Soujiro-san chuckled as he continued ruffling Nagihiko's hair, making him blush faintly, "Dad, come on . . ." he whined, earning a small round of laughter from everyone.

I smiled at the scene and slowly made my way over to a chuckling Nagihiko, gently reaching and grabbing his hand. Nagihiko blinked his hazel ochre eyes at the gesture, staring down to me with Soujiro-san just beside him, mirroring his baffled expression with his right arm still wrapped around Nagihiko's neck while the other one was at the top of the purple haired boy's head in mid-noogie.

"Nagihiko . . . thanks for this," I smiled up to him, "it means a lot to me; I really appreciate it. And thank you Soujiro-san . . . and Hanako-san." I smiled brightly, trying to fight back my happy tears. After a moment or two, the three Fujisaki gave me a rather similar smile. Slowly, I gently tightened my grip on Nagihiko's hand as I smiled up to him.

"Geeee . . ." everyone hummed, minus Nagihiko, myself and Hanako-san, as they all stared over to the two of us. I blinked at their sudden humming and turned my gaze from Nagihiko's confused face over to them to find everyone smiling in a suspecting way and I drew in a quick breath as I snatched my hands away from Nagihiko's, "Y-yeah, thanks for doing this and all, Fujisaki. It's pretty thoughtful." I quickly rambled, earning a questioning, blinking gaze from said Fujisaki. I ignored it and turned away from him, "The room looks pretty nice . . . and the added gag stickers, smart thinking. So, again, thanks."

"Haha, you're quite welcome Rima-chan." Nagihiko gave an awkward chuckle as Soujiro-san unwrapped his arms from around the shorter purple head.

"Yaya likes Rima-tan's new room! It's so pretty!" Yaya chirped, hopping onto Kukai's back, earning a faint chuckle from him as she done so . . . as well as a short minded narrowed gaze from Utau who had noticed the redhead's latching onto the russet. Seriously . . . those two need to just confess to each other already, or there's going to be an unnecessary murdered Yaya as a victim of Utau's raged jealousy.

"Yeah, it looks cool, Rima-chan." Rinetto seconded with a friendly smile, with Amu nodding in her agreement as well.

"Cool enough for the famous Utau Hoshina to break in for an awesome sleepover," Utau smirked as she flipped a few blonde strands from out of her face. I blinked, _'Sleepover?'_ I thought to myself and glanced over to the pigtailed blonde to see that she wasn't the only one smirking, minus Nagihiko and his parents who were looking just as confused as me. Kukai and Utau both shared a glance, "Yeah, we're sleeping over tonight." They both chimed.

"Wait, who decided this? And when was this even decided?!" Nagihiko whisper-yelled as he turned over to the two older teens; Kukai merely grinned down to the purple haired boy. "We did." He answered simply.

"Yeah, it seemed like a pretty cool idea after you called this morning." Kukai gave Nagihiko a wide and goofy grin. Nagihiko heaved a faint sigh with a tentative sweat drop leaking down the side of his purple head, "You all just invited yourselves, then?"

Kairi raised his hand before he cut in his short, blunt statement, "Well, would it excuse the rest of us if we were forced into partaking in this "take-over" matter?" he asks, making Nagihiko and I both blink our eyes blankly.

"What Sanjou-kun is trying to say is that, the rest of us were told to bring overnight bags for a sleepover hosted here tonight. Souma-kun and Utau-neechan were the ones who contacted us and explained how you were inviting us over for a small get-together as well as an invitation for an overnight stay at your home." Tadase explained and Nagi and I nodded our heads in understanding; but Nagihiko then whipped his attention back over towards Utau and Kukai, "So technically, you invited everyone here to a sleepover that wasn't even planned." He says.

"If you want to get all technical," Kukai stated with Utau nodding her head simply, "Pretty much." She added.

"Well . . ." Soujiro-san hummed from behind Nagihiko and me, making us flinch slightly (I almost had forgotten that Hanako-san, Soujiro-san, Yuu-san and Isumi-chan was still here). "It is getting fairly late in the afternoon, plus it'll be uncouth to simply decline everyone's stay here. Besides, I'm validly sure that everyone here has already provided such information to their parents of this overnight stay . . ." Soujiro-san stated, rubbing his index finger over his chin thoughtfully; earning a round of bobbing heads, "it'll be a shame to call them all to tell them the plans were actually fabricated and weren't even taking place; it'll give their parents a slightly bad impression of Hanako-chan and I as parents on our part . . . A sleepover it is!" he beamed proudly, trying to act within an "innocent" charade. Utau and Kukai both seemed to be pleased with this decision as they high fived each other. "Alright!"

Nagihiko spun on his heels, flashing a surprised glare up to his father, his arms straight at his sides, "And you're just going right along with this?!" he half-exclaimed in a tone that seemed to make his dad shrink down a few sizes, his darker hazel ochre eyes wide. As Nagihiko towered over him, fuming, Soujiro-san choked out an awkward chuckle as he held his hands out in front of himself defensively, "Haha, um . . . haha, it would be rude to turn them away, wouldn't you agree?" he suggested in a dubious tone. Everyone stood watching the father and son scene with beaded eyes. I . . . I guess, no one has ever really seen Nagihiko act out like this; usually he's so calm, and well-composed that seeing him like this is so out of the ordinary . . . but it was cute seeing him like this at the same time, although highly unexpected, of course.

"So, the sleepover's on?" Kukai queried with a just as anxious Utau at his side and somehow Soujiro-san miraculously recoiled away from Nagihiko's and his confrontation and appeared just on the left of Yuu-san, making said butler blink his eyes, his facial expression never really flinching, just blank as usual.

Soujiro-san gave a small giggle (a grown man can giggle?) as he held up his index finger in front of himself and then beamed a bright childish grin over towards the pigtailed blonde and the russet as he gave them an excited thumbs up, "Yep!" he smiled down to them and Kukai cackled as he turned and mirrored Soujiro-san's actions, "Yep, yep!" they both chanted with a twinkling grin. Everyone watched with a wilted look, all but Ikuto who merely stared over to them with a blank expression and vacant gaze. Utau gave them a faint, offered chuckle as Kusukusu, Daichi, Nagihiko and his Charas and I all sweat dropped at their crazy, random antics. You could swear that they were two goofballs in a silly Shoujo anime show or something . . .

"Haha, a spirited young fellow, aren't you?" Soujiro-san chuckled as he smiled down to Kukai, while ruffling the top of his spiked russet colored hair. Kukai cackled a round of laughter from under his hand. I simply stared at them with blinking beaded eyes. Yep . . . if they had their own anime show they would be the random and crazy nutcases . . . maybe if you also added Mitsuki-sensei, the show would probably get some high ratings. But, just thinking of having those three actually together, making wild and off the wall, craziness . . . What "brouhaha" that'll be . . . just thinking about gives me a headache.

I watched as Kukai and Soujiro-san chuckled amongst each other rather loudly, stomping away proudly as if in a marching band with Yaya, Rikka, Kusukusu, Hotaro, Ran, Suu, Rhythm and Pepe following along cheering as well.

"Haha, your dad's hilarious, Fujisaki-kun," Rinetto laughed from between Ikuto and Utau, while holding her sides. The two older teens shared a smirk over towards Nagihiko, silently teasing him. I shuddered faintly at the sight . . . is it bad that they don't look alike, but they have the same creepy mischievousness? Utau and Ikuto are so related . . .

"Well then, I suppose it's settled then." Hanako-san smiled gently out to everyone. "I would presume that the girl's will be sleeping in Rima-chan's new room and as for the boy's, in Nagihiko's then?" Heh, it's about time that someone was to lay down some rules and check this situation into sense; I nodded my head over to her softly, signaling my silent agreement with that idea.

"That means that I can't cuddle with my little strawberry . . ." Ikuto whined with closed eyes. Amu's cheeks beamed into her usual bright pink blush and she whipped around, shooting an embarrassed glare up to the Tsukiyomi, "Can you stop being a stalker-perv for _one_ day?!" she shot up to him and he peered down to her through one of his eyes with a small smirk playing across his lips. Isumi-chan tittered a gentle giggle from our friend's nonsense and then shone a warm, tender smile, "Hehe, I guess we should prepare for the night then. Wouldn't you agree, Yuu-kun?"

"Ah, that sounds like a fitting idea." He agreed with a small glance. Isumi-chan closed her eyes as she looked up to him and without another word she turned slowly and headed down the hall with a silent Yuu-san following after her at her side.

"I guess we'll have to order out then." Utau stated from beside her older brother with her eyes closed, an annoyed expression passing over her facial features. I guess she was getting pretty hungry. Ikuto blinked down over to her, but sighed as he dug into his gray jeans pocket, "Sure, I'll call Kushiro's Pizza Diner. Hey people, what toppings am I getting?" he asked as he started to dial out the business's number.

"I like pepperoni." Rinetto stated with a raised finger.

"Alright," Ikuto nodded his head.

"Sausage is cool." I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Cheese stuffed crust." Tadase pitched in and Rinetto's eyes widened some in bliss. I guess that she really likes cheese stuffed crust . . .

"Okay."

"Don't forget Mexican pizza. It tastes like a taco, but pizza form." Utau said.

"Mhm . . ."

"And also cinnamon sticks would be nice." Takashi chuckled faintly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those."

"Oh! And don't forget anchovies!"

"No way," everyone chided bluntly at once, making the small, blue feline Chara droop his ears sadly at the unanimous declined decision. Ikuto forced back a small chuckle as he went over the order to the employee on the phone. Ikuto nodded his head faintly as he spoke in a bored tone, "Yeah, make that a mixed order . . . It doesn't really matter how many of each, just make it as even as you can . . . How many?" Ikuto asks boredly as he glanced over everyone's heads and thought about it and after a moment he closed his eyes and glanced vacantly in front of himself, "Yeah, about twelve to fifteen pizzas at the least . . . Well, make it fifteen to be on the safe side . . . And I'd also like to add two large Pepsis, a large Orange soda, and a large Sprite to the order."

'_Twelve to fifteen and four large bottles of soda?!'_ I thought to myself with widened eyes. Who exactly was Ikuto planning on feeding? . . . Wait . . . yeah, guys have like four stomachs. I sweat dropped at the thought.

"Yeah . . . 5703 South Hikeda Drive . . . Yeah, the Fujisaki home . . . Sure," Ikuto stated with a nod before he dialed the end button on his cellphone. He glanced amongst everyone with a satisfied praise for himself; whoop-de-doo . . . that's so cool, you know how to order pizza for a sleepover (note the sarcasm . . .). He blinked nonchalantly as he noticed Nagihiko staring over to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ikuto blinked once more, "What?"

"You're paying for those, right?" Nagihiko challenged.

Ikuto huffed a sigh as he leaned his head to the side lazily, tucking his phone back into his jeans' pocket, "Well, I thought that since you were the host and all and this was your house, that you were going to be so kind and pay –"

"No dice, Ikuto-san. You chose to order out so you're going to pay the bill." Nagihiko quickly cut him off.

"Ugh . . ." the blue headed teen groaned as he turned his head over to Utau's direction. The pigtailed blonde shot him a warning glare and he held up his hands in defeat and quickly tucked them into his pockets and turned his gaze over in my direction. I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Don't even think about asking me, chump." I answered quickly, before he even had the chance to ask.

Ikuto grumbled quietly until he glanced over to Takashi, "Yo, what about you?"

Takashi gave a small, awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Haha, I would love to help you out, Ikuto-san . . . but, unfortunately I already spent my allowance this week, haha." He explained and the blue head rolled his sapphire eyes in slight annoyance as he turned his head to the side, his eyes landing on Tadase, "Hey Kiddy King –"

"And with that, you should have your answer." Tadase quickly cut Ikuto off with an irritated smirk playing across his lips. Haha, he should already know that calling him by that old nickname was going to get him a negative answer; the silly cat-perv. Ikuto grunted a low sigh.

"Hey, um, Ikuto-kun. I wouldn't mind splitting the bill with you –" Rinetto started to offer, but was cut off in surprise as Tadase placed his hands gently onto her shoulders, pushing her down the hallway as he shook his head faintly and muttered to her in a polite tone, "You shouldn't bother yourself with him, Yorokobi-san."

"Oh . . . er, okay?" she managed out quietly.

"So what? You guys wanted me order out and then leave me to pay the bill by myself?" Ikuto grumbled as he scratched the back of his head some.

"It's your own darn fault for ordering so many of them." Nagihiko muttered over to him.

"I call myself trying to boost up the party, because you guys thought that it would be funny to fling around the food that we supposed to have been eating on right now."

"Like you didn't partake in the event as well?"

"I just tossed some batter at Souma, that's all," Ikuto quickly waved off and narrowed his eyes slightly over to the defiant Fujisaki. "Why do I have to pay the whole bill and everyone's going to eat the food? I'm not the only one hungry."

I sighed as I watched the two exchange banters with a slow, hesitant sweat drop forming at the side of my head, "Gosh . . . this is going to be a long night . . ." I breathed and Hanako-san stood just behind me, holding her hand just in front of her mouth, giggling tenderly.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Nagihiko's POV …**_

I heaved a faint sigh as I quietly slid down into the cool, steaming water of the large bath, _'I could really use this soak after the hectic afternoon I've had to endure today . . .'_ I thought to myself with a short contented sigh, breathing from my nostrils. After deciding the preparations for this out-of-nowhere planned sleepover, Mother thought it was best for everyone to take a nice refreshing bath to settle the nerves a bit and change into our sleeping wear since it was closely dipping into nighttime. So, Mother made sure that the groups were separated by gender; the girls bathing with the girls and the guys bathing with the guys. I agree with the notion entirely.

The room was a large complex that consisted of five private bathing chambers in total (each large enough to hold at least seven people in it) and we even had a large co-ed steam room for relaxing after long days of work and such. The steam room was Dad's idea actually; he loves sitting in there for moments of a time on weekends. Well anyways, the private chamber was awfully big and matching the rest of the house was decorated in the traditional Japanese layout as the rest of the home, with its wooden paneling along the tall walls and cherry wooded boardwalk surrounding the bath itself, the flooring of the room was simple marble and porcelain tiling. The décor was relaxing and quite simple.

I leaned my head back slightly as I closed my eyes, easing a bit more into the water, my arms laid out at my sides along the cherry wooded border of the bath, ". . ."

"So, this is the life of luxury?" Kukai chuckled softly after he resurfaced the warm steaming water and shook his head gently. "A guy can get used to this . . ."

"Totally . . ." Daichi trailed off as he leaned back into the water and floated casually, drifting away just in front of the russet. Rhythm was just beside him, mirroring the green haired Chara with a total at ease expression worn on his face. I smiled over to them, inwardly chuckling and then I glanced amongst everyone, my gaze slowly landing on Ikuto who was frowning with his left eye twitching testily. Hikaru-kun blinked his big blue eyes, "Is something wrong, Tsukiyomi-san?" he ask bluntly.

Tadase smirked faintly as he looked over in Ikuto's direction, "Little kitty's afraid of a little water?" he hummed teasingly. Ikuto growled slightly, "Shut it, Kiddy King." He seethed shooting the boy a heated and aggravated glare. I held in my chuckling as I watched the two "brothers" bicker amongst each other. I wouldn't had guessed that Ikuto was "avoidant" of water, haha. I can just imagine how crazy things are at his home; I can picture Utau chasing after him angrily trying to get him to take a bath, haha. Kukai openly laughed over at Ikuto, pointing at him as he done so.

Soon a group of familiar voices drifted from over the wall on the side of the bath. I blinked my gaze over to the left of myself as the group of tittering laughter filled the private bath beside us. Ikuto perked up at the sound, a pair of cat ears popping on top of his head for a split second, "Heh," he smirked, "I hear my little strawberry~" he hummed quietly with a mischievous smirk.

"Wow, look at the bath! It's like a public swimming pool!" I recognized Yaya's upbeat tone and then there was a small splash. I shook my head at that with a soft chuckle; Yaya is just too hyper for her own good.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty big in here." Utau stated and I noticed from the corner of my eye, that Kukai flinched slightly and turned to the direction of the girls' voices with a playful smile quirking at the corner of his lips. I blinked at this.

"The water's awesome, Diva." Kukai called over the other side of the wall as he waded over closer to it. "Hop on in."

"That sounded like Kukai." Rikka's voice chirped.

"No duh," Utau gave her usual snarky remark. "We're bathing right next to the guys, great . . ."

"Hi Kukai!" Yaya giggled.

"Heh, hey Yuiki."

"I'm a little uncomfortable about this . . ." I recognized Rinetto's voice stating hesitantly. There was a small sound of agreement, "Yeah, me to. I mean, Takashi, Nagihiko, Kairi, Hikaru and Tadase's cool . . . but I'm a little iffy about Ikuto and Kukai; they're both a bit perverted." Amu commented. I sweat dropped slightly as Kukai and Ikuto both exclaimed remarks over the wall, trying to talk out their innocence.

"The Purple-Head got you fooled, Amu. He's just as bad as Ikuto." I heard Rima-chan's voice say. Rhythm perked up and chuckled loudly, "Ouch, man!" he laughed. I stifled a groan and sank deeper into the water as the guys shared a soft round of laughter.

Believable acting Rima-chan . . . brilliant, a little too brilliant . . .

"I didn't know Fujisaki-san was _that_ kind of person." Hikaru stated in a bored tone. I felt myself bristle at that comment, quickly spinning my head over to the small male blonde, ". . ."

"Quietly luring females in with that "calm and candid" façade of yours . . . that's terrible, Fujisaki-san," he continued; although he spoke in monotone, after you've known him long enough you could tell when he was joking. I felt my face heat up some, "I do not do that."

"Haha, even the mini-child had caught on," Utau cackled. I grimaced silently as the small amount of teasing torture continued; the guys snickering amongst each other.

"It's not that bad being called a pervert, girly-boy." Ikuto added with a chuckling smirk. I rolled my eyes over to him with a narrowed gaze, "That's soothing news coming from a pervert himself. You're alright being one; I on the other hand, am not." I argued in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"On occasion," Kukai chuckled, earning a small giggle from the other side of the wall. "Nice one, Skater Boy," went Utau.

"Hey, Rima-tan has a cute inny," Yaya's voice perked up, sounding muffled like she was speaking through the water. I sweat dropped at the thought, but couldn't help but blush at the fact that the small redhead was referring to Rima-chan's belly button. So, as I guessed, she has an inny . . . um, not that I ever thought about that sort of thing before . . . !

Kukai let out a small wolf whistle along the divider of the two baths and then there was a splash and a small gasp, "Shut it, Yaya! The guys are right next to us!" Rima seethed. I could imagine that her face was beaming a light pink all over.

"What? Yaya just thought it was pretty cute," the younger girl sounded wounded.

"Well, stop looking at it. It's weird." Rima shot back in a faint air. Yaya giggled in an upbeat tone, "But it's like a cute little button that Yaya wants to poke at all day!" she cheered in a happy shrill. That was it for Takashi, Kukai and Ikuto. The three of them erupted in a booming round of tickled laughter; Kukai smacked his knee lightly as Ikuto leaned his head back laughing loudly and Takashi was merely holding his sides as he cackled under his breath.

"After Yaya has a turn, can I poke at it next?" Kukai chuckled loudly. Rima growled in embarrassment and anger; there was sudden splashing from the other side of the wall, "Yaya! I'm going to hurt you!" the small blonde threatened and you could hear Yaya squeak quietly before taking off with another variety of splashes being left in her wake.

"M-maybe you guys shouldn't be running around in the bath like that . . ." Rinetto's voice cautioned in an awkward, giggling tone.

"Come on, Shortie," Utau spoke up, "stop chasing the munchkin and sit down, will you?"

"I'm seriously going to murder you!"

"Eep!" Yaya gasped. Rinetto gasped quietly at the sudden threat; Tadase closed his eyes nonchalantly as he spoke up, "She's not serious, Yorokobi-san," he says simply, recognizing her voice by now.

"You guys . . . come on and settle down." Amu pressed on faintly.

"It's pretty noisy over there . . ." Kairi noted with closed eyes.

"I've noticed," Len, Takashi's Chara spoke up from beside the green haired boy. The musical Chara was sitting on the wooden boardwalk with a small, but cut-to-size washcloth as his towel around his tiny waist.

"Hahaha, oh man! I wish I could see it." Kukai cackled and everyone on the boy's side froze, looking over to him with slightly widened eyes.

"Pardon me?" Takashi, Musashi and Len beckoned in a baffled and taken aback manner. Kukai blinked over to them, "What?"

"That's what we want to know." Tadase stated with narrowed eyes; Ikuto quirked a smirk slightly, knowing that Tadase was starting to get a little possessive over Rinetto. Aw, that's cute, but no time to linger on that thought now. I sat quietly as a stared over to Kukai, who seemed utterly confused, but then he blinked and gave us a cheeky grin, "Oh! Naw, guys, what I meant was that I wanted to see Rima chasing Yaya around all murderous-like, not the girls' being all nude and whatnot, hahaha!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"I got my eye on you, Souma-kun." Tadase stated simply, making the rest of us sweat drop in an awkward and uncertain manner.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

_**Rima's POV …**_

"Yay! The pizza's here!" Yaya cheered, waving her hands excitedly over her head. She was dressed in her pajamas; a pair of pale sky blue, cottoned capris and a thin fabric, long sleeved white blouse that fit comfortably on her slender frame hugging around her torso snuggly. Her hair was worn in her usual pigtails, but was a bit lower than usual; she beamed brightly as she hopped up and down in place excitedly, "Pizza, pizza!" she chanted and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at her perkiness. Rikka grinned from right beside her, clapping her hands, "I hope they ordered cinnamon sticks." She wished. Rikka was dressed in a yellow pajama outfit; it was a typical brand with a button up, silky-like blouse and matching bottoms and her hair was neatly rolled into two Chinese buns at the sides of her head.

"Mhm, I recommended them as Ikuto-san was placing the order." Takashi bobbed his head gently as he reached for a box from the many that Yuu-san was carrying and Takashi passed the warmed pizza box past him and into the room. Takashi was wearing a light gray t-shirt and dark blue jogging pants as pajamas with his hair let fully down, casually hanging down just under his shoulders. Yuu-san was also cladded in his sleeping wear, a thin long sleeved faded red t-shirt and a pair of simple black sweatpants.

"Hooray!" Rikka beamed in a loud, but pleased tone.

"Alright, calm it down Thing Two." Utau joked as she patted the smaller redhead on the head, jokingly referring to Yaya as "Thing One" and Rikka as "Thing Two", haha. Utau, as the pop diva she so is, was dressed in a highlighter blue top with the phrase "One order of Fabulous, right here" in manga-like font, filled with zebra print; her pajama bottoms were simple zebra print all over. Her long hair was neatly braided into one long braid and rested on her left shoulder, trailing down the left of her torso. Even at a typical sleepover, her clothes have to be louder than everyone else's.

Rikka blinked up to Utau and giggled under her breath, "Sorry."

"Don't forget the snacks and drinks." Isumi beamed sweetly from beside Yuu-san. She was wearing a sleeveless crisp white blouse with thin and black spaghetti straps lacing at either of her shoulders, matching with the thin, silk ribbon connected and tied around just under her chest. On her legs were a matching pair of crisp white pants that stopped a few inches above her ankles and at the ends of the bottoms were a pair of identical thin, black ribbons. Wow, the pajamas look really cute on her, especially with her long, wavy, bright blonde hair tied up into a loose and messy bun that sagged attractively down to the middle of her neck. "Hehe, I managed to sneak into the kitchen and rustle up a few sweet things and I couldn't let Yuu-kun carry all the sodas _and_ the pizza by himself." She tittered.

"Cool, hey are you guys gonna stay for the party?" Kukai grinned over to the way older teens. Kukai was wearing a rather loose faded green sleeveless undershirt with a pair of regular green basketball shorts.

Isumi blinked her eyes over to him and beamed a bright, girly smile at him, "Of course/No we aren't." Isumi and Yuu-san both said at the same time. The bright blonde blinked and turned her head over to the brunette beside her, "No?"

Yuu-san glanced down over to her, "We are not kids any more, Isumi."

"But . . . it looks like it's going to be fun," she pouted gently. "Come on, Yuu-kun, don't be such a grouchy-puss." Isumi puckered up to him cutely with a soft giggle and gave him a playful nudge of her elbow. He grunted faintly as he watched the peppy blonde stride into the room with an indistinct, adorable bounce in her step as she passed around the foods and snacks along with the drinks. "Don't worry everyone; I didn't forget to bring cups." She chided excitedly as she handed Ikuto some things to pass along to the others. The blue haired teen glanced up to her from his spot on the floor and I noticed the small smirk quirk at his lips, "You're a bubbly girl, aren't you? Heh, that's pretty cute." He commented, earning a faint blush from the blonde. Ikuto was wearing a white loose fitting t-shirt and black pants.

After taking a small bite out of a chocolate bar, Amu narrowed her golden eyes over to Ikuto in an irritated manner as she gave him a harsh elbow shot in his shoulder. Amu was wearing a gray t-shirt with a large skull wearing a pink bow on the side of its head on the front of the shirt; on her legs was a pair of dark pink, plaid pajama pants and her hair was thrown lazily into a messy and loose bun at the top of her head.

Ikuto grunted slightly and flashed an annoyed glare up to the pinkette who was sitting at the edge of my new bed, "What was that for?" he snarled, rubbing the abused body part. Amu gave a small "humph" as she turned her head to the side, "For acting like a stupid perv, like always." She muttered under her breath. Watching them in amusement, Rinetto giggled softly as Isumi passed her a large bag of Skittles, "Haha, Amu-chan, you should try and ease up on him some." She commented jokingly. Rinetto was wearing a faded yellow shoulder shirt, which hung off of her right shoulder, while underneath that was a light gray tank top. For bottoms, she wore a matching gray set of shorts that was about four inches above her knees; her hair was tied into a messy side bun on the right of her head. She seemed relaxed and casual, haha.

Nagihiko and Tadase both chuckled at Rinetto's comment. Tadase was wearing a typical light blue pajama outfit, fit for a wealthy family from just gazing at the attire; the clothing was made of thin silk with matching top and bottoms. He also wore a cobalt blue robe that he left undone as he sat beside Nagihiko, their backs resting against the end of the bed. Nagihiko was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and black basketball shorts as pajamas and his long purple hair was pulled back casually into a low boy's ponytail.

"I suppose he'll never learn . . ." Kairi shook his head slightly. He was wearing a charcoal gray long sleeved shirt and thin light gray sweatpants.

"I agree." Hikaru noted. The small blonde was wearing a loose fitting light blue t-shirt (that looked to be about two sizes too big for him, but meh) and regular blue shorts that happen to pass about five inches below his knees.

I gave a teasing smirk over towards Ikuto, "That's because he's a good-for-nothing, perverted, neko-cosplay flirt."

Ikuto sneered over to me before he opened up a bag of potato chips, as he opened it, Kukai leaned over and was the first to stick his hand into the large bag and pull him out a handful of chips. Hearing the typical rustle of the bag, Ikuto blinked his glare from me and quickly narrowed his eyes over to the grinning russet, "If you don't get your hand from out of my Lays . . ." he warned. Kukai gave a faint chuckle as he eased back slowly, munching on the chips, "Stop acting all selfish, they're for everyone."

"I'll trade you some Skittles for some chips, Ikuto-kun." Rinetto offered. Ikuto turned over to her and found that she had a cup of Skittles held out to him and an emptied cup waiting for the chips. The blue head took the candies and poured the chips into the cup, filling it halfway. Noticing this, Kukai gave a huff, "Yo man, you didn't get mad at Yorokobi for taking some chips."

"I believe it's because she asked and simply didn't help herself, Souma-sempai." Takashi chuckled, making Kukai roll his eyes.

"Haha, so you're mad?" Utau giggled, leaning over to him some from the side. Kukai avoided her gaze as he snatched a sausage pizza slice from the box of the floor, "Nope." He answered after a few munches.

"Haha, yeah he's mad." She continued as she laced her arm around his shoulder and snatched away his pizza before nomming on it with a smirk. The russet blinked his emerald gaze and then glanced over to the pop star who was just about finished with the pizza slice, "I was sorta eating that." He joked and Utau's smirk seemed to lace even wider. "And I sorta finished it."

Rinetto eased over to Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko and I with a hand hiding the side of her mouth, "They do know that . . . that was sort of like an indirect kiss, right?" she queried quietly, making the four of us sweat drop in unison.

"I suppose it'll come to them eventually, haha." Nagihiko laughed in a hushed tone.

"Haha, Yaya won! Yaya won!" the all-to-familiar, hypered voice cheered from the other side of the room. The rest of us blinked and glanced over towards the direction near the doorway to find Isumi-chan and Yaya both sitting across from each other about a few inches, their legs crossed. Yaya was beaming brightly as Isumi giggled, holding her sides, "Okay, haha, okay, one more time." The bright haired blonde held up her finger as she laughed under her breath.

The rest of the gang slowly made our way over towards Rikka's, Yuu-san's, Isumi's and Yaya's area. Yaya smiled up to Isumi, "Alrighty!"

"Um . . . what exactly are you guys doing?" Amu asks.

"Playing a game," Isumi and Yaya both replied, making Amu sweat drop at the blunt, giggling answer.

"They're both tossing Skittles into the air and seeing who can catch theirs in their mouth after the highest toss. Whoever successfully catches theirs from the highest toss point wins a round." Rikka explained with Yuu-san rolling his eyes. Sometimes, I wonder how he could handle Isumi and her bubbly, silly and childish antics, haha.

"Ooohh . . ." we chimed as we watched them. They both reached for a Skittle; Isumi's green versing Yaya's red. They both giggled at one another as they gently tossed theirs simultaneously into the air and they glance up, watching the small round shaped candies. Isumi moved slightly, following the fall of her Skittle as Yaya did the same; their mouths opened wide.

"This game seems pretty childish . . ." I sweat dropped; Kusukusu giggling at my shoulder with a laughing Rhythm and Len.

"Mhm," Yuu-san grunted his agreement, making Isumi blink her gaze from the still airborne candy, only to glance over him, a silly little comeback ready at her lips –but instead, she gasped lightly as she leaned back some more, her legs flipping from under her as she done so. Losing her balance, Isumi fell back, her shoulders and head landing on top of Yuu-san's lap, "Oomph . . ." she mumbled quietly and Yuu-san glanced down to her, his eyes going a bit wide faintly at the unexpected outcome.

"Are you alright, Isumi?" he asks in a soft, but monotone of voice.

Isumi opened her bright eyes and gave the brunette staring down to her a bubbly, cute smile, "Haha, I'm fine, Yuu-kun; just lost my balance there a little."

"You're twenty-seven, Isumi . . . you should know to be more careful." Yuu-san commented and soon after his statement, Isumi squeaked in embarrassment, blushing faintly. Puffing up her cheeks in a comical matter, she turned her face from his view slightly, "I-I don't know what you mean, Yuu-kun. I'm only nineteen years old, last time I checked." She pouted childishly and everyone sweat dropped at the scene she was making. What surprised me even more was the fact that Yuu-san was quietly chuckling down to Isumi from her silly little antics. Wow . . . they must be really close, because I've never seen Yuu-san openly laugh like that before, even if it was only a simple chuckle.

As the small laughter was shared between Isumi and Yuu-san, Yaya was cheering to herself for successfully catching her candy, "Yay! Yaya won!" she beamed happily, but blinked as she noticed Isumi's green Skittle on the floor. She quickly snatched it from the floor and neared it to her mouth –"Ace-chan . . ." Kairi prompted, making said redhead flinch noticeably with widened eyes, "I hope you were picking that up to _throw away_, seeing as it's been on the floor."

Yaya turned to the green haired boy, rubbing awkwardly at the back of her head, "Haha, yup! Yaya was just gonna do that, Iri-kun!"

We all sweat dropped as we watched the two of them, _'She so wasn't . . .' _we all seemed to think simultaneously.

"It's alright; I guess . . . the five second rule is still in play, right?" Rinetto quipped, trying to be positive as usual before she started to nom quietly on a few chips. It's weird that I haven't even known Rinetto Yorokobi all that long and I can easily tell that she's the optimistic type of girl. It's a good quality, but at most times.

Tadase, Amu and Nagihiko chuckled quietly in an awkward sense, "You shouldn't encourage her, Yorokobi-san . . ." Tadase offered her a sweat dropping smile. She glanced over to him, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly with a soft chuckle.

"Besides, the five second penalty past like seven seconds ago." Nagihiko quietly interjected. I shook my head at that statement; Yaya could be so gross at times . . .

"Ace-chan!" Kairi scolded and then snatched the candy from her. Yaya pouted, her eyes welling up in forced tears as she tried to reach for the snatched away candy, "Waah! Give Yaya back her candy, Iri-kun!" she wailed. Kairi simply closed his eyes as he stood to his feet and walked over to the small pink trash can in my room and tossed the candy away; Yaya was close on his heels and literally pounced over towards the garbage until Kairi caught her by the waist in midair, "No." he tells her in a blunt tone.

"But that's perfectly good candy going to waste! Yaya can't leave it behind! The poor candy's scared!" she cried. Kairi shook his head as he turned and started back over to us with a flailing Yaya under his arm, "No, Ace-chan, that's disgusting."

"Totally," Utau agreed with crossed arms.

Hikaru, being totally oblivious to the whole Yaya is being gross about candy thing, glanced over to a chuckling Ikuto, "Tsukiyomi-san, could you pass me a plate of pepperoni pizza?" he asks and Ikuto nonchalantly nodded his head and then shone a faint glare towards everyone, "Yo, I hope you guys know that for every slice you eat, you guys owe me five bucks."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Still on this, are we?"

"Yeah, we're still on this. I'm out nearly one hundred and something dollars for this party."

"Haha, and who fault is that?" the purple head countered.

Ikuto glared over to him, "You trying to start something –" he started to growl, but was cut off as Amu shoved a slice of sausage pizza into his mouth. His eyes widened some as he glanced into the innocently smiling pinkette's face and then he jerked his head back from the pizza. "Ouch! That's freakin' hot, Amu!"

"Hehe, oh I know," she hummed sweetly with a genuine smile, which quickly wilted away as she hardened a glare over towards him in a dark and dangerous tone, "now eat it." She stated menacingly as she eased the slice closer towards his face. Ikuto sweat dropped at that. I guess Amu really hates it when Ikuto acts out of line, haha.

_**Normal POV …**_

Isumi-chan giggled faintly as she watched Kairi pull at a pouting Yaya. A soft and near silent chuckle could be heard from just above her and she glanced up, finding that it was Yuu-san chuckling. This surprised her slightly, but she smiled faintly at the sight. He seemed even more handsome like that . . . letting go and actually enjoying himself for a change. She wished he could be more like this; but isn't it the rare things in life that are most memorable about a person? Isumi-chan surely thought so and she couldn't agree more with the notion.

Sitting up from her spot, where she had fallen backwards into Yuu-san's lap, Isumi-chan raised up only to watch Kukai point over towards the green haired boy struggling to hold back the hyper redhead of the group. "Just leave it be already, Ace-chan . . ." Kairi sweat dropped as he held her by the waist. Yaya started to tear up from the corners of her eyes as she bawled loudly, "But it's calling out to Yaya! Don't worry poor little Skittle-chan, Yaya's coming; she'll save you!" she wailed.

"Hahaha!" Kukai boasted out as he closed his eyes. "Yuiki's just too hilarious, man!"

"You shouldn't laugh at such a scene, Kukai . . ." Tadase stated with Eru eyes and a disappointed tilt of his head. "It's a bit . . . embarrassing for both Sanjou-kun and Yuiki-chan." he says in a low and polite tone. Rinetto giggled quietly from just beside him, "Haha, I don't know . . . it _is_ a little funny watching them, you know."

Rima blinked as she watched the two second to youngest of the group struggle against one another. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at the ruckus they were making and she couldn't take it any longer. Seeing as not anyone was going to try to put an end to their nonsense, she decided that it was best for her to take action in this "predicament". She gave a short sigh as she closed her eyes and walked over to the Skittle bag and grabbed it. The small blonde then walked over to the two young teens, stopping just in front of Yaya's person.

The redhead blinked her eyes as she noticed that Rima was standing just in front of her and Kairi, "Rima-tan?" she peeped in a small voice and wide, blinking eyes. Rima simply and silently showed the girl the bag full of bead-like candies. Yaya perked up after a few silent seconds, "Candy -" she started to squeal happily, well, until Rima held up her emptied hand and wagged her finger in a disapproving manner. Yaya quickly paused in mid-exclamation, with a questioning tilt of her head. Not answering her, Rima merely took a small step back as if waiting for the young girl's reaction.

Seeing that she now ceased her hyper struggling, Kairi hesitantly unwrapped his arms from the redhead's waist without a trying word to anyone; but he stood close in case he had to restrain the girl once more.

Nodding faintly, Rima dug into the candy bag and pulled out a red Skittle and extended it over towards Yaya. Yaya blinked and held out her hand, only to have Rima place the small candy into her palm. The redhead's face brightened as she giggled lightly to herself, "Yay, candy!" she exclaimed and Rima faintly shook her head as she reached over and took the candy from Yaya's open palm. The redhead blinked at this, glancing down from her hand and over to the small blonde, "B-but -" she started, but was cut off as Rima shook her head, making the small, wavy strands of her hair swish lightly. "Nuh-uhn . . ." she hummed in a soft voice, making Yaya pause in mid pre-cry. Sniffling lightly, she gave a small swallow of her throat and bit back her bawling.

Smiling faintly, Rima dug into the bag and pulled out two Skittles and placed them both into Yaya's hand. This made Yaya perk up once more, "Candy!" she squealed, only for Rima to take the candy back once again.

Yaya's right eyebrow twitched at this, her temper rising at Rima's sudden antics. Whatever game she was playing, the little redhead didn't find fun at all. She wound her tiny hands into two wound fists at her sides as she stomped her feet lightly, "Rima-tan's being all mean to Yaya, why?" she started to tantrum.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rima tsked, wagging her delicate, slender index finger in front of the young redhead's face. Yaya blinked in question as she froze, staring her chocolate brown eyes in a wide and bewildered fashion over towards Rima, watching as she gently jiggled the bag of tiny candies tauntingly in front of Yaya's face and the young girl pouted softly as she bit her bottom lip quietly.

Watching her, Rima silently jiggled the bag once more, keeping Yaya's attention on it. She noted that Yaya was slowly cooperating and she dug her hand back into the bag, pulling out three Skittles this time and placed them into Yaya's hand. The small hyper redhead beamed a bright smile as she stared down to her hand. She smiled as she quietly ate the small candies, to keep from Rima taking them away from her again. She tittered faintly as she closed her eyes.

Rima smiled successfully as she patted Yaya on the top of the head, gingerly pouring some more into Yaya's held out hands, "There you go~" she hummed sweetly, giving the girl a small and quite faint, genuine smile before she turned on her tiny heels, strolling back over towards Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rinetto and Kukai. They stood silent as they stared between the approaching blonde and a now happily nomming Yaya. Four of the small group sweat dropped at the sight of the scene which had played out just a few seconds ago.

"Wow . . ." Rinetto gaped quietly with tiny beaded eyes, matching with Amu and Kukai. Tadase shook his head faintly with a soft chuckle as Nagihiko, from beside him, gave a short laugh.

"What the heck was that?" Ikuto gave a short grin as he watched Yaya snack quietly on the bead-like candies.

Nagihiko shook his head as he closed his eyes, cocking his head to the side as he started to explain, "Hahaha, it's the use of an operant conditioning method, but with Skittle candies as a sign of reward effect or "manipulation" . . ." he chuckled softly, crossing his arms just over his chest. Without giving a verbal answer, Rima merely nodded her head 'yes'.

"Haha, that's something I wouldn't, yet would expect you to do to someone, Mashiro-chan." Tadase chuckled as well in faint amusement. The small blonde shrugged her tiny, slender shoulders with closed eyes. At this gesture, Kukai broke into another fit of laughter, holding his sides, "Hahaha! Mashiro, you're too much, man!"

"It wasn't all that much funny, Skater Boy." Utau shrugged. Amu glanced between Utau and Rima, and quirked a thin pink eyebrow, "Are blondes' always this devious?" she queried and the group glanced over the five blondes amongst them.

"Well, Tadase and Isumi are pretty nice from what I've seen . . ." Rinetto tapped her chin. The whole groups' eyes then fell over, glancing between Isumi-chan and Tadase for a few silent moments. The two of them blinked in quietness as they were watched. Tadase gave a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, giving a charming, prince-like smile out to everyone. Isumi-chan merely blinked, tilting her head to the side, mirroring Tadase -minus the smile.

Everyone stared at them with Eru eyes and hummed in unison within a blunt fashion. "Isumi's the only innocent blonde here . . ." they hummed, making Tadase blink a bit baffled at that statement.

Isumi pointed to herself as she gave another tilt of her head, "I win?" she asked, still slightly confused. Yuu-san shook his head slightly, "You don't win anything in particular, Isumi-chan. It was a simple group approval of your positive personality." he explained, placing his hand onto her shoulder. She glanced her ocean blue eyes over to him, humming a faint, "Ooohh . . ." before she broke into a goofy, but awfully cute smile, closing her eyes as she done so.

"We should play a game!" Rikka exclaimed, pouncing onto Kukai's back. He simply chuckled with a soft surprised grunt, leaning forward slightly as he folded his arms behind himself to prevent her from falling backwards.

"Hehe, what kind of game do you have in mind?" Rinetto clapped her hands, giggling.

"The Skittle game!" Yaya perked up, miraculously appearing just beside Ikuto and Amu, making them flinch simultaneously.

"No." everyone bluntly answered. Yaya pouted at the unanimous agreement from her friends and closed her eyes as she sulked her head down, feeling most of her friends' light glares on her.

Giggling softly, Isumi-chan held up her finger as she beamed a sweet and warm smile out to everyone, "I have a thought. Why don't we have a short karaoke circle? It could be fun~" she beamed gently.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Karaoke circle?" Amu mumbled under breath, after a few silent moments. Isumi-chan simply nodded her head as a response, before she lightly clapped her hands together in a steady beat, _"Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?" _she started to sing quietly, but loud enough for the group of friends to hear. Her eyes were still closed as she continued to lightly clap her hands together with a small giggle past her lips. _"Down~, down~ . . . even if the sky is falling down?"_

"Oh, hey! Yeah, I know this song." Rinetto giggled as she kneeled down onto the cherry wooded floorboards, across from Isumi-chan and Yuu-san. She swayed her head softly from side to side as she smiled over to Isumi-chan, _"Down~, down~ . . . O-ooh . . . You already know, tonight is the night to let it go . . ." _she sang, and giggled as Kukai boorishly wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders from the left side of the brunette, and the two smiled to one another. Kukai's smile being of a playful and sporty grin, _"Put on a show." _he followed up after her and the two shared a mutual laugh; Isumi-chan continued to clap the beat of the song with her hands steadily.

Ikuto then popped up mysteriously from the right side of Rinetto, lacing his arm about her slender waist, _"I wanna see how you lose control." _he hummed in a deep tone, making the tan haired girl blush from his suddenness. He smirked down over to her, but blinked as a hand delicately wrapped around her wrist and she was lightly pulled away with a small, "O-oh!" escaping past her lips.

Kukai and Ikuto both blinked in unison and glanced over where the girl now sat and found her sitting beside a glaring Tadase. Kukai sweat dropped with an awkward chuckle as Ikuto glanced away, acting oblivious and whistling an innocent tune. The small group laughed amongst each other at this.

Tadase sat quietly beside a giggling Rinetto, and was nearly startled half-to-death when Nagihiko leaned over to the blonde's side, singing, _"So leave it behind, 'cuz we have a night to get away."_ he chuckled and Amu then popped her head over the purple haired boy's shoulder, smiling over to Tadase and Rinetto. _"So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape."_

Rinetto smiled brightly at them as she hugged onto Tadase's arm, hoping to get him to join along. Amu, Nagihiko and Rinetto laughed as they sung the lyrics to their blonde male friend, _"So baby__,__ don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down."_

"_You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?"_Tadase pitched in with an embarrassed, oh-so faint pink tinting at his cheeks. Nagihiko and Amu couldn't help but laugh at him as Rinetto giggled lightly, "It's sort of weird to hear you of all people say "baby" to someone, Hotori-kun, hahaha."

"_Down~, down~ . . ." _Amu and Nagihiko hummed as they teasingly poked silent fun over at Tadase's faint crush on Rinetto; who sat and sang the tune, oblivious to their antics. _"Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?"_

"_Down~" _Yaya perked up with a bright, gaping smile from beside Kairi. He blinked at this, from his spot just beside Hikaru. Rikka popped up from the side of the young male blonde, mirroring Yaya, _"Down~" _she cheered in a sing-song tone. _"Even if the sky is falling down?" _the two hyper girls sang. Kairi and Hikaru both sweat dropped, with Kairi closing his eyes and pushing his glasses along the bridge of his nose and Hikaru staring blankly ahead of himself, his left eyebrow twitching faintly.

"_Just let it be," _Isumi-chan giggled as she continued to clap her hands, watching Yaya, Kairi, Rikka and Hikaru. She didn't even notice when Ikuto slid beside her, on the side opposite of Yuu-san; winding his arm around the blue-eyed blonde's shoulders, _"Come on and bring your body next to me." _he hummed in a low tone, hugging Isumi-chan by the waist.

A sudden jerk of his collar made the blue haired teen release his hold as he fell backwards. He winced silently as he opened and peered out one of his eyes to find an irritated looking Amu standing above him, _"I'll take you away . . ." _she seethed past a forced smile, her singing tone coming off as a low, restrained growl. Ikuto avoided the girl's look as he chuckled faintly.

"_Turn this place into . . . until I probably get away . . ." _Isumi-chan stuttered as she stared at the pinkette and blue haired boy. "S-sorry, I think I might've gotten the lyrics wrong at that part . . ."

Amu simply smiled over to the blonde. "It's okay. We're just having fun and goofing around." she beamed, but quickly turned to glare down to the feline boy sternly. "Some more than others . . . Stupid pervert." she bit at Ikuto before she turned away on her heels, dragging along a sweat dropping Ikuto behind her.

"I was only joking around, Amu . . ." Ikuto tried to say in his defense, but was completely ignored.

"Mhm . . ." she hummed past pursed lips in a sarcastic tone.

Kukai cackled as he watched on, hugging his arm around Takashi's shoulders, the two of them singing together, _"So, leave it behind because we have a night to get away."_

"_So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape." _Nagihiko sat beside Takashi, joining in; but the three were suddenly taken aback as Utau stood on the end of Rima's new bed, closing her eyes and holding her out, _"So, why don't we run away~!"_ she sang loudly, overpowering everyone's else's voice.

Rima calmly walked over to her bed, narrowing her eyes a bit up to the pop star, "This is an amateur group thing. You don't have to overdo it, you know."

"I'm a natural talent. Overdoing things when I'm around can't be helped. I'm just that good." Utau smirked down to the small blonde. Rima merely sweat dropped at her eyes slowly transitioned to an Eru-like manner.

"Rima-chan hasn't sung a part yet!" Isumi-chan giggled as she smiled over to the petite blonde. Rima froze, her shoulders turning rigid as she meet her familiar ocean blue gaze. "Come on, Rima-chan. Sing a piece for us."

"Yeah, go on and sing." Takashi clapped his hands.

Rima stared at her friends and couldn't help the small blush hinting at her cheeks; but nevertheless, she closed her eyes and stared down to her feet, _"Baby, don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down." _she sang and Yaya and Isumi-chan cheered softly for her.

"_You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?" _Kairi and Hikaru both said in monotone. Everyone laughed at this as Kukai and Takashi high-fived each other, and everyone chanted, "Down~, down~ . . . _baby, are you down, down, down, down, down? Even if the sky is falling down?"_

"Hey, Nagi-boy and I got this part, hahaha! You ready, dude?" Kukai grinned widely over to his best friend. Nagihiko gave the russet a light grin as he nodded his head, "Heh, after you, Kukai."

"Haha!" Kukai boasted as he stood to his feet. _"Down like she's supposed to be. She gets down low for me. Down like her temperature, 'cuz, to me, she's her own degrees."_

"_She's cold; over freeze," _Nagihiko cut in as he stood to his feet; him and Kukai doing a small street dance number. _"I got that girl from overseas. Now she's my Miss America, now can I be her soldier please?"_

"_I'm fightin' for this girl on the battlefield of Love. Don't it look like Baby Cupid sendin' arrows from above?"_ Kukai grinned over to Utau with a playful wink of his left eye.

Nagihiko pitched in, stealing a quick glance over towards small, little Rima, who was giggling as she watched her friends goof around. _"Don't you ever leave a sound. I mean indefinably, now probably and honestly I'm down like the economy, girl~!" _he finished; Kukai giving him a high-five and the rest of everyone clapping at the two's short duo piece.

"_So baby__,__ don't worry. You are my only. You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down." _the group of friends sang together, joking around. Isumi-chan smiled warmly as she watched them, but blinked as she glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Yuu-san hasn't yet to say or sing anything of the song. She merely smiled up to him from over her shoulder, harmonizing the last of the song, _"Ooo-ooo-oooo~ even if the sky is falling down." _She cooed quietly to him. He blinked his emerald eyes as he watched her quietly. He wasn't much of a man of singing . . . it didn't suit him and it was very much out of character.

But . . .

. . . always, somehow . . . this particular blonde always found a way to break under his fleshly barriers.

He silently closed his eyes, turning his head to the side and away from her awaiting gaze. Yuu-san took in a short breath, _". . . and the sky is falling down . . ." _he sung quietly, only loud enough for her to hear his voice. He cleared his throat sharply as if to say "that's all that you're going to be getting out of me_",_ keeping his eyes closed and face turned to the side, away from her.

Isumi-chan sat in front of him with a silent smile on her face as she closed her eyes with a small, cute little giggle.

_~ …A Simple Thread… ~_

**M.L.D: Yay! Another chapter updated. I feel so completed.**

**Rima: You really shouldn't . . . you'll make a terrible author with the way you post chapters so late . . .**

**M.L.D: Ugh, I'm working on it! I'm not a pro-author so I think I could get a little slack, lol.**

**Nagihiko: In a way, yes, but you should consider updating a little more often, M.L.D-san.**

**M.L.D: *swoons, hugging my face* Hahaha! Okay, Nagihiko-san~!**

**Rima: *face-palms* Ugh . . . Kami-sama help us . . . readers, if you want to, I guess you can review on this chapter. The author is completely nuts and beyond regular medical help . . .**

**M.L.D: Hey –**

**Rhythm&Kusukusu: Seeya guys next chapter ^^**


End file.
